Harry Potter a Bradavice
by Karlos-sama
Summary: Pokračování povídky Harry Potter a Bystrozor. Harry po čtyřech letech strávených se svým dědou Alastorem Moodym nastupuje do Školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích a hned si najde nové přátele. Co všechno se stane, když se spojí Harry Potter, Bystrozor ve výcviku, Ron Weasley, který patří do rodiny krvezrádců a do třetice i Draco Malfoy, dědic vážené a čistokrevné rodiny?
1. Chapter 1

**1. Nástup do Bradavic**

Bylo brzké nedělní ráno, ale to neměnilo nic na tom, že jedenáctiletý chlapec se jménem James Evans alias Harry James Merlin Potter byl již vzhůru a balil si poslední věci do kufrů. Jeho děda zrovna v kuchyni připravoval snídani a jídlo na cestu vlakem.

„Harry, snídaně je hotová," ozval se jeho děda ze dveří a on rychle zapnul kufry. Pokud si tu něco zapomene, nechá si to poslat po sově, nebo se pro to tajně přemístí. Nad kufry mávnul hůlkou a po zmenšení si je strčil do kapes hábitu.

„Už mám všechno zabaleno, a pokud tu něco nechám, skočím si pro to," pronesl Harry, když vešel do snídaní provoněné kuchyně. Na stole stál talíř s míchanými vajíčky, slaninou a hrnek japonského čaje, který dostal na rozloučenou od sloužících domu jednoho z mistrů, u kterého se učil.

„Víš, co jsem tě učil. Nikdy nedej najevo, že víš nebo umíš víc, než kdokoliv jiný. Klidně si hraj na neschopného blbečka," řekl Moody a Harry se zasmál.

„Však to znáš, lidé mě rádi podceňují a já je v tom nechávám tak dlouho, dokud je třeba," prohodil, měl sice jedenáct, ale měl vypracované tělo, že by se po něm už i v tomhle věku otáčela děvčata. Povahově a psychicky byl daleko vyspělejší, někdy Alastorovi připadalo, že je už dospělý. Harry se dokázal natolik přizpůsobovat svému okolí, že mezi dětmi byl taky dítě a mezi dospělými dokázal obhájit své názory takovým způsobem, že by to ani někteří dospělí nedokázali.

„No, za dvě hodiny odjíždí vlak. Chceš tam jít přes přepážku z mudlovského nádraží, nebo se tam přemístíme?"

„Přemístíme se, ale budeš mě muset přemístit, vypadalo by to divně, kdybych se tam přemístil sám, když správně nemám umět ani základní kouzlo," poznamenal Harry a Alastor přikývnul.

„Dobrá, za hodinku se připrav. Jdu ještě skočit na Ministerstvo, něco potřebovali. Kdybych se do hodiny nevrátil, přemísti se na mudlovskou část nádraží King´s Cross a projdi přepážkou devět a tři čtvrtě. Lístek na vlak máš tady," řekl Alastor a podal mu jízdenku.

„Jasně, to zvládnu, ale když to stihneš, vadit mi to taky nebude," pošťouchnul ho a Alastor s úsměvem odešel hlavními dveřmi za hranici pozemků, protože on se sem přemisťovat nedokázal. To jen Harry znal způsob astrálního přemístění, takže dokázal obejít skoro všechna zabezpečení a nepotřeboval k tomu hůlku.

Po dědově odchodu vpadnul do pokoje a ještě si ho prohlížel. Málem ho trefilo, když na nočním stolku spatřil několik rámečků s fotografiemi. Každý rámeček byl z jiné země, kde byl, ale tři fotografie měli jedno společné, kromě něj. Byla na nich dívka se jménem Sára Deneuve.

Uvědomil si to až teď, že ji pokládá za něco víc, než jen kamarádku, ale Bůh ví, kdy ji zase uvidí. Sice ji viděl před čtrnácti dny, než musel odjet do Anglie, aby se sžil s rodnou zemí. Také si uvědomil, že i ona jej má ráda víc, než kamaráda a to déle, než by mohl říci on. Dokonce ji zval na návštěvu, ale ona měla také dost starostí, protože nastupovala na Akademii v Krásnohůlkách. Oběma přišly dopisy ze škol, ale Sáře jen z Krásnohůlek, kdežto Jamesovi přišli dopisy z pěti škol; Bradavice, Krásnohůlky, Kruvál, Faraonský institut a Japonská univerzita magie. Harry se vůbec nerozhodoval, prostě chtěl jít do Bradavic, kde studovali i jeho rodiče.

Oba byli šťastní, ale zároveň smutní. Znamenalo to totiž, že budou od sebe daleko a šance, že by se mohli vidět, kdykoliv, kdy se Harrymu bude chtít, tu už nebyla, i když nad tím přemýšlel. Přemístit se dokázal i do Krásnohůlek, jen to musí zařídit tak, aby to nikdo nezjistil.

Schoval tedy fotky do kufru, který si zase zvětšil a pomalu se začal oblékat do hábitu. Nad vzpomínkami proseděl hodinu a jeho děda stále nikde. Rozhodl se, že počká ještě deset minut, ale když se Alastor neukázal ani po té době, zkontroloval dům a přemístil se na vlakové nádraží.

Objevil se na záchodcích v jedné prázdné kabince, a protože to tam zrovna moc nevonělo, zdekoval se, jak nejrychleji mohl. Zorientovat se mu netrvalo dlouho, přesněji jen několik sekund, než zaregistroval čísla stanovišť na sloupech a tak se vydal hledat číslo devět.

Po dvou minutách prodíráním se v davu lidí, se dostal k číslu devět, ale nebylo tu jen jedno, ale hned čtyři.

„Děláte si srandu? Čtyři nástupiště s číslem devět? Kde je teda devět a tři čtvrtě?" optal se sám sebe, když kousek od něj prošla početná skupinka zrzků s vozíky, kde měli kufry a klec se sovou a myší. Přešel to mávnutím ruky, ale pak mu to došlo. Tyhle lidi přece znal, setkal se s nimi před několika lety ve Španělsku.

„Hehe, další kouzelníci, tak se podíváme, kam to zmizí," pousmál se a vydal se za skupinkou. Ta se zastavila u třetího sloupu a on se praštil do čela a mírně se rozesmál nad svojí hloupostí. Fred s Georgem se otočili po zdroji smíchu a hleděli přímo na něj.

„Čemu se směješ?" optal se ho Fred a Molly Weasleyová si jich všimnula.

„Jen své hlouposti. Kdo by si pomyslel, že devět a tři čtvrtě bude znamenat třetí sloup ze čtyř na nástupišti devět. Kdybych vás nesledoval, asi bych nad tím přemýšlel trochu déle," odpověděl a vydal se k přepážce.

„Kde máš rodiče a kufry?" optala se ho starostlivě Molly, protože ho nepoznala a Harry se na ní otočil, protože už stál těsně před přepážkou.

„Rodiče mi zabil Voldemort a kufry mám v kapse, děda mi je zmenšil kouzlem, takže je nemusím tahat," odpověděl a udělal dva kroky vzad, takže se dostal přes přepážku. Když v ní mizel, uslyšel přidušené vyjeknutí a spatřil trhnutí všech zrzků. Dobře věděl, co s lidmi Voldemortovo jméno dělá, hlavně v Anglii a také Francii a Španělsku. V Egyptě a Japonsku se ho nebáli a co se Ruska týče, tam si nebrali servítky už z nikoho. Ať už tam byl kdokoliv, jakkoliv mocný, vždy ho nazývali pravým jménem, nebo přezdívkou, kterou mu veřejnost dala. V Rusku byl Voldemort přezdíván Hadí držkou, takže se poprvé docela dost nasmál. Možná si tak Rusové dělali srandu z toho, čeho se ostatní báli, aby odlehčili ono napětí.

Harry se dostal na nástupiště, kde byla nádherná lokomotiva. Také zmizel ze vstupu a výstupu přepážky, aby nezavazel. Vydal se najít si volné kupé a nenapadlo ho nic jiného, než jít úplně na konec celého vlaku, kde byl prázdný celý vagón. Sednul si tedy do posledního kupé, na věšák si pověsil cestovní plášť i s hábitem, který měl pod ním.

Sednul si k oknu a sledoval, jak se nástupiště plní rodinami s dětmi, které zaplňují jedno kupé za druhým a vítají se s přáteli a dalšími spolužáky. Byl do pozorování tak zabrán, že málem vyskočil leknutím, když se otevřely dveře do jeho kupé.

„Promiň, na Ministerstvu mě Brousek zdržel kvůli tvému výcviku. Protože jsi veden jako Bystrozor ve výcviku pod jménem James Evans, musíš si na veřejnosti říkat Harry Potter, ale to již víš," pronesl Moody, když si vedle něho sedal.

„Škoda, bavilo mě být James Evans, nikdo nehledal jizvu na mém čele a neobdivoval mě za to, co se kdysi stalo," postěžoval si Harry, nyní James až na druhém místě.

„No to víš, ale můžeš si nechat říkat James, je to tvoje druhé jméno a nikdo tě za to nezabije, jen si to hodně lidí může spojit s tvým krycím jménem. Také mám od Brouska plné znění tvého úkolu v Bradavicích," řekl Alastor a podal mu žlutou složku s velkým ozdobným B na přední stránce.

„Budu muset jít. Nezapomeň, že tohle u tebe nikdo nesmí najít. V soukromí si kouzli, jak chceš, ale veřejně se kroť. Možná by bylo příhodné tu složku očarovat, abys v ní mohl číst jen ty," řekl a Harry jej objal.

„Až budu mít chvíli čas, stavím se a povykládám ti, co je nového v Bradavicích. Při nejhorším ti napíšu," řekl mu a Alastor ho pohladil po zádech.

„Věřím, že si to tam užiješ. Hlavně ať máš na konci roku ze všeho samé vynikající známky," řekl a odešel dveřmi kupé. Když je zavřel, Harry se posadil a natáhnul si nohy na protější sedačku. Vzal do ruky složku, pronesl nad ní dvě neverbální kouzla a dal se do čtení.

_**Název mise:** Ochrana Kamene mudrců._

_**Umístění:** Bradavice_

_**Ochrana:** Ochrana složena z několika aspektů, o kterých ví jen Albus Brumbál a učitelé, kteří ji pomáhali vybudovat._

_**Zadání mise:** Sledování osob, které by se chtěli dostat ke kameni a získat tak jeho sílu. Pravidelné hlášení podávat jednou měsíčně přiřazenému Bystrozorovi, v případě nouze Albusi Brumbálovi._

_**Přiřazený Bystrozor:** Alastor Moody_

_**Vykonávající Bystrozor:** James Evans (ve výcviku)_

_Vedoucí odboru Bystrozorů_

_Rufus Brousek_

„Super, jednou měsíčně musím podávat hlášení, takže dědu uvidím už za měsíc," řekl Harry s radostí v hlase. Ozvalo se zapískání píšťalky a dveře do jeho kupé se rozletěly do stran.

„Je tu volno?" optal se zrzek s pihovatou tváří, ve kterém poznal Rona a blonďák s aristokratickým postavením zároveň. Oba po sobě nenávistně hodili pohledy.

„Jistě, jen si pojďte sednout," řekl Harry a zavřel žlutou složku. Během toho, co se oba mladíci usazovali, došel ke svému hábitu a složku do něj vložil.

„Četl jsi něco zajímavého?" optal se blonďák a Harryho si se zájmem prohlížel.

„Jen nějaké papíry, co mi dal děda, abych si přečetl něco o Bradavicích, když jsem se o ně dříve tolik nezajímal a teď do nich nastupuji," odpověděl a sednul si na své místo k oknu. Naproti němu seděl onen blonďák a vedle zase Ron. Jak se zdálo, Ron měl dlouhé vedení a krátkou paměť, takže ani on jej nepoznal.

„Zapomněl jsem se představit, jmenuji se Draco Lucius Malfoy," pronesl blonďák a zrzek si odfrknul.

„Máš něco proti mému jménu? Zrzavé vlasy a tupý výraz v obličeji, jasný znak Weasleyových," pronesl posměšně Draco, což Harryho překvapilo.

„Ronald Weasley," představil se zase zrzek. Oba mladíci si o sobě mysleli své, a proto se otočili na Harryho, čímž naznačili, že je řada na něm.

„Harry Potter," pronesl Harry a oba dva na něj vyvalili oči. Každý kvůli něčemu jinému. Draco, protože o něm slyšel mnoho věcí, hlavně od svého otce. Ron, protože si konečně vzpomněl, kdo to je a kde se již viděli.

„Taky si mohl říci, že jsi to ty. Vůbec jsem tě nemohl poznat, když na sobě nemáš ten taneční oblek a tu holku vedle sebe. Kámo, doufám, že pokud bude nějaký ples, naučíš mě tančit, protože neznám nikoho, kdo by to svedl lépe, než ty," prohlašoval Ron a hned si Harryho prohlížel. Snažil se nehledět na jeho jizvu ve tvaru blesku, ale i tak mu pohled stále bloudil k jeho čelu.

„Zdá se, že mě od vás nepoznal nikdo, ale není se čemu divit. Všichni jsme se změnili za ty tři roky, nebo kolik to už je," usmíval se na Rona.

„Hele, nikdo mi to nechce říci, ale proč tvému dědovi říkají Pošuk Moody?" zajímal se Ron.

„Tvůj děda je Alastor Moody, nejlepší Bystrozor, kterého Anglie má?" ptal se udiveně Draco, to nevěděl ani jeho otec a byl si jistý, že pokud mu předá dostatek informací o Harrym Potterovi, bude na něj pyšný.

„Jo, je to můj děda. A přezdívku Pošuk si vysloužil díky tomu, že odmítal polevit na ostražitosti a prověřoval si každého v okolí. Všichni si mysleli, že svým okem vidí všude okolo samé Smrtijedy. Možná mu tak říkají i kvůli tomu, že svá zranění a jizvy nosí s hrdostí, protože ukazují, že se nebojí bojovat do posledního dechu," vysvětloval jim Harry.

„To jsem netušil. Když si byl vychován tak váženým kouzelníkem, musíš určitě vědět, že čistokrevné rody jsou mocnější, než ti z mudlovských rodin a krvezrádci, kteří se s mudly paktují," prohlásil Draco se zdviženým nosem.

„S ideologií čistokrevných rodin jdi někam, Draco. Každý má svůj názor, ale já tu nebudu poslouchat Voldemortovi řeči o čisté krvi, když on sám měl otce mudlu," prsknul Harry naštvaně. Věděl moc dobře, kdo jsou Malfoyovi. Velevážená rodina s velkým bohatstvím a vykoupenými jmény z Azkabanu, protože Lucius Malfoy byl jedním z nejvěrnějších Smrtijedů.

„Jak se opovažuješ označit Pána Zla za mudlovského šmejda? Byl to nejmocnější čaroděj minulých let," vyprsknul zase Draco.

„Jistě, Voldemortovo pravé jméno je Tom Rojvol Raddle. Tom Raddle byl mudla, který bydlel na statku nedaleko domu, kde bydlela Meropa Gauntová, jeho čistokrevná matka z rodu Salazara Zmijozela. Její otec i bratr skončili v Azkabanu za napadení mudlů a Ministerského pracovníka. Voldemort od narození vyrůstal v dětském domově," vmetl Dracovi do tváře fakta a oba chlapci, kteří seděli naproti němu, na něj šokovaně hleděli.

„Kde ses toho tolik dozvěděl a proč?" optal se zděšený Ron.

„Většinu jsem se dozvěděl od dědy a proč? Abych znal vraha svých rodičů, který se snažil ovládnout svět," odpověděl mu.

„Chceš mi říci, že můj otec, který je čistokrevný kouzelník, líbal hábit mudlovskému šmejdovi?" optal se Draco znechuceně.

„Jestli mi nevěříš, nechám si poslat výpis jeho rodiny. Navíc, jak hádám, tvůj otec je Lucius Malfoy, takže ano, líbal hábit někomu, koho nesnášíte a kým vaše ideologie opovrhuje. Navíc bys mohl pochopit, že kdyby se kouzelníci nespojili s mudly a neměli s nimi potomky, dávno bychom vymřeli.

Podle zákonů biologie je zcela jisté, že když bude mít bratr se sestrou dítě, bude mít na sto procent nějakou tělesnou či psychickou vadu. Tohle může nastat i mezi bratranci a sestřenicemi, takže spojování se takhle uvnitř rodu vede k degeneraci," poznamenal a Draco i Ron chvíli rozebírali v hlavách, o čem že to vůbec mluvil. Draco, který měl již od malička jistého vzdělání, po chvíli pochopil. Ron, kterému to zase tak moc nemyslelo v obecných oborech, to moc nechápal, ale tušil, že to nebude nic dobrého.

„Jsem rád, že Pán Zla již nežije. Určitě bych mu musel hábit líbat i já a já si rozhodně chci žít svůj vlastní život a ne být něčí sluha. Tvůj názor je zajímavý a po zvážení všech pro a proti s ním musím souhlasit. Možná, že jsem hrdý na to, jak jsem se mohl ohánět čistokrevným rodem, ale tak čistokrevný není, nikdo není," hlesl Draco, kterému se pomalu ale jistě začínalo měnit myšlení. Změnil i mnoho názorů, nebo se spíše v nich ujistil.

Nikdy neměl rád, když jej otec učil tyhle věci a pokud je neuměl zpaměti, byl potrestán nějakým kouzlem. Ale teď, když se díval na Harryho, pochopil jeho slova a musel uznat, že je velmi chytrý a také moudrý, pokud to tak mohl definovat.

„Hraje někdo z vás šachy?" optal se Ron po chvilce. Harry zakroutil hlavou, ale Draco jí zase souhlasně pokýval. Ron tedy vytáhnul z kufru šachovnici a dali se do hraní, během kterého je Harry pozoroval a poznal jistou spojitost s tím, co už znal z Japonska.

„Něco podobného jsem hrál v Japonsku. Shogi je hra s dvaceti kameny na každé straně. Je to mnohem těžší než tyhle šachy," řekl po čtvrt hodině Harry a ti dva se na něj nevěřícně dívali. Raději se na nic neptali, protože překvapení pro dnešek měli dost a tak se dál věnovali šachům. Po dalších deseti minutách vyhrál Ron a Harry jej vyzval, že si to s ním zkusí zahrát.

Během hry se Harry ptal na pravidla a doopravdy to bylo jednoduší, ale také složitější, když si do hry nemohl vložit pěšce, když jej zabavil nepříteli a on jej ztratil. Jejich partie se protáhla na jednu hodinu, když do jejich kupé vlítla hnědovlasá dívka.

„Neviděli jste tu žabáka? Jeden kluk jej ztratil," optala se jich a všichni tři zakroutili hlavou. Dívka se rozhlédla po kupé a pohledem zavadila o šachy.

„Měli byste se raději převléct, za chvíli budeme v Bradavicích, byla jsem se ptát strojvedoucího," pronesla a odešla stejně rychle, jako přišla.

„Zdá se, že to budeme muset dohrát ve škole," poznamenal Ron, ale Harry se jen usmál.

„Hra právě končí, šach mat," pronesl a přesunul střelce tak, aby dal soupeřovu králi šach, který byl blokován Harryho královnou a pěšcem, takže nemohl nikam uniknout.

„Cože? Tomu nemohu uvěřit, už od doby, co jsem se naučil hrát, mě nikdo nedokázal porazit," hlesl Ron a Draco poplácal Harryho po zádech.

„Díky kámo, pomstil jsi mě. Někdy si musíme zahrát a s tebou si Weasley taky rád zase zahraju," pronesl a z kufru vytáhnul svůj černý hábit. Ron s úsměvem schovával šachovnici a také si vytáhnul hábit, nicméně ten byl spíše zašedlý, takže Harryho a Dracův hábit vedle toho jeho doslova zářil černotou.

„No co, je nás v rodině hodně a nemůžeme si dovolit nové věci," hlesl Ron a Harry si z kapsy hábitu vytáhnul kufr. Tasil hůlku a jednoduchým kouzlem se zřetelným vyslovením formule si ho zvětšil. Vložil si do něj plášť a vytáhnul jeden ze svých čistě černých hábitů. Otočil se na Rona a hodil mu jej.

„Mám jich dost a chybět mi nebude, navíc ty jej budeš potřebovat, tak ten starý kousek zase schovej na práci do skleníku, na hostině máš vypadat k světu," poznamenal Harry a Draco jen přikyvoval. Také se prohrábnul v kufru a podal mu jeden svůj hábit.

„Jsme všichni tři stejně velcí, takže to nebude vadit. Moje hábity jsou dělané na zakázku, kterou platil můj otec a je mi jedno, co se s tím hábitem stane," nadhodil. Ron na to nevěřícně hleděl. První den ve škole a hned má dva skvělé kamarády, kteří mu věnují něco, co si v jejich rodině jen tak nedovolí.

„Díky, nevím, jak vám to oplatím," brblal Ron, když se oblékal do hábitu, který mu dal Harry.

„Přátelé?" optal se Harry a natáhnul k němu ruku. Ron ji přijal a to samé se opakovalo ještě dvakrát mezi Ronem a Dracem a pak Dracem a Harrym.

„Asi bych mohl říci celé své jméno, že? Jmenuji se Harry James Merlin Potter, ale jsem zvyklý na oslovení Harry nebo Jamesi," ušklíbnul se na ně. Musel se začít smát, když viděl jejich šokované výrazy.

„U Merlinových koulí, ty máš jméno Merlin? Takže si byl zvolen jeho dědicem?" třeštil Ron oči. „Hodně si se změnil od té doby, cos vyhrál tu taneční soutěž ve Španělsku, raději mi dneska už nic neříkej, rád bych se z toho všeho vzpamatoval," dodal Ron a Draco nechápal. Nikdo o tom, že Potter byl v zahraničí, nemluvil a už vůbec ne o tom, že vyhrál nějakou taneční soutěž.

Vlak zrovna zastavil, když se zvenku začal ozývat hluk, který byl přehlušen vysokým hlasem.

„První ročníky ke mně, no tak prváci, jdeme!" hulákal na celé kolo Hagrid, kterého Harry už znal. Alastor mu o něm také vyprávěl a dokonce se s ním setkal v Bradavicích, když šli navštívit Brumbála.

„Ahoj Hagride," zavolal na něj Harry a přistoupil až k němu.

„Nazdárek Harry, jak se vede?" optal se ho a Harry se jen zazubil, protože se kolem nich nahrnuli všichni prvňáci.

„Tak, doufám, že jsme všichni. Jakožto první ročníky pojedete do Bradavic v loďkách, takže honem panstvo nastupovat," rozezněl se Hagridův hlas nad hlavami všech prvňáků. Někteří z nich od něj ustupovali, aby neohluchli, ale Harry se jen pobaveně vrhnul do první loďky, kterou viděl. Ron s Dracem ho následovali. K nim do loďky si ještě přisedl mladík s baculatým obličejem, který se představil jako Neville Longbottom a také ona hnědovlasá dívka se jménem Hermiona Grangerová.

Plavili se přes Černé jezero a nad nimi se tyčil mohutný a nádherný hrad. Byla to impozantní stavba, hlavně když se nad ním tyčil měsíc s miliony hvězd. Nikdo z těch malých dětí skoro nedýchal, teda až na Harryho, který Bradavice už viděl ve dne, ale i tak ho to trochu uchvátilo.

„Ten pohled v noci je zajímavější, vynikne v něm více té tajuplnosti. Za dne zase vynikne jeho velikost a krása," poznamenal jako by nic a všichni se na něj překvapeně otočili.

„Co je?" optal se jich nevraživě a hned si všímali svého.

„Harry, tys už Bradavice viděl?" optal se ho Draco.

„Jo, asi před týdnem, když jsme s dědou byli Brumbálovi říci, že jsme se vrátili ze zahraničí," odpověděl šeptem a to už dorazili k bráně, která vedla do hradního přístaviště. Všichni šťastně vyskočili z loděk, protože na jezeře foukal studený vítr a byla jim zima. Hagrid je zavedl před obrovskou bránu do Vstupní síně, kde na ně čekala profesorka McGonagallová.

„Tak vám je tu vedu, paní profesorko," řekl Hagrid a zmizel ve dveřích vedle velké brány.

„Vítejte v Bradavicích. Za chvíli začne zařazovací rituál, který rozhodne o tom, kam vás zařadí. Ještě chvíli počkejte tady, zajdu se podívat, jestli jsou připraveni," pronesla Minerva a zmizela také v těch dveřích, kde zmizel i Hagrid.

„Harry, budeme přátele i ve chvíli, kdy skončím ve Zmijozelu?" optal se Draco, protože si byl jistý, že Potter tam určitě neskončí.

„Jsi si nějak jistý. Zkus třeba překecat Moudrý klobouk, aby tě zařadil tam, kam doopravdy chceš a kde najdeš pravé přátele, pokud se tedy nebojíš toho, co tomu řekne tvá rodina," odpověděl mu. Oba si všimnuli, že je se zaujetím sledují všichni budoucí spolužáci. Harry se ušklíbnul a Dracovi na hlavě přistála žába, načež zděšeně vykřiknul.

„Co to sakra je? Sundejte to ze mě," křičel na své okolí. Harry se smíchem natáhnul ruce a uchopil do nich žábu.

„Trevor!" vykřiknul Neville a rychle si jej převzal.

„Příště si hlídej své mazlíčky, Longbottome," vyhrkl na něj Draco a uhlazoval si svůj účes.

„Draco, Draco, jeden by řekl, že jsi se bál," nadhodil Harry a Draco se na něj naštvaně podíval.

„Já a bát se? Tak na to zapomeň," nadhodil a Harry se rozesmál a následovalo ho i několik dalších, ale všichni zmlknuli, když se k nim dostala profesorka Přeměňování.

„Ticho a jdeme," poručila. Vykročila k velké bráně, která se před nimi otevřela dokořán. Pohled se jim naskytnul na obrovskou síň s pěti stoly. Čtyři stoly kolejí a jeden stůl pro profesory. Strop vypadl jako noční obloha, o čemž hned Hermiona poreferovala, že je to jen kouzlo a není to doopravdy. Došli až před schody k učitelskému stolu, kde stála kulatá židlička se starým kloboukem.

_Zdá se vám, že jsem ošklivý –  
myslete si, co chcete,  
chytřejší klobouk než jsem já,  
na světě nenajdete._

_Nechte si své buřinky  
i své klobouky z plsti -  
jsem moudrý klobouk z Bradavic,  
jenž vám nic neodpustí._

_Každému vidím do duše,  
vím, z jakého je těsta -  
nasaď si mě a řeknu ti,  
kam povede tvá cesta._

_Možná tě čeká Nebelvír;  
kde mají chrabré srdce;  
odvaha, klid a rytířskost  
jdou u nich ruku v ruce._

_Nebo tě čeká Mrzimor;  
máš jejich mravní sílu,  
jsou čestní a vždy ochotní  
přiložit ruku k dílu;  
či moudrý Havraspár,  
pokud máš bystrou hlavu,  
tam důvtipní a chápaví  
vždy najdou čest a slávu._

_Nebo to bude Zmijozel,  
kde nastane tvá chvíle -  
ti ničeho se neštítí,  
aby svého došli cíle._

_Nasaď si mě a neboj se,  
jen vlastní strach tě leká!_

_Já, moudrý klobouk z Bradavic,  
ti řeknu, co tě čeká!_

Ve chvíli, kdy dozpíval, všichni v síni začali tleskat, přičemž se klobouk všem uklonil a znehybněl.

„Až přečtu vaše jméno, přistoupíte a posadíte se, než vás Moudrý klobouk zařadí do jedné ze čtyř kolejí," oznámila jim McGonagallová. „Abbottová Hannah!"

Ke stoličce a klobouku vyšla dívka s blond vlasy do copů.

„MRZIMOR!" vykřikl na celou síň moudrý klobouk chvíli po tom, co si jej nasadila.

Další dívka ji následovala do Mrzimoru. První kluk šel zase do Havraspáru následován další dívkou. Další dívka se dostala do Nebelvíru, což u Nebelvírského stolu vyvolalo veřejný jásot. Harry si všimnul, jak Brumbálovi v očích poletují jiskřičky pobavení.

Několik dalších přišlo do Zmijozelu a Havraspáru, když přišla na řadu Hermiona. Klobouk měla na hlavě delší chvíli, než ostatní, ale nakonec byla zařazena do Nebelvíru, což vyvolalo další slávu.

Následoval Neville, který cestu ke klobouku zdolal s několika škobrtnutími, čemuž se někteří studenti vyšších ročníku zasmáli, ale profesoři je hned chladili svými pohledy. Neville měl na sobě klobouk ještě déle, než Hermiona, ale nakonec se přece jen rozhodnul a poslal jej do Nebelvíru.

„Malfoy Draco!" pronesla profesorka a on se vylekaně podíval na Harryho.

„Přej si skončit tam, kde budeš mít opravdové přátele. Zapomeň na rodinu, je to tvůj život, který bojuješ," povzbudil ho Harry a Draco tedy přistoupil ke stoličce. Na hlavu mu spadl Moudrý klobouk.

„_Malfoy, co to vidím? Že by se našel někdo, kdo by rád vybočoval z rodinné tradice Zmijozelu?"_ optal se klobouk a Draco si uvědomil, že je to uvnitř jeho hlavy.

„Rád bych byl tam, kde budou moji přátelé. Ne ti, kteří si na to hrají, ale ti, se kterými bych si rozuměl a kteří mě neopustí, až je budu potřebovat," odpověděl mu Draco a Moudrý klobouk se zadumal.

„_Do Zmijozelu bych tě nejraději poslal, ale tvá odvaha a myšlenka svobody tam jistě nepatří. Připomínáš mi Siriuse Blacka. Nechť je to tedy, _NEBELVÍR!" poslední slovo vykřiknul na celou síň, která nyní valila bulvy. Nejvíce tohle pobavilo Brumbála a zarazilo Severuse Snapea. Po Dracovi následovalo dalších šest nových studentů, když Velká síň utichla po tom, co slyšeli, „Potter Harry!"

Chvíli ticha vystřídal šum debatujících studentů i několik profesorů se nahnulo přes stůl, aby se podívali na Chlapce, který přežil.

Harry došel ke stoličce a posadil se. Výhled na Velkou síň mu zastínil klobouk.

„_Mám jasno, kam tě pošlu, ale chtěl jsem si s tebou promluvit, Harry Pottere,"_ ozval se klobouk v jeho hlavě.

„_Takže jsi mocný, i přes moji Nitrobranu jsi prošel. O čem jsi se mnou chtěl mluvit?"_ optal se ho způsobem, že k němu vyslal svojí myšlenku.

„_Mladého Malfoye si přesvědčil, že čistá krev není všechno, že cennější je přátelství. Jsi schopen zajít tak daleko a pomoci mu ve chvíli, kdy ho jeho rodina vydědí a mu nic nezbude? Zařazoval jsem Luciuse Malfoye i Narcisu Blackovou, znám jejich myšlení,"_ optal se ho klobouk.

„_Pokud ho jeho rodina vydědí, jen proto, že je v Nebelvíru, tak si nemají právo říkat jeho rodina. Rodina je od toho, aby své dítě vychovávala v lásce a ať už by se jejich dítě rozhodlo jakkoliv, podporovala by jej dále v jeho snažení. Někdy je to jistě těžké, ale vzdát se svého dítěte je ještě horší, než kdyby to dítě zemřelo,"_ odpověděl mu zase Harry a klobouk mu sdělil, že je velmi moudrý na svůj věk a že toho ještě hodně dokáže, hlavně s podporou svých přátel.

„JEDNOZNAČNĚ NEBELVÍR!" vykřiknul na celou síň radostně. Celá Nebelvírská kolej se zvedla a začala skandovat Harryho jméno. Dvojčata na celé kolo volala: Máme Pottera! A tak to bylo dobrých pár minut, než je McGonagallová uklidnila, aby se mohlo pokračovat v dalším zařazování.

Harry si sednul ke stolu, kde se okamžitě strhnul dav a všichni mu podávali ruce a představovali se. Draco se na Harryho jen posměšně culil. Když pak Ron skončil také v Nebelvíru, oba se přidali k potlesku.

„Už mám hlad, něco bych zakousnul," okomentoval to a všichni v jeho okruhu se rozesmáli. Ozvalo se cinkání kovu o sklo a celá síň se uklidnila. U učitelského stolu se postavil Albus Brumbál a roztáhnul ruce, jako by všechny chtěl obejmout.

„Vítejte!" prohlásil. „Vítejte v novém školním roce. Vítám zde staré známé tváře, ale i naše nové přírůstky v řadách studentů. Nyní se s chutí pusťme do skvělé hostiny," pronesl, tlesknul rukama a všechny stoly se v tom okamžiku prohnuly pod masou jídla všeho druhu.

Harry byl zvyklý na takové hostiny, sice ne v takovém velkém provedení, ale ve všech zemích to bylo stejné. Když hostina, tak všechna jídla tamní kultury. Nabral si tedy od každého trochu, aby ochutnal. Během jídla se bavil se svým okolím, ale hlavně poslouchal starší spolužáky, jestli se nedozví něco zajímavého.

Nebylo toho moc, ale hlavní bylo, že na škole byla dvojčata Weasleyových pověstná, jako nástupci Pobertů. Hned ho napadlo, že pokud jim budou chtít konkurovat, budou se muset snažit. Také na sebe budou muset upozornit dříve než dvojčata.

„Hele Draco, co bys řekl tomu, kdybychom udělali nějaký vtípek?" optal se šeptem Harry a Ron se k nim také naklonil. Hermiona s Nevillem je pozorovali, jak si něco šeptají, ale neslyšeli ani slovo.

„Co bys rád udělal? Jsou to moji bráchové, kdo tu dělá vtípky," šeptnul Ron a podíval se po dvojčatech.

„Nechápeš to. Můj otec byl jeden ze čtyř Pobertů, kteří vládli škole svými vtípky, a já hodlám pokračovat v jeho stopách, přece se tu nebudu nudit. Jdete do toho se mnou? Časem přibereme ještě čtvrtého, pokud se někdo najde," vysvětloval Harry a Draco se ďábelsky usmál.

„Jdu do toho, když už jsem zradil rodinou ideologii, tak si to aspoň pořádně užiju," odpověděl mu Draco a spojili ruce dohromady. Ron se k nim natáhnul a dal na jejich ruce i tu svoji.

„Vždy jsem si přál porazit své bratry," pronesl s úšklebkem a Harrymu se nebezpečně zablýsklo v očích.

„Co navrhujete jako první fórek? Nejlepší to bude už teď a tady. Dejte nějaký návrh a uvidím, co se dá dělat," šeptnul Harry a všichni tři se dali do přemýšlení.

„Musíme dneska dělat nějaký fórek? Nestačilo by, abychom o sobě dali nějak vědět? Třeba nějakým textem někde?" optal se Ron a Draco s Harrym se pousmáli.

„Dobrý nápad, ale od zítřka začínáme plánovat vtípky dopředu, abychom je mohli realizovat ve chvíli, kdy se nám to bude hodit," navrhnul Harry a pravou ruku schoval pod stůl. V Japonsku se naučil ninjutsu magie, díky čemuž mohl ovládat všechny čtyři elementy a všude hořely svíčky, tak toho hodlal využít. Udělal několik pečetí, potřeboval zkombinovat vzduch a oheň a to nebylo zrovna lehké.

Velkou síň naplnil menší větřík, který odsunul vznášející se svíce ke stěnám místnosti, takže se trochu ztmavilo a jako důsledek se v síni rozhostilo ticho. Dokonce i učitelé na to hleděli s překvapenými výrazy. Harry udělal další krok svého plánu a všechny plamínky se rozdělily na dva, přičemž druhý plamínek vzlétnul do středu místnosti. Chvíli se tam jen tak seskupovaly, což učitelé nechápali a tak tasili hůlky, aby se připravili čelit nebezpečí. K jejich úžasu se ale oheň zformoval do textu, který některým učitelům vyrazil dech a některé trochu vyděsil.

_Byli pryč třináct let,  
ale vrací se nyní._

_Vtípků si připravili nespočet,  
Pobertové jsou zpět!_

V Bradavické škole nebylo mnoho studentů, kteří by neznali legendární Poberty. Když Harry pod stolem mávnul rukou, všechno se vrátilo zpátky do původní podoby a on se pustil do diskuse se svými přáteli a jedl, jako by se nic nedělo.

„To bylo úžasné, jak jsi to dokázal?" optal se Ron celý natěšený.

„Co jsem dokázal? Nevím, o čem to mluvíš, Rone," odpověděl mu Harry, protože ho Hermiona sledovala dost pozorně a těkala pohledem po Ronovi a Dracovi.

„Ehm… doufám, že jste se pořádně najedli, protože váš čekají teplé postele. Nemusím připomínat, že zítra již začíná výuka a to se nese s několika upozorněními.

Všem studentům prvních ročníků bych měl říci, že do Zapovězeného lesa je zákaz vstupu a byl bych rád, kdyby si to připomenuli i studenti vyšších ročníků," řekl a pohledem sjel na dvojčata. „Dále o přestávkách mezi hodinami je zakázáno kouzlit a celý seznam zakázaných aktivit naleznete na dveřích našeho školníka, pana Filche.

Nyní vám přeji dobrou noc," pronesl a znovu se posadil. Prefekti a Primusové se postavili a začali odvádět první ročníky na jejich koleje.

„Nevím, jak jsi to udělal, ale pokud se to bude opakovat, nahlásím to ředitelce naší koleje," ozvala se trojici za zády Hermiona.

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíš," odbyl ji Harry a když jim zmizela z očí, všichni tři se rozesmáli.

„Tak pojďme, ať zabereme nejlepší postele," řekl Draco a následovali ho do jejich ložnice, kde již na posteli seděl Neville.

„Bráchové mi říkali, že pokoje jsou po pěti," ozval se Ron, když si kruhovitou místnost prohlédnul.

„Ve vedlejší ložnici byli tři kluci, tak jednoho od nás přesunuli k nim, abychom byli po čtyřech," prozradil jim Neville.

„Jestli chceš, můžeš jít k nim do pokoje. Nám to vadit nebude," pronesl Draco a rozvalil se na své posteli, vedle které měl kufr a plno dalších věcí. Harry si kufry vytáhnul z kapes a kouzlem si je zvětšil. Na komodu vedle postele si postavil fotky, které málem zapomněl doma na nočním stolku. Také z kapsy hábitu vytáhnul žlutou složku a vložil ji do skryté přihrádky v kufru.

Neville se vrátil za dvě minuty a pobral si všechny své věci a s rozloučením se vydal do vedlejší ložnice, kde se objevila postel, která zase od nich z pokoje zmizela.

„Aspoň je tu více místa. Co takhle zůstat ve třech už napořád?" optal se Draco a Ron přikyvoval, protože na volnou stěnu hned připíchnul plakát svého oblíbeného famfrpálového týmu. Ještě půl hodiny zařizovali pokoj, než ulehli do postele, aby se vyspali na zítřejší den, kdy je čeká vyučování.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. První konfrontace**

Ráno se Harry vzbudil dříve než ostatní a chvíli se rozhlížel po ložnici, aby si vzpomněl, kde se to vůbec nachází. Jejich ložnice nebyla příliš vybavená a tak se hned rozhodnul, že s tím něco udělá. Kruhovitá místnost se mu moc nezamlouvala, proto se rozhodnul pozměnit i její tvar.

Převlékl se z pyžama do černých kalhot a bílé košile, kterou si nechal rozepnutou do půlky hrudi. V ruce se mu objevila hůlka, kterou si nedávno koupil od Ollivandera. Hůlku měl schovanou v pouzdře na předloktí, stejně jako svoji vlastní hůlku, kterou si vyrobil. Hůlku, kterou dostal od dědy, si nechal v tajné přihrádce kufru. Merlinovu hůl měl raději doma, ale byla opatřena kouzlem, které mu dovolí si ji kdykoliv přivolat.

Celou dobu kouzlil neverbálně, aby své kamarády neprobudil. Všechny tři postele trochu zasadil do stěny, ve které vyčaroval magický prostor. Vzniklo tak více místa na chození mezi nimi. Svojí postel si obrátil jednou delší stranou ke zdi, měl rád, když se mohl zády o něco opřít.

Kruhovitá místnost se pod jeho hůlkou protáhnula a on vytvořil tři metry širokou a pět metrů dlouhou místnost. Ihned v ní vyčaroval tři nádherné stoly z dubového dřeva s pohodlnými křesly. Na každém ze stolů byla polička na knihy a pergameny. Také každému vyčaroval lampičku, která byla očarována tak, že po poklepání hůlkou se rozsvítila a brala si magii z kouzelníka, který ji zapnul. Kouzlo si vzalo daleko méně magie, než obyčejné Lumos.

Vyčaroval plno dalšího vybavení, ale čas ho tlačil a určitě by se nikomu z učitelů nelíbilo, že si upravoval prostory, jak uznal za vhodné. Proto se rozhodnul, že tuhle místnost nějak zamaskuje a při pohledu na svojí skříň s komodou vedle postele, ho to napadlo.

Přesunul dvoumetrovou skříň do středu třímetrového otvoru, čímž jej z poloviny zaplnil. Svojí a Dracovu komodu přesunul vedle skříně, takže zahradil celý vstup. Zbývalo jen vymyslet, jak zabarikádovat zbytek volné plochy. Přelezl komodu a díval se z místnosti, kterou se snažil ukrýt. Viděl jen tři na sebe navazující dřevěné přepážky od nábytku. Vyčaroval tedy dřevěnou desku o velikosti celého otvoru. Ocitnul se v temnotě a nic neviděl, dokud si nevyčaroval ohnivou kouli nad svojí hlavou. Na nic nečekal a vyřezal do dřevěné stěny otvor pro vstup, který byl stejně velký, jako zadní stěna jeho skříně, kterou také odstranil, aby se mohl dostat ven.

Upravil polohu nábytku, aby se dotýkala dřevěné stěny. Byl se svým dílem spokojený, ale jen prozatím. Kdokoliv na to přijde, pokud otevře jeho skříň, proto zavzpomínal na kouzla z knih po Merlinovi. Po chvilce si vzpomněl na kouzlo pro zapečetění nějakých dveří a na kouzlo, které vytvořilo po určité formuli jiný prostor, a toho on chtěl využít.

„Dobré ráno, co se to tu dělo?" optal se Draco a rozhlížel se po jejich ložnici. Nemohl si nevšimnout „malých" úprav.

„Trochu jsem to tu chtěl upravit, aby to nebylo tak stereotypní a když jsme tu jen tři, máme i dostatek místa," odpověděl mu Harry a Draco si prohlížel dřevěnou stěnu i se skříní.

„Vypadá to dobře, ale hodilo by se mi tu zrcadlo," nadhodil a Harryho hned napadlo, jak toho využít. Vyřezal do stěny otvor a Draco se divil, co se za otvorem nachází. Chtěl se na to Harryho optat, ale ten vyčaroval zrcadlo se zdobeným rámem a vsadil jej do onoho otvoru. Nebylo přes něj vidět, takže by nikdo nepoznal rozdíl mezi normálním zrcadlem a tímhle. Na druhé straně Harry zase vykouzlil nástěnku z korku také se zdobeným rámem.

„Co je za tou stěnou?" optal se zvědavě Draco.

„Vzbuď Rona a já vám to ukážu, už něco přes hodinu si tu hraju a upravuju to tady."

„Jsme vzhůru a už nějakou dobu tě pozoruji při kouzlení. Jsi fakt borec, takhle kouzlit nedokáže jen tak někdo," pochvaloval ho Ron a přistoupil k nim. Otevřel dveře skříně, ale zarazil se, když spatřil několik věšáků s hábity a společenskými obleky.

„Kde je ten průchod? Jsem si jistý, že si prošel skříní z té místnosti, která je za tou stěnou," prohlásil překvapený Ron a Harry dveře od skříně zavřel. Hůlkou se dotknul malého písmene P nad klikou. Poté dveře od skříně otevřel a po oblečení nebyla ani stopa. Místo toho oba chlapci mohli vidět volný vstup do další místnosti, kam se okamžitě nahrnuli.

„Fíha, docela sis vyhrál, co?" optal se Ron a nad stolem naproti vchodu spatřil plakát svého oblíbeného famfrpálového týmu.

„Každý z nás tu má své stoly. Můžete si je jakkoliv upravit, dovybavit si prostředí a plno dalšího. Než odejdete z téhle místnosti, kde se budeme radit nad vtípky, vždy se podívejte do Dracova zrcadla, abyste se ujistili, že u nás v ložnici není nikdo nepovolaný.

Časem zde ještě udělám knihovnu, stolek a tři křesla, takže zde bude perfektní místo na studování i plánování. Až bude čas, vysvětlím vám, jak se sem dostat, nyní je čas tak akorát na to, abychom se šli rychle nasnídat a vydali se na první vyučovací hodinu," vysvětloval jim Harry a všichni tři opustili jejich tajnou místnost. Po zavření dveří od skříně se kouzlo pro vstup zrušilo, ale naopak bylo stálé, takže kdyby se někdo díval do skříně v okamžiku, kdy by někdo z místnosti odcházel, viděl by ho, jak by prošel oblečením.

Jak Harry řekl, stačili se akorát obléci a rychle seběhnout do Velké síně na snídani, kde dostali rozvrhy hodin. Ještě před hodinou rychle zaběhli pro učebnice do hodin na dnešní den a ještě rychleji se hnali na dvě hodiny Přeměňování, které učila jejich ředitelka koleje.

„Vítejte na hodině Přeměňování. Jmenuji se Minerva McGonagallová a vy mě budete oslovovat paní nebo paní profesorko. První hodinu se budeme seznamovat, a proto po přečtení vašeho jména povstanete a něco málo nám o sobě řeknete," prohlásila Minerva a ze stolu si vzala seznam svých žáků.

„Grangerová Hermiona," vyvolala první jméno a dívka se střapatými vlasy se postavila.

„Přátelé mi říkají Mermi nebo Miona. Pocházím z mudlovské rodiny a mám ráda knihy. Věřím, že se z nich dá ledacos naučit," prohlásila a poté se posadila zpátky do lavice. Učitelka vyvolala dalších několik jmen, než se dostala k dalšímu. Tentokrát si stoupnul Draco a rychle přemýšlel, co říci.

„Pocházím z rodiny, která patří mezi takzvané čistokrevné rody a byl jsem podle toho i vychován, ale nesouhlasím s ideologií čisté krve. Mám rád Obranu proti černé magii a Lektvary. Jednou bych se rád stal Odeklínačem nebo Bystrozorem," prohlásil a Minerva si ho zkoumavě prohlížela. Tolik ji vzhledem připomínal Luciuse Malfoye, ale chováním se zdá být po jiném muži, nebo aspoň se k němu pomalu přibližoval. Představilo se dalších pár lidí a na řadu přišel Harry.

„No, nevím co o sobě říci, když si většinu toho můžete přečíst v knihách. Jen poznamenám, že pro mě sláva vykoupena smrtí mých rodičů nic neznamená, hlavní je pro mě přátelství. Jinak mám rád magii jako takovou. Baví mě číst knihy a učit se různé jazyky. Až dostuduji školu, stanu se Bystrozorem," prohlásil a všichni na něj šokovaně hleděli.

„Jste si nějak jistý, že se stanete Bystrozorem. Tohle povolání mohou provozovat jen ti nejlepší z nejlepších," prohlásila Minerva a Harry se usmál.

„Tvrdý výcvik u mého dědy dělá divy," poznamenal a Draco se rozesmál.

„Dobrá, uklidněte se a pokračujme dál," prohlásila a vyvolávala další jména, až se dostala i k třetímu Pobertovi, který se v této generaci objevil.

„Nemám rád, když mě někdo oslovuje Ronalde, proto mi říkejte Rone. Učení jsem nikdy moc nemusel, ale mám rád vymýšlení strategií, rád hraju šachy a famfrpál. Chtěl bych se stát profesionálním hráčem famfrpálu na postu brankáře," představil se Ron a několik lidí se zasmálo. Minervu jeho přístup k učení moc nepotěšil, ale hned ji napadlo, že nemusí hledat nového brankáře místo Olivera, který za pár let odejde, jen Ron musí být dostatečně dobrý. Ron byl poslední na seznamu v její třídě a tak jim osvětlila učivo, které má v plánu probrat během prvního ročníku.

Druhou hodinu si přečetli první kapitolu z učebnice a ti nejrychlejší se pokoušeli přeměnit své sirky na jehly. Harry dělal, že mu to nejde, ale když jim profesorka pohrozila, že při nezvládnutí kouzla si ho budou ve svém volnu procvičovat, okamžitě stoji sirku přeměnil a ona ho odměnila několika body pro Nebelvír. Jako druhá ho následovala Hermiona a za ní hned Draco. Nikomu jinému se to nepodařilo, takže jen oni tři neměli domácí úkol. Harry věděl, že to pro některé bude velmi těžké, zvyknout si na kouzlení, ale dlouho to trvat nebude a všichni se do toho dostanou.

Zazvonilo na přestávku a všichni studenti se vyhrnuli ven na chodby. Každý se hnal na další hodinu a ani naše trojice na tom nebyla jinak. Hned po dvou hodinách Přeměňování je čekaly dvě hodiny Lektvarů, kterých se Harry vůbec neobával, neměl zatím proč, vždyť si je oblíbil, když ho děda učil.

Všichni studenti prvního ročníku ze Zmijozelu a Nebelvíru čekali před učebnou lektvarů, než přijde jejich profesor a pustí je dovnitř.

„Hej, Malfoyi, jak se cítíš, když jsi zradil rodinu a dostal ses do toho prašivého Nebelvíru?" optala se jej Pansy Parkinsonová, která kolem sebe měla několik prvňaček a jako ochranku dva hromotluky, Crabbeho a Goyla.

„Dostal jsem se tam, kde mi nikdo nevrazí kudlu do zad, až budu potřebovat pomoc," odbyl ji Draco a všichni v okolí je hned začali sledovat.

„Tvůj tatíček nebude rád, že nejsi ve Zmijozelu. Pokud nepožádáš o přestoupení, budeš mít problémy," ušklíbla se a Draco si uvědomil, že je to pravda, proto nic nenamítal.

„Pokud bude mít Lucius Malfoy nějaké problémy, budeme je jako kolej řešit. Rozhlašuje, že nikdy nebyl pravým Smrtijedem, tak ať se tak přestane chovat, Draco není část jeho majetku a má právo o svém životě rozhodovat sám," prohlásil Harry a Pansy na něj vrhla znechucený pohled.

„Takže s tímhle se nyní přátelíš? Na nás jsi už zapomněl a raději si zvolil slavného Harryho Pottera?" optala se Draca a Harryho si nevšímala.

„Všichni do učebny a nechci slyšet ani slovo," ozval se ledový hlas Severuse Snapea. Harry si pomyslel, že vypadá jako netopýr, když je celý v černém.

Hned po tom, co Snape vstoupil do učebny, začal se rozplývat nad uměním výroby lektvarů. Několikrát se podíval po Dracovi a k Harrymu se také zatoulal svým pohledem. Pokaždé pocítil jemný dotyk na jeho stěny Nitrobrany. Když Snape skončil s výkladem o lektvarech, vzal si seznam studentů a pohledem si jej projížděl.

„Hmm, naše nová školní hvězda, pan Potter," rýpnul si.

„Přejete si, pane profesore?" optal se ho Harry a neodpustil si ironický podtón ve svém hlase.

„Pottere! Co získám, když přidám rozdrcený kořen asfodelu k výluhu z pelyňku?" vypálil na něj Snape.

„Doušek živé smrti, pane," vrátil mu to bez zaváhání a Snape překvapeně zamrkal. Ve třídě nastalo absolutní ticho, jen Hermiona si pohotově vytáhla pergamen s brkem a zapsala si to.

„Kde byste hledal bezoár, kdybych vás o něj požádal?" vyštěkl Snape.

„V žaludku kozy," odpověděl Harry klidně a sledoval, jak se Snape snaží zachovat klidnou tvář.

„Rozdíl mezi šalamounkem a mordovníkem?" Následovala další otázka.

„Žádný, je to stejná rostlina a mudlové ji nazývají oměj."

„K čemu se nejčastěji používá žluč z pásovce?"

„Lektvar důvtipu," odpověděl Harry, tentokrát se ale zamračil. „A je to učivo čtvrtého ročníku," dodal, aby upozornil svého učitele, že překračuje meze.

„Toho jsem si vědom. K čemu se využívá peří hrbníka pleticháře?"

„Na Paměťový lektvar, pane. Učivo šestého ročníku," poznamenal Harry a Draco měl co dělat, aby se nerozesmál. Takhle naštvaného kmotra ještě neviděl.

„Paměťový lektvar, vzal jste si jej před hodinou, abyste se mohl v mojí hodině vytáhnout nad své spolužáky? Nebo jste tak nesnesitelný šprt, že znáte učebnice sedmi ročníků lektvarů?" optal se ho a Harry se usmál.

„Ani jedno, pane. Lektvary mě už několik let učil děda a jste si toho vědom. Nabízí se otázka, čeho chcete dosáhnout tímhle divadlem?" optal se Harry a hned pochopil, že Snape více nesnese. Jeho Nitrobrana se otřásla pod nátlakem Severusova Nitrozpytu, ale on ji okamžitě posílil na nejvyšší úroveň a jako před lety, tak i dnes odhodil protivníkovu mysl daleko od své mysli, takže Snape ustoupil o několik kroků dozadu a narazil do svého stolu.

„Asi byste si měl vzít Paměťový lektvar, pane profesore. Možná si vzpomenete na mé varování, že mi již nemáte lézt do hlavy. Příště použiji Nitrozpyt a udělám vám tam pořádný bordel," prohlásil a Snape zuřil.

„Strhávám Nebelvíru padesát bodů a uděluji vám školní trest, za vaši drzost a vyhrožování svému učiteli," prskal na něj Snape.

„V tom případě ještě dnes vznesu oficiální stížnost Bradavické správní radě za neoprávněný útok pomocí Nitrozpytu na mojí mysl. Pokud vím, Ministerstvo kouzel nikdy nesouhlasilo s použitím této magie mysli proti studentům. Také ve své stížnosti uvedu, že studenty prvního ročníku podrobujete otázkám z učiva přesahující jejich znalosti," odvětil Harry a Snapeovi zmrzl úsměv na tváři. Nikdo ze studentů ani nedutal a všichni kmitali pohledy mezi těma dvěma.

„Končím hodinu, všichni vypadněte, pan Potter tu zůstane!" křikl na studenty a nikdo nic nenamítal. Všichni se spakovali z profesorova dosahu tak rychle, jak toho byli schopni.

Harry zůstal v učebně sám s profesorem, a tudíž přistoupil k jeho stolu, za kterým Snape seděl a vypadalo to, že nad něčím přemýšlí.

„Ruším váš školní trest a vrátím vám čtyřicet bodů, když zapomenete na tu stížnost," nabídnul a Harry se usmál.

„Přijímám vaši nabídku, ale i tak budete muset vysvětlit řediteli, jak to, že jste zrušil výuku," prohlásil a s mírnou úklonou opustil učebnu lektvarů, kde zanechal Snapea.

„_Zatracený spratek, Moody ho učil velmi dobře. Pokud zná Ministerské předpisy a staré věci tohoto typu, bude znát i všechny ostatní věci, které se týkají školy. Mít ho proti sobě nebude bezpečné, musím najít cestu, jak si ho spřátelit, ale zatím nevím jak. Možná by mi mohl pomoci Draco. Ano, to je dobrý nápad, v pátek si ho pozvu do kabinetu a pozeptám se ho, jaký Potter je,"_ přemýšlel Severus. _„Nicméně si budu muset najít někoho jiného, u koho Nebelvíru strhnu body, nedovolím, aby jejich kolej byla lepší než ta moje."_

„Tak co, jak to dopadlo?" vyzvídal Ron, hned jak Harry vyšel na chodbu vedoucí ze sklepení.

„Zrušil mi trest a vrátil mi čtyřicet bodů, když nepodám stížnost k Bradavické správní radě. Děda mě upozorňoval, že Snape nemá rád Nebelvír a měl už několik problémů, tak jistě nebude chtít další, které by ho mohly stát i místo učitele," poznamenal Harry a pokrčil rameny, že je mu to jedno. Draco se rozesmál na celé kolo.

„Moudrý klobouk se musel pěkně seknout. Pokud tvoje mazanost není dostatečná pro Zmijozel, nikdo ze studentů nemá právo tam patřit," prohlásil a Harry se také zasmál.

„Příště takové štěstí mít už nemusíš a tvé chování k profesorovi bylo zcela nevhodné," ozval se jim za zády hlas jejich spolužačky.

„Hermiono, Severus Snape je starý známý a vím, co si k němu můžu dovolit a za jaké situace. Pokud bych přestřelil, tady Draco by to vyžehlil, nepletu se?" optal se Draca a ten si Harryho prohlédnul. Nikdo na škole nevěděl, že je Severus jeho kmotrem, ale pokud ho Harry znal z dřívějška, mohl se to dozvědět. Prostě si s ním bude muset později promluvit.

„Teď máme hodinu a půl volno, že? Co takhle skočit do naší ložnice a dodělat úpravy?" navrhoval Ron a Draco s Harrym přikývnuli. Zanechali Hermionu daleko za sebou a rychlým krokem se hnali do své ložnice.

„Tak, teď je čas, tak nám vysvětli, jak se dostat do tajné místnosti," vyhrkl celý nedočkavý Ron.

„Dejte mi vaše hůlky, musím je očarovat," řekl a oni mu je podali. Harry nad nimi pronesl jednoduché kouzlo a podal jim je zpátky.

„Průchod ve skříni se vám ukáže, když se dotknete toho zdobeného P a ve své mysli pomyslíte na své celé jméno, vyzkoušejte si to," poručil jim a Draco přistoupil ke skříni. Špičku hůlky položil na ozdobné P a ona mírně zazářila. Otevřel tedy dveře a spatřil volný průchod, do kterého okamžitě vešel a zavřel za sebou dveře. Ron je otevřel, ale viděl jen oblečení, proto dveře zavřel a zopakoval stejné úkony jako Draco a až potom dveře znovu otevřel. Harry se usmál, když Ron vyvalil oči na volný průchod.

„Hlavně nikdy nezapomeňte za sebou zavřít dveře. Pokud je necháte otevřené, může se tam dostat kdokoliv," upozornil je a rychle dveře od skříně zavřel, protože někdo zaklepal na dveře jejich ložnice.

„Dále," řekl a do dveří vešla Hermiona.

„Ahoj, já, chtěla jsem se zeptat, jak ses toho tolik naučil," položila mu otázku a on několikrát mávnul hůlkou s vyslovením formule kouzla a vedle jeho postele se objevila menší knihovnička. Otevřel kufr a začal vyndávat všechny učebnice, které následně uložil do poliček podle předmětu.

„Myslím, že je to odpověď na tvoji otázku. Jsou tu i učebnice a knihy, které se u nás nepoužívají, ale pokud neumíš Arabsky, Rusky, Španělsky, Francouzsky nebo třeba Japonsky, moc z nich nepochopíš," prohlásil a Hermiona se ke knihovničce nahrnula jako velká voda.

„Páni, ty tu máš všechny učebnice na všech sedm let studia, můžu si půjčit učebnice pro druhý ročník?" optala se ho a prsty přejížděla po hřbetech knih.

„Knihy nejsou všechno. Jsou užitečné pro získávání informací, jako pomoc při psaní esejí a domácích úkolů, ale ne všechno v nich je pravda a shoduje se s realitou. Nepůjčím ti žádnou učebnici, která se ve škole bude používat, ale mohu ti půjčit jiné knihy, které jsou také velmi užitečné," řekl ji a Hermiona si ho zkoumavě prohlížela.

„Něco před námi tajíš a dáváš najevo méně, než doopravdy víš. Budu tě pozorně sledovat a přijdu na to," vypálila na něj a bez jediného dalšího slova odešla z jejich ložnice.

„Tak ta doopravdy neví, co chce. Budeš pak muset tu místnost vedle zakouzlit tak, aby nás odtamtud nikdo neslyšel, protože vás dva jsme slyšeli dost dobře," prohlásil Draco a Harry přikývnul.

„V téhle knihovně naleznete všechny knihy, které mohou být užitečné do školy, přesněji do hodin. Ostatní knihy, které nám budou užitečné u něčeho jiného, budou vedle, ale o to se postarám až odpoledne, nyní pojďme prozkoumat školu, po Lektvarech jsme měli mít hodinu volna a pak až létání," navrhoval Harry a oba chlapci se k němu přidali.

Prozkoumávali patro školy, kde se nacházel vchod do jejich klubovny, aby se mohli schovat, kdyby je někdo naháněl a oni by mu nestihnuli utéct. Půl hodiny před hodinou létání dostal Ron hlad, tak se vydali do Velké síně, kde na stolech ležely hromady jídla, tedy talíře a tácky plné jídla. Vypadalo by to velmi divně, kdyby jen tak na stole ležela hromada všech druhů jídel smíchaných dohromady.

„Ty jo, tady je jídla. Kdybych nemusel nikam chodit, klidně bych tu zůstal celý den a pokusil se ochutnat všechno, co tu je," dušoval se Ron, když vstoupili do Velké síně. Draco s Harrym se rozesmáli.

„Jen se smějte, ale až budete o hlavu menší než já, připomenu vám, jak jste se smáli mé chuti po jídle." Ron se do nich hned pustil a oba se ještě více rozesmáli. Když se na ně uraženě podíval, oba se uklidnili.

„Už jsme ticho, jen by nás zajímalo, kam bys chtěl nacpat všechno to jídlo, to máš dračí žaludek?" vysvětloval hned Harry a Draco přikyvoval.

„Já za to nemůžu, že mám chuť do jídla," prohlásil Ron již s plnou pusou. Oba chlapci si také naložili jídlo na talíř, od pohledu ho bylo podstatně méně, než na talíři jejich kamaráda.

„Panové Potter, Malfoy a Weasley. Byla jsem obhlédnout ložnice prvních ročníků a byla jsem překvapena úpravou v té vaší. Kdo má přemístění nábytku na starosti a kdo vyčaroval nový nábytek? Také mě zaujala vaše menší knihovna s učivem na všech sedm ročníků," ozvala se jim za zády ředitelka jejich koleje. Ron na ní vyvalil oči a s otevřenou pusou na ní hleděl. Byl docela vystrašený, byl si jistý, že úpravy, které udělal Harry, jsou proti pravidlům.

„To jsem byl já, paní profesorko. Ráno jsem vstal trochu dříve a řekl jsem si, že by naše ložnice mohla být prostornější, kdybych mírně přemístil postele a nábytek. Pokud jde o zrcadlo, nástěnku a knihovnu, všechno je také moje práce," odpověděl Harry popravdě a Minerva si ho přeměřila přísným pohledem.

„Pan ředitel nás informoval o vaší situaci, pane Pottere. Také bych vás chtěla upozornit, že jsem znala všechny čtyři Poberty, takže si dávejte pozor, ať vás při ničem nechytnou. Mohlo by se stát, že byste musel opustit školu," řekla přísně a Harry se na ní mile usmál.

„Beru na vědomí, paní profesorko. Možná jsem měl panu řediteli také říci, že jsem dostal dopis z Krásnohůlek, Faraonského institutu, Kruválu a Japonské Univerzity magie. Na všech školách mám přátele, ale do Bradavic jsem šel jen proto, že tu studovali moji rodiče," prohlásil a pak se zase věnoval svému jídlu. Minerva na jeho záda zaraženě hleděla, ale pak se vzpamatovala a bez jakéhokoliv slova se vydala k učitelskému stolu, kde seděl Brumbál, se kterým se dala do diskuse. Harry byl hlavním diskusním tématem a nebylo to poprvé za tak krátkou dobu, co je Harry zpátky v Anglii.

„Páni, tys dostal dopisy i z těch dalších škol? Naši mě chtěli nejdříve dát do Kruválu, ale matka nakonec přesvědčila otce, že Bradavice budou lepší," řekl Draco a Harry jen pokrčil rameny.

Všichni tři by jedli dál, kdyby si nevšimnuli, jak z Velké síně pomalu odcházejí všichni učitelé. Draco zkontroloval čas a všichni tři vyskočili od stolu s tím, že mají jen pár minut do začátku hodiny létání. Proběhli velkou dubovou bránou a běželi na jeden ze dvorů, kde se hodina létání konala.

„Hele, jak se létá na košťatech? Nikdy jsem na tom neseděl," zajímal se Harry, když dobíhali k hloučku studentů.

„Děláš si srandu? Pošuk Moody je tvůj děda a ty jsi nelétal na koštěti?" ptal se ho nevěřícně Ron a Harry přikývnul.

„Rone, děláš, jako bys ty na něčem takovém létal," navážel se do Rona Draco, který se šklebil na všechny strany.

„Náhodou máme doma několik košťat. Vždy s bratry hrajeme famfrpál u malého lesíka za pozemky Doupěte, mudlové tam nechodí a není tam ani vidět," vyjel zase na Draca Ron a Harry se rozesmál.

„Vy dva jste se hledali, budete se ještě hodně provokovat, co?" zajímal se a Draco se zase ušklíbnul. Ronovi zčervenaly uši a už ani neceknul.

„Já jsem ještě koště k ničemu nepotřeboval, když se někam potřebuju dostat, přemístím se tam nebo tam doběhnu ve své zvířecí podobě," řekl tiše a než stačil Draco nebo Ron něco říci, objevila se tam profesorka Hoochová.

„Dobré odpoledne třído," pozdravila je. „Vítejte na hodině létání. Mým úkolem je vás seznámit s tímhle způsobem kouzelné přepravy. Na košťatech se hraje i náš kouzelnický sport famfrpál, ale o tom někdy jindy.

Nyní se každý rozestavte tak, abyste měli koště po pravé ruce. Až budete na svých místech, natáhněte pravou ruku nad koště a poručte mu, aby se vzneslo. Držte košťata pevně," dávala jim pokyny a mezi tím pochodovala mezi nimi. Harry se podíval na Rona, jak řekl pouhé „hop" a koště mu vzlétlo do ruky. Draco udělal to samé a Harry si pomyslel, že když to zvládli ti dva, zvládne to bez problému i on.

Natáhnul ruku nad koště a místo, aby mu poručil nahlas, jen na to pomyslel a násada koštěte mu vzlétla do dlaně rychleji, než byl Ron nebo Draco schopný zaregistrovat.

„Zdá se to být jednoduché," pousmál se na ně a nechápal, proč se na něj dívají tak šokovaně.

„Jednoduché? Vždyť to koště se ti do ruky málem přemístilo. Viděl jsem jen šmouhu a najednou jsi měl koště v ruce. Musíš mít obrovský talent, pokud se to stalo," vyjel na něj stále šokovaný Ron. Harry na to nedokázal odpovědět, proto jen pokrčil rameny a poslouchal, jak jim profesorka dává další instrukce.

Všichni nasedli na svá košťata a jen tak se vznášeli na místě. Někteří se klepali i s koštětem a hledali rovnováhu, ale Harry seděl na místě a ani se nepohnul. Najednou někdo něco zakřičel a on spatřil, jak Neville vzlétnul vysoko do vzduchu. Profesorka mu poroučela, aby se vrátil zpátky, spolužáci pořvávali, že to neumí a ublíží si, jestli se nevrátí zpátky, ale nikdo pro jeho záchranu nic nedělal.

Harry šťouchnul do kamarádů a kývnul směrem k Nevillovi. Oba ho pochopili a všichni tři se vyřítili za ním. Profesorka po nich pořvávala, ale nikdo ji neposlouchal. Záchrana jejich spolužáka pro ně byla přednější. Nevillovo koště zrovna prolétlo kolem sochy s kopím, o které se zasekl jeho hábit, a on zůstal vyset jen na hábitu. Ron s Dracem přilétli k Nevillovi ze stran a každý ho chytil za jednu ruku, aby ho snesli na zem.

Jeho kamarádi zabrali, aby dostali Nevilla z držení kamenného kopí, takže se jeho hábit roztrhnul úplně a to včetně vnitřní kapsy. Harry jen zaregistroval, jak k zemi rychle padá něco třpytivého. Stačil mu jediný pohled a poznal hodinky, které mívají vysoce postavení šlechtici nebo dědici starých rodů.

Nemohl dopustit, aby se něco takového rozbilo, proto se rozlétnul, jak nejrychleji mohl. Řítil se k zemi obrovskou rychlostí a nikdo z diváků ani nedýchal. Každou vteřinou se dotahoval k padajícímu předmětu a metr nad zemi ho konečně chytil. Všimnul si země, která byla velmi blízko a tak stočil koště směrem nahoru. Cítil, jak ocasní proutky zavadily o trávu, a v další chvíli svištěl k obloze.

Po několika sekundách, které mu připadaly jako věčnost, zpomalil koště a pomalu se vracel k hloučku studentů. Kousek od něj na zem dosedli jeho dva kamarádi s Nevillem. Přišel k nim a podal Nevillovi jeho cibule, které na sobě měly erb rodu Longbottomů.

„Vypadlo ti to z kapsy, když se ti roztrhnul hábit. Nemohl jsem nechat tak cenou věc, aby se rozbila," pravil a Neville si je od něj převzal. Stále byl vystrašený z pekelné jízdy na splašeném koštěti a tak se mu třepaly ruce.

„D-d-díky," vykoktal a to už u nich byla madam Hoochová.

„Pane Pottere, takhle riskovat pro obyčejnou věc, o tom se dozví ředitelka vaší koleje. Pane Malfoyi a Weasley, dobrá práce, deset bodů každému z vás, za záchranu studenta. Pane Longbottome, půjdete semnou na ošetřovnu, dostanete lektvar na uklidnění, musel to být šok. Zbytek třídy má volno, košťata vraťte do přístěnku, kam patří," řekla a odváděla klepajícího se Nevilla na ošetřovnu.

„Harry, ten tvůj zákrok, jak jsi chytal ty hodinky, to bylo něco. Ani chytači na světové úrovni se o něco takového nepokoušejí," rozplýval se Ron nad jeho výkonem a Draco se usmíval.

„Škoda, že nemůžeme mít vlastní košťata, bylo by to zajímavější a také bych rád hrál v kolejním družstvu," povzdechnul si zase Draco. Všichni tři pomalým krokem došli až do hradu. Zamířili rovnou do společenské místnosti, ale potkala je malá nepříjemnost. Před vstupem do koleje stála jejich ředitelka, a jakmile je spatřila, vyrazila k nim rázným krokem.

„Pane Pottere, pojďte semnou. Pánové Malfoy a Weasley mohou pokračovat," řekla a Harry zase jen pokrčil rameny a následoval McGonagallovou. Došli až do jejího kabinetu, kde čekal nějaký student, kterého Harry neznal.

„Slyšela jsem o vašem dnešním výkonu při hodině létání. Ukázal se váš talent, který jste určitě zdědil po svém otci," řekla směrem k Harrymu a pokynula cizímu studentovi, aby přistoupil. „Tohle je Oliver Wood, kapitán Nebelvírského famfrpálového mužstva. Woode, našla jsem vám nového chytače. Prý na první hodině dokázal vyrovnat střemhlavý let metr nad zemí, chytit hodinky pana Longbottoma a neutržil ani škrábanec," vysvětlovala oběma nechápajícím studentům, kteří hned pochopili, o co jde.

„Páni, jestli to vyjde, je letošní pohár náš. Postavu má perfektní, přesně na post chytače. Chtělo by to nějaké rychlé koště, nejnovější Zameták třídy sedm nebo Nimbus 2001. Školní košťata jsou pomalá," prohlašoval nadšený Wood a McGonagallová také vypadala velmi potěšeně.

„Běžte, půjdu za ředitelem a uvidím, co se dá dělat. Jsem si jistá, že zákaz o košťatech u prvních ročníků se nějak bude moci obejít," prohlásila a vyhodila je z kabinetu. Sama si to zamířila k řediteli do pracovny v prvním patře.

Wood si hned vzal přednášku o famfrpálu a zachránili ho až Draco s Ronem, kteří ho odtáhnuli do jejich ložnice, jinak by mu Oliver nedal pokoj ani ve společenské místnosti.

„Tak vykládej, co McGonagallová chtěla?" ptal se Ron a Harry se na oba usmál.

„Nic moc, jen jsem se stal chytačem za Nebelvír," prohlásil a oba na něj už poněkolikáté za poslední dva dny hleděli, jako na svatý obrázek.

„No to mě podrž, nikdo z prvního ročníku nebyl ve famfrpálovém mužstvu už přes sto let, pokud vím. Jsem si jistý, že si to zamiluješ, nejde být kouzelníkem a nemilovat famfrpál, Draco ti řekne, že mám pravdu," vyjel hned Ron nadšeně, tedy až po tom, co se vzpamatoval po prvotním šoku.

„Jo, Ron má pravdu, famfrpál je úžasná hra, ale připadá mi, že jsi takové protekční dítě. Kouzlíš si tu jako někdo, kdo tuhle školu dávno dokončil, létáš jako profesionál a ještě si dovoluješ k učitelům to, co nikdo před tebou," řekl Draco a Harry cítil, jak se červená.

„Teď to nechme být, musíme vymyslet nějaké vtípky. Jsem si jistý, že po včerejšku na sebe dvojčata nenechají dlouho čekat a něco na nás vytáhnou. Musíme vymyslet něco originálního, mám pár starých vtípků, které uskutečnili Poberti," zamluvil to všechno a snažil se odvést řeč na něco jiného.

Když druhého rána spěchali na snídani, zasekli se v prvním patře, kde byla shromážděná snad celá škola. Naše trojice se prodrala až do prvních řad a místo hlavního schodiště vedoucí do Vstupní síně z prvního patra, byla obrovská díra a schodiště nikde. Harry chtěl zkusit, jestli je to iluze tím, že by jen tak zkusil vkročit na neviditelný schod, ale jeho kamarádi ho zastavili dřív, než stačil udělat jediný krok. Nad zmizelými schody se ve vzduchu vznášelo znamení W&W, takže jim hned došlo, čí je to práce. Jenže tento nápis nebyl jediný, pod ním byl i menší vzkaz.

_My jsme praví nástupci Pobertů,  
vždyť jejich pomůcky máme._

_Tímto vás vyzíváme na bitvu žertů,  
buďte si jistí, že vás porazíme._

Harry se usmál, ale nikdo jiný se neusmíval.

„Jak se dostaneme dolů?" zajímal se Ron a Harry se rozhlížel kolem sebe.

„Jsme na prvním patře, pokud vím, jsou tu přístěnky na košťata, ne?" optal se jich a Draco se usmál a všichni tři se vydali k jednomu kumbálu, kde se skladovala školní košťata. Hned si je půjčili a rozlétly se chodbou zpátky ke schodišti. Všichni studenti na ně nevěřícně hleděli, ale oni se jen smáli a během chviličky se dostali do Vstupní síně. Když sesedli z košťat, Harry je levitačním kouzlem poslal mezi studenty v prvním patře.

Vešli do Velké síně, kde seděli všichni profesoři, celá Zmijozelská kolej a dvojčata Weasleyova. Všichni tři se k nim rozešli, protože ti dva nechápali, jak se tam mohli dostat.

„Jak jste se sem dostali?" optal se George.

„Jsme si jistí-„ pokračoval Fred.

„-že schodiště je pryč," dokončil to George.

„Trochu jsme se prolétli vzduchem, docela výška, ještě že se mi podařilo to polštářové kouzlo, jinak bychom se rozmázli o podlahu," pronesl Harry a dvojčata se na všechny tři dívali stylem, jestli jsou to šílenci, nebo co.

„Pánové, stalo se něco, že tu není více jak většina školy?" ozvala se kousek od nich profesorka McGonagallová.

„Hlavní schodiště do prvního patra zmizelo, paní profesorko," oznámil Ron a Minerva se na něj podívala stylem, jestli si z ní nedělá dobrý den, ale pak do Velké síně vlétnul Percy Weasley na koštěti a zamířil rovnou k profesorce.

„Paní profesorko, hlavní schodiště do prvního patra je pryč, tady ti tři použili košťata, aby se sem dostali a pak nám je Potter poslal kouzlem zpátky," hlásil svým oficiálním hlasem.

„Hned to oznámím panu řediteli, leťte uklidnit studenty," řekla, ale to už Brumbál stál vedle ní.

„Nikam chodit nemusíte, pane Weasley. Jdu se o to postarat, nebylo by dobré, kdyby skoro celá škola přišla pozdě na první hodinu, že?" nadhodil veselým tónem a významně se podíval na dvojčata, která se tvářila jako dva největší andílci.

Noví Poberti se usadili a Harrymu se začal v hlavě rodit plán odplaty. Rozhodnul se zajít hned na začátku dost daleko, bude po zbytek dne trochu unavený, ale věděl, že tohle dvojčata trumfnout nedokážou. Jedl levou rukou a velmi pomalu, protože pravou ruku měl pod stolem a soustředil svojí magii.

Po pár minutách se do Velké síně vrhnul zbytek školy s Brumbálem v čele a lavice u stolů se okamžitě prohýbaly pod jejich vahou. Brumbál se postavil na své místo, aby něco pronesl, ale Harry vypustil svojí magii, aby splnila jeho přání. Pod stolem udělal pečetě pro element vody a vzduchu.

Kdokoliv by se chtěl napít ze své číše, měl smůlu, protože všechna voda, ovocná šťáva, nebo jiný nápoj se vznesl do vzduchu bez svých nádob a uprostřed velké síně vznikla obrovská koule, která se hned zformovala do textu.

_Vaši výzvu přijímáme,  
ale lehké to s námi nebude,  
protože celou školu zasáhneme._

_Dvanácterák Junior a spol._

Všichni na to hleděli se strachem i obdivem v očích, ale nejlepší byl výraz na tvářích dvojčat. Harry věděl, že jeho otec si říkal Dvanácterák a on byl jeho syn. Tohle by je mělo přesvědčit, že on a jeho kamarádi jsou nástupci Pobertů.

Harry udělal poslední pečeť a text se rozlétnul do všech stran, dokud nad celou Velkou síní neudělal menší vodní plochu, která se pomalu začala snášet zpátky k číším. Byla ale chyba čekat navrácení nápojů zpátky do číší, protože metr nad jejich hlavami všechny nápoje spadly a nikdo nebyl ušetřen, kromě učitelů, proti nim se Harry postavit zatím nechtěl. Sice musel pokropit i sám sebe a Draca s Ronem, ale křik a nadávání v celé síni mu zvednul náladu.

„Až chytnu toho, kdo to má na starosti, vytřískám z něj duši," zanadával si, aby se neřeklo a Ron s Dracem se začali dusit smíchy.

„Frede, myslím, že proti pravému dědici jednoho z Pobertů asi nemáme," zašeptal George, ale jejich okolí je mohlo slyšet.

„Pravdu pravíš, bratře můj, ale my se přece nevzdáme," řekl Fred.

„Stále esa v rukávech máme a svůj velkolepý plán uskutečníme," vystřídalo ho dvojče a oba se na sebe šibalsky usmívali. Celá Velká síň byla plná diskutujících studentů, kteří se naštvaně odebírali do svých ložnic, aby se mohli převléci. Celý den, kdy probíhalo vyučování, se nediskutovalo o ničem jiném, než o zmizelém schodišti a nápojové sprše ve Velké síni. Nikdo nevěděl, jak to udělali, ale věděli jedno a to na sto procent. Škola se od té chvíle stala bojištěm mezi W&W a novými Poberty. Jen několik učitelů vědělo, kdo to je, ale bez důkazu jim nemohli nic říci. Z celé školy nejvíce zuřil Snape, protože věděl, že je to Potter, ale nechtěl si proti sobě popudit i kmotřence, tak nic nepodnikal.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Pýcha rodu Malfoyů**

Po představení ve Velké síni, kdy je Harry všechny zkropil pitím všeho druhu, se rychle převlékli a vydali se na hodinu Obrany proti černé magii. Věděl, že ze začátku budou brát jen teoretickou část, aby pochopili kouzla jako taková.

Všichni tři čekali před dveřmi do učebny a kolem se všichni bavili o Pobertech a dvojčatech z rodu Weasleyových. Kdyby tak ti dva tušili, kdo za tím stojí, raději by se šli spláchnout do záchodu. Pravda byla taková, že s tím schodištěm si to připravovali celé dva měsíce a učili se zastírací kouzlo.

Dveře do učebny se otevřely a zevnitř se ozval příjemný hlas, který je zval dovnitř. Trojice vešla jako první a Harry zamířil do první lavice, přeci jen zastával pravidlo, že pod svícnem je největší tma.

„Vítejte na hodině Obrany proti černé magii. Mé jméno je Elfias Dóže a budu vašim profesorem pro tento školní rok. Protože bych vás rád něco naučil již nyní, po vyvolání vašeho jména pozvednete hůlku a s jejím mávnutím vyvoláte barevné jiskry. Asi nějak takhle," usmál se na ně, pozvedl hůlku a s mávnutím pronesl: „Scintillo!" Z profesorovy hůlky vyšel proud rudých a stříbrných jisker.

Během první hodiny postupně vyvolával studenty Nebelvíru a Zmijozelu. Barva jisker se lišila podle toho, v jaké kdo byl koleji. Aspoň takhle na začátku studia, pak už je kouzelník schopen určit barvu jisker, které vyčaruje. Harryho jiskry měly rudou a zlatou barvu. Ron vyčaroval jen rudé jiskry a Draco zase rudé a zelené. Značilo to, že je napůl Zmijozela a napůl Nebelvír. Jinak to ani nešlo, Draco byl vychován v duchu Zmijozelových tradic, ale nyní byl v Nebelvíru a choval se jako Nebelvír.

Druhou hodinu jim profesor Dóže vyprávěl o tom, co Obrana proti černé magii obnáší a k čemu je důležitá. Také jim ukázal pár základních kouzel, které se je chystal naučit a vykládal, dokud nezazvonilo. Jako úkol do další hodiny jim nechal přečíst první kapitolu jejich učebnic, aby znali teorii odzbrojujícího kouzla.

„Co máme teďka?" zajímal se Ron.

„Kouzelné formule," odpověděl Draco nadšeně. Doufal, že v nadcházející hodině bude moci kouzlit, ale bylo pro něj zklamáním, že si jen nacvičovali pohyb hůlkou a zápěstím. Harry se tak nudil, že si lehnul na lavici a přemýšlel, co by mohli udělat za vtípek.

„Pane Pottere, vy již umíte pohyb hůlkou a inkantaci, že tu jen tak nečinně ležíte?" zajímal se profesor Kratiknot. Harry se na něj podíval a mírně se usmál.

„Od svých sedmi let, pane profesore," odpověděl mu na otázku a chtěl dále spát, ale profesor měl jiné plány.

„Tak nám to předveďte, pane Pottere. Na stole mám učebnici, nechte ji se chvíli vznášet," zadal mu úkol a mu nezbývalo nic jiného, než poslechnout. Ladným pohybem hůlky bez jediného slova nechal učebnici levitovat půl metra nad stolem.

„Výborně, pane Pottere. Do konce hodiny si můžete klidně spát," usmál se na něj malý profesůrek. „A deset bodů pro Nebelvír za vaše bezchybné provedení kouzla," vypísknul ještě a spěchal zpátky ke katedře.

„Ale pane profesore, vždyť neřekl ani slovo, jak tedy mohl kouzlit?" ptala se Hermiona.

„Slečna Grangerová, že?" ujistil se profesor. „Někteří kouzelníci dokážou takováto jednoduchá kouzla provádět i neverbálně, to znamená bez hlasitého pronesení inkantace. Pan Potter poslední čtyři roky vyrůstal se svým dědou, bývalým Bystrozorem a jsem si naprosto jistý, že on, stejně jako plno jiných studentů prvního ročníku zná a ovládá tahle základní kouzla," vysvětloval profesůrek. Tuhle hodinu měli s Havraspárem, kde plno prvňáčků přikývnulo, že je to pravda. Nicméně nikdo z nich neuměl kouzlit neverbálně.

„Harry, musíš nás to naučit," vyhrkl na něj Ron hned po tom, co skončila hodina Kouzelných formulí. Ušklíbnul se, když spatřil výraz v jejich tvářích. Chtěli umět daleko více, než umí všichni ostatní a on je chápal. Byl úplně stejný, ale jemu pomáhalo dědictví po Merlinovi.

„Dobrá, ale domluvíme se po obědě. Nyní bychom si měli pospíšit na Bylinkářství," řekl. Nechtěl se o tom bavit teď, potřeboval si promyslet, jak a co je bude učit. Mohl by je naučit kouzla prvního ročníku, ale to by se pak nudili i oni. Mohl je učit jiná kouzla, která byla ale pokročilejší a tudíž bylo nutné znát kouzla prvního ročníku, nebo být magicky zralý pro daná kouzla.

Na hodině Bylinkářství se zase představovali a profesorka Prýtová po nich chtěla znalost základních rostlin a jejich vlastnosti. Harry skoro všechno už znal, používal to jako přísady do lektvarů, tak nebyla možnost to neznat. Bylo vidět, že i Draco má podobné vědomosti, přeci jen kmotr Lektvarový mistr a byl by to hřích nevzít do učení svého kmotřence.

Po Bylinkářství zamířili do Nebelvírské věže, aby si odložili věci, když dnes mají už jen Astronomii a to v jedenáct večer. Než sešli na oběd, skočili si do koupelny, protože ve sklenících se jim hezky zašpinily ručičky.

Na obědě je nicméně čekalo nepříjemné překvapení v podobě Luciuse Malfoye, který se bavil s Brumbálem a Snapeem. Hned, jak trojice vešla do Velké síně, všichni se na ně otočili a Malfoy starší si to rázným krokem šinul jejich směrem.

„Draco, mluvil jsem s ředitelem školy a je ochoten tě nechat znovu zařadit. Nemohu vystát fakt, že si byl zařazen do prašivého Nebelvíru," prohlásil Lucius nevšímaje si Harryho nebo Rona.

„Otče," pozdravil Draco Luciuse pokorně.

„S matkou jsme se shodli na tom, že buď budeš ve Zmijozelu nebo ještě dneska přestoupíš do Kruvalu. Znám se s ředitelem Kruvalu osobně, není problém to zařídit," pokračoval Lucius a nedával Dracovi na vybranou. On se nechtěl rozhodovat mezi rodinou a přáteli. Nevěděl, co by si vybral. Cítil se šťastný mezi Nebelvíry, byl to pocit, který doma nikdy nezažil.

„Ještě je tu třetí možnost, pane Malfoyi. Na Ministerstvo kouzel může ještě dnes přijít anonymní typ a Bystrozoři vám ještě dneska prohledají dům od shora dolů a jsem si jistý, že u bývalého Smrtijeda naleznou plno zakázaných předmětů, minimálně na to, abyste ztratil mnoho vlivu na Ministerstvu kouzel, který jste si v minulosti koupil," vložil se do toho Harry.

„A hleďme, pan Potter. Někdo vás nestačil naučit, že nemáte strkat svůj nos do cizích záležitostí? Mohlo by se stát, že skončíte jako vaši rodiče," ušklíbnul se na něj Lucius a poklepal prsty po rytině hada na své vycházkové holi. Harry si ji prohlédnul a viděl nepatrnou mezeru mezi násadou a holí, takže usoudil, že v ní bude skryta hůlka.

„Pravda, Smrtijedi rádi vyhrožují smrtí a odkazují se na to, koho ten mudlovský šmejd zvaný Voldemort zabil," ušklíbnul se Harry a viděl, jak Malfoy starší zuří, ale s Brumbálem a polovinou profesorského sboru v zádech si nic nedovolil. Brumbál se Snapeem, kteří stáli nejblíže ani nedýchali a třeštili na Harryho oči.

„Jak se opovažujete o Pánovi Zla takhle mluvit? Ty malý neschopný spratku!" zavrčel Lucius, až mu pěna létala od úst. Harry se ještě jednou podíval na jeho hůl, kde byl stříbrný hádek a ušklíbnul se, protože dostal nápad, jak Malfoyovi nahnat strach.

„_Ssse mi possstav v sssouboji, když sssi tak věříššš," _zasyčel na Malfoye v Hadím jazyce. Celá Velká síň utichla a Malfoy starší ustoupil o několik kroků zpátky, jak se polekal. Mnoho Smrtijedů tvrdilo, že Pán Zla padnul díky tomu, že se našel někdo mocnější, koho nedokázal zabít. Nyní by tomu možná i věřil, ten kluk má Hadí jazyk, a když se mu podíval do očí, spatřil barvu smrtícího kouzla. Harry se jeho reakci šklebil.

„Výborně, váš ústup budu pokládat za souhlas s tím, že Draco zůstane tam, kde je a vaše sídlo dneska nenavštíví komando Bystrozorů ze zvláštní jednotky," ušklíbnul se na Malfoye, objal Draca kolem ramen a všichni tři zamířili k Nebelvírskému stolu.

„Ruším svojí žádost, Brumbále. Severusi, mohl bys mě doprovodit?" optal se Lucius Snapea a oba hned vyšli z Velké síně.

„Páni, tak to bylo něco, jak si na Dracova otce zasyčel a on od tebe uskočil, jako kdybys ho kousnul nebo co," smál se o chvíli později Ron na celé kolo. To, že byl Harry Potter Hadí jazyk a uměl kouzlit neverbálně, bylo zprávou toho dne a také následujícího týdne. Všechny nicméně zajímalo, jak je možné, že Potter, který má dědičnou vlastnost Salazara Zmijozela, studuje v koleji Godrika Nebelvíra.

„Díky, že ses mě zastal, ale budeš z toho mít problémy a já také," řekl Draco zničeně. Harry se jen usmál a poplácal ho po rameni a tiše mu zašeptal. „Nic si z toho nedělej. Tvůj otec se tě bude snažit využít, abys mě přetáhnul pro vaše ideály."

Snape se vrátil do Velké síně po několika minutách a pohledem sjel na trojici Nebelvírů, kde seděl jeho kmotřenec. Musel Luciuse ujistit, že se o Draca postará a dohlédne na něj. Také ho upozornil, že Potter byl už čtyři roky trénován na Bystrozora. Když se Lucius tvářil posměšně, sdělil mu, že Pottera trénuje Moody. Pak se Malfoy starší přestal smát, protože Moody byl postrachem Smrtijedů. Byl to právě Moody, který do Azkabanu nebo pod kytky dostal většinu chycených Smrtijedů.

„Hej, tak co nás budeš učit?" ptal se Ron nedočkavě, jakmile vešli do jejich ložnice.

„Nejdříve musím najít způsob, jak rozvinout vaši magii na úroveň čtvrtého nebo pátého ročníku," odpověděl, otevřel si průchod ve skřín kufrem vešel dovnitř, aby si v jejich tajné místnosti doplnil knihovnu. Do úplně vrchní police si vložil Merlinovi knihy.

„Co je to za knihy?" zajímal se Draco, protože nedokázal přečíst jejich název.

„To jsou rodové knihy, přečíst je dokáže jen pár jedinců," odpověděl.

„Rodové knihy? O tom jsem něco slyšel. Otec se o tom bavil s nějakým kolegou, prý na Odboru záhad je nějaká rodová kniha, kterou nikdo z nich nedokáže přečíst. Také říkal, že rodové knihy nikdo dneska nedokáže vyrobit," řekl Ron fascinovaně. Oba na něj překvapeně hleděli, protože to od něj vůbec nečekali. Nicméně Harry se následně zamračil, protože rodové knihy dneska nikdo už neměl, jen Merlinovi knihy přežily, byly nezničitelné. Ale o tomhle faktu věděl jen on a pár dalších, kteří v knihách dokázali částečně číst.

„Zatím zkuste vymyslet nějaké vtípky, já si zatím skočím do knihovny, podívat se na nějakou knihu, která by nám pomohla," prohlásil a jakmile se za ním zavřely dveře skříně, přemístil se pryč. Objevil se doma a okamžitě zamířil do knihovny. Netrvalo dlouho a jeho děda se přišel podívat, co tam dělá.

„Harry, jsou to dva dny a ty už si potřeboval jít domů?" rýpnul si Alastor a Harry se na něj usmál.

„To víš, potřebuji nějakou knihu, jak rychle a efektivně rozvinout magii. Rád bych Rona a Draca něco málo naučil, aby naše vtípky mohly být daleko lepší," vysvětlil.

„Myslíš mladého Weasleyho a Malfoye? Nevěděl jsem, že se budeš bavit i se Zmijozelskými," ušklíbnul se jeho děda a z poličky mu podal malou knížečku, která se zabývala právě rozvinutím magie u mladých a nezkušených kouzelníků.

„Draco je v Nebelvíru, dneska ve škole byl Lucius Malfoy, ale nejspíše si nadělal do kalhot, když jsem na něj zasyčel Hadím jazykem. Neměl mi vyhrožovat smrtí, blbeček," vysvětlil a na tázavý pohled se dal do vyprávění toho, co už stihnul za ty dva dny udělat. Také neopomenul zmínit fakt, že již stihnul upravit i ložnice a také to, že se dostal do Nebelvírského famfrpálového mužstva.

Na konci svého vyprávění se dostal k tomu, že Ron zmínil něco o rodové knize na Odboru záhad. Také mu sdělil informaci, že jediné rodové knihy, které se do této doby dochovaly, jsou ty Merlinovi, protože jen on je dokázal očarovat tak, aby nemohly být zničeny.

„Vím, že je to brzo, ale zjistil si už něco?" zastavil ho Alastor, než se stihnul přemístit.

„Jo, chybí mi profil Dóže Elfiase, nastoupil místo Quirrella, Brumbál nejspíše chtěl svého přítele mezi profesory, než neznámého muže," odpověděl mu.

„Dobrá, zastavím se za Brouskem a buď dneska večer, nebo zítra ráno ti to donesu osobně," řekl Alastor vážně. „Jo a nezboř Bradavice. Jinak doufám, že dvojčata Weasleyovi roznesete na kopytech," mrknul na něj ještě, než se Harry přemístil zpátky do školy.

„Mám tu knihu, nakonec jsem ji našel mezi těmi svými," řekl, jakmile vstoupil do jejich tajné místnosti. Dveře od skříně se zavřely, ale nepatrnou chvíli před tím do místnosti vstoupila Hermiona. Docela se podivila, že tam nikdo není, když všechny tři viděla vcházet a nikoho odcházet.

„To je divné," prohlásila a Harry přiskočil k zrcadlu, aby viděl, jestli ho viděla nebo ne. Když odešla, úlevně si oddechnul.

„Tak to bylo o fous," ušklíbnul se, nicméně Ron i Draco se na něj dívali docela vyděšeně.

„Jak to, že se dokážeš přemisťovat i v Bradavicích? To nikdo nedokáže," zajímal se Draco.

„Eh, jak bych to vysvětlil, no-o prostě mám dědičnou schopnost astrálního přemisťování, nejsem omezen proti-přemisťovacími bariérami," vysvětlil jim a posadil se ke svému stolu, kde otevřel knihu a rychle si přečetl úvod.

„Vymysleli jste něco?" zajímal se po chvíli.

„No není to originální, ale co takhle změnit hlavní schodiště na ledovou skluzavku?" navrhoval Draco.

„Já bych učitelům na židle nastražil neviditelné prdící polštářky," šklebil se Ron a Draco se na něj zděšeně podíval, ale když si tu situaci představil, rozesmál se.

„Víš, jak by se tvářil Severus?" šklebil se Draco a ani jeden z těch dvou nevěděl. „Zabíjel by pohledem jako Bazilišek," prohlásil Draco a Harry vyprsknul smíchy.

„Představ si Snapea, který vypadá jako netopýr s hlavou Baziliška a na tom ty černé vlasy," smál se oné představě, ale Ron se tvářil, jakoby nevěděl, jestli se smát, nebo se té představy děsit.

Po chvíli se Harry s Dracem uklidnili a Harry jim na pergamen napsal stručný postup, jak si rychle rozvinout magické jádro. Celý postup spočíval v tom, že kouzelník musel vydržet hodinu sesílat nějaké kouzlo, když to dokázal, šel na další stupeň a sesílal těžší kouzlo. Bylo deset stupňů kouzel pro tohle cvičení a on se rozhodl trénovat s nimi, aby měli motivaci ho dohnat.

Nicméně když někdo nezná své limity, je to pro něj nebezpečné, protože hrozí přetížení magického jádra a to by znamenalo pár dní na lůžku a týden bez magie. Vysvětlil to oběma kamarádům a ti souhlasili, že počkají, dokud nepřijde na kouzlo, kterým by změřil zátěž na magické jádro. Harry netušil, kdo by to mohl znát, ale typoval profesora Kratiknota a Brumbála, možná i profesorku McGonagallovou.

„Nejpozději zítra bych mohl vědět, jestli to kouzlo existuje. Pokud ne, budeme se muset hlídat. Protože to bude těžké i na fyzickou stránku těla, musíte začít běhat a posilovat," řekl jim a oba se na něj podívali stylem, jestli mu nepřeskočilo.

„Nepotřebujeme svaly v jedenácti, možná až v patnácti, dřív je potřebovat nebudu," prohlásil Ron, měl zkušenosti se staršími bratry, a jak se zdálo, nepochopil, proč to po nich Harry chce.

„Já běhám a posiluju od pěti let, ovládám několik tanců, mám základy v krasobruslení a jsem pokročilý v japonském bojovém umění Kendo.

Díky tomuhle všemu je moje tělo dostatečně silné, pružné a mrštné, takže snesu delší souboje, dokážu se vyhýbat kouzlům bez použití jediného štítu a vydržím nápor na tělo, když kouzlo potřebuje větší množství magické síly. Kdybych neposiloval své tělo, zvládal bych stěží kouzla třetího ročníku a v souboji bych vydržel maximálně pár minut. Nyní jsem schopen vydržet dvacet minut s kouzly na úrovni pátého ročníku. Vydržím asi pět minut s kouzly sedmého ročníku. Kdybych měl měsíc na přípravu, zvládnu praktickou část NKÚ už teď a teoretickou bych dal také s menší přípravou. Takže pokud si stále myslíš, že běhání a posilování nepotřebuješ," řekl a pokrčil rameny. Jeho proslov měl zamýšlený efekt, oba kluci se po sobě podívali a v očích se jim blýskalo. Ano, měl vyhráno, chtěli se mu vyrovnat a udělají pro to všechno.

„Počítej se mnou, co musím pro to udělat?" zajímal se Ron, který byl nyní naopak dychtiví. Draco s úsměvem přikývnul, že ho to také zajímá.

„Výborně, sestavím nám rozvrh dne. Ráno bude budíček před půl sedmou, půjdeme běhat a posilovat. Věřím, že čtyřicet pět minut bude bohatě stačit. Pak máme půl hodiny na sprchu a snídani, než se budeme muset vydat na vyučování. Odpoledne po vyučování napíšeme domácí úkoly, které ten den dostaneme a vždy po večeři aspoň hodinku budeme procvičovat kouzla, která vám pomohou rozvinout magické jádro. První týden to bude kruté, ale pak se to bude jen zlepšovat a po měsíci si řeknete, že dvacet minut běhu je pohoda," šklebil se na své přátele, kteří na něj vyděšeně hleděli. Nicméně oba chtěli být jako Harry a on jim řekl, jak na to a přes to nejel vlak. V rozvoji magického jádra na tom byl Ron nejhůře, Harry kouzlil již od sedmi let, Draco od svých desíti, kdy ho začal učit otec, ale Ron mohl kouzlit až ve škole.

„Kde budeme cvičit kouzla?" zajímal se Draco.

„Tak to ještě nevím, hodila by se nějaká stará učebna, tady těžko budeme cvičit kouzla," ušklíbnul se Harry.

„No jo, ale musíme si dávat pozor na Percyho, je Prefekt a bere to moooc vážně," prohlásil Ron a tvářil se kysele. Harry jeho staršího bratra ještě nestihnul potkat, ale některé řeči už zaslechnul.

„Něco najdeme, musí tu být obrovské množství místností, které se nepoužívají," prohlásil Draco.

Ron si s jejich pomocí zkoušel kouzlo do Přeměňování. Pak si i s Dracem procvičil levitační kouzlo do Kouzelných formulí a Harry je pak ještě obeznámil s méně známými postupy při výrobě lektvarů. Vysvětlil jim, že než začnou se samotným vařením, je nutné si popořadě připravit všechny potřebné ingredience. Znal učebnici prvního ročníku, takže věděl o lektvarech, které budou připravovat, a tudíž jim mohl prozradit i efektivní zpracování surovin. Draco necelou polovinu věcí už věděl, ale pracovní postup byl pro něj nový, a když se nad tím zamyslel, byl lepší při přípravě složitějších lektvarů.

Když šli na večeři, každý měl čistý štít a byl připraven na další vyučovací hodiny. I Ron, který nesnášel učení, se snažil, jak nejlépe mohl. Všichni tři se skvěle bavili během jídla, když se ozval ptačí výkřik a Velkou síní k Nebelvírskému stolu letěl orel skalní s šedohnědým peřím.

Studenti, nad kterými orel přelétal, se zohýbali, ale Harry se postavil a natáhnul levou ruku. Na hřbetě mu přistál tento překrásný pták, který v další chvíli seskočil na zem a začal se měnit. Než se kdokoliv nadál, stál tam Alastor Moody.

„Dobrý večer, dědo," usmál se Harry a převzal složený papír, který si ihned strčil do vnitřní kapsy hábitu.

„Dobrý večer," pozdravil Alastor všechny a podíval se na Rona s Dracem, kteří se nezdáli být tolik překvapení jako všichni ostatní.

„Malfoy junior, jaké to překvapení, že jsi v Nebelvíru," pousmál se Alastor na Draca, který se postavil.

„Rád vás poznávám osobně, pane Moody. Harry o vás něco málo vyprávěl a rád bych se stal Bystrozorem nebo Odeklínačem," řekl a v jeho hlase nebyla ani známka po tom, že by se snažil zapůsobit podlézáním, bylo to jen přednesení představy o budoucím povolání.

„Alastore," ozval se za jejich zády Brumbál, když k nim přistoupil.

„Albusi," kývnul mu na pozdrav, ale pak se otočil na Draca. „Pokud to s tím Bystrozorem myslíš vážně, budeme sledovat tvé chování a aktivity, upozorňuji tě, že jméno Malfoy ti nic během výcviku nekoupí, spíše bude použito proti tobě," řekl a bez rozloučení se přeměnil zpátky na orla a zmizel ve dveřích Velké síně.

„Nejdříve se to nechtěl naučit a teďka se raději proletí, než aby se jednoduše přemístil, dokonce zkoušel přemístění v této podobě," prohlásil směrem ke kamarádům a protože byl již po večeři, vydal se do ložnice, aby uschoval dokument, který obdržel. Ron i Draco ještě jedli, když dorazil do ložnice, vytáhnul papíry ke své misi a začetl se do nich.

Dozvěděl se plno zajímavých informací o profesoru Obrany proti černé magii. Byl stejně starý jako Brumbál a společně se chtěli vydat do zahraničí, ale pak tu byl odkaz na smrt Brumbálovy sestry.

Ze seznamu všech profesorů si vybral několik z nich, které tipoval na spoluautory na ochraně toho kamene. Brumbál, McGonagallová, Prýtová, Kratiknot, Snape, Hagrid možná i Hoochová, ale u té nevěděl. Profesorku Studia mudlů vynechal, nic mudlovského v Bradavicích nefunguje. Starodávné runy také nebyly potřeba, i když jich několik znal pro účel ochrany, ale nepočítal s nimi. Elfias Dóže na své místo nastoupil na poslední chvíli, nemohl se podílet na ochraně kamene. Binns jako duch těžko něco udělá, profesorka Sinistrová s Astronomií je stejně potřebná jako automat na prezervativy ve Vatikánu. Stejně jako Jasnovidectví a Věštění z čísel.

Když to spočítal, bylo zde sedm druhů ochran, což bylo samo o sobě posilněno magickým číslem sedm. Brumbál nejspíše věděl, co dělá. Ze všech možných zlodějů mu připadal Quirrell ideální. Podle všeho byl pár let v Albánii, kde kdysi přebýval i Voldemort a vůbec to nepokládal za náhodu.

Všechny papíry schoval ve chvíli, kdy na schodech uslyšel Ronův hlas, který si stěžoval, že je přeplněný a to měl chuť na další zákusek. Ten večer ještě probrali zítřejší rozvrh a šli spát celkem brzy, aby měli dostatek energie.

To, co začalo druhý den, trvalo celý měsíc. Každé ráno od půl sedmé do čtvrt na osm všichni tři běhali kolem famfrpálového hřiště a posilovali přesně tak, jak jim Harry ukázal. Jak jim říkal, první týden si stěžovali, ale pak se to začalo zlepšovat a běh je tolik nezmáhal. I ranní vstávání jim nedělalo problémy.

Další změna nastala ve vyučovacích hodinách. Všichni tři měli perfektní známky z esejí, kouzla se jim vedla hned napoprvé nebo napodruhé. Žádný z profesorů si na ně nemohl stěžovat. Jejich úspěchy byly u spolužáků sledovány se závistí a Hermiona kolem nich čím dál častěji čmuchala.

Odpoledne po vyučování si vždy udělali úkoly, nastudovali si potřebné věci na další den a hráli šachy, shogi nebo řachavého petra. Harry třikrát týdně chodil ještě na famfrpálové tréninky, takže ti dva ho doprovázeli. Po tréninku následovala večeře a po ní hodinka kouzlení v jedné staré a snad nikdy nepoužívané učebně.

Ron a Draco byli skoro u konce prvního stupně, kdy kouzlili odzbrojovací kouzlo stále dokolečka celou hodinu. Typoval to na to, že jim to bude trvat ještě týden a dostanou se na druhý stupeň. Ke každému stupni našel ještě několik kouzel, aby to nebylo jednotvárné. Harry byl na sedmém stupni a začínal s osmým, který byl na úrovni pátého až šestého ročníku. Byl tak daleko díky tomu, že měl velkou magickou moc a kouzlil už pár let.

Harry se zrovna chystal přemístit, aby dědovi podal hlášení a probral s ním vše, co za ten měsíc zjistil, když k nim do pokoje vtrhla Hermiona.

„Profesorka McGonagallová chce s tebou a Malfoyem mluvit ve svém kabinetu, tak si ho najdi a vyřiď mu to," prohlásila formálně a bez dalšího slova vypochodovala z pokoje i s prásknutím dveří. Harry jen vyvalil oči a Draco vyšel ze skříně. V tu chvíli se vrátila Hermiona, aby něco dodala, ale zarazila se a nechápavě hleděla na Draca, kterého před necelou minutkou neviděla.

„Kde ses tu vzal? Vždyť si tu nebyl," optala se panovačně.

„To tě nemusí zajímat, Grangerová, ale jen tak pro zajímavost, něco jsem hledal pod postelí, takže si mě ani vidět nemohla. Možná by sis mě všimnula, kdybys sem nevletěla, něco nezavřískala a hned zase nezmizela," ušklíbnul se na ní Draco a byl v pokušení si z té holky pořádně vystřelit a dát ji co proto, už ho unavovalo, jak sem vždy vpadla bez zaklepání.

„A příště zaklepej, taky ti bez ohlášení nelezu do ložnice," rýpnul si Ron, který doopravdy vylezl zpod postele.

„Jen jsem chtěla dodat, že jsem k profesorce viděla jít profesora Snape a tvého otce, Malfoyi," prohlásila a se zdviženým nosem vypochodovala z jejich ložnice.

„Doufám, že se už nevrátí," ušklíbnul se Draco.

„Myslíte, že nemůže vystát, když je Harry lepší než ona a díky němu i my dva?" zajímal se Ron a ukazoval na sebe a na Draca, aby zdůraznil své tvrzení.

„No nic, jdeme za McGonagallovou a zjistíme, co chce," řekl Harry a žlutou složku si vložil do vnitřní části hábitu, aby o ní nikdo nevěděl.

„Já tu zůstanu a promyslím náš další vtípek, celý měsíc byl klid, jen pár zamořených učeben, ztracená Filchova kočka, pár slimáků v jídle," vyjmenovával Ron a zmizel za dveřmi skříně.

„Zdá se, že se mu zachtělo porazit své starší bratry," konstatoval Draco a Harry jen přikývnul.

Po zaklepání na dveře se ozvalo rázné vybídnutí ke vstupu a oba chlapci vešli zároveň. Nebyl v tom problém, dveře byly dostatečně široké a oni zatím malí.

„Otče, paní profesorko, profesore Snapee," pozdravil Draco a Harry ho napodobil, jen Luciuse pozdravil jeho příjmením a ironií v hlase.

„Synu, byl jsem se optat na tvé výsledky, abych věděl, jak se ti vede v Nebelvíru," pousmál se křivě a jméno koleje řekl se značným zhnusením v hlase. „Jsem mile překvapen, že jsi jeden z nejlepších v ročníku. Ostatně jako pan Potter a pan Weasley. Hned za vámi se drží nějaká Grangerová, i když tak dobré známky nemá," řekl Lucius Malfoy a Harrymu se to nejspíše jen zdálo, protože nebylo možné, aby jim třem složil i takovouhle poklonu a uznání.

„Nicméně mě překvapilo, že jste ve famfrpálovém mužstvu, pane Pottere. Když už máte možnost hrát vy, požádal jsem o to, aby mohl hrát i Draco, který létá odmalička." V tu chvíli Harry chápal, proč tu je také. On byl výjimkou a Malfoy nemohl mít něco horšího, buď na stejné úrovni, nebo lepší.

„A já jsem tady proč, paní profesorko?" optal se McGonagallové.

„Pan Malfoy se chtěl ujistit, že máte na jeho syna dobrý vliv a netáhnete jej dolů," vysvětlovala a Malfoy po ní střelil pohledem, ze kterého se nedalo mnoho vyčíst.

„Mohu vás ujistit, pane Malfoyi, že za tento měsíc se toho Draco naučil více, než za ten rok, co jste ho učil vy. Kdyby to bylo možné, už v prvním ročníku bychom pracovali na ročníkové práci, která by doplňovala učební osnovy," řekl Harry a Snape s McGonagallovou po sobě střelili pohledem.

„První a druhé ročníky se ročníkovými pracemi nezabývají, ale pokud se domluvíte s profesorem daného předmětu, není to problém," řekl Snape a promluvil poprvé od chvíle, co ti dva vstoupili do kabinetu. „Poslední termín je za čtrnáct dní," dodal s mírným úsměvem směrem k Dracovi.

„Doufám, že na konci školního roku budeš mít samé Vynikající, s horší známkou si mě nepřej," pohrozil Lucius svému synovi, kývnul na Severuse s Minervou a odešel. Harry na to hleděl docela překvapeně a chystal se také odejít, ale profesorka ho zastavila.

„Pane Pottere, mluvila jsem s ředitelem a můžete mít ve škole své vlastní koště. Také vám dal na víkend propustku ze školy, abyste si mohl své koště koupit, když za čtrnáct dní hrajete první zápas," řekla a Harry přikývnul.

„V tom případě se budu hlásit v neděli v pět hodin odpoledne, jde to tak?" optal se, a když McGonagallová přikývnula, mírně se profesorům poklonil a společně s Dracem odešel z kabinetu.

„Takže se vrátíš až v neděli? Co dnešní večerní trénink?" zajímal se Draco.

„V sedm se přemístím do naší tajné místnosti. Zatím se rozmyslete, jaké ročníkové práce a z jakých předmětů budeme dělat," odpověděl mu Harry, rozhlédl se kolem dokola a přemístil se pryč.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Sonicum**

Harry se přemístil do domu svého dědy, hábit hodil na věšák a vešel do menšího salónku, kde Alastor už čekal. Na stolku bylo připraveno několik papírů, Harry uhodl, že budou k hlášení, které dneska podá.

„Ahoj," usmál se na dědu a posadil se do dalšího křesla.

„Ahoj, než se pustíme do hlášení, jak se máš a co jste vyváděli ve škole?" zajímal se Alastor a Harry mu vyprávěl, jak se proplížil do Prasinek, přesněji se tam přemístil, a nakoupil dostatek bomb hnojůvek a jiných věcí.

Vyjmenoval všechny učebny, které vyhodily do vzduchu pomocí bomb hnojůvek, také jak učitelům na židle dali prdící polštářky pod zastíracím kouzlem a plno dalšího. Také mu prozradil, že bratři Weasleyovi na svou stranu získali Protivu, který jim pomáhá ve špionáži, proto musel jejich ložnice ochránit před duchy.

Zmínil se o dnešních událostech a o tom, že si musí koupit koště, protože školní košťata jsou stará a pomalá.

„Pokud potřebuješ koště pro chytače, skoč si na Příčnou do obchodu. Pokud nenajdeš dostatečně dobré koště tam, zastav se ve Francii. Doporučoval bych i Itálii nebo Japonsko vyzkoušet, ale slyšel jsem, že i Američani mají dobrá košťata," řekl Alastor.

„Zapomeň na to, že budu cestovat pomocí přenášedla," protestoval Harry.

„To po tobě ani nechci, jen se nepřemisťuj na velké vzdálenosti a vezmi si sebou posilňující lektvar. Pokud budeš zkoušet Ameriku, vezmi to přes Grónsko a Kanadu, jsou tam záchytné přemisťovací body," radil mu Alastor. Harry přikývnul, že chápe a pak se dali do sepisování hlášení.

Děda mu ukázal, jak se co zapisuje, kde a jaké kolonky má vyplnit a vysvětloval, že zpráva musí být stručná a výstižná, pokud se jedná o úkol tohoto typu. Harry vstřebával nové informace jako suchá houba vodu.

Po vyplnění hlášení se s dědou najedl a pak se přemístil na Příčnou ulici. Vstoupil do obchodu se sportovními potřebami, včetně těch pro famfrpál.

„Dobrý den, mladý muži, budete si přát?" optal se ho muž ve středních letech zpoza pultu.

„Dobrý den, rád bych se podíval, jestli tu nemáte nějaké koště přímo pro chytače," vysvětlil Harry a prodavač se pousmál.

„Pro chytače tu koště přímo nemám, ale letos na trh přišli košťata značky Nimbus z řady 2000. Je to velmi rychlé a univerzální koště, pro chytače dobře stavěné," nabízel mu prodavač, ale Harry kroutil hlavou. Oliver o Nimbusu mluvil jako o nejlepším koštěti, ale on chtěl koště dělané přímo na post chytače.

„Děkuji, ale podívám se jinde, chci koště přímo pro chytače," usmál se omluvně a opustil obchůdek. Poptal se lidí, jestli na Příčné není další obchod se sportovními pomůckami a tak navštívil ještě dva zapadlejší obchůdky, nicméně ani tam neslavil úspěch.

Na Příčné ulici strávil celkově necelé dvě hodinky a nechápal, jak je to možné. Nechtěl ztrácet ještě více času a přemístil se do Španělska, aby se mohl vzápětí přemístit do Itálie. V té zemi ještě nebyl a tak to tam chtěl zároveň i prozkoumat.

Objevil se kousek od nějakého hotelu, který viděl na obrázku, když se kolem něj ozvalo mnohonásobné přemístění a tucet Bystrozorů na něj mířilo hůlkami. Něco na něj mluvili v jejich rodném jazyce, ale rozuměl jim jen pár slov.

„Mluvíte anglicky, španělsky, francouzsky, arabsky, rusky nebo japonsky?" optal se jich zase ve svém rodném jazyce a Bystrozoři se po sobě podívali.

„Kdo jsi a co chceš v Itálii? Podle našich záznamů ses sem přemístil bez povolení našich úřadů," promluvil jeden z Bystrozorů v angličtině.

„Jmenuji se Harry James Potter a jsem studentem Školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích. Hledám kvalitního prodejce, u kterého bych si mohl koupit koště pro chytače," odpověděl a Bystrozorové se na něj překvapeně podívali. Na světě nebylo kouzelníka, který by aspoň jednou nezaslechnul jméno Harryho Pottera, chlapce, který přežil smrtící kletbu. O této výjimce se učili na každé Bystrozorské škole.

„Jak je možné, že ses sem dokázal přemístit? Nikdo tak v nízkém věku přemístění neovládá," zajímal se Bystrozor a pokynul Harrymu, aby se dali do kroku, ostatní schovali hůlky a většina z nich se přemístila pryč.

„Od svých pěti let ovládám svou dědičnou schopnost astrálního přemístění," vysvětloval.

„Chápu, chytni se mě, přemístím tě do kouzelnické obchodní čtvrti, tam najdeš hned několik obchodů se závodními košťaty, doporučuji značku Ferrari nebo Lamborghini, ostatně automobilové závody těchto značek patří rodinám se smíšeným původem, napůl kouzelníci a napůl mudlové," řekl Bystrozor, natáhnul levou ruku a oba dva je přemístil.

Jak mu bylo řečeno, zamířil do obchodu, nad kterým visel erb s černým koněm na zlatém podkladě.

„Budete si přát, mladý pane?" optal se prodejce anglicky a Harry se mírně zamračil. Čekal, že se bude muset optat, jestli prodejce nemluví jeho řečí, ale to, že promluvil anglicky hned, ho překvapilo.

„Jak jste poznal, že nemluvím italsky?" optal se Harry podezřívavě a prodavač se pousmál.

„Na dveřích je kouzlo, které rozezná jazyky, kterými mluví ten, kdo vstoupí," vysvětlil mu a ukázal na tabulku, kterou měl na pultu a byl tam pěkný seznam jazyků. „Musím se přiznat, že jsem nikdy nepotkal někoho tak mladého, kdo by ovládal tolik jazyků," polichotil Harrymu.

„Děkuji," usmál se. „Dostal jsem se na post chytače v kolejním družstvu a hledám koště, které je dělané přímo pro chytače," řekl svůj požadavek a prodejce hned zamířil do části obchodu, která byla vyhrazena věcem pro chytače.

„Tak to jste v tom správném obchodě, mladý pane. Naše značka se zaměřuje hlavně na rychlá košťata pro chytače a střelce. V Anglii je firma Nimbus, která se zaměřuje na optimalizaci závodních košťat pro všechny posty, ale nikdy nedosáhnou rychlosti, kterou mají naše košťata.

Náš nejnovější a nejrychlejší model pro chytače je Sonicum. Podle našich zpráv se mu vyrovná jen Kulový blesk od Nimbusu, ale ten je stále ve vývoji a Nimbus má jen jeho prototyp," prohlašoval prodejce a Harry si koště prohlížel s úžasem v očích. Bylo to koště z tmavého dřeva, které v sobě mělo tisíce rudých a zlatých žilek. Hned si pomyslel, že to jsou barvy Nebelvíru a jiné koště si ani už představit nedokázal. Úplně na špici koštěte byl stříbrný kůň vzepjatý na zadních nohách a pak následoval název koštěte zlatým písmem se stříbrným okrajem.

„Koupím si to koště a také veškeré vybavení, které jako chytač potřebuju," řekl prodavači a ten s úsměvem od ucha k uchu přikývnul. Pokynul Harrymu, aby si koště vzal a v tu chvíli se pod značku a název koštěte vypsalo celé Harryho jméno rudozlatým písmem.

Prodavač na pultě vypsal do nějaké knihy vše, co si Harry kupoval, a částka ve zlatě se objevovala pod celým soupisem věcí. Následně stránku z knihy oddělil a podal Harrymu k podepsání. Harry si vzal tedy brk a list podepsal, všimnul si, že se podepsal vlastní krví. Prodavač dal Harrymu kopii a originál uložil bokem.

„Nemusíte se bát, mladý pane. Máme smlouvu se skřety a ti vám pak ještě pošlou potvrzení o zaplacení částky, kterou vidíte na kopii kupního listu. Tento list slouží i jako záruční list, pokud se koště poškodí, opravíme vám ho nebo vám ho vyměníme za novější model, pak se platí nějaký ten poplatek, ale je to vždy maximálně třetina ceny nového modelu," usmál se prodavač a Harry mu ještě poděkoval a rozloučil se s ním. Když nad tím tak přemýšlel, tohle byla velice dobrá koupě a cítil, že navštívit ostatní obchody by stejně nemělo cenu.

Harry měl spousty času a chtěl se podívat za lidmi, které znával v dobách, než nastoupil do Bradavic. Prvně se pořádně obléknul, uschoval své věci a přemístil se do Ruska, přesněji ke sportovní hale, kde se učilo krasobruslení. Měl štěstí, bylo otevřeno a tak se dostal až na tribuny. Dole na kluzišti se proháněly děti v různých věkových kategoriích za doprovodu několika instruktorů. Zahlédl i Nikolaie, jak trénuje nějakou dívku v bílém úboru.

„Hledáš někoho?" ozval se chraplavý hlas a Harry poznal Nikolaiova otce.

„Dobrý den, pane. Jen jsem se zastavil, abych viděl, jestli se tu něco za tu dobu změnilo," odpověděl a sledoval Nikolaie, jak předvádí různé skoky a jeho žačka ho napodobuje. Když skočila dvojitého Axla, nezvládla to a spadla na zem.

„Neměla na to dostatečnou rychlost," okomentoval to Harry a Sergej si náhle vzpomněl.

„James Evans, tak se jmenuješ. Připadalo mi, že tě znám," prohlásil muž a Harry s úsměvem přikývnul. „Víš, chtěl bych ti poděkovat. Můj syn nikdy moc neučil a já nevěděl, jak ho přimět, aby učil více nadějných dětí. Po tom, cos odešel, denně zkoušel nové a nové děti, aby mezi nimi našel někoho, kdo by tě dokázal překonat. Dva jeho žáci to vzdali, měli i jiné zájmy, ale tady ta dívka zatím vydržela nejdéle a je z nich nejnadanější, dokonce chodí i do tanečních kurzů," rozpovídal se Sergej.

„Možná bych mohl oprášit brusle a zkusit si to," pousmál se a Sergej Harryho poplácal po zádech a kývnul směrem k šatnám. Harry samozřejmě svou starou kombinézu musel zvětšit, aby se do ní vešel a to samé platilo pro jeho brusle. Po pěti minutých vyšel ze šaten a vydal se na led.

Všichni instruktoři si ho všimnuli hned, jak se objevil na ledě. Nikolai si ho nevšimnul a dál se věnoval své svěřenkyni, které vysvětloval, proč se jí nevede technika, kterou se jí nažil naučit už týden.

„Lariso, nesmíš se bát a musíš do toho vložit více rychlosti, pak stihneš dokončit i celou techniku a dopadneš na brusli tak, jak máš," vysvětloval jí, ale všimnul si, že ho vůbec neposlouchá, její pozornost byla zaměřena někam za něj, proto se otočil a spatřil to, co si přál dlouhou dobu vidět. Sledoval, jak James bezchybně skočil Axla a v zápětí dvojitého Axla. Nevěděl, jestli mladík trénoval, když odešel, ale mohl vidět to, že nic ze svého talentu neztratil a je stále dobrým krasobruslařem. Nemusel nic říkat a Harry zamířil k nim.

„Dlouho jsme se neviděli, Mistře," pozdravil Nikolaie a mírně se mu uklonil.

„Jamesi, vyrostl jsi a zdá se, že z toho, co jsem tě naučil, jsi nic nezapomněl," uvítal ho Nikolai a potřásl mu pravačkou.

„Nevěděl jsem, jestli to stále dokážu, v Japonsku jsem neměl čas ani možnost dostatečně trénovat," odvětil James.

„Lariso, rád bych ti představil svého bývalého studenta, Jamese Evanse. Je to skvělý tanečník a talentovaný krasobruslař," řekl a Harry se uklonil a políbil Larise ručku.

„Rád tě poznávám," prohlásil a napřímil se. Larisa se červenala a jen něco pípnula v odpověď, čemuž se Nikolai zasmál.

„Lariso, chci, abys sledovala Jamese, možná ho budeš schopná napodobit lépe, než mě," řekl jí a kývnul na Harryho. Nemusel mu nic říkat, viděl, v čem dělala Larisa chybu, a proto se rozjel. Po očku sledoval dívku, jak napodobuje jeho pohyby, ale cítil, že to pro ni nebylo přirozené. Harry udělal ladný oblouček a zastavil.

„Jamesi, proč si zastavil?" zajímal se Nikolai.

„Lariso, ukaž mi, jak zvládneš jednoduchého Axla. Chci, abys to skočila tak, jak to budeš cítit ty, nikoliv tak, jak jsi to viděla skákat mě nebo Mistra," prohlásil James a Larisa hledala názor u Nikolaie, ten přikývnul, ať to udělá a oba mohli pozorovat, jak dokonale provedla to, co po ni Harry žádal.

„Mistře, to je první dívka, kterou učíte?" optal se Harry a Nikolai přikývnul, nejdříve nechápal, kam tím míří, ale hned pochopil, když Larisu pozoroval. Ve své honbě za talentovaným jedincem přehlížel individuální schopnosti daného žáka, v tomhle případě žákyně. Neuvědomil si, že je to dívka s rozdílnou stavbou těla a jiným těžištěm, také se snažil ji vštípit svůj osobitý styl, jako u Jamese, ale i u něj mohl vidět, že bruslil svým stylem, nikoliv jeho. Omluvně se na Jamese usmál a přikázal Larise, aby skočila dvojitého Axla tak, jak to ona bude cítit. Jaké překvapení pro všechny bylo, když se jí to povedlo na první pokus.

Harry mohl vidět, jak se Larisa usmívá štěstím a Nikolai se také usmíval. Podíval se na tribunu, kde seděl Sergej a ten mu na počest díků složil mírnou poklonu s kývnutím hlavy.

Harryho další zastávkou byl Egypt, přesněji Ministerstvo kouzel, kde se zastavil u Faraona. Dlouho se tam nezdržel, jen požádal o vyřízení pozdravů pro jeho přátele ve Faraonském institutu a hned se vracel do Anglie, kde již byla noc v pokročilé hodině.

„Kde ses tak dlouho toulal?" zajímal se Alastor, jakmile Harry vešel do domu.

„Do Ruska jsem si šel zabruslit a taky popovídat s Faraonem. Koště jsem koupil v Itálii," odpověděl okamžitě a ukázal dědovi své nové závodní koště.

„Jde vidět, že máš vkus, hlavně se na tom nezabij," ušklíbnul se Alastor. „Nějaké problémy cestou?" optal se dodatečně.

„Ani ne, jen Bystrozoři v Itálii mě chvíli vyslýchali, dokázali zjistit, že jsem se k nim do země astrálně přemístil."

„Zajímavé, nejspíše mají nějaký nový ochranný systém. Ale teďka jdi do postele, na oběd se vrátíš do školy," rozkázal Alastor a Harry ho bez námitek poslechnul.

Druhého dne se Harry do oběda zabavil tím, že si povídal s dědou, nebo studoval své nové věci pro post chytače. Rozhodl se, že si do Bradavic sebou vezme brusle se sportovní soupravou. Po návštěvě v Rusku zjistil, že mu bruslení chybělo.

Ve zbývajícím čase, který do oběda měl, si ještě procvičil základy ovládání všech čtyř živlů.

„Už teda odcházíš?" ujistil se Alastor a Harry přikývnul.

„Včera jsem slíbil těm dvěma, že přijdu, ale podle všeho mi to nějak nevyšlo," odpověděl, naposledy objal dědu a přemístil se před bránu do Bradavic. Lidé mohou vědět, že se umí přemisťovat, ale nemusí vědět, že se umí přemístit i tam, kam ostatní nemohou. Byl začátek října a vypadalo to, že počasí se změní každým dnem, nutno říci, že k horšímu. Bylo to cítit ve vzduchu a na nebi se objevovaly mráčky, které vypadaly neškodně, ale byl to jen klid před bouří.

Harry měl přes rameno nákupní tašku a na druhém rameni nesl svoje nové koště. Prošel hlavni branou do hradu a zamířil rovnou do Velké síně, odkud slyšel hovor mnoha hlasů. Byl čas oběda a on do Velké síně vtrhnul jako „Velká" voda. Slabě si pohvizdoval a zamířil si to rovnou k profesorskému stolu.

„Dobrý den a přeji i dobrou chuť. Paní profesorko, hlásím úspěšnou koupi nového koštěte a návrat do školy bez jakékoliv úhony," řekl směrem k McGonagallové, která hleděla na Harryho nové koště. I všichni ostatní učitelé a studenti s obdivem sledovali umělecký kousek, který si Harry Potter pořídil.

„Výborně, pane Pottere, jděte se posadit ke svému stolu, vaši přátele na vás určitě čekají se spoustou otázek," řekla Minerva, když se vzpamatovala a Harry s přáním hezkého zbytku dne zamířil k Nebelvírskému stolu.

„Páni, ukaž to koště!" přihnal se k němu okamžitě Ron a obskakoval kolem něj, jako kdyby učinil objev tisíciletí.

„Rone, klidni se, jo?" ušklíbnul se Harry a snažil se Rona upokojit, nicméně se mu to nijak nevedlo.

„Jen ho nech, o takovém koštěti si může jen nechat zdát, vždyť ani nevěděl, že takové koště existuje," ušklíbnul se Draco.

„Děláš, jako bys takové koště už někdy viděl," ohradil se Ron a konečně se uklidnil, nebo spíše svojí pozornost přenesl jinam.

„No tak vy dva, najezte se v klidu, nebo vám to koště neukážu vůbec," pohrozil jim Harry a položil koště do středu stolu, aby se na něj mohlo nejbližší okolí podívat.

„Páni, to je nádherný koště, muselo stát asi hodně peněz, co?" zajímal se Fred.

„Dokonce tu má jméno a je to celé v barvách Nebelvíru," hvízdnul George.

„Pottere, za hodinu na hřišti, chci tě na tom vidět létat, jdu nám ho zarezervovat," ozval se Wood a rychle se odporoučel k McGonagallové.

„Na cenu jsem nehleděl, jak jsem ho v tom Italském obchůdku zahlédl, věděl jsem, že je to pravé koště pro mé potřeby," prozradil jim a všichni okolo vyvalili bulvy.

„Tys pro to byl v Itálii?" ujišťovala se Angelina.

„Jo byl, nejdříve jsem si chtěl koupit koště na Příčné, ale tam měli jen Nimbus a Zametáky, nic speciálně pro chytače, tak jsem se na doporučení vydal do Itálie," vysvětloval a to už kolem jejich stolu stáli i studenti z Havraspáru a Mrzimoru. Hlavně chtěli vidět, jaké koště si pořídil nejmladší chytač konkurenčního týmu.

„Co je to za značku?" zajímal se někdo z Havraspáru.

„Ferrari řady Sonicum," odpověděl zase Harry a všichni studenti z mudlovských rodin na to překvapeně hleděli. Všichni znali Ferrari jako značku auta, nikoliv košťat. Každý si pomyslel, že pokud tato košťata byla vyrobena stejně dobře, jako jejich závodní auta, místo chytače spatří jen šmouhu.

„O té značce jsem již četl, letos vyhráli konkurz a na jejich nejnovějších košťatech bude hrát Italský famfrpálový tým, dokonce i Italské týmy na těchto košťatech trénují a hrají," prohlásil student sedmého ročníku z Mrzimoru. Všichni se na Harryho obdivně podívali a pak se podívali ještě jednou na koště. Každý měl v plánu jít za hodinu na famfrpálové hřiště a podívat se, jak rychle to koště bude se svým chytačem vůbec létat.

Celý Nebelvírský tým se sešel na famfrpálovém hřišti. Nikdo se neměl k tomu nasednout na koště, tribuny byly téměř plné a nechyběli ani profesoři.

„Zdá se, že dneska tu budeme jako atrakce pro celou školu," povzdechnul si Oliver.

„Chtěl si říci, že náš Harry bude atrakcí," ozval se Fred, s Georgem mezi sebou měli Harryho oblečeného v chytačském úboru a koštětem na rameni.

„Dobrá, budu chtít, aby se všichni rozlétali, máte na to pět minut, doufám, že těch diváků ubude," prohlásil Oliver a všichni naskočili na košťata.

Pět minut létali různě po hřišti a Harry zatím zkoušel jen okruhy, s každým dalším okruhem přidal na rychlosti, až létal natolik rychle, že ho bylo vidět jen rozmazaně. V tu chvíli začal zkoušet kličky, úhybné manévry a to všechno ve vysoké rychlosti, až ostatní hráči leknutím nadskočili, když se kolem nich prohnala rudá šmouha. Z tribun se neslo tiché šeptání, připomínalo to spíše roj včel, než lidský hovor.

„Frede, Georgi, vemte si pálky a oba dva potlouky. Harry, vypustím zlatonku a pokusíš se ji chytit a vyhýbat se potloukům," křikl Oliver a na tribunách to zašumělo vzrušením. „Vy ostatní trénujte klasické přihrávky a kličky," rozkázal ostatním a všichni se dali do práce, nicméně už půl minuty po tom, co Oliver vypustil Zlatonku, Harry ji držel nad hlavou. Po každém chycení ji dal minutový náskok a následně se za ní vydal. Fred s Georgem měli co dělat, aby se k Harrymu aspoň trochu přiblížili, ale jakmile si začali zvykat na jeho rychlost, i Harry se musel začít vyhýbat nebezpečným potloukům.

Oliver ukončil trénink po dvou hodinách, když Harry chytil Zlatonku asi dvacetkrát. Celou dobu ho sledoval a věřil, že tento rok bude famfrpálový pohár jejich. To stejné bylo jasné i ostatním kolejím a od té chvíle začali osnovat plány, jak se Harryho zbavit. Bylo to jasné i Harrymu jakmile vešli do šaten.

„Olivere, musíme zacvičit náhradního chytače," prohlásil a všichni se na něj nechápavě dívali. „Dneska všichni mohli vidět, že pokud nastoupím, nemají šanci na vítězství. Budou se mě chtít zbavit, takže můžu očekávat mnoho zákeřných napadení, hlavně v období zápasů," vysvětlil a oni pochopili.

„Koho navrhuješ?" zajímal se Oliver.

„Co takhle najít i náhradního brankáře? Oliver dokončí jen polovinu zápasů," ušklíbnul se George.

„Pravda bratře můj, ale já navrhuji sehnat celý náhradní tým," přidal se Fred.

„Pokud bychom měli náhradní tým, mohli bychom na každém tréninku hrát regulérní hru," prohlásil Oliver zamyšleně. „Ano, to by určitě šlo, domluvím to s McGonagallovou a ještě dneska bych vyvěsil informace na konkurz. Pottere, koho bys viděl na svého náhradníka?"

„Možná Draco, podle všeho je to dobrý letec a na koštěti létá od chvíle, kdy začal chodit," pokrčil Harry rameny.

„Jo a místo Olivera bude zaskakovat Ron, doma mu to v brance vždycky šlo nejlépe," zasmál se Fred.

„Váš bratr je dobrý brankář?" zajímal se Oliver. Neměl rád, když nedohrál zápas, ale pokud by měl náhradníka, neskončili by pak s tak špatným výsledkem.

„Na tebe nemá," řekl George.

„Jak jinak, ale," řekl Fred.

„Pokud by trénoval," řekl zase George.

„Vidělo by se, jak na tom je," dokončil to Fred a Katie s Angelinou jim daly ránu do ramen.

„Už to nedělejte," prohlásily obě zároveň. Zbytek družstva se rozesmál.

„Dobrá, proberu to s ředitelkou naší koleje. Zítra trénink nebude, odpočívejte, dneska jste si vedli výtečně," prohlásil Oliver a zmizel. Harry sledoval, jak se každý jeho spoluhráč pere se zpoceným oblečením, on si zhmotnil hůlku a veškeré oblečení ze sebe sundal, měl jen spodní prádlo na sobě. Zakouzlil na sebe čistící a osvěžovací kouzla, kouzlem si vyměnil spodní prádlo a pak se i kouzlem obléknul. Všechno bez jediného slova a všichni přítomni na to jen nechápavě hleděli. Když Harry opustil šatnu, dvojčata si obdivně hvízdnula.

„To bude asi výhoda mít dědu Alastora Moodyho," prohlásili společně a dali se do experimentování s kouzly, chtěli se také vytáhnout, ale nějak se jim to nepovedlo a skončili s průsvitným oblečením, místo toho, aby ho ze sebe sundali.

Oliver pospíchal chodbami a dobře slyšel, jak se všichni okolo baví o jejich týmu a o tom, že letos Zmijozel nemá šanci na vítězství. Došel až ke dveřím, na které zaklepal a čekal na povolení ke vstupu.

„Vstupte." Oliver poslechnul a vešel do učebny Přeměňování, kde měla profesorka McGonagallová i svojí pracovnu.

„Co si přejete, pane Woode?" optala se ho a obdarovala ho příjemným úsměvem, který byl velice vzácný.

„Paní profesorko, Potter přišel s nápadem, aby byl trénován i náhradní chytač. Tvrdí, že nyní ho budou chtít ostatní týmy určitě odstranit, aby nemohl hrát," řekl Oliver narovinu a sledoval, jak profesorka zúžila oči a rty se jí semknuly do tenké linky.

„Pan Potter má pravdu, hlavně Zmijozelští mohou mít tendence vyřadit konkurenci," okomentovala to.

„Paní profesorko, napadlo mě, jestli bychom nemohli založit celý záložní tým. Na trénincích bychom mohli provádět simulace zápasů v plném počtu a sestavě."

„Přednesu tento návrh panu řediteli a domluvím se s ním a ostatními řediteli kolejí, zítra ráno u snídaně vám dám vědět," řekla a mírně se pousmála. „Pokud to bude všechno, mám tu nějaké písemky na opravování," dodala a Oliver s přáním hezkého dne odešel, aby ji déle nerušil.

„Věnujte mi prosím chvíli pozornost," ozval se Brumbál při nedělním obědě. „Někteří ze studentů to již ví, protože to byl jejich nápad, ale na mě padla tahle milá povinnost vám všem oznámit, jaké změny nastanou u famfrpálových týmů. Každý kolej může mít nyní dva famfrpálové týmy. Jeden hlavní a druhý záložní, podrobnosti vám vysvětlí kapitáni kolejních mužstev, kteří již byli informováni. Děkuji za pozornost."

Celá Velká síň se dala do diskuse, kdo s tímhle nápadem přišel. Znamenalo to totiž, že konkurence měla záložního hráče a to změní taktiku celé hry. Zmijozelským se to vůbec nelíbilo. Vzešla také nová pravidla o napadání soupeřových hráčů na chodbách. Od té chvíle bude potrestán útočník i celý tým. Ředitelé kolejí doufali, že se tím sníží počet napadených studentů.

„Harry, v pátek večer jsi nepřišel, vynahradíme si to dneska? Už jsme s Ronem postoupili na další úroveň," zajímal se Draco.

„Dobrá, podívám se, jak vám to jde. Ale už s vámi nebudu chodit tak často, ale jen každý druhý den, mám ještě svůj osobní trénink a taky vám musím dát nějakou šanci mě dohnat, ne?" mrknul na ně a Ron přikyvoval, raději nemluvil, měl totiž plná ústa a Draco ho naučil aspoň nějakým způsobům, které se na čistokrevného kouzelníka slušely.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Řád Světla**

Již před nějakou dobu vyslal sovy a jiné posly se zprávami k ostatním přeživším členům jejich řádu. On sám se znovu vydal na jejich hrad, který byl starší než Bradavice a to o dobrou polovinu existence Bradavic.

„Sire Ollivandere, přijdou i ostatní?" ozval se mužský hlas a on se otočil. U kulatého stolu seděli již tři muži.

„Sire Demetrio, rád tě zase vidím. Poslal jsem zprávu všem, je jejich povinností přijít, sám to víš," odvětil.

„Jistě, mohu jen hádat, že jsi nedávno potkal Harryho Jamese Pottera," usmál se Demetrio.

„Sire Ambrosiusi, víš více, než dáváš najevo," ozvalo se od nově příchozího.

„Sir Greengrass, čest vás znovu potkat," usmál se další muž, který tu byl již před Ollivanderem.

„Sire Abbotte," mírně se Sir Greengrass uklonil.

„Posaďte se na svá místa, musíme počkat na zbytek," připomněl jim Ollivander a sám se usadil na své místo.

„Přátelé, dlouho jsme se neviděli," ozval se velice starý hlas. Do zasedací místnosti právě vstoupil nejstarší žijící člověk na světě.

„Sice Nicolasi, jaká to čest vás vidět po tolika letech," prohlásili všichni a postavili se, aby uctili jeho osobu.

„Posaďte se, není třeba vstávat," usmál se na ně Sir Flamel a usadil se na své místo. Během několika minut přišli i všichni ostatní, jen dvě židličky zůstávaly prázdné.

„Nikdo víc už nepřijde?" zajímal se Sir Artur Weasley.

„Gellert sedí v Nurmengardu a bojovník světla stále nebyl odhalen," řekl Sir Ollivander. „Ale Harry Potter je reinkarnací Merlina Moudrého," dodal a všichni se podívali na Demetria, který přikývnul.

„Učil jsem ho zvěromagii před několika lety a byl v tom velice dobrý. Nemluvím o jeho schopnostech astrálního přemisťování, neverbálního kouzlení a schopnost naučit se jakýkoliv jazyk v krátkém čase. Také má Zmijozelovu schopnost Hadího jazyka. Něco málo přes rok byl v Japonsku, kde se naučil ovládat čtyři živly," seznámil ostatní členy Řádu se schopnostmi mladého Pottera.

„Dcera mi psala, že Harry Potter byl zařazen do Nebelvíru, takže je mu teprve jedenáct a už má takovou moc?" zajímal se Greengrass.

„Stal se také chytačem Nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu a stále je vidět ve společnosti Ronalda Weasleyho a Draca Malfoye, kteří jsou také v Nebelvíru," prohlásil Sir Zabini.

„Arture, věděl si o tom?" ujišťoval se zase Sir Nott.

„Omlouvám se, ale nevěděl, Titusi. Můj syn není příliš sdílný, ale Fred s Georgem mě informovali o tom, že mají na škole konkurenci v podobě nové generace Pobertů. Sir James Potter byl zakladatel Pobertů se svými přáteli, takže syn jde ve šlépějích svého otce," Artur odpověděl Siru Nottovi.

„Sire Weasley, zjistěte od svých synů, co nejvíce toho budete moci. Chystáte se na Vánoční prázdniny někam? Bylo by moudré se o něm dozvědět něco více osobně, a pokud by byla možnost ho pozvat k někomu z nás," nechal Sir Flamel myšlenku nedokončenou, každému došlo, co tím myslel.

„To nebude třeba. Byl jsem v jeho přítomnost půl roku před pár lety a nyní i něco málo přes měsíc, než se vrátil do Anglie," prohlásil Sir Ambrosius. „Ale pokud na tom trváte, Sire Flamele, mohu ho pozvat na Vánoce ke mně, neodmítnul by, pokud bych pozval i svou vnučku Sáru, ti dva mají k sobě velice blízko," dodal.

„Není třeba, jen mě to tak napadlo. Mohl bych se s ním setkat v Bradavicích, Albus tam ukryl můj Kámen mudrců, u Gringottů se ho někdo pokusil ukrást a mám podezření, že to byl sám Lord Voldemort nebo někdo z jeho věrných," prohlásil Sir Flamel a nikdo z přítomných nehnul ani brvou. Na veřejnosti sebou různě cukali, když zaznělo Voldemortovo jméno, ale jen z důvodu, aby nevzbuzovali příliš pozornosti. Všichni tady byli mocní ve svých oborech a odvětvích magie.

„Víme, že mladý Potter je Merlinem, ale kdo je dnešním Artušem? Také bychom měli nahradit Sira Grindelwalda, ať je dvanáct rytířů v plném počtu," ozval se poprvé za celou dobu Sir Křiklan.

„Napadá vás někdo?" optal se zase Sir Ogden.

„Co takhle mladého pana Pottera? Nebo mladý pan Draco Malfoy," navrhoval Sir Lovergood.

„Mladý Potter bude hlavní rádce a pravá ruka bojovníka světla, ani Merlin nebyl mezi rytíři kulatého stolu," namítal Sir Abbott.

„A mladý Malfoy je podle všeho celý otec, jen jeho zařazení do Nebelvíru je velice podivné. Jeho děd Abraxas se k Voldemortovi nikdy nepřidal, zůstal neutrální i přes to, že Lucius byl Smrtijedem," ozval se Sir Křiklan.

„Mladého Malfoye musíme sledovat, aby mladého Pottera nezmanipuloval k temné straně," řekl Sir Zabini. Do místnosti vstoupil šouravým krokem starý muž. Neměl na sobě žádný honosný oblek, ale jen vězeňské oblečení a nevypal vůbec zdravě.

„Přátelé, taková doba, co jsem vás neviděl," prohlásil muž chraplavým hlasem.

„Sire Grindelwalde, nevěděli jsme, jestli s vámi i nadále počítat," ozval se Sir Flamel.

„Chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem obešel vlastní kouzla, kterými jsem vybudoval Nurmengard," pousmál se. „Stále nemám hůlku, byl by někdo tak laskav a zbavil mě tohoto roucha a dopřál mi také nějaké jídlo a pití?" optal se jich a Sir Nott se o vše hned postaral. Když se Gellert pustil do jídla, ostatní se rozhodli, že se také nají a proto byla místnost naplněna jen zvuky příborů a spokojených povzdechů strávníků.

„Sire Grindelwalde, tohle by vás mělo postavit rychle na nohy," řekl Sir Flamel a do prázdné křišťálové číše nalil flakónek rudého elixíru života. Poté mu číši podal a Gellert ji bez jediného slova vypil. Všichni mohli pozorovat, jak se Gellert mění, jak jeho sešlý obličej vyhlazuje do původní krásy, stejně jako šedočerné vlasy, které se zase změnily v tmavý blond. Jeho pleť nabrala zdravý odstín a celkově jim všem omládnul před očima.

„Sire Flamele, mnohokrát děkuji, tohle bylo přesně to, co jsem nejspíše potřeboval," prohlásil Gellert mnohem zdravějším hlasem a narovnal svá doposud shrbená záda.

„Jde to vidět," konstatoval Flamel.

„O čem jste jednali? Mohu hádat, že o kandidátovi, který by mě nahradil? Nebo jste dokonce našli bojovníka světla, a když tu nevidím Albuse, on to určitě nebude, ačkoliv na veřejnosti tak rád vystupuje," šklebil se Gellert.

„Ano, jednali jsme o tvé náhradě, ale dalších šest let by na tvé místo nemohl nastoupit nikdo z těch, které jsme navrhovali. Nicméně nemáme Artuše, ale Merlina," prohlásil Sir Nott.

„Ach, Demetrio, kdopak je reinkarnací tvého předka?"

„Harry James Potter, syn Sira Jamese Pottera," odpověděl Demetrio. „Žije od svých sedmi se svým dědou, Alastorem Moodym a je trénován na Bystrozora už čtyři roky. Mám tu soupis jeho schopností a výsledků z Faraonského Institutu v Egyptě. Zapomněl jsem se zmínit, že mu přišlo pět nabídek z různých škol ve světě," dodal a podal jim všem zkopírované papíry s Harryho výsledky a dostupnými informacemi.

„Zdá se, že nelenil," prohlásil Sir Abbott.

„Takže ovládá černou i bílou magii a obrany proti nim. Zdá se, že se rozhodl mít celkové znalosti a využívat všech dostupných prostředků," ozval se Gellert.

„Ano, zdá se, že nebude třeba hlídat mladého Malfoye, aby jej nepřetáhnul na temnou stranu. Mladý Potter má velice rozšířené znalosti a z Merlinových knih se naučí i vše o magii jako takové. Ne, mladý Potter bude velice mocným kouzelníkem, nepochybuji, že dosáhne stupně Magus Magnus ve své plnoletosti," prohlásil Sir Flamel.

„Tohoto stupně dosáhnul jedině Merlin, žádný z jeho dědiců toho nebyl schopen," namítal Sir Ogden.

„Nikdo z jiných dědiců se nedokázal astrálně přemisťovat v pěti letech a od sedmi let nečaroval neverbálně. Podle kronik se Merlin naučil ovládat živly až ve své dospělosti, mladý Potter umí základy již nyní," přidal se Sir Zabini.

„Polovina z nás má nebo bude mít v Bradavicích své děti, které jednoho dne převezmou naše místa, pokud toho budou hodny. Naznačme jim, že přátelství s mladým Merlinem bude vítané," prohlásil Sir Lovergood.

„V Bradavicích panuje mezikolejní rivalita, můj syn je ve Zmijozelu, stejně jako dcera Sira Greengrasse a vnuk Sira Notta. Kolej by je vydědila, stali by se odpadem Zmijozelu," namítal Sir Zabini.

„Nemuselo by to být veřejné přátelství," argumentoval Sir Lovergood.

„Nebo by se mohli vymluvit na mladého Malfoye. Syn Sira Notta byl ostatně Smrtijed a divil bych se, kdyby se s Malfoyem starším neznali a jejich synové také. Sire Zabini, vy jste měl s Malfoyem starším obchodní styky a rodina Greengrassů ostatně na veřejnosti vystupovala jako neutrální rod s temnou minulostí se snahou se dostat ke světlu," prohlásil Gellert.

„Ironií je, že náš rod byl vždy v Řádu Světla a naše pověst se stala temnou jen díky několika jedincům," hlesl Sir Greengrass.

„Dnešní schůzi bych prohlásil za ukončenou s tím, že se za měsíc tady znovu sejdeme. Do té doby musíme sehnat veškeré informace o mladém Potterovi. Také pohledejte něco o mladém panu Malfoyovi. Bude nutné zjistit, jestli mohl Lord Voldemort nějakým způsobem přežít a kolik jeho bývalých přívrženců je na svobodě a jestli neúčinkují v nějaké podivné aktivitě.

To, že je mezi námi dědic Merlina Moudrého s takovou mocí znamená, že přijde válka a to daleko větší a horší, než byla ta minulá. Musíme zjistit všechno a v případě nouze udeřit jako první. Mohu vám pomáhat, ale cítím, že můj čas se krátí i přes elixír mládí. Něco mi totiž říká, že mám již jen rok života," prohlásil Sir Flamel a nikdo se neodvažoval promluvit. Všichni věděli, že každý s trochou Merlinovy krve poznal dobu své smrti v různém rozmezí a různou přesností. Pokud Sir Flamel cítil, že se jeho poslední dny blíží, byla to pravda a oni museli využít všech možných prostředků, aby jeho pomoc nepřišla vniveč.

„Já budu bydlet tady, jen budu potřebovat novou hůlku," prohlásil do ticha Gellert a díval se na Ollivandera.

„Jistě, přinesu si vše potřebné a hůlku vyrobím. Nebo můžeš napsat mladému Harry Potterovi, aby ti vyrobil hůlku nebo magickou hůl, má knihu s touhle tématikou od Merlina Moudrého," řekl Sir Ollivander a všichni přikývnuli. Každý měl jasný úkol, získat dostatek informací nezávisle na ostatních a pak je dát všechny dohromady a zjistit, co je pravda a co jen lež.

Během toho, co na starodávném hradě probíhala schůze Řádu Světla, Harry James Merlin Potter dočetl i poslední knihu od Merlina Moudrého, která byla v jeho vlastnictví. Přesně jak říkal Ollivander, bezhůlková magie byla možná jen u magicky dospělých čarodějů a čarodějek a ani to nebylo zárukou toho, že touhle schopností budou vládnout. Magická dospělost nastávala mezi sedmnáctým až dvacátým prvním rokem kouzelníka. Jakmile dočetl všechno, co měl nad rámec učebnic, zaměřil se na knihy, které měly pomoci s rozvojem magie u jeho přátel.

„Harry, tady jsou návrhy dalších vtípků. Není to nic extra, ale nemůžeme to hlavní vypotřebovat hned," prohlásil Ron, jakmile vstoupil do jejich tajné místnosti. Draco vešel o něco později a netvářil se zrovna radostně.

„Copak se děje, Draco?" zajímal se Harry, když si všimnul jeho výrazu ve tváři.

„Otec mi napsal skryté instrukce v tom, jak bych tě měl zpracovávat pro naši stranu. Jinak cestou ze sovince jsem narazil na dvojčata, na celém třetím poschodí vyhodily do vzduchu všechny záchodky a na druhém a prvním poschodí veškeré záchody a umývárny vytopily," hlásil Draco.

„Takže je načase, abychom během týdne něco realizovali. Každý den jeden vtípek v pěti následujících dnech. První den bude terčem Nebelvír, druzí budou Havraspárští, třetí Mrzimorští, čtvrtí Zmijozelští a pátý den bude finále, to se stane něco několika učitelům a dvojčatům," naplánoval to Harry a Draco s Ronem se ušklíbnuli, Harry myslel jako Zmijozel, choval se jako Nebelvír se Zmijozelem, měl chytrost Havraspáru a přátelství pro něj znamenalo více, než pro Mrzimor.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Boj o prestiž**

Další týden školy začal celkem normálně, až na nadávajícího školníka, který běhal po druhém a třetím patře, kde se snažil uklidit napáchané škody dvojčat Weasleyových. Nikdo z Nebelvíru nic netušil a jako každé pondělní ráno se všichni sešli u snídaně a hladově se do ní pustili. Netrvalo to dlouho a nastal rozruch. Všichni studenti Nebelvíru měli totiž v tu chvíli zrzavé vlasy.

McGonagallová se dívala velice přísně na Freda a George, ale ti se kolem sebe nevěřícně rozhlíželi, takže to nebyli oni. Prohlédla si každého studenta u stolu a viděla, že nikdo nebyl ušetřen tohoto vtípku. Starší studenti ostatních kolejí okamžitě ověřovali jídlo u svých kolejních stolů, ale zdálo se, že to zasáhlo jen Nebelvír. Harry se tvářil jako neviňátko, nicméně Ron se rozesmál na celé kolo, když spatřil, jak se Draco tváří. Jakmile se rozesmál Ron, přidali se k němu i ostatní a byli i tací studenti Nebelvíru, kteří prohlašovali, že jim ta barva sedí lépe, než ta přirozená.

Brumbál to celé pozoroval s mírným úsměvem na tváři. Ve skutečnosti by se také rozesmál, ale to si takhle na veřejnosti nemohl dovolit.

„Merline, kdo mohl být tak šílený a všechny Nebelvíry změnit na Weasleye?" mumlal si pro sebe Severus a jako první ho napadli dvojčata, ale poznal na nich, že to není jejich práce. Pak pohlédl na Pottera a bylo mu jasné, že je v tom zapleten, ale byl překvapen, když viděl Draca, jak se směje a v očích neměl chladný pohled, jako tomu bylo dříve. Viděl, že Draco je šťastný nehledě na to, že byl jeden z nejlepších v ročníku, sice až po Potterovi, ale byl.

„Hezký vtípek a ukázka důvtipu, ale jakým způsobem to bylo provedeno?" zajímal se Kratiknot.

„Podle všeho lektvar v jídle. Ověříš to prosím, Severusi?" řekl Albus a Snape přikývnul. Došel k Nebelvírskému stolu a ověřil několika kouzly jídlo i pití. Byl překvapen, vůbec nic nenašel a zakroucením hlavy to oznámil Brumbálovi.

„Přeměňování by to být nemohlo, takovéto přeměny jsou složité a je to až látka šestých a sedmých ročníků," namítala Minerva.

„V tom případě je to geniální ukázka použití kouzelných formulí, osobně bych tipoval očarování stolu nebo lavic," prohlásil Filius a vystřídal Severuse, aby ověřil svou teorii. Jeho zalapání po dechu a zmatení dalo najevo, že nepřišel vůbec na nic.

„Frede, Georgi, jestli v tomhle máte prsty, napíšu domů mamce a budete mít problémy, je vám to jasné?" prohlásil Percy.

„My o tom vážně-„

„-nic nevíme." Prohlásila dvojčata a Percy si je zkoumavě přeměřil, ale došel názoru, že mluví pravdu. Tohle měli tedy na svědomí noví Poberti.

„Albusi, jídlo, stůl ani lavice nebyly ničím ovlivněny, napadá tě něco?" zajímala se Minerva.

„Museli přijít s kouzlem do styku dříve a začalo fungovat až nyní, ale nenapadá mě způsob, jak zajistit, aby to zasáhlo jen Nebelvírské studenty. Mám jisté teorie, ale prvně si to musím ověřit," odpověděl. Zůstal ve Velké síni i po snídani, zatím co všichni zamířili na vyučovací hodiny, se on vydal k velkým dveřím. Něco mu říkalo, že by měl prověřit rám dveří a když to udělal, byl nadmíru překvapen. Kdokoliv dveřmi prošel, zasáhnula jej kletba, ale byla tu spouštěcí informace. Brumbál byl sám velice dobrý v přeměňování, ale také ve Starodávných runách a Numerologii, což mu dávalo dost vědomostí pro tvorbu magických bariér a ochran, kdyby nebyl učitelem, mohl se živit Zaklínačstvím, což málokdo věděl.

Velice ho překvapilo, že někdo mohl vytvořit takovéto prokletí pomocí neviditelné bariéry. Vyčaroval si na svůj hábit Nebelvírský znak a po dvou minutách se jeho vlasy i vousy změnily na Weasleyovskou rezavou. Několik mávnutí hůlkou a bariéra byla pryč. Nikdo ze studentů toho nebyl schopen, až na jednoho jediného. Harry Potter, syn jednoho ze čtyř Pobertů.

Pondělní den byl pro Nebelvírské velkou záhadou, na některé kouzlo přestalo působit a oni nemohli přijít na to, proč. Přišla na to až Hermiona, když si po čtvrté hodině sundala hábit a jí se vrátila původní barva, když si ho znovu nasadila, zrzavá se znovu neobjevila. O svůj objev se podělila s celou kolejí a vysloužila si mnoho díků.

„Viděli jste dneska Brumbála? Od snídaně chodil celý zrzavý taky," smál se Draco a Ron se k němu přidal. Harry se šklebil a plánoval, jak dostat Havraspárské. Draco přemýšlel nad tím, že Havraspár se pyšní svou chytrostí, takže bylo třeba z nich udělat na den hloupé nebo neschopné odpovědět správně.

„Můj brácha Bill pracuje jako Odeklínač v Egyptě a psal mi, že v jedné hrobce byla Babylonská kletba a pokud tam vstoupil víc jak jeden člověk, nerozuměli si navzájem, protože každý mluvil jiným jazykem," prohlásil Ron a Draco vyvalil oči. O téhle kletbě slyšel, jednu dobu ji Smrtijedi používali proti mudlům, když si s nimi chtěli pohrát.

„Hele, to by mohlo fungovat. Harry, jsi schopen znovu udělat na dveřích tu bariéru, ale zaměřit se na Havraspárské?" zajímal se Draco, přeci jen Harry tu měl vědomosti prvního až sedmého ročníku z pěti základních předmětů důležitých pro Bystrozora, nehledě na to, že byl zručný i v dalších částech magie.

„Ten nápad se mi líbí, ale Babylonskou kletbu neznám, musíme ji někde najít," řekl Harry a podíval se do své soukromé knihovny, ale všechno z ní měl přečteno, takže věděl, že mu jeho knihy nepomohou. „Říkal jsi, že to používali Smrtijedi?" optal se Draca, a když přikývnul, Harry se prostě přemístil pryč.

„Štve mě, když tohle dělá," postěžoval si Ron.

„Žárlíš?" rýpnul si Draco.

„Nedělej, že ty ne, jen se na to podívej. Umí se přemisťovat od pěti let, od sedmi let ho učil Moody kouzlit a je to velice nadaný tanečník. Všechno co se ve škole učíme je pro něj jen opakování, zábava, nic jiného. Vždyť by mohl mít NKÚ i OVCE kdyby chtěl," prohlašoval Ron a Draco se zachmuřil.

„Nemyslím si, že by na veřejnosti chtěl nějak vyčnívat. Je nejlepší v ročníku, ale dělá všechno proto, abychom nebyli o nic horší než on sám. Přípravu na hodiny, kterou on nepotřebuje, věnuje nám. Myslím si, že by z něj mohl být skvělý učitel," řekl Draco na Harryho obranu a než něco Ron stačil říci, Harry se přemístil zpátky.

„Našel jsem to, nicméně by se dalo dohadovat o tom, do jaké magie to spadá. Zajímavé kouzlo, původně neutrální magie, kvůli zneužití to je řazeno do černé magie, ale podstata kouzla spočívá v bílé magii. Problém je, že to musím umístit jinde, než na dveře, Brumbál to včera objevil," prozradil jim a položil knihu s kouzlem na svůj stůl, aby mohl navrhnout schéma bariéry s tímhle kouzlem. Nebylo to těžké, stačilo mu změnit kouzlo na bariéře, kterou použil na změnu barvy vlasů.

„Co takhle to dát na jejich vstup do společenské místnosti?" optal se Draco.

„To by možná šlo, víš kde to je?"

„Nejsem si jistý, ale určitě bych to našel."

„Hele, když učitelé budou vidět následky, dojde jim, že je to tahle kletba, takže ji mohou zrušit, ne?" optal se Ron.

„Kletba trvá dvanáct hodin a nedá se nijak zrušit," odpověděl Harry, který dokončoval úpravu bariéry.

„Výborně, jdeme najít ten vchod k Havraspárům," usmál se Harry a všechny tři přemístil kousek od vstupu do jejich věže. Nechtěl riskovat, že by je ve společenské místnosti někdo viděl odcházet. Nakonec se Ron ukázal s dobrým orientačním smyslem a zavedl je ke vstupu do Havraspárské místnosti. Havran se jich optal na heslo pomocí hádanky, kterou Harry zodpověděl, a když se vchod otevřel, rychle nahlédl do místnosti, kde bylo pár starších studentů, ale nikdo si ho nevšimnul. Bariéru tam umístil během chviličky, popadl své dva kamarády a přemístil je zpět do jejich ložnic.

Druhý den ráno nastal zmatek v řadách Havraspárů. Od chvíle, co vyšli z jejich kolejní věže, mluvil každý jiným jazykem a vůbec si navzájem nerozuměli. Profesorům to došlo okamžitě a tak Brumbál zase půlku dne nedělal nic jiného, než hledal bariéru s kletbou. Znovu byla uchycena na kolejní znak na hábitech, takže to u oběda oznámil a tím zrušil tu kletbu. Věděl, že by měla trvat dvanáct hodin, ale tohle ji podivným způsobem upravilo a dalo možnost jejího zrušení daleko dříve.

Studentům došlo, že nejprve byli Nebelvíři, pak Havraspáři a nyní to čeká buď Zmijozely nebo Mrzimory. Obě koleje byly velice neklidné a hlavně byly v pozoru před kýmkoliv. Brumbál jim totiž oznámil, že první kletba byla umístěna na dveřích do Velké síně a druhá byla zase na vstupu do kolejní věže Havraspáru. Filch hlídal Velkou síň celou noc, Snape zase sklepení, Prýtová svou kolej, ale nikoho nechytili. Ráno třetího dne v týdnu se nic nestalo a všichni se uklidnili, že jim nic nehrozí. Past sklapla během oběda, kdy se Mrzimorským změnily hábity na společenské obleky a šaty, ale v šatech se objevili chlapci a ve společenských oblecích zase dívky.

„To už přesahuje všechno, co jsem byla schopná tolerovat, vždyť se na to podívejte, moji chlapci vypadají hrozně," rozčilovala se Prýtová na celou Velkou síň.

„A to neví, co plánujeme pro Zmijozely," ušklíbnul se Harry. Tentokrát to Harry totiž risknul a znovu použil bariéru na vstupní dveře do Velké síně. Stihnul to udělat během přestávky, nikdo nikde nebyl, takže nemohl být ani chycen.

Všem bylo jasné, že Zmijozelští jsou na řadě a Snape provrtával Harryho, Draca i Rona pohledem. Hodně se přemáhal, aby na ně nepoužil Nitrozpyt. Věděl, že Potter by to poznal a nejenže by útok odvrátil, ale zaútočil by zpátky. Draco měl základy Nitrobrany a poznal by útok, nevěděl, jak na tom byl Weasley, ale ani s ním to nechtěl riskovat.

Nyní si s obleky a šaty nevěděl rady ani Brumbál, neboť hábity byly přeměněny a nebylo jisté, na jaké části oblečení se kolejní znak nachází. Ron totiž přišel s nápadem, aby kolejní znak Mrzimoru měli na spodním prádle a Draco se rozesmál, protože než na tohle někdo přijde, uplyne celý den.

Ve čtvrtek nikdo nevěděl, kde a kdo udeří a co se stane. Zmijozelové přišli do Velké síně jako jedna velká skupina následující profesora Snapea. Nikdo se neodvážil se k nim vůbec přiblížit. Snape kontroloval každý úsek cesty, aby nepadli do pasti. Nejstarší studenti mu pomáhali a nikde nic nenašli, což je potěšilo. Snape se usadil k profesorskému stolu a nalil si šálek kávy, ze kterého okamžitě čtvrtinu upil.

„Nikde jsme nenarazili na žádnou past, věřím, že moji Zmijozelové z toho vyváznou," řekl sebejistě, ale jakoby tím spustil to, čeho se obával. Výkřiky od jeho stolu upoutaly pozornost všech studentů v síni. Nebylo Zmijozela, který by místo vlasů neměl hnízdo hadů. Okamžitě se pokusili zrušit kouzlo sundáním si hábitů, ale nefungovalo to.

U profesorského stolu se Prýtová rozesmála a několik profesorů také.

„Říkal jsi, že jsi na žádnou past nenarazil?" ptal se pobaveně Albus.

„Zabiju je, umučím je a hodím do jámy nejjedovatějších hadů," vrčel Severus vzteky. Jeho Zmijozelové mu věřili, že je dokáže ochránit před Poberty, ale zklamal a to ho štvalo nejvíce. Na dálku seslal kouzla na stůl a lavice. Překvapeně zjistil, že tentokrát bylo kouzlo umístěno tady, ale nevyznal se v něm.

„Je to na jídelním stole, ale nedokážu to kouzlo rozluštit," zavrčel a Albus to také zkusil. Překvapeně povzdechnul a zakroutil hlavou.

„Zdá se, že je to znovu ošetřeno proti zrušení kouzla. Mrzimorští si museli vyměnit spodní prádlo, aby kouzlo přestalo účinkovat, ale Zmijozelští nemají takové štěstí. Tohle kouzlo zasáhne každého, kdo si sedne ke Zmijozelskému stolu a nemá kolejní znak Nebelvíru, Havraspáru a Mrzimoru," vysvětlil Albus pobaveně.

„Oh, zdá se, že to jsou čím dál lepší kousky a důmyslněji provedené," ozval se Kratiknot, který si prohlížel studenty s hady místo vlasů na hlavách.

„Ano, toto je hezká ukázka přeměňování," prohlásil Brumbál a mrknul na Minervu.

Harry odpoledne vstoupil do společenské místnosti Nebelvíru a cestu mu zastoupili Fred s Georgem. Podíval se na ně s pozdviženým obočím a čekal, co z nich vyleze. Chvíli tak nehnutě a bez jediného slova stáli, než mu uvolnili cestu a on mohl projít dál ke svému obvyklému místu.

„Co to mělo znamenat?" zajímal se Draco, který se už zvedal, že se do dvojčat pustí.

„Nejsem si jistý," pokrčil Harry rameny, vytáhl z tašky několik pergamenů a pustil se do sepisování esejí.

„Zítra nic neprovádějme, počkejme tak čtrnáct dní. Možná bych jen někde vytvořil nápis s tím, že doufáme, jak si všichni předešlé dny užili," navrhoval Ron. Harry se podíval na Draca a ten přikývnul, že je to dobrý nápad, nebylo radno pokoušet profesory, kteří poslední čtyři dny byli více méně naštvaní.

„Dobrá, už jste si vybrali předměty na ročníkovou práci a nějaké téma?" optal se Harry a ti dva se po sobě podívali.

„Já bych rád zkusil vylepšit nějaké základní lektvary, kdybys mi dal pár tipů," pokrčil Draco rameny. „Možná i Obranu proti černé magii, ale tam nevím, co bych měl dělat," dodal.

„Já bych si vzal Létání, pokusil bych se navrhnout možná vylepšení školních košťat, nejspíše to bude i na Kouzelné formule," přidal se Ron a Draco na to překvapeně koukal, stejně jako Harry. Ani jeden nepočítal s tím, že Ron se pustí do něčeho takového, ale s jeho láskou pro létání a famfrpál se nebylo čemu divit.

„Já si beru Kouzelné formule a Obranu proti černé magii. Chci vytvořit prsten, náramek nebo řetízek, který by na sobě nesl prvky obranných kouzel proti prvnímu a částečně i druhému stupni Černé magie," sdělil svým přátelům Harry.

„Víš, že by se to hodilo? Ale spíše tak, aby to plnilo funkci Protega," prohlásil Ron.

„Představa, že natáhneš ruku a kouzlo se odrazí zpátky na útočníka je velice lákavá," přidal se Draco.

„Jistě, ale Protego tě ubrání jen před většinou kouzel prvního stupně Černé magie. Nehledě na to, že každý další stupeň obsahuje o polovinu více kouzel a dvakrát mocnějších, než je to u předešlého stupně. Budu muset projít školní knihovnu a najít všechno o černé magii, nemůžu jen tak říci, že ovládám třetí stupeň a byl bych schopen složit zkoušky na čtvrtý," řekl Harry a Draco na něj třeštil oči.

„Ty ovládáš čtyři stupně Černé magie? Kde ses to naučil? Ani někteří Smrtijedi neovládali tolik kouzel, jen pár ze sedmého stupně," zděsil se Draco.

„Na Faraonském institutu v Egyptě je sedm stupňů ze všech možných předmětů. Z Bílé magie mám pátý stupeň a mohl bych složit zkoušky na šestý stupeň. Šestý stupeň mám z Lektvarů, sedmý jen z Přeměňování. Dále jsem na čtvrtém stupni v Soubojích, kde se učila Bojová magie. Druhý stupeň mám u Numerologie, Starodávných run a Tvorby kouzel. Jo a taky ještě u Léčitelství," řekl jim a ti dva na něj hleděli více než nechápavě.

„Musíš tu vůbec ve škole být?" ptal se Draco a Harry se zamyslel.

„Myslím, že ne, zkoušky bych složit mohl, ale co bych v jedenácti dělal místo chození do školy a dělání vtípků?" optal se jich a zasmál se.

„Kdybych mohl, tak složím zkoušky a šel bych hrát závodně famfrpál," prohlásil Ron.

„Tak se ukaž a závodně dokonči tu esej do Přeměňování," zasmál se Draco a všichni se pustili do psaní.

V pátek měli třetí a čtvrtou hodinu Kouzelné formule a Harry zůstal o přestávce mezi hodinami, aby se mohl dohodnout s profesorem Kratiknotem. Ron tam také zůstal, chtěl se také optat, jestli jeho ročníková práce bude spadat také do Kouzelných formulí.

„Pane profesore, mohli bychom s vámi mluvit?" začal Harry.

„Pane Pottere, pane Weasley, co byste potřebovali? V hodině vám jde všechno, co vám zadám z osnov," zajímal se malý profesůrek.

„Rádi bychom se domluvili na ročníkové práci. Profesor Snape řekl, že to není obvyklé, ale ta možnost tu je. Já osobně bych rád vytvořil předmět, který by sloužil jako ochranný prvek proti kouzlům Černé magie, takže bych to spojil s Obranou proti černé magii," řekl Harry.

„Já se chci optat, jestli se můj plánovaný projekt spojí s Kouzelnými formulemi, chci navrhnout vylepšení na školní košťata do hodin Létání," řekl zase Ron. Profesor Kratiknot na ně nevěřícně hleděl, tohle se mu ještě nestalo, že by studenti prvního ročníku chtěli pracovat na ročníkové práci.

„Omlouvám se, ale jsem překvapen, chlapci. Tohle se mi ještě nestalo, ale ano, bylo by to možné. Pane Pottere, jste si vědom, že vaše ročníková práce zasáhne i do předmětů, které se zde nevyučují?" optal se profesor.

„Chci se tomu právě vyhnout a použít pouze Kouzelné formule a Obranu proti černé magii. Už jsem nad tím přemýšlel a jsem si jistý, že to bude možné. Numerologii a Starodávné runy znám v základech, pane profesore," ujišťoval ho a Kratiknot tedy přikývnul.

„Pane Weasley, vaše ročníková práce bude nejspíše více teoretická, musíte prostudovat vazby mezi kouzly, která již na košťatech jsou, s tím bych vám mohl pomoci, pak musíte najít kouzla, která budou mít účinek vámi žádaných změn tak, aby se nerušila s dalšími kouzly, která na koštěti již budou," řekl směrem k Ronovi.

„Jinak napište na pergamen své jméno, název ročníkové práce, předměty do kterých to má být a stručný obsah toho, co chcete v ročníkové práci dělat. Pak to odevzdáte ředitelce své koleje a ta to předloží k podepsání na radě profesorů, která bude zítra. V pondělí ráno byste měli dostat úřední dokument, kde bude zadání vaší ročníkové práce. Také se dozvíte jméno profesora, se kterým budete mít konzultační hodiny. Vaši ročníkovou práci poté bude hodnotit komise složená z vybraných profesorů," vysvětloval jim a oba pozorně poslouchali. Harry si rychle udělal poznámky, co všechno má být na pergamenu, který budou odevzdávat McGonagallové a s poděkováním se vrátili do lavic. Protože on, Ron a Draco uměli vše, co po nich tu hodinu profesor chtěl, všichni tři na pergamen sepsali údaje pro svou ročníkovou práci. Po hodině o přestávce před dvouhodinovkou Dějin čar a kouzel všichni tři zanesli pergameny profesorce McGonagallové, která si to přečetla a překvapeně si trojici prohlédla.

„Doopravdy se do tohoto chcete pustit? Jsou to obtížná témata, která jste si vybrali. I studenti třetího ročníku by s tím mohli mít problémy," ujišťovala se Minerva.

„O to větší je to výzva," usmál se Harry, který věděl, že pro něj to nebude problém, spíše bude mít problém najít dostatek informací dostupných i všem ostatním. On měl dostatek knih, ale v cizích jazycích a nejspíše je bude muset přeložit, když to bude nutné.

Cestou na hodinu Dějin potkali ještě Olivera, který je zastavil.

„Pottere, zítra ráno bude trénink na půl hodiny, pak zahájíme konkurz na záložní tým. Budu chtít, aby ses podíval po vhodném náhradníkovi na post chytače. Weasley, očekávám, že se také ukážeš, dvojčata prohlásila, že jsi celkem slušný brankář," prohlásil Wood a zase zmizel, protože zazvonilo na hodinu. Ti tři se dali do běhu a do učebny Dějin doběhli ve chvíli, kdy do ní vcházel poslední student.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Záložní tým**

Sobotního rána si šli všichni tři zaběhat. Harry si vzal rovnou famfrpálovou výbavu a nechal si ji v šatně, kde měl přístup jen famfrpálový tým, který ten den měl mít trénink. Wood dorazil se zbytkem týmu na hřiště a překvapeně se dívali na ty tři, jak běhají a rozcvičují se při tom. S úsměvem se otočil na svůj tým a ti věděli, že je zle.

„Dobrá týme, je nutné si vybudovat pořádnou kondici, takže si dáme dvě kolečka kolem hřiště a Potter nám pak ukáže nějaké cviky na protažení!" zavelel a všichni jej následovali se značným reptáním, ale nikdo nehodlal neuposlechnout.

Když o deset minut později skoro celý tým ležel zničeně na trávníku téměř bez dechu, trojice mladých Nebelvírů se rozesmála.

„Nasadili jste ostré tempo, které jste neměli šanci zvládnout, ale pokud zvolníte a budete běhat každý den po dobu jednoho týdne, nebudete tak zničení. Tihle dva po týdnu dokázali uběhnout čtyři kolečka, teď jich běháme deset, což stačí," prohlásil Harry a některým členům týmu se udělalo špatně jen při té představě.

„Jak dlouho už běháte?" ptal se udýchaný Oliver.

„Od začátku školního roku každý den ráno o půl sedmé," řekl Ron a celý tým na ně překvapeně hleděl.

„A teď vstávejte, nebo vám ztuhnou svaly a pak si je natáhnete," prohlásil Draco a začal dělat protahovací a následně i uvolňovací cviky. Ron a Harry se k němu přidali a sledovali, jak se je celý tým snaží napodobit.

Uběhla půl hodinka a na hřiště začali přicházet studenti Nebelvíru i z jiných kolejí. Oliver vyhnal svůj tým do šatny, aby se převlékli a také sehnal několik dalších košťat pro studenty prvních ročníků, kteří svá košťata neměli.

„Dobré ráno, vítejte na konkurzu záložního Nebelvírského týmu," prohlásil Oliver mírně zesíleným hlasem. „Všichni se rozdělte podle toho, na jaký post chcete vyzkoušet štěstí, ale nejdříve bych poprosil, aby všichni studenti, kteří nepatří do Nebelvíru, opustili hřiště!"

„Rád bych to zkusil na chytače, ale i střelce," ozval se Draco.

„Dobrá, nejdříve to zkus na chytače, po střelcích útočníci tak moc nejdou," řekl Oliver a Draco se postavil k dalším čtyřem studentům, kteří stáli u Harryho a chtěli to zkusit na chytače.

„Harry, chytači jsou na tobě. Na trénincích si vždy věděl, co dělat, tak ti budu věřit i s jejich prověřením," řekl Oliver.

„Dobrá, chci vás vidět lítat, takže si dáte tři kolečka kolem hřiště se slalomem kolem brankových tyčí. Všichni máte školní košťata stejného typu, na konci kola vypadne ten nejpomalejší z vás. Jak uvidím kohokoliv, kdo udělá nějaký faul na svého soupeře, automaticky vypadává, je vám to jasné?" optal se Harry a všichni přikývnuli. „Nasedněte na košťata a na můj povel vyletíte," poručil. Počkal, až bude všech pět sedět na košťatech, sám vzlétnul a ve vzduchu hůlkou udělal bílou čáru. Odpočítal start a na TEĎ se všichni rozlétli, jak nejrychleji mohli.

Po první kole odpadl jeden druhák, druhé kolo se stalo osudným dalšímu druhákovi a třetí kolo vypadnul prvák. Zbyl už jen Draco a dívka ze třetího ročníku jménem Melinda Bobbin.

„Dobrá, při tréninku používáme cvičné zlatonky. Kdo ji chytí jako první, vyhraje. Máte to celé ztížené tím, že se budete muset vyhýbat všem ostatním hráčům na hřišti. Jakmile ji vypustím, můžete se za ní vydat," prohlásil Harry a oba přikývnuli, že jsou připraveni. Vypustil zlatonku, která se rychle prohnala kolem obou chytačů a zmizela jim z dohledu. Harry ji sledoval celou dobu, mířila k brankovým obručím, pak se prohnala mezi hráči a sem tam zpomalila, takže ji zahlédnuli i oba chytači. Draco si všimnul, že Harry se na zlatonku stále dívá, proto pohlédnul i on stejným směrem a hned se po zlatém záblesku vydal. Jak ji zpozoroval, držel se za ní jako klíště. Jako klíště se za ním zase držela Melinda, ale na koštěti byl o něco málo zkušenější. Byl i menší postavy než Melinda, což mu dávalo výhodu menšího odporu vzduchu a také lepší manévrovatelnosti. Ještě tak desetkrát se jim zlatonka ztratila, než ji po dvaceti minutách Draco chytil, když se vyhnul dvěma potloukům. Melinda mu byla v patách, ale leknula se potlouků a tak se vzdala výhry za cenu zdravé kůže.

„Výborně Draco, chceš to ještě zkusit na střelce? Melinda ti byla stále v patách a jako chytačka taky není špatná," gratuloval mu Harry, když vedle něj oba dva přistáli.

„Také bych to ráda zkusila na střelkyni," přiznala se Melinda.

„Tak to zkuste oba a v případě nouze budete moci hrát na jednom nebo na druhém postu," pokrčil Harry rameny a vydali se za Oliverem, který od stávajících hráčů přijímal jejich rozhodnutí.

„Olivere, oba dva to chtějí zkusit ještě na střelce, Draco je jako chytač o něco lepší, než Melinda, ale při troše tréninku budou výbornou náhradou," oznámil mu Harry a Oliver přikývnul.

„Tak se vyhoupněte na košťata a ukažte, co v těch rukou máte," prohlásil a ukázal jim k hloučku uchazečů s camrálem. Sám Oliver se vydal k brankovým obručím, aby je posoudil.

„Frede, Georgi, jak jsou na tom odrážeči?" zajímal se Harry.

„Harry, pojď nám pomoc, potřebujeme je otestovat na pohyblivém terči, víš jak," řekl Fred, protože George právě vysvětloval ostatní, jak mají správně držet pálku a že to není o síle, ale o technice, jak do potlouku udeří.

„Poslouchejte, tady Harry se rozhodnul ze sebe udělat terč, takže se chopte svých holí a jdeme na věc," zavelel Fred. Harry si vypustil zlatonku, aby si také trochu zatrénoval a pustil se za ní poloviční rychlostí, aby dal šanci i odrážečům. Viděl, jak potlouky létají ve velké vzdáleností kolem něj, takže se zatím ničeho nebál, ale jeden z nich během chvíle prolétl velice blízko a zjistil, že to byla ukázková rána jednoho z dvojčat, na tu dálku je nerozeznal.

Trochu zrychlil a spíše místo zlatonky se díval, jak na něj nováčci odpalují potlouky. Tohle netrvalo dlouho, protože Fred s Georgem okamžitě vybrali dva nejnadějnější zájemce a test ukončili. Na konci celého konkurzu měli všechny náhradní hráče a seznam dalších, kteří na tom nebyli tak špatně, kdyby jim náhodou někdo odpadl.

„Nemůžu tomu stále uvěřit, jsme v Nebelvírském famfrpálovém družstvu," nadšeně jásal Ron, když mu to všechno po pár hodinách došlo. Harry i Draco se rozesmáli. Večer jim Oliver oznámil, že zítřejšího rána je čeká na famfrpálovém hřišti, kde si zahrají zkušební zápas, aby si nacvičili signály, triky a aby se záložní tým trochu sehrál a zvyknul si na spolupráci.

Po zbytek soboty Ron nebásnil o ničem jiném a rozeslal dopisy celé své rodině, aby se pochlubil svým úspěchem. Nikdo z jeho bratrů nebyl ve famfrpálovém mužstvu už od prvního ročníku, což ho dělalo výjimečným.

V neděli ráno probíhal trénink, nejdříve záložní tým proti A týmu, který bez problému vyhrál, ale když je Oliver promíchal, aby se síly trochu vyrovnaly, hra trvala déle a vyhrál Harryho tým, protože se mu podařilo vyfouknout zlatonku Dracovi přímo před nosem, jak se říká. Draco se pro zlatonku už natahoval, když se Harry na svém koštěti Sonicum mihnul kolem a zlatonku chytil. Svědkové přísahali, že o dvě sekundy zpátky byl půlku hřiště vzdálen. Harry po chycení zlatonky nedopadl nejlépe, trochu podcenil sílu a rychlost a když naštěstí kousek nad zemí zabrzdil smykem, koště ho vyhodilo a on si dopřál ještě několik kotoulů po zeleném trávníku.

Zraněný nebyl, jen trochu potlučen, proto zamířil do sprchy, aby se umyl a pak šli všichni na oběd s úsměvy na tvářích. Ostatní koleje nejdříve nechápaly, ale pak jim došla spojitost mezi všemi usmívajícími se studenty Nebelvíru. Byly to student týmu, jak je Oliver pojmenoval a jejich radostné tváře slibovali problémy hráčům ostatních.

„Co budeme dělat odpoledne?" zajímal se Ron.

„Já půjdu navštívit kmotra, chtěl si se mnou promluvit a stejně bych měl navrhnout nějaké lektvary, které se pokusím upravit v rámci ročníkové práce," řekl Draco a Hermiona i několik starších studentů se k nim otočilo.

„Vy děláte ročníkovou práci?" optal se Oliver, o tomhle se dozvěděl ve třetím ročníku, ale nikdy toho nevyužil, on vždy svůj cíl viděl v profesionálním famfrpálu.

„Netušil jsem, že ta možnost tu byla už teď, myslel jsem, že je to možné až od třetího ročníku, ale profesor Snape nás ujistil, že je to možné již od prvního ročníku, ale bylo tu jen několik jedinců, kteří toho využili," řekl Harry. „Jinak dneska musím do knihovny, doufám, že najdu veřejně přístupné knihy k černé magii aspoň prvního stupně, nechce se mi překládat arabské učebnice z Faraonského institutu," ušklíbnul se a několik lidí zalapalo po dechu.

„Cože? Ty chceš studovat černou magii, která je na škole zakázaná?" vyjela na něj Hermiona a všichni na ní stočili svůj zrak.

„Já se ji učit nemusím, už ji dávno ovládám," zavrčel Harry směrem k Hermioně, vzal si do ruky několik kousků buchty a vydal se pryč. Draco po Hermioně střelil nepřátelským pohledem a Ron se na ní ani nepodíval. Během půl hodiny celé Bradavice věděly, že Harry Potter ovládá černou magii.

Harry se po celý zbytek dne snažil najít nějaké knihy s kouzly černé magie v knihovně bez omezeného přístupu, ale nic nenašel. Dokonce nenašel ani knihy s kouzly bílé nebo bojové magie, nemluvě o dalších odvětvích, o kterých věděl. Bylo tam tisíce knih k předmětům, které se ve škole učily, několik mudlovských knih a největších děl, ale nic jiného nenašel, což ho docela naštvalo. Večer před večerkou ještě zkusil zajít za profesorem Kratiknotem a pak i za profesorem Dóžem, ale ani jeden z nich mu nepomohl.

„Tak co, našel si něco?" zajímal se Draco.

„Jo, Bradavická knihovna může mít tisíce svazků a různých svitků, ale je omezená jen na předměty, které se ve škole učí," prohlásil a ze své vlastní knihovny vyndal učebnici černé magie pro první stupeň a přidal k tomu další učebnici pro stupeň druhý. „Prostě v práci uvedu za zdroj tyhle učebnice, když nikdo z porotců nebude rozumět Arabsky, není to můj problém," prohlásil, otevřel si první učebnici a začal na pergamen vypisovat jednu kletbu za druhou a že jich bylo. Celý seznam dokončil až v úterý před hodinou Astronomie. Na pergamenu bylo něco přes sto kouzel, až na to oba jeho kamarádi překvapeně hleděli.

„Co s tím seznamem budeš dělat?" zajímal se Ron.

„Musí se mi je podařit roztřídit do šesti skupin. Každá skupina bude představovat jeden štít či ochrannou bariéru proti kletbám v dané skupině. Nejhorší na tom je, že zatím vím o devíti štítech, které k tomu potřebuju, musím je zredukovat o tři," odpověděl.

Draco na své práci pracoval se svým kmotrem, který mu pomáhal, ačkoliv mu pomáhat správně neměl. Snape měl pro Draca vždy slabost. Ron s profesorem Kratiknotem cvičil kouzla, která mu měla pomoci při detekci kouzel použitých na školní košťata a když se Ron doopravdy soustředil, celkem mu kouzla šla, za což ho Kratiknot nezapomněl pochválit. Kratiknot se Ronovým úspěchem dokonce pochlubil i ostatním profesorům, takže mírně změnili svůj postoj a zkoušeli, jak složitá kouzla mladík vydrží.

Každým dalším dnem Draco i Ron vydrželi sesílat kouzla o něco déle, čím větší měli výdrž a tělesnou sílu, tím lépe jim šlo kouzlení a učení se nových kouzel. Po týdnu se začaly objevovat nepatrné změny na kondici Nebelvírských mužstev, které každé ráno chodili s trojicí prvňáčků běhat.


	8. Chapter 8

**08. Famfrpál**

Naši tři Nebelvírští pracovali na svých ročníkových pracích celou svou zbývající energií. V normálních hodinách zvládali nová kouzla maximálně na třetí pokus, Lektvary jim šli nejlépe ze všech ostatních. Hermiona byla stále za nimi, měla dokonale vypracované eseje, ale její eseje postrádali reálný nádech. Byla vždy závislá na knihách a spoléhala na ně celou svou myslí, takže zapomínala na to, že knihy jsou napsány člověkem a tudíž mohou být chybné. Tuhle lekci se ještě nenaučila, nebo spíše nechtěla naučit.

Po vzoru Nebelvírského famfrpálového družstva, i ostatní kolejní družstva zavedla tělesný trénink, aby za Nebelvírem nezaostávali o tolik. Všem bylo jasné, že Nebelvír získal v Harrym Potterovi nepředstavitelnou sílu, proto Havraspár, Mrzimor a Zmijozel soupeřili o druhé místo, které pro ně bude úspěchem. Nikdo nevěřil tomu, že by Nebelvírské dokázali porazit.

Famfrpálové sestavy ostatních týmů se mírně změnily. Našlo se dost studentů, kteří byli lepší, než stávající hráči, proto byli nahrazeni a odsunuti do záložního týmu, ve kterém plnili funkci zkušenějších rádců. Ředitelé kolejí si od tohoto slibovali daleko vyšší kvalitu jejich mužstev.

Albus Brumbál byl zase potěšen faktem, že zkvalitnění mužstev celkově zvýší i úroveň školního famfrpálového poháru. Již mu přišlo i několik žádostí o povolení vstupu na pozemky z důvodu famfrpálových zápasů. Mezi zájemci o účast na tribunách nalezl i jména vlivných kouzelníků a hlavně vlastníků a trenérů profesionálních famfrpálových týmů. Věděl, že několik studentů uvažuje o kariéře profesionálních hráčů famfrpálu a tohle jim může pomoci. Nemohl tomu uvěřit, ale mezi žádostmi byla i žádost Piera Ferrariho, který se chtěl podívat na Harryho Pottera, který si koupil jeho nejnovější model koštěte pro chytače. Piero Ferrari byl kouzelník, ale jeho otec Enzo Ferrari byl mudla, takže pocházel ze smíšené rodiny a převzal práci po otci, takže jejich výrobu rozšířil i do kouzelnického světa a to díky závodním košťatům.

Brumbál neměl na výběr, musel jim povolit návštěvy na famfrpálové zápasy. Nebylo to tak, že by to chtěl zamítnout, prostě to musel povolit. Škole to jen přinese další slávu a její jméno se ještě více zviditelní. Navázání přátelských vztahů s vlivnými lidmi se vždy hodilo a mohlo mu pomoci. Dokázal vždy využít všechny své možnosti, ale vždy hlavně tak, aby ho nikdo v ničem nepodezříval a lidé si o něm mysleli jen to nejlepší.

První zápas sezóny byl mezi Nebelvírem a Zmijozelem, vždy to tak bylo a tento rok to nebude jinak. Na členy famfrpálového družstva Nebelvíru každý den bylo hned několik útoků, ale protože jim nikdo nemohl vážněji ublížit, veškerá kouzla se dala odrazit pouhým Protego. Harry v rámci své ročníkové práce vytvořil prsteny pro celý jejich tým. Zatím se mu do prstenu povedlo vložit tři různé štíty, takže ani jeden z útoků na něj nebo jeho spoluhráče nebyl úspěšný. Navíc to útočníky odradilo, přeci jen když se vaše kouzlo odrazí od zad protivníka zpátky na vás, podruhé si to rozmyslíte.

Mimo jiné, profesorové Kratiknot a Dóže Harrymu oznámili, že už i s těmito prsteny by úspěšně dokončil ročníkovou práci, ale on jim řekl, že svůj původní záměr dokončí.

To ráno před zápasem se všichni sešli ve Velké síni celkem brzy. Harry přemýšlel, jestli se má najíst nebo ne, ale nakonec se do jídla pustil. Už kdysi řešil trému při nějakém vystoupení a tohle bylo snadnější, takže nebyl vůbec nervózní a pokud byl, nepřiznal si to.

„Tak co, jak se těšíš?" zajímal se Draco a Ron si nakládal hromadu jídla na talíř.

„Nemám se čeho bát, když mě sejmou, nastoupíš na mé místo a Zlatonku chytíš ty," zasmál se Harry, když viděl, jak Draco pobledl. Ron se k Harrymu přidal, ale hned zase přestal, protože ho oba kamarádi zabíjeli pohledem. Kousky rozžvýkaného jídla byly všude.

Draco, Ron i Oliver se Harryho během tréninků snažili naučit různé finty, které profesionální chytači provádějí. Bylo pravdou, že ty nebezpečné mu neradili používat, ale bylo nutné, aby o nich věděl a jak je správně provést. Také Draco Harrymu řekl, že od chytače se neočekává jen chycení Zlatonky, ale také podpora v útoku, kdy zablokuje brankáře nebo rozežene obránce a udělá ulici pro střelce. Chytače se nesměl nikdo dotknout, proto mu vždy každý půjde z cesty, a pokud ne, bude z toho trestné střílení, pokud to nebude přímo jeho chyba. Různé sestavy trénovali i během zápasů se záložním týmem, takže získal představu o tom, jaká je jeho úloha, pokud by měl hrát profesionálně. Draco věřil, že profesionálním přístupem ke hře dokážou získat okamžitě převahu nad ostatními týmy a ty se nebudou moci přizpůsobit, protože hrají jen na úrovni školních družstev.

„Weasley, spoléhám na tebe, když se mi něco stane. Jsi slušný brankář, takže až skončím na ošetřovně, nastoupíš na mé místo," prohlásil Oliver za Ronovými zády a ten se leknutím začal dusit. Draco se rozesmál, protože tak bledého Rona ještě neviděl.

„Celé družstvo za půl hodiny na hřišti, buďte tam včas!" rozkázal ještě Oliver ke všem členům kolejního družstva. Dostalo se mu přikývnutí ze všech stran, jen Harry dojedl a připravil se na odchod.

„Jdu na před, trochu se rozlítám," oznámil jim a Draco se také zvedl.

„Půjdu s tebou," usmál se a Harry přikývnul.

„Dobrý den, všechny vás vítám na prvním famfrpálovém zápasu této sezóny. Jak je tradicí, první zápas se odehraje mezi Nebelvírem a Zmijozelem. Dneska máme krásné slunečné počasí bez jediného mráčku na obloze, což se v tuto roční dobu jen tak nevidí, takže můžeme doufat v plnou viditelnost našich hráčů na hřišti.

Kromě několika Zmijozelských nikdo nevěří, že by Nebelvír prohrál po té, co se do týmu dostal mladý Harry Potter. To by ale nebylo všechno, Harry Potter si totiž koupil koště světové třídy, Ferrari Sonicum, které je konstruované přímo pro chytače, kterým Harry Potter bezpochyby je," oznamoval Lee Jordan divákům, kteří se na tribunách sešli v hojném počtu. Dokonce tři věže byly obsazeny profesory a hosty, kteří se přišli na tenhle zápas podívat ze všech koutů Spojeného Království.

„Ach, ano, madam Hoochová již přináší na hřiště bednu s míči a famfrpálový tým Zmijozelu přilétá na hřiště," prohlásil Jordan a Zmijozelští svůj tým podpořili vším, co měli. Nicméně byli přehlušeni zbývajícími kolejemi, když se ve vzduchu objevil Nebelvírský tým.

„A máme je tady, dnešní favorité zápasu stejně jako favorité celého školního famfrpálového turnaje. Nebelvírská sestava utvořena kapitánem Oliverem Woodem, který hraje jako brankář. Hvězdné střelkyně Alice Spinnetová, Angelina Johnsonová a Katie Bellová. Mistrovští odrážeči George a Fred Weasleyovi. A jako poslední a nejmladší hráč za posledních sto let na postu chytače, HARRYYY POTTER!" představil Lee Nebelvírské a pak zmínil i jména Zmijozelských, nicméně jen tak, aby se neřeklo.

„Madam Hoochová vkládá píšťalku do úst – zápas je odstartován a Angelina se s Camrálem vrhá do útoku – Marcus Flint se pokusil zmocnit Camrálu, ale zabránil mu v tom Harry Potter, který kolem něj prosvištěl jako střela a vytvořil Angelině ulici – ano, Angelina toho využívá, ale místo střely nahrála Katie a ta skóruje. Nebelvír vede 10 – 0.

Nádherná ukázka sehranosti Nebelvírského týmu. Flint se snaží dostat do útoku, ale Potlouky v režii George a Freda ho zastavily a Alice vyráží do útoku. Tentokrát byla Zmijozelská obrana překonána nádhernou kombinací nahrávek mezi všemi střelkyněmi a je to 20 – 0 pro Nebelvír," komentoval to Lee a každý gól byl doprovázen obrovským rykem diváků.

Harry pomáhal v útoku i obraně, nikdo ho pořádně ani neviděl, vždy se prohnal kolem a hráči i diváci spatřili maximálně rudou šmouhu. Někteří hned po začátku zápasu vytáhnuli všechnohledy, aby si zápas mohli nahrát a později kdykoliv přehrát doma v klidu. Hlavně trenéři profesionálních týmů toho využívali.

Zápas to byl velice jednostranný, Fred s Georgem, kteří trénovali rychlost a přesnost na Harrym, zasáhli pokaždé, když Potlouky odpálili. Zmijozelský tým byl po půl hodině z poloviny nahrazen záložními hráči, ale ti nebyli tak sehraní ani dobří, jako hráči hlavního týmu. Nebylo se čemu divit, když Nebelvír vedl 90 – 10. Zmijozelu se povedlo skórovat, když oba Potlouky letěly ze stran na Olivera, který byl nucen uhnout a tím uvolnil brankovou obruč a Flint mohl skórovat.

Harry Zmijozelského chytače trénoval jako malého školáčka. Terence Higgs mohl být jakkoliv dobrý, ale Harry ho nachytával na takové kousky, které jen s vypětím všech svých schopností ustál tak, aby se přímo nezabil, ale i tak už několikrát skončil na trávníku hřiště a měl pochroumanou levou ruku. Nebylo divu, když si pak Terence držel odstup a v žádném případě se za ním již nepouštěl v honbě za Zlatonkou.

Když se Harry střemhlav pustil dolů k trávníku přímo přes útočící Zmijozelské, všichni si mysleli, že to byl obranný manévr, takže hráči hráli dál, ale Harry se hnal stále k zemi. Bylo už pozdě, když si Terence uvědomil, že se Potter žene za Zlatonkou.

„Ano, tohle už není žádná finta, Harry Potter spatřil zlatou a žene se za ní obrovskou rychlostí. Neptejte se mě, jak dokáže své koště ovládat a manévrovat s ním v takových extrémech, protože kdybych to zkoušel já, z toho trávníku by seškrabávali maximálně mastný flek. Higgs se pustil za Potterem ve snaze ho dohnat, ale Potter předvedl perfektní Vronského fintu, kterou Higgs ani nezkoušel a střemhlavý let vybral daleko výše nad zemí.

To snad není možné, Potter je nad trávníkem sotva několik palců vysoko. Jak to mohl vybrat, rozhodně nevím, ale ani Charlie Weasley, by něco takového nedokázal a to měl hned několik nabídek z profesionálních týmů. Na Pottera byly poslány Potlouky, ale oba minuly ve velké vzdálenosti, zdá se, že Zmijozelští odrážeči nestíhají jeho rychlosti.

Angelina skóruje a hned na to Harry Potter chytá Zlatonku, je to 250 – 10 pro Nebelvír, který vyhrává první zápas této sezóny!" prohlásil Lee a celý stadion explodoval jásotem. Celý Nebelvírský tým slavil ve vzduchu na košťatech a jako díky publiku oblétli celý stadión ve vítězném kolečku.

„Kluci," začal Oliver.

„A dívky," doplnila ho děvčata.

„A dívky. Náš dnešní výkon byl to nejlepší, co kdy Bradavice spatřily. A já říkám, že ten příští zápas bude ještě lepší!" prohlásil radostně a jásot týmu byl nakažlivý, protože i McGonagallová se usmívala od ucha k uchu, když za nimi přišla do šaten.

„Výborně vy všichni. Věřím, že letos bude famfrpálový i školní pohár náš," prohlásila směrem k týmu a všichni přikývnuli. „Pane Pottere, mohl byste na chvíli ven? Někdo by si s vámi rád promluvil," řekla směrem k němu a on přikývnul. Hůlkou se rychle svlékl, zbavil se potu a jiných nečistot a zase se oblékl, tentokrát do čistého oblečení.

„Výborně provedená kouzla v praxi, dvacet bodů pro Nebelvír, pane Pottere," usmála se McGonagallová ještě zářivěji a oba vyšli ven ze šaten.

„Dobrý den, pane Pottere. Dovolte, abych se představil, mé jméno je Piero Ferrari," představil se postarší muž.

„Harry Potter, rád vás poznávám," odpověděl Harry v italštině. Od chvíle, co si koupil své koště v Itálii, se zkoušel naučit i jejich jazyk. Byl podobný Španělštině, takže mu to nedělalo zas takové problémy.

„Gratuluji vám k výhře, jsem překvapen, že umíte už i náš jazyk," usmál se muž a také už odpovídal v italštině.

„Není to tak složité, jsou i těžší jazyky," odpověděl Harry a Piero se zasmál.

„Ano, vím, kolik jazyků ovládáte, pane Pottere. Byl jsem překvapen, když jsem se dozvěděl, že jedenáctiletý „chlapec-který-přežil" přišel do mého obchodu a koupil si koště na úrovni profesionálních hráčů. Měl jsem za to, že nebudete schopen to koště zvládnout, ale vy ho ovládáte s takovou jemností, že byste mohl hrát profesionálně už nyní," lichotil mu Piero.

„Musím se přiznat, že famfrpál mě baví a odpočinu si při něm, ale už dávno jsem se rozhodnul pro dráhu Bystrozora," řekl Harry.

„Pravda je taková, pane Pottere, že bych vás rád získal pro svou reklamu. Ačkoliv vyrábíme košťata pro profesionální družstva a národní týmy, Anglie ze světa téměř nedováží žádná košťata. Není divu, když tu máte Nimbus, ale jak jste si mohl všimnout, nevyrábí košťata speciálně pro chytače, brankáře a ostatní posty v týmu," začal Piero.

„O jakou reklamu by se jednalo? Navíc pokud jde o můj výkon ve hře, sám bych nikdy nic nezvládnul, mohl jste vidět, že šlo hlavně o spolupráci," optal se Harry neutrálním hlasem.

„Pokud byste dovolil, udělali bychom vaši fotku v kolejním drese a s naším koštětem. Pak bychom tuhle fotku použili na propagační materiály," odpověděl mu Piero a Harry se otočil směrem k odcházejícím spoluhráčům a dostal ještě lepší nápad.

„Co takhle fotka celého našeho týmu? Někteří z nich chtějí hrát famfrpál profesionálně, až vyjdou školu. Nicméně by to znamenalo, že byste musel celému týmu darovat nová košťata vaší značky," navrhl Harry a sledoval, jak se Ferrarimu na tváři objevil překvapený výraz.

„To by možná šlo, ale pochopte, že na tom nesmím prodělat a naše košťata nejsou nejlevnější," namítal Piero.

„Pokud by celý náš tým měl nová a rychlá košťata, ostatní kolejní týmy by neměly už vůbec žádnou šanci nás porazit. To znamená, že famfrpálový pohár bude náš, jakou byste získal lepší reklamu?" optal se Harry. Ten chlápek ho chtěl využít pro reklamu, ale on ho využije k získání košťat pro celý tým.

„Dobrá, ale pokud nebude reklama příliš úspěšná, musím vymyslet, jak nahradit ztráty," namítal zase Piero.

„Zaplatím polovinu ceny košťat pro celý tým, ale pokud bude reklama úspěšná a budete mít velké příjmy ze Spojeného Království, tak náš záložní tým dostane také nová košťata, abychom měli plnohodnotnou náhradu," nabídl mu Harry řešení a Piero se rozzářil. Tohle byla výhodná dohoda pro obě strany.

„Výborně, nechám svého právníka připravit smlouvu a pak vám její návrh pošlu k přečtení. Pokud se povede, na Vánoce bude reklama v oběhu," usmál se Piero. „Dám vám vědět hned, jak bude vše připraveno. Váš úkol bude seznámit vaši ředitelku koleje a spoluhráče, co se od nich očekává. Přeji hezký den, pane Pottere," dodal ještě, potřásli si pravačkami a Piero rychle odcházel směrem k Prasinkám.

„O čem jste se bavili, pane Pottere?" zajímala se McGonagallová.

„Mohla byste prosím celý tým svolat do vaší kanceláře? Rád bych s nimi něco projednal a s vámi také, paní profesorko," odpověděl Harry a po chvilce McGonagallová přikývnula.

„Proč tu jsme?" zajímal se George.

„Tento týden jsme žádný vtípek neprovedli," přemýšlel Fred nahlas, jak hledal důvod jejich přítomnosti.

„Uklidněte se, jsme tu na žádost pana Pottera," oznámila jim ředitelka jejich koleje. Všichni své pohledy stočili na Harryho, který se pousmál.

„Dneska mě po zápase vyhledal Piero Ferrari a chtěl, abych byl ikonou jeho reklamy na území Anglie. Nicméně nehodlám být na té fotce sám a navrhnul jsem mu, že by si vyfotil celý náš tým s tím, že by vám daroval nová závodní košťata. Pokud se reklama povede a on bude mít z Anglie slušné příjmy, nová košťata obdrží i záložní tým. Rozhodnutí je na vás, abych byl schopen Ferrarimu napsat, jestli se účastní celý tým nebo jen někteří jedinci. Nová košťata dostanou pak jen ti, kteří se reklamy zúčastní," vysvětlil jim a v kabinetě profesorky McGonagallové bylo naprosté ticho. Nemusel se zmiňovat, že za to zaplatí hodně zlata, pak by nemuseli souhlasit.

„Páni," začal Fred.

„Páni? Já bych řekl u Merlinových koulí, to je něco," opravil ho George.

„Promiň, ale má mysl přestala fungovat po takové nabídce," bránil se Fred.

„Jsme pro," řekli oba zaráz.

„My také," ozvali se všichni ostatní.

„Dobrá, promluvím s ředitelem. Pane Pottere, počítejte s tím, že povedete tohle jednání a jste za něj i zodpovědný," upozornila ho McGonagallová.

„Jistě, paní profesorko," odpověděl Harry a ona je vyhnala na chodbu, protože musela jít za Brumbálem.

„My jdeme sehnat něco k jídlu a pití na oslavu dnešního vítězství," prohlásila dvojčata a zmizela jim z očí.

V následujících několika dnech se v Bradavicích ukázal právník firmy Ferrari a projednal s Harrym a McGonagallovou všechny podmínky, které se smlouvy týkaly. Harry si celou smlouvu přečetl, nebylo to nic složitého, byla to jedna stránka textu a vše tam bylo napsáno jasně a srozumitelně.

„Pane Pottere, v téhle smlouvě se nemluví o úmluvě mezi vámi a panem Ferrari. To je zvlášť sepsáno zde," oznámil mu právník v italštině a Harry si přečetl i tenhle menší papír, byla to jakási kupní smlouva. Na nic nečekal, nechal si od Gringottů poslat výpis, kolik má zlata a věděl, že ho má dost, aby koupil košťata za plnou cenu všem kolejním družstvům.

Než se mohla McGonagallová na něco optat, Harry kupní smlouvu podepsal a hned obdržel kopii, kterou si schoval.

„Pokud je všechno v pořádku, stačí tohle podepsat a během několika dní se zde objeví pan Ferrari s fotografy i týmem, který sebou přinese nejnovější košťata pro brankáře, střelce a odrážeče, stejně jako celou výbavu, kterou hráči potřebují," prohlásil právník a McGonagallová smlouvu podepsala, stejně jako Harry, který byl v roli jednatele. McGonagallové bylo potřeba jen jako dospělé a právně zodpovědné osoby.

Když to Harry večer týmu oznámil, nikdo se nemohl dočkat, kdy tu konečně budou jejich nová košťata a Fred s Georgem to vzali jako další důvod k oslavě.

Bylo středeční dopoledne, když členové Nebelvírského týmu byli omluveni z hodin s tím, že se musí okamžitě dostavit na famfrpálové hřiště. Když tam přicházel Harry, všichni ostatní tam již čekali, společně s McGonagallovou, Brumbálem a celým Ferrariho doprovodem.

„Dobré ráno, pane Pottere," přivítal ho Piero.

„Dobré ráno, pane Ferrari," odpověděl mu také slušně a potřásli si pravačkami.

„Co kdybyste se šli zatím převléknout do kolejních dresů? Můj tým vám zatím připraví veškeré ostatní doplňky," navrhl Piero a celý tým se odebral do šaten, kde za nimi přišly mladé dámy a každému daly chrániče a jiné doplňky na jejich posty. Harry měl všechno svého, takže nic nepotřeboval.

„Výborně," pochvaloval si Piero, když se jako jeden vrátili zpátky na hřiště. Brumbál to se zaujetím pozoroval. Dostal totiž nápad, jak něco podobného vyjednat i pro další kolejní družstva, ale u jiných výrobců, Ferrari byl pro něj drahý.

„Pane Pottere, dovolila jsem si donést vaše koště," poznamenala McGonagallová a ukázala směrem na stolek, kde leželo.

„Děkuji, paní profesorko," odpověděl a sledoval, jak si jeho spoluhráči vybírají košťata.

Děvčata si vybrala košťata řady Sagittum. Bylo to rychlé a obratné koště, dokonce by mohlo být i pro chytače, ale řada Sonicum měla ještě vyšší rychlost, ale hlavně větší obratnost a ovladatelnost. Fred s Georgem si zase vybrali košťata řady Defendum, která byla zaměřená hlavně na stabilitu a pevnost, takže dodali odrážečům pevnou oporu a mohli vynaložit větší sílu do odpalu Potlouků. Oliver si vybal jako poslední a to koště pro brankáře řady Hilum. Toto koště bylo podobné koštěti řady Defendum, ale tady byla zase hlavní rychlost a stabilita.

Nakonec pořídily hned několik fotek, kde byl celý tým a pak několik i s profesorkou McGonagallovou. Celý tým pak podepsal jednu fotku, aby to bylo věrohodnější. Celý tým si ještě to ráno vyzkoušel nová košťata a McGonagallová zářila radostí, stejně jako všichni z týmu. Teď se jim ve škole nemohl nikdo vyrovnat.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Narušitel**

Zpráva o tom, že Nebelvírské družstvo má nová košťata se dostala ven hned toho večera a pokud ve škole byli vůbec nějací optimisti, že by Nebelvír mohl prohrát, nyní už nebyl ani jeden. Pokud celý tým má kvalitní koště stejně jako Potter, ostatní koleje neměly už vůbec žádnou šanci.

Ke konci týdne Oliver zářil na celé kolo, byl tak šťastný, konečně bude famfrpálový pohár jejich, o tom nikdo nepochyboval a navíc ho těšily výsledky tréninků. O víkendu jim dal všem volno, přeci jen v pondělí bylo zkrácené vyučování kvůli svátku všech mrtvých. Brumbál jim oznámil, že bude hostina s maškarním plesem, ať napíší rodičům nebo požádají starší žáky o pomoc s výrobou kostýmů.

„Hele, za co půjdete?" zajímal se Ron a díval se na Draca a Harryho.

„Být ve Zmijozelu, jdeme za Smrtijedy," ušklíbnul se Draco. „Ale když jsem v Nebelvíru a s vámi, tak bych mohl jít za nějakého aristokrata," dodal a Harry se rozesmál.

„Takže chceš jít sám za sebe?" ujišťoval se a Ron se také rozesmál.

„To není k smíchu, vůbec nevím, co si na sebe mám vzít," stěžoval si Draco.

„Já si vezmu své sváteční kimono, wakizaši a katanu. Zahraju si na samuraje," usmál se Harry a všechny věci vylovil ze svého kufru.

„Páni, nevěděl jsem, že máš takové meče," divil se Ron.

„To nejsou jen tak nějaké meče, to jsou Japonské zbraně, tradiční Japonská výroba těchto zbraní je nejpropracovanější na celém světě. Kdyby Harry chtěl, přepůlí tě jediným sekem a ani se při tom nenadře," vykládal obdivně Draco a Harry se podivil, kolik toho nezná.

„Chcete něco dotáhnout? Mohl bych říci dědovi, třeba najdu nějaký Bystrozorský převlek doma nebo skočím na Příčnou," optal se Harry a Ron se pousmál, ale v další chvíli se zase zachmuřil.

„Víš, že nemám žádné peníze," namítal.

„Nejde o peníze, pokud bych ti půjčil něco od dědy, bylo by to zadarmo," řekl a Ron nakonec přikývnul.

„Teďka to neřešte, něco vám donesu, nechte se překvapit," řekl jim Harry a přemístil se pryč.

Harry se objevil v domě, kde bydlel společně s dědou, kterého našel sedět v křesle u stolu.

„Ahoj," usmál se na dědu a posadil se naproti němu.

„Tak co, něco nového?" zajímal se Alastor. Vždy bylo něco nového, nicméně toho bylo málo, co by již nevěděl, ale aby se svým vnukem strávil více času, poslouchal ho a radil mu klidně i celé hodiny.

„Jako vždy myslíš dopředu a využiješ každé situace," usmál se nakonec, když probírali jeho rozhodnutí a plány, jak zajistit Nebelvíru ta nejlepší košťata.

„Teďka k misi, zjistil si už něco?" zajímal se Alastor. Harry se ušklíbnul a na stůl vytáhnul malou krabičku, kterou když otevřel, odhalil Kámen Mudrců v celé své kráse.

„Ty ochrany by dokázal projít i student, který by za sebou měl tři čtvrtiny prvního ročníku. Něco tak chabého na ochranu takové vzácnosti jsem nečekal. Nakonec jsem přišel do místnosti a ten šutr tam ležel jen tak na podstavci. Nechal jsem tam kopii a tenhle si vzal na rozbor, chci zkusit zjistit, jak byl vyroben, ve volném čase jsem hledal i knihy o Alchymii, ale v Bradavicích nic volně dostupného není, mají tam hodně omezenou knihovnu," osvětlil situaci dědovi, který se chvíli tvářil tak, jako by nevěděl, jestli začít řvát nebo se smát – nakonec se rozesmál.

„Co tam bylo za pasti?" optal se nakonec Alastor.

„Ha, měl jsi vidět toho Kerbera, otevřu dveře a na mě civěly tři hlavy obrovského psa. Připsal jsem ho Hagridovi do složky. U stěny byla harfa, takže jsem zkusil své štěstí, a když se rozehrála, Kerberos hned usnul.

Druhá ochrana byla od Prýtové, Ďáblovo osidlo, asi jsem ho trochu spálil," ušklíbnul se Harry a pokračoval dál. „Pak jsem musel chytit okřídlený klíč, bylo tam koště, ale stačilo použít vzduch a klíč jsem dostal i bez pasti, který byla na koště uvalena. Ronova ročníková práce mi pomohla, hlavně odhalovací kouzla. Pak jsem musel vyhrát obrovské kouzelnické šachy, nevím, čí je to práce, ale asi McGonagallové. Snape vytvořil hádanku s lektvary pro projití magického ohně, ale ohněm jsem prošel zcela bez problémů," vypověděl a Alastor se usmíval.

„Máš pravdu, přes tohle by se správný výběr studentů prvního ročníku dostal zcela bez problémů. Když vezmu v potaz tebe a tvé dva kamarády, byla by to hračka. Nechápu, na co si Brumbál hraje.

Nicméně Brouska asi nepotěší, že sis Flamelův kámen vzal," namítal Alastor.

„Já si ho nevzal, jen jsem si ho půjčil. Zkusím z něj kousek odloupnout a pak ho budu zkoumat, ale až o prázdninách, teďka se věnuji famfrpálu a mému projektu. Jen nemám způsob, jak bych vyzkoušel funkčnost, nechci ohrozit nikoho jiného a kromě mě v Bradavicích nikdo černou magii neovládá tak, jak bych potřeboval," postěžoval si nakonec.

„Mohl bych se zastavit v Egyptě a pak navštívit tvé přátele ve Faraonském institutu, třeba by si jisté tři dívky udělaly volno a přijeli ti pomoci?" navrhoval Alastor.

„Škoda, že nemůžou přijet už nyní na ten maškarní ples na svátek všech mrtvých. To mi připomíná, že jsem slíbil Ronovi a Dracovi nějaké kostýmy. Nemáš nějaké staré Bystrozorské uniformy nebo něco podobného?"

„Jo, nějaké staré uniformy bych tu měl mít," zašklebil se Alastor a odešel do své ložnice, odkud se po deseti minutách vrátil. „Tady to máš. Vracíš se do školy?"

„Ještě ne, rychle sepíšu to hlášení, upravené a do večera se vrhnu na ten Flamelův kámen. Když už ho tam budu pak vracet, asi přidám nějaké pasti a ochrany," ušklíbnul se Harry a nebezpečně se mu zablýsknulo v očích.

Hlášení měl Harry vyplněné během deseti minut. Připsal tam jen, že na padací dveře za první ochranou přidá některá svá kouzla pro zjištění, pokud by je někdo otevřel nebo na ně seslal nějaká kouzla. Pak se Harry asi dvě hodinky věnoval Kameni mudrců, ze kterého se mu nakonec podařilo menší kousek odštípnout. Jeho i Alastora překvapilo, když se odlomený kousek na kameni obnovil do původní podoby.

„Věděl jsem, že to změní jakýkoliv kov na zlato a dá se z toho vytvářet elixír života nebo mládí, ale že se kámen sám regeneruje, když je poškozen, to je novinka," prohlásil Harry a díval se na oddělený kousek kamene, jestli se také nezačne regenerovat nebo něco podobného. Když se dále nic nedělo, odštípnul od kamene ještě další dva stejné kousky a pokaždé se kámen sám opravil.

„Myslím, že pak připravíme ten elixír, kdo ví, kdy se jeden z nás ocitne v ohrožení života," navrhnul Alastor a Harry přikývnul.

„Tak já půjdu, ať mě nikdo nehledá, Draco s Ronem ví, kde jsem, ale nemohou mě krýt věčně," řekl Harry, rozloučil se s dědou, popadl kostýmy pro své přátele a přemístil se do jejich tajné místnosti.

Po večeři se Harry přemístil do místnosti, kde byl ukryt Kámen mudrců a vrátil ho zpátky na své místo. Kopii odstranil a prohlížel si místnost, aby vymyslel, kde umístit nějakou past. Nakonec se podíval ke stropu a dostal docela šílený nápad. Věděl, že mu to zabere trochu více času, proto ještě zabezpečil padací dveře a přesunul se zpátky ke kameni, kde začal pracovat.

Brzy ráno se vrátil do ložnice, kde jeho dva kamarádi stále spali. Každému z nich na stolek u postele položil balíček s kostýmem na maškarní bál a pak zmizel do tajné místnosti, kde si ze svých zásob vzal magii doplňující a posilňující lektvar. Věděl, že by se měl aspoň na pár hodin prospat, ale měl toho ještě hodně. Svůj kostým měl již dávno připravený, jen ho umístil na věšák a obléknul se do sportovního. Ačkoliv k mnoha kouskům použil ninjutsu na ovládání živlů, netrénoval tak, jak by měl. Občas měl čas si zatrénovat bez toho, aby ho někdo viděl nebo rušil, ale musel být opatrný.

Dneska ráno chtěl vyzkoušet něco, co ještě nezkoušel, proto se vydal k jezeru. Musel uznat, že ráno byla v Bradavicích touhle dobou docela zima, použil na sebe tedy zahřívací kouzlo a vydal se vstříc svému pokusu. Nevšimnul si páru modrých očí se zvědavými jiskřičkami, které ho pozorně sledovaly.

Harry složil základní pečeť a vstoupil na vodní hladinu jezera. Kdokoliv by čekal, že se jeho nohy propadnou do vody, ale opak byl pravdou. Harry kráčel dobrých třicet metrů po hladině směrem ke středu jezera, kde se zastavil. Chvíli stál nehnutě s rukama v základní pečeti, ale pak obě ruce rozpažil a ukrytý pozorovatel mohl vidět, jak se z vody zvedly dvě siluety hadů, až později si ta osoba uvědomila, že to nebyly hadové v pravém slova smyslu, ale jim příbuzní, čínští draci, kteří měli dlouhé hadovité tělo, ale na rozdíl od hadů měli nohy a dračí hlavu.

Harry trénoval ovládání dvou draků nezávisle na sobě a ještě se při tom musel soustředit na to, aby se nepropadl skrze vodní hladinu do hlubin jezera. To, že by mohl v budoucnu ovládat tři draky, ho napadlo již o prázdninách, kdy se Sárou nacvičili menší představení pro její rodinu. Mnohokrát ztratil kontrolu nad jedním nebo druhým drakem, ale on se vždy rychle učil, takže během hodiny byl schopen ovládat dva draky a stát na hladině bez toho, aby nad tím musel přemýšlet, jednal instinktivně. Instinkty byly v boji rychlejší, než myšlenky, kterých si je člověk vědom. Nad instinktem nemusel přemýšlet, prostě to udělal zcela automaticky a to bylo jeho cílem, stejně jako to bylo cílem všech ostatních, kteří se učili ovládat ninjutsu živlů. Každý Mistr dokázal použít jakýkoliv živel ve zlomku vteřiny a to jen na základě instinktů. Pokud by přemýšlel, jaký živel použít na svou obranu, mohlo by ho to stát život. Musel se sžít se živly a zcela jim důvěřovat a respektovat je, pak se bude moci vrátit do Japonska a složit další zkoušku.

Po dvou hodinách tréninku s vodou se vrátil na břeh jezera, kde se posadil do trávy. Aby načerpal zpátky energii, kterou vydal na trénink, ponořil se do stavu meditace. Nikdy mu to nikdo neřekl, ale když se ponořil do meditačního stavu a jeho mysl byla zcela klidná, kolem jeho těla pofukoval větřík, který si hrál s jeho vlasy a navracel mu sílu. To, že se všichni mohou naučit mistrovsky ovládat každý živel, věděl, ale to, že každý člověk tíhne k nějakému živlu, který mu dodával sílu, místo aby si jí bral, nevěděl a poznání tohoto faktu bylo jednou ze zkoušek.

Když si jeho mysl odpočinula díky meditaci, změnil se na jaguára a rozběhnul se směrem ke škole. Cestou si ještě vyzkoušel přeměnu z jaguára na dvanácteráka, což nebylo nejlehčí, ale poctivě trénoval a nyní mu to šlo celkem rychle.

Pozorovatel nevycházel z údivu, jakou silou mladík disponuje. Byl u toho, když ho Merlin přijal za svého dědice a předal mu svou magickou hůl, jak to udělal, nevěděl, ale pokud chtěl s mladíkem vycházet za dobře a táhnout za jeden provaz, bude muset být velice opatrný. Další překvapení přišlo, když se mladík z jedné zvířecí podoby změnil do další a nakonec do třetí podoby a to nádherného sokola.

Brumbál nestačil zareagovat a sokol mu přistál na rameni. Po celou dobu tréninku si ho nevšimnul, ale jakmile se změnil v sokola a získal skvělý zrak, zpozoroval Brumbála, jak je ukryt za křáčím a dívá se jeho směrem.

Albus chycen při činu se omluvně usmál, pohladil sokola po hlavičce a vyrazil do své pracovny. Sokol mu stále seděl na rameni a snažil se udržovat pouze na jeho oblečení, aby ho svými drápy nezranil. Když přicházeli ke schodišti, od sklepení přicházel Snape a chtěl se Albuse na něco optat, ale jakmile pohlédl do očí onoho sokola, zarazil se na místě a nebyl schopen jediného slova.

„Severusi, potřeboval si něco?" vytrhl ho ze zaražení až sám ředitel.

„Já, ano. Několik studentů mé koleje se domnívá, že převléci se za Smrtijedy je dobrý nápad. Zakázal jsem jim to, ale znáš je. Rád bych, aby byla zvýšena bezpečnost. Potter je Moodym trénován od svých sedmi let, nerad bych psal rodičům dopis, proč je jejich dítě na pokraji smrti," oznámil řediteli.

„Jistě, všichni učitelé i rodiče budou přítomni, a pokud se jedná o Harryho, nedělej si starosti. Je to rozumný hoch, ale pokud tě to uklidní, promluvím si s ním," uklidňoval svého učitele Lektvarů.

„Už se můžeš změnit zpátky, Harry. Nikdo z bývalých ředitelů nic neprozradí," prohlásil Brumbál, když přišel do své kanceláře a usadil se na pohodlnou židli za svým stolem. Sokol vzlétl a Harry se ve vzduchu změnil zpátky do své lidské podoby. Byl něco přes metr nad zemí, ale automaticky povolal sílu větru a nechal se na zem opatrně snést.

„Dobré ráno, pane řediteli," usmál se nevině Harry.

„Dobré ráno i tobě, Harry. Posaď se prosím. Dáš si něco na pití nebo citrónový bonbón?" nabízel hned Brumbál.

„Čaj bych si dal, děkuji," odpověděl slušně a během chvilky před nimi na stole stála konvice a dva šálky čaje.

„Jak dlouho jste mě sledoval?" optal se po chvíli Harry.

„Byl jsem se ráno projít a již jsem byl u jezera, když jsi začal s tou úžasnou podívanou. Rád bych se tě na něco optal," začal Brumbál s odpovědí. „Kolik živlů vůbec ovládáš? Viděl jsem jen to, co jsi předváděl s vodou. Mohu předpokládat, že ten ohnivý text na začátku školního roku je také tvá práce."

„Voda, země, oheň a vítr. Kdo tu na škole zná a umí použít první a polovinu druhého stupně černé magie?" odpověděl Harry a zároveň se optal na něco, co jej už nějakou dobu trápilo. Jejich profesor Obrany proti černé magii mu nijak nepomůže a Kratiknot už vůbec ne. Věděl toho o profesorech hodně, ale pokud některého chtěl oslovit, musel mít informace i z jiného zdroje, nikoliv jen z Ministerstva kouzel.

„Kromě tebe a asi dvou studentů Zmijozelu, o kterých vím? Pokud jde o tu školní práci, můžeš o pomoc požádat profesora Snapea, ale nevím, jestli si najde volný čas, když se věnuje tvému kamarádovi Dracovi a jeho ročníkové práci," odpověděl Brumbál.

„Nevadí, budu na tom pracovat do Vánočních prázdnin a pak navštívím nějaké přátele, kteří mi pomohou. Pokud je to vše, pane profesore?" optal se Harry a Albus přikývnul, že může jít.

Toho dne se Harry s Dracem a Ronem dohodli na větším vtípku zaměřeným proti profesorům. Pochybovali, že by všichni přišli v nějakých kostýmech, proto si sepsali seznam profesorů a nejrůznější kostýmy, které by se na ně hodily.

Pondělní zkrácené vyučování uteklo jako voda a během toho, co se všichni připravovali na maškarní ples, Harry tajně pracoval na vstupní bráně do Velké síně. Kouzlo pro přeměnu obleků bylo jednoduché, ale Harry musel na bránu umístit kouzlo upravené tak, aby reagovalo rozdílně na magické podpisy profesorů. Neznal všechny profesory osobně, takže dokázali přijít na kostýmy jen některým z nich.

Už měl práci hotovou, když zaslechnul kroky směrem ze sklepení, tak se přemístil do jejich tajné místnosti. Do Vstupní síně rychlým krokem kráčel Snape. Měl pocit, že tam někoho slyšel, dokonce pocítil magii, která se snažila prorazit jeho ochranou bariérou na dveřích do Velké síně, kterou tam tajně umístil. Rychle bariéru zkontroloval, a protože tam stále byla, usmál se a vrátil se zpátky do sklepení. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že by někdo byl schopen bariéru obejít a umístit na dveře nějaké kouzlo.

Draco byl už převlečený do velice kvalitního černého obleku s černým motýlkem a bílou košilí. V podpaží měl menší vybouleninu – pouzdro na střelnou zbraň, a na ruce měl kvalitní hodinky. V kapse také našel lístek s vysvětlením toho, kdo v takovém obleku chodí.

„Páni, tobě to sekne," písknul Ron, když v tom Draca spatřil.

„Harryho děda tu píše, že si to kdysi vypůjčil od nějakého mudlovského tajného agenta, který se jmenoval James Bond. Měl to být velice vynalézavý mudla, který by byl schopen dostat i kdejakého kouzelníka," vysvětloval Draco, pak až stočil svůj pohled na Rona. „Tobě ta uniforma taky sekne, komu patří?"

„Podle tohoto popisu je to uniforma „Nevyslovitelné zásahové jednotky" z Odboru Záhad," přečetl si Ron přiložený papír. Jeho úbor se skládal z vesty a kalhot vyrobených z dračí kůže a šupin, košile byla z vlny hyperiských ovcí a žíní z jednorožců. Na vestě bylo mnoho kapsiček s různými lektvary, obvazy a jinými neméně důležitými pomůckami každého člena zásahových jednotek Odboru Záhad. Existence těchto lidí nebyla nikdy veřejně dokázána.

Večer se všichni odebrali do Vstupní síně, kde čekali, až je Brumbál vpustí dovnitř. Na chodbě se sešlo mnoho studentů a bavili se mezi sebou o tom, proč mají zrovna onen kostým a podobně. Dívky si prozrazovaly různé triky na to, jak si efektivně upravit vlasy.

Mnoho ze studentů utichnulo, když se na schodišti objevil Harry Potter oblečený ve společenském kimonu a u pasu měl katanu společně s wakizaši. Vedle Harryho stál Draco Malfoy ve společenském obleku, kteří všichni mudlovští studenti poznali. Před nimi stála imitace Jamese Bonda. Na druhé straně byl Ron Weasley a jeho oblek nedokázal poznat skoro nikdo. Jen několik málo vyvolených, kteří měli rodiče zaměstnané na Odboru záhad, vědělo.

Bylo zajímavé pozorovat Harryho, jak se snaží sejít dolů po schodech v tradiční obuvi geta ze dřeva. Na jeho nohách mohli všichni spatřit ponožky tabi, které se do této obuvi normálně nosí. Hned na to se rozběhnula diskuse o oblecích těch třech mladíků, hlavně o tom, co na sobě měl čistokrevný Draco Malfoy a za ním až kostým Harryho Pottera.

„Vítejte na dnešním plese ve znamení svátku všech mrtvých. Dnešní hudbu nám obstarají Bradavické očarované nástroje, tak se dobře bavte a nechte si chutnat," prohlásil Brumbál, který na svých dlouhých bílých vlasech měl vysoký a hlavně špičatý klobouk. Brumbálův hábit vypadal jako noční obloha plná hvězd, jeden by si řekl, že ho prostě vystřihnul z oblohy a obléknul si ho.

Ale jak trojice Pobertů věděla, nemělo to trvat dlouho a někteří profesoři získají nové kostýmy. Zábava teprve začínala, když se od profesorského stolu ozval výkřik. Všechno utichlo a pohlédlo k onomu stolu a v další chvíli byla celá Velká síň vyplněna bujarým smíchem. Brumbál měl na hlavě místo klobouku dvě žlutočerná tykadla a celý jeho kostým se změnil. Nyní vypadal jako přerostlý čmelák, čemuž se smál i samotný Brumbál.

Na druhou stranu profesor Snape zuřil, nikdy neuznával tyhle kostýmy a nechtěl ani přijít a věděl proč. Nyní seděl za profesorským stolem v kostýmu Batmana.

Na protějším konci stolu seděl Hagrid, kterého se předtím jedna z profesorek leknula. Byl celý zabalený v medvědí kůži a na hlavě měl i vrchní čelist s hlavou medvěda. Když se tomu Hagrid rozesmál, znělo to, jakoby se místo něj smál medvěd. Ono totiž naši tři Poberti pokládali pouhý kostým za nedostatečný a připojili k němu i hlas měnící kouzlo. Dále tam byla profesorka Prýtová, která měla kolem těla květináč, ze kterého rostlo hned několik druhů rostlin.

Kostým pro profesora Kratiknota byl ze všeho nejtěžší na rozhodnutí se. Nakonec se Poberti shodli, že z něj udělají pořádného trpaslíka se vším všudy. Nyní měl Kratiknot dlouhý a umaštěný plnovous černé barvy. Na hlavě nasazenou rohatou přilbici, na celém těle pořádné brnění trpasličí kvality a na zádech připnutou obouruční sekeru. Neboť si nechtěli znepřátelit McGonagallovou, vymysleli pro ni něco normálnějšího, takže nyní představovala Anglickou královnu.

Když se všichni dosmáli a trochu se uklidnili, začala se nad jejich hlavami objevovat zpráva od Pobertů.

_Tady je náš žert._

_Nikdo není ušetřen._

_Poberti vládnou._

Po tomto vtípku se dobrá nálada jen stupňovala a nikdo nečekal, že by se to mohlo jakkoliv zvrtnout. Ozvalo se menší dunění a do Velké síně přikulhal velký troll se vším všudy, nicméně na sobě měl baletní sukni a tak se všichni ještě více začali smát.

„Dobrej převlek," ozývalo se ze všech stran.

„Páni, je ten kyj opravdový?" ptali se studenti a troll zplna hrdla zařval.

„Hej, to sis mohl ušetřit," ozvalo se z úst mnoha studentů.

„Fuj, to je zápach. Nepřehnali jste to trochu?" zajímala se Hermiona, která byla jedna z těch, kteří byli v blízkosti trolla.

Troll se rozhlédnul, znovu zařval a napřáhnul se kyjem, že s ním máchne. V tu chvíli Harry pocítil, jak někdo aktivoval jeho výstražná kouzla na padacích dveřích pod Kerberosem a mu došlo, že to není převlek, ale opravdový troll. Ve stejnou chvíli se tam objevil i rudý fénix a zaútočil na trola.

„VŠICHNI OD TOHO TROLLA PRYČ!" zahřměl Brumbál na celou síň a přes hlavy studentů vyslal tak mocné kouzlo, jak jen si mohl dovolit. Ale tohle Harry už neviděl, v tom zmatku se přemístil do místnosti s koštětem a okřídlenými klíči. Z vedlejší místnosti slyšel vřískání ďábelského osidla, pokud by se dalo říci, že rostlina umí křičet.

„Zatracená rossstlina," uslyšel syčivý hlas a pak spatřil postavu v černém hábitu s hlubokou kápí. Nebyla to ani postava, bylo na tom něco špatného, nemělo to nohy ani ruce a vznášelo se to ve vzduchu.

„Ach, copak to tu máme?" ozval se znovu ten syčivý hlas a Harryho mírně píchlo v jizvě. To mu stačilo k tomu, aby pochopil, proti komu stojí. Harry se včas ponořil do stínu místnosti a sledoval, jak se Lord Voldemort vypořádá s těmito překážkami. V další chvíli se ušklíbnul, protože Voldemort si okřídlený klíč jednoduše přivolal, stejně jak to udělal on sám.

Voldemort byl zaměstnán odemykáním dveří, tak si nevšimnul kovového zablesknutí, ale v další chvíli za křiku klesnul k zemi. Z boku mu čouhal delší nůž, jak si Voldemort uvědomil.

„_Dnessska jsssi sssem neměl chodit, Tome Rojvoli Raddle,"_ zasyčel Harry v hadím jazyce poté, co si změnil hlas na daleko starší. Nechtěl s Voldemortem bojovat, věděl, že na to není dost silný, aspoň zatím. A navíc ani nevěděl, co může od Voldemorta čekat, nikdo to nevěděl.

„_Kdo nebo co jsssi a odkud znáššš mé jméno?"_ optal se Voldemort také hadím jazykem.

„_Odejdi a už ssse nevracej,"_ zasyčel Harry výhružně z druhého koutu. Musel Voldemorta udržovat v nevědomosti. Pokud se bude přemisťovat do různých míst, Voldemort nebude vědět, odkud by mohl zaútočit.

„_Odejdi,"_ prohlásil znovu Harry z jiného stínu.

„_Nevracej ssse,"_ zase z toho prvního a tak to stále opakoval.

Nicméně to nemělo moc velký úspěch, Voldemort se naštval a do všech stínů vyslal nejedno kouzlo černé magie, Harry se přemístil za odemčené dveře na poslední chvíli a jednoduchým výbušným kouzlem je Voldemortovi vrazil do zad, čímž ho ještě více rozzuřil.

„Hagride, pohlídej Chloupka. Severusi, jdeme dolů, slyšel jsem výbuch, někdo tam bojuje," slyšeli z dálky Brumbálův hlas a jednoduché zpomalovací kouzlo. Voldemort zařval zlostí, všechno bylo špatně. Než se nadál, zařval i bolestí. Harry využil jeho nepozornosti a katanou ho přesekl od hlavy dolů, aspoň si to myslel, ale jakmile z Voldemorta odpadl hábit s hlubokou kápí, Harry spatřil pouhý přízrak, otisk duše. Spatřil něco, co bylo méně než duch a přitom i něco více než duch.

„_Ješšště ssse sssetkáme," _zasyčel Voldemort naštvaně a prolétnul dveřmi směrem k Brumbálovi a Snapeovi, které vyděsil. Harry si rychle sebral wakizaši, který po Voldemortovi hodil a přemístil se do tajné místnosti v Nebelvírské ložnici.

„Řediteli, byl to Pán Zla?" optal se otřesený Severus.

„S největší pravděpodobností ano, Severusi," odpověděl Albus a vstoupili do místnosti, kde našli roztříštěné dveře a rozpůlený hábit.

„Ach, někdo nás předběhnul a Tomovi se postavil," pousmál se Albus a zvednul ze země hábit. Našel na něm stříbrné skvrny a chtěl se jich dotknout, ale Severus jeho ruku chytil a zastavil ho.

„Nic nemá takovouto barvu kromě jediné věci na téhle planetě, krev jednorožce," prohlásil a Albus pokýval hlavou.

„Ano, máš pravdu, už i já zapomínám na opatrnosti," povzdechnul si Albus.

„Řediteli, kdo mohl s Pánem Zla bojovat? Je zřejmé, že Pán Zla utržil minimálně tři zásahy," zajímalo Severuse, který si prohlédnul celou scénu.

„Oh, mám jisté podezření. Na tomto hábitu není jediná známka po magii, takže musel být přeseknutý něčím velice ostrým. Pokud se porozhlédneš, musel s ním bojovat někdo velice rychlý, protože stopy po dopadu kouzel jsou v každém tmavším místě."

„Nikdo není tak rychlý, aby se dokázal pohybovat z jednoho rohu místnosti na druhý," prohlásil Severus skálopevně, ale pak se zarazil. „Jedině, že…."

„Jedině, že by se ten někdo dokázal v Bradavicích přemisťovat, jsi chtěl říci?" usmál se Albus a Severus přikývnul.

„Ale kdo?" zajímalo Severuse.

„Jak jsem řekl, mám jisté podezření, ale nechme to být. Zdá se, že se Tom nedostal dál, obnovíme ochrany, které zrušil, a vrátíme se na hostinu," rozhodnul Brumbál a tak i udělali. Nakonec se dostali až nahoru k Hagridovi a uzavřeli padací dveře v podlaze, na které Severus seslal jedno ze svých kouzel. Kdyby si jen ověřili, jestli jsou na těch dveřích jiná kouzla, okamžitě by podle nich dokázali přijít na to, že to byl Harry, kdo se tam dole Voldemortovi postavil, ne že by Brumbál Harryho nepodezříval, když ho při svém odchodu neviděl ve Velké síni.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Návštěva**

„_Ješšště ssse sssetkáme,"_ zasyčel Voldemort naštvaně a prolétnul dveřmi směrem k Brumbálovi a Snapeovi, které vyděsil. Harry si rychle sebral wakizaši, který po Voldemortovi hodil a přemístil se do tajné místnosti v Nebelvírské ložnici.

Hned jak se v místnosti objevil, sesunul se na zem a upustil katanu i s wakizaši. V Egyptě toho zažil dost, ale nepamatoval si toho tolik, stále ty vzpomínky byly zastřené, protože se to dělo ve chvíli, kdy nebyl sám sebou.

Nicméně tady stál proti vrahovi svých rodičů, který nebyl ani člověkem. Věděl, že Voldemort nějak přežil, věděl, že už není člověkem, ale nečekal, že uvidí něco takového. Možná ho dokázal rozzuřit, ale i přes všechnu snahu a tři zásahy ho nijak nezranil. Jak má bojovat proti něčemu, co nemůže fyzicky poranit? Harry si po velice dlouhé době nedokázal odpovědět a to ho děsilo. Věděl, že odpověď najde v knihách, u dědy nebo u jiných lidí, ale kdo mu odpoví na něco, co ještě nikdo nikdy neviděl a ani proti tomu nebojoval?

„Hej, Harry, jsi tady?" ozvalo se Ronovo a Dracovo volání. Oba vešli do jejich tajné místnosti a našli Harryho klečet na zemi, jak se dívá na své klepající se ruce.

„Hej, kámo, jsi v pořádku?" zajímal se hned Ron a poklekl k němu. Draco udělal to samé a položil mu ruku na rameno, aby mu ukázal, že tam je.

„N-n-není to člověk," zašeptal.

„Cože? O čem to mluvíš? Kam jsi vůbec zmizel?" ptali se jeden přes druhého.

„N-není člověk. Voldemort je méně než duch, ale ovládá magii, dokáže být hmotný, ale zároveň je nehmotný. Bodnul jsem ho, odprásknul jsem na něj dveře a přesekl ho na půlky, ale vůbec mu to nic neudělalo. Jak s ním mám bojovat, když ho nedokážu zranit?" optal se svých přátel a podíval se na ně očima, ve kterých oba chlapci spatřili zmatek, nejistotu a strach. Za tu krátkou dobu, ať všichni tři čelili čemukoliv, nikdy v Harryho očích nespatřili strach. Vždy z Harryho cítili silné odhodlání, jeho odvaha z něj přímo tryskala, ale nyní ho viděli takhle a to s nimi docela zamávalo. Vyprávěl jim, co všechno prožil a pro oba byl někým výjimečným, někým, koho jen tak něco nezlomí. Tohle pro ně byla docela rána, která je přiměla si uvědomit, že i Harry je pouhý člověk, ačkoliv obdarovaný Merlinovým jménem a schopnostmi.

„Harry, co se stalo a kde jsi byl?" zajímal se Ron.

„Musel jsem ochránit Kámen mudrců, který pod školou Brumbál ukryl. Nechápu, proč tady vůbec je. Brumbál jen ohrožuje studenty," prohlásil Harry a sebral ze země své zbraně, které si prohlédl, jestli nejsou nějak poškozené a naštvaně si zanadával. Špička i ostří wakizaši bylo úplně zničené, stejně jako ostří na kataně, které bylo nyní zcela tupé.

„Zasraný Voldemort, zničil jsem o něj své dvě nejlepší zbraně a hlavně dary od Mistra," nadával a oba jeho přátele pocítili magii, která z Harryho začala tryskat, jak byl naštvaný.

„Harry, uklidni se, magie z tebe uniká ven," snažil se Draco a po chvilce se mu jeho snažení povedlo, protože Harry se začal uklidňovat.

Harry se chtěl omluvit za své selhání, ale vyrušilo je otevírání dveří. Ron přiskočil k zrcadlu a zbledl.

„Brumbál se Snapeem," řekl tiše a pozoroval, jak Brumbál vytáhnul hůlku a začal kolem sebe sesílat nějaká kouzla. Harry cítil, jak se jej dotknula Brumbálova magie.

„Ví, že jsme tady. Jdeme ven, než zruší tu dřevěnou stěnu," rozhodnul Harry, nechal své zbraně na svém stole a prošel skříní do ložnice.

„Dobrý večer, profesore Brumbále, profesore Snapee," pozdravil je Harry a Ron s Dracem se tam ukázali hned po něm a také pozdravili.

„Pottere, co jste dělal v šatní skříni společně s panem Weasleym a panem Malfoyem?" zajímal se Snape.

„Severusi, v pořádku. Vím o té tajné místnosti od prvního dne, kdy se tu objevila, nicméně jsem se do ní nikdy nebyl schopen dostat," usmál se Brumbál.

„Vy o té místnosti, kterou Harry vytvořil, víte?" optal se překvapený Ron.

„Jistě, pane Weasley. V Bradavicích je jen málo věcí, o kterých nevím," odpověděl Brumbál. Draco mlčel a sledoval každého v místnosti velice pozorně, stejně jako Snape. Dalo by se říci, že tohle Draco pochytil od svého kmotra.

„Harry, víš, proč jsme tady?" optal se Brumbál Harryho.

„Nemám tušení, pane profesore," odpověděl Harry a naplno zapojil svou Nitrobranu.

„Pane Pottere, nehrajte si na nevědomého," vyjel na něj Snape a on pocítil jeho Nitrozpyt, v další chvíli ustoupil o dva kroky a chytil se za hlavu.

„Zdá se, že jste si mé varování stále nevzal k srdci, profesore Snapee," prohlásil Harry docela chladně.

„No tak, uklidněme se. Severusi, přestaň se pokoušet na Harryho používat Nitrozpyt," řekl Brumbál a otočil se k Harrymu. „Chlapče, Bradavické ochrany pocítili větší výskyt magie, tak jsem se přišel ujistit, jestli ti nic není," vysvětloval.

„Nic mi není, jen jsem se trochu naštval a zapomněl jsem na kontrolu své magie, tak ze mě trochu tryskala, ale Draco mě na to upozornil a pak jsem se uklidnil, takže se nic nestalo, pane profesore," vysvětloval zase Harry.

„Výborně, ještě že máš dobré přátele stále kolem sebe. Byl bych rád, kdybys na kontrole své magie zapracoval, nebylo by dobré, kdyby tě při tom viděl někdo, kdo by neměl," mrknul na Harryho Brumbál a otočil se k odchodu.

„Za malou chvíli bude ples končit, tak se tam nemusíte vracet. Jistě tě bude zajímat, že troll nikomu neublížil," prohlásil. „Dobrou noc, chlapci," dodal a i se Snapeem odešel.

„O čem tohle bylo?" zajímal se Ron.

„Zdá se, že sem šli ještě dříve, než Harry přestal kontrolovat svou magii," poznamenal Draco a Harry přikývnul.

„Ani jeden z nich mě neviděl, ale oba dva se na cestě ke kameni také ukázali, aby zabránili krádeži," vysvětlil Harry a pak se zarazil. Vytasil hůlku a začal kontrolovat ložnici, jestli tam není nějaké kouzlo, které by nemělo.

„Sakra, je tu pěkně silné odposlouchávací kouzlo, které touhle hůlkou nezruším," zavrčel Harry.

„Cože?" vykřikl Ron překvapeně.

„Otec mi říkal, že Brumbál je schopen mnoha věcí, pokud má něčeho docílit," řekl Draco.

„Každý ředitel téhle školy je omluven za používání společensky nepřijatelných praktik, když použije omluvu, že se stará jen o bezpečí studentů. Mohu se jen dovtípit, že by to omluvil tím, že se stará o mou bezpečnost, kdyby se tu v ložnici objevil někdo cizí a chtěl mi ublížit. Teďka chci, abyste mlčeli a nechali mě pracovat," prohlásil Harry a v ruce se mu objevila hůlka, kterou si sám vyrobil. Draco s Ronem pozorovali, jak se kolem Harryho rozprostřela jemná záře, která se objevila i u Draca, když si jej zvolila jeho hůlka. Harry asi pět minut mával a odříkával tiché latinské inkantace, než si povzdechnul a nechal hůlku zmizet. V další chvíli se mu v ruce objevil magická hůl, jejíž konec se rozzářil a on se dal znovu do odříkávání nějaké latinské inkantace, pak přešel do egyptštiny a hebrejštiny. Když se mu nic nevedlo, mírně se naštval a začal čarovat v hadím jazyce, což si vůbec neuvědomil, ale hrad, který byl postaven i magií Salazara Zmijozela a jeho Hadího jazyku, mu pomohl překonat Brumbálovo kouzlo. To, že bylo odposlouchávací kouzlo úspěšně zrušeno, Harry poznal díky tomu, že se po stěnách pokoje objevila jemná magická síť, která během chvilky vyblednula.

„Zatracený Brumbál, použil k tomu kouzlu magii hradu a tak se k němu poutaly i všechny ochrany," stěžoval si Harry a vyčerpaně se složil do postele.

„Už můžeme mluvit?" optal se Ron a Harry přikývnul.

„Nevěděl jsem, že máš druhou hůlku a ještě magickou hůl," prohlásil Draco a magickou hůl opřenou o Harryho postel si zvědavě prohlížel.

„Mám tři hůlky. Jednu z černého trhu, druhou od Ollivandera a třetí jsem si vyrobil sám. Hůl jsem zdědil po Merlinovi," odpověděl Harry, nechal hůl zmizet, přikryl se a vyčerpáním usnul.

„Heh, a spí jak špalek," zasmál se Ron.

„Tak mluv tiše, ať ho nevzbudíš. Musel použít hodně magie, když tak rychle usnul," upozornil Draco Rona a šel se převléci, aby si také mohl zalézt do postele a jít spát.

Když Albus se Severusem odešli z ložnic prvního ročníku Nebelvíru, zamířili každý do své pracovny. Přesněji, Severus nejdříve zamířil do Zmijozelské společenské místnosti, aby se ujistil, že jsou jeho Zmijozelové v pořádku a pak až odešel do svých soukromých komnat.

Albus se usadil ve svém křesle a dal se do poslouchání rozhovoru v chlapecké ložnici prvního ročníku. Jediné, co mohl slyšet, bylo, jak tam nejspíše Harry tichým hlasem odříkává latinské kouzlo, kterému hned porozuměl. Pochopil, že Harry přišel na to, že tam umístil odposlouchávací kouzlo a teď se ho snaží odstranit. Bylo zajímavé poslouchat, jak se Harry marně snaží odstranit mocné kouzlo, které tam umístil za pomocí magie hradu.

Když Harry celou inkantace začal odříkávat znovu, pocítil už větší magický tlak na ono kouzlo a překvapeně zamrkal. Nečekal, že do toho někdo tak mladý bude schopen vložit tolik síly a ještě víc překvapený byl, když stejnou inkantaci slyšel potřetí a magický tlak byl nesrovnatelně silnější. Když jeho kouzlo vydrželo latinské kouzla, slyšel, jak Harry přešel do egyptštiny a ačkoliv jí nerozuměl, cítil zase o něco větší magický tlak. Nechápal, kde se to v Harrym bere, tak silnou magii nebyla schopna vyprodukovat ani většina studentů sedmého ročníku. Další Harryho pokus byl v hebrejštině, čemuž se podivil nejvíce a to nevěděl, že nejvíce ho překvapí kouzlení v hadím jazyce. Pocítil, jak se magie hradu vzepřela vůli ředitele a poslechnula Harryho hadí jazyk. V tu chvíli Albus pocítil, jak jeho kouzlo padlo a on už slyšel jen ticho své pracovny, které bylo vyrušováno jen magickými přístroji.

„Musím začít vymýšlet nové ochranné bariéry, které zablokují moc hadího jazyka," řekl si Albus sám pro sebe a než se pozdě ráno vydal do postele, procházel si knihy ve své soukromé knihovně. Jeho sbírka knih obsahovala mnoho knih z každého oboru magie.

Po zbytek vyučovacího týdne se nemluvilo o ničem jiném, než o útoku trolla. Ředitel všechny ujistil, že nikomu nic nehrozilo a troll se k nim zatoulal ze Zapovězeného lesa. Baletní kostýmek na trollovi následně odůvodnil nevinným vtípkem školního strašidla Protivi.

Všichni učitelé si také všimnuli toho, že mladý Harry Potter se během jediného vyučování neusmál. Ačkoliv se dvojčata snažila provádět všemožné vtípky, aby udržela krok s Poberty, Harry se ničemu z toho nezasmál a nepřítomně to přehlížel.

„Musíme něco udělat," prohlásil pátečního odpoledne Draco. On a Ron seděli ve společenské místnosti, protože Harry se někam vypařil.

„Co bychom měli udělat?" optal se Ron nechápavě.

„Musíme nějak pomoci Harrymu. Od toho útoku je celý pryč. Je pravda, že na jeho místě bych byl mrtev, nedokázal bych se JEMU postavit a bojovat," odpověděl mu, ale ztišil hlas. Nepotřeboval, aby je někdo slyšel.

„Máš pravdu, jen Harry dokáže stát proti Ty-víš-komu a znovu přežít. Navíc mu zabránil v krádeži toho Flamelova šutru, ale pořádně to s ním otřáslo. Jednou jsem doma vyslechnul, jak se o něm mamka s taťkou baví, prý byl kdysi v Egyptě a tam jej i s jeho spolužačkou unesli otrokáři. Nevím, co se stalo, ale dokázal prý zachránit tu holku a po několika dnech i sebe. Bystrozoři to tam našli plné mrtvol, žádný z toho cechu otrokářů to prý nepřežil," vyprávěl mu Ron také tiše.

„U Merlinových koulí, děláš si srandu, že?" ujišťoval se Draco.

„Ani náhodou. To jsem slyšel, prý ho hodili do kopky plné hadů a na druhý den prý většinu hadů zvětšil pomocí kouzel a rozkázal jim zabít všechny otrokáře. Mělo se tam najít ještě mnoho zajatců, kteří se díky tomu dostali zpátky ke svým rodinám. Nevím, co je na tom pravdy, ale taťka to vyprávěl mamce, když se vrátil z Bradavic od Brumbála," vypravoval Ron dál a Draco na něj jen nevěřícně hleděl.

„Víš, kde všude byl?" optal se Draco po chvilce.

„Francie, Španělsko, Egypt, Rusko a Japonsko, o těchto pěti zemích vím, že tam byl se svým dědou. Nicméně si nějak skryl jizvu na čele a měl jiné jméno. Všichni mu říkali James, ale to příjmení si nemůžu vzpomenout," odpověděl Ron. „Jinak, jak mu chceš pomoct?" optal se hned vzápětí.

„Nevím. Co ho tak nejvíce baví?" položil Draco řečnickou otázku.

„Knihy, lektvary, famfrpál, šachy?" navrhoval Ron nejistě.

„Jo, to by ho tak vystihovalo, kromě toho, že rád cvičí, medituje a trénuje svou magii způsobem, který mi vyráží dech," řekl Draco.

„Zajímalo by mě, po kom to má. Když se na něj podíváš, na první pohled řekneš, že patří do Nebelvíru, ale je chytřejší, než všichni Havraspárští. Dokáže bojovat a myslet jako Zmijozel a přátel si cení víc, než kdejaký Mrzimor," vyjmenoval některé Harryho klady.

„Co jsem slyšel, jeho matka byla velice talentovaná čarodějka. Severus se zmínil, že Lily Evansová byla v lektvarech vždy lepší než on a to nebylo první ani poslední, v čem vynikala," prozradil mu Draco.

„To je to jméno, právě jsem si vzpomněl. Harry si od svých sedmi let nechával říkat James Evans," vykřikl Ron a mnoho studentů ve společenské místnosti se po něm otočilo.

„James Evans? Není to ten kluk, co se ve Španělsku účastnil taneční soutěže a ve své kategorii vyhrál národní soutěž?" zajímal se Jordan Lee.

„Jo, byl jsem tam s rodiči a většinou učitelského sboru tady z Bradavic," odpověděl Ron.

„Otec mi o té soutěži říkal. Také na ní byl, prý po jejich vystoupení všichni stáli a tleskali. Dokonce získali plný počet bodů a to byli ve své kategorii úplně nejmladší. Otec se snažil Jamese Evanse vypátrat, když prý pocházel z Anglie, ale jeho složka je tajná a může k ní jen velitel Bystrozorů, vedoucí odboru pro uplatňování kouzelnického práva a Ministr kouzel. Teďka chápu, proč se k těm informacím nemohl dostat, James Evans je Harry Potter," řekl Lee a Fred s Georgem pozorovali, jak se tahle zpráva šíří po celé společenské místnosti.

Fred zvednul hůlku a nechal ji vydat hlasitý výbušný zvuk. Všichni stočili oči na původce hluku.

„Tuhle informaci si všichni musíte nechat pro sebe," začal Fred.

„Jestli Harryho tajemství opustí zdi Nebelvíru a dostane se do tisku," pokračoval George.

„Postaráme se, aby toho viník velice litoval," navazoval dál Fred.

„Po Harrym vždy půjdou zlí lidé, pokud se dozvědí, že jako James Evans měl mnoho dobrých a blízkých přátel, budou všichni ve smrtelném ohrožení," dokončil to Georg Fredem měli na tvářích velice vážný výraz. Nikdo nepochyboval o tom, že to myslí velice vážně.

„A ty si Ronánku dávej pozor, kde se o Harryho tajemstvích bavíte. A teďka nám oba dva půjdete vysvětlit, proč se Dvanácterák junior celý týden chová tak divně," prohlásili oba dva zároveň a ukázali směrem k ložnicím. Ron pobledl a Draco jen přikývnul. Všimnuli si, jak se někteří studenti zvedají a opravdu nenápadně je následují.

„Rone, vezmi je do skříně, zabezpečím dveře," rozhodnul Draco, když vešli do jejich ložnice.

„Do jaké skříně?" otázal se George.

„Snad se tam Harry neschovává?" napadlo Freda.

„Ne, ale my budeme," odpověděl Ron, tasil hůlku, klepnul s ní na kličku a otevřel dveře, čímž svým bratrům odhalil tajnou místnost.

„Páni."

„Úžasné."

Ron se ušklíbnul, zavřel dveře a znovu je otevřel, čímž jim ukázal, že je to normální skříň.

„Tak tohle je něco," prohlásili oba dva, když Ron znovu zavřel a klepnutí hůlkou na kličku jim otevřel.

„Nehrajte si tu a jděte dovnitř. Už to není tak tajné, jak bychom chtěli, ale nemusí o tom vědět všichni, stačí Brumbál a Severus," prohlásil Draco a jako poslední za sebou uzavřel dveře do skříně. Když vešli dovnitř, všechny tři lampičky se rozsvítily, což se stalo poprvé za celou dobu. Draco našel na nástěnce vzkaz od Harryho, že upravil kouzlo pro světlo na oněch lampičkách. Také tam napsal, ať si o něj nedělají starosti, že se někdy během soboty vrátí.

Všichni čtyři se usadili a Draco s Ronem začali Fredovi a Georgovi odpovídat na jejich otázky ohledně všeho možného. Nejvíce je zajímalo, jak je Harry schopen takových velkolepých vtípků a nakonec z nich vylezlo, že by rádi spojili své síly s pravým dědicem Pobertů.

Harry v pátek po vyučování rychle dodělal domácí úkoly, aby měl na víkend volno. Zanechal přátelům vzkaz na nástěnce a přemístil se pryč z ostrovů. Potřeboval zase najít svůj klid a tak se objevil na hranicích lesa s loukou na pozemcích Akademie v Krásnohůlkách. Docela se podivil, ve Skotsku byl podzim a vypadalo to, že každým dnem začne sněžit, ale ve Francii bylo celkem teplo a hlavně svítilo Slunce.

Během chviličky si Harryho všimnulo několik jednorožců a pegasů. Prvně si ho podezřívavě prohlíželi, ale pak se k němu rozběhlo několik mláďat. Jejich matky byly podezřívavé, tak přistoupily k Harrymu blíže, aby při prvním náznaků nebezpečí mohly zaútočit a ochránit své potomstvo.

„Ahoj, jste nádherní," prohlásil Harry, sednul si do trávy a začal hladit nejbližšího hřebečka jednorožce. Když dospělé klisny viděly, že Harry nepředstavuje žádné nebezpečí, lehly si kolem nich a odpočívaly. Jeden mladý pegas se učil létat a moc se mu to nevedlo, čemuž se Harry od srdce smál. Nejspíše ho tím popíchnul, protože ten se vznesl, chvíli létal kolem něj a pak mu přistál na zádech s tím, že hlavu Harrymu položil na rameno. Harry se rozesmál ještě více a začal ho hladit.

„Neboj se, až se to naučíš, budeš létat po obloze jako vznešený a hrdý pegas, ale zatím se musíš snažit," promlouval k mladému pegasovi, jakoby mu mělo zvíře rozumět. Harrymu bylo jedno, jestli mu rozumí nebo ne, hlavní bylo, že se k nim choval s úctou a jako k sobě rovným.

Seděl tam dobrou hodinu, během které začal skotačit a hrát si se všemi mláďaty, která ho obklopila. To, že někdo přichází, poznal hned, jak se mláďata rozutekla ke svým matkám, které v tom okamžiku byly v pozoru a hleděly směrem ke škole. Harry se otočil a spatřil skupinku studentů.

„Kdo jsi a co pohledáváš na pozemcích naší školy?" optal se ho vysoký student, který mohl chodit tak do šestého, možná sedmého ročníku.

„Pokud chceš mé jméno, tak se představ jako první, nebo vás tu neučí slušnému vychování?" optal se jich Harry a viděl, jak je všechny naštval.

„Tohle si ke mně nikdo dovolovat nebude a už ne někdo, jako jsi ty, skrčku," prohlásil onen student a vytasil hůlku, ostatní ho napodobili. Harry před sebe natáhnul ruku a v ní se mu zhmotnila magická hůl. Všichni na to překvapeně hleděli a někteří ze studentů ustoupili o pár kroků zpátky.

„Myslíš si, že mě nějaké levné triky zastraší?" snažil se mladík znovu získat pevnou půdu pod nohama.

„Dane, co to tam máte?" ozval se zvědavý hlas a zpoza jejich zad vyšel Xavier Lamure. Když spatřil Harryho, chvíli mu trvalo, než ho poznal. V tu chvíli mu z tváře zmizel povýšenecký škleb a jeho tvář nabrala bílé barvy.

„James Evans," hlesl skoro slyšitelně, ale starší studenti ho slyšeli a někteří okamžitě schovali hůlky. Někteří z nich si pamatovali na ples, kde tento mladík se svým soupeřem vymetl podlahu. Nebyla to zrovna tahle věc, která jim naháněla strach nejvíce, byl to fakt, že už v té době byl Bystrozorem ve výcviku a pokud nyní používá magickou hůl, je zatraceně mocný.

„Co se to tu děje?" objevil se nad všemi stín. Každý při tom ženském hlase sebou trhnul.

„Nic, paní ředitelko. Zrovna jsme zjišťovali, co tenhle cizinec dělá na pozemcích naší školy," odpověděl mladík a snažil si zachránit krk. Už nejednou byl málem chycen při šikaně.

„Rád vás opět vidím, madame Maxime. Jak to děláte, že při každém našem setkání jste čím dál hezčí?" usmál se Harry a v další chvíli stál před ředitelkou Akademie a políbil ji ručku.

„Oh, pane Evansi, zdvořilý jako vždy, že? Copak vás sem dneska přivádí?" optala se madam Maxime Harryho a ten pozoroval, jak se při jeho lichotce mírně začervenala.

„V Bradavicích nemáme zrovna nejteplejší počasí a ani tak nádherná stáda pegasů a jednorožců, kteří by byli schopni snést přítomnost muže," odpověděl. „Také bych s vámi rád hovořil v soukromí a pak navštívil Sáru, pokud to bude možné," dodal a madam Maxime přikývnula.

„Jistě, následujte mě do mé kanceláře. Pane Lamure, najděte slečnu Deneuve a vyřiďte jí, že má návštěvu a ať počká před ředitelnou. Ne, že vám to bude trvat dlouho," přikázala Xavierovi, který okamžitě přikývnul a rozběhnul se ke škole.

„Mohu vám nabídnout něco k pití?" optala se madam Maxime Harryho, když se oba usadili v pohodlných křeslech její pracovny.

„Ovocný čaj bohatě stačí, děkuji," odpověděl Harry a rozhlédnul se po místnosti.

„Tak, o čempak jste se mnou chtěl hovořit, pane Evansi? Nebo bych měla říci, pane Pottere?" usmála se na něj a očima se podívala na jeho jizvu na čele.

„Zdá se, že jsem zapomněl na své krytí," povzdechnul si Harry a klepnul se koncem magické hole do čela, na které použil jednoduché vzhledové kouzlo, a jizva zmizela.

„Abych se dostal k tomu, proč jsem s vámi chtěl mluvit. V Bradavicích se objevil přízrak. Tento přízrak nebo co to bylo, se dokázal zhmotnit, používat magii a pak být zcela nehmotný. Nevím, jaká pro něj platí omezení, ale když jsem ho sekl katanou, zničil jsem celé ostří. Druhý den ráno jsem na svém hábitu naleznul krev jednorožce. Tajně jsem prohledal Zapovězený les a našel jednoho jednorožce mrtvého. Chci tím říci, že se krví jednorožce onen přízrak živý a zajistil si tak mocnou ochranu před smrtí," vysvětlil a pozoroval zamyšlený výraz madame Maxime.

„Ano, krev jednorožce zajistí ochranu před smrtí, ale ta cena je obrovská. Ten, kdo se napije něčeho tak čistého, se změní na pravý opak," hlesla madam Maxime. „Zvýším ochranná kouzla a zajistím našim stádům jednorožců ještě větší bezpečí. Jakému černokněžníkovi patřil onen přízrak?" optala se nakonec a podívala se z okna na školní pozemky.

„Tělo Lorda Voldemorta se nikdy nenašlo. To, že bylo zničeno jeho tělo, neznamená, že byl zničen úplně," odpověděl Harry, poděkoval za čaj a opustil ředitelnu. Madam Maxime sebou mírně trhnula při zmínce o NĚM. Za první války proti tomuto šílenci přišla o matku i otce a malou sestřičku. Pokud byla pravda, co celou dobu tvrdil Brumbál a nyní i Harry Potter, mají se na co těšit, protože ON ještě neřekl své poslední slovo. Nebyla ředitelkou Academie v Krásnohůlkách pro nic za nic. Dokázala poznat velikost magie, kterou jakýkoliv kouzelník disponoval. Nebyla tak mocná jako Brumbál, který vedl Bradavice, ale převyšovala všechny normální kouzelníky.

Když poprvé potkala Jamese Evanse, byla z něj zmatená. Zdálo se, že jeho magie nepřevyšuje všechny ostatní děti jeho věku, ale když se přemístil uvnitř její školy při prázdninovém plese, na malý zlomek vteřiny pocítila jeho pravou sílu. Nikdy se nesetkala s člověkem, který před ní dokázal skrýt pravou velikost své magie, a toho dne narazila hned na tři lidi. Sára Deneuve a její děda nedokázali skrývat magii tak úspěšně, takže ji to chvíli zabralo, než prohlédla i přes ně, ale zatím se jí vůbec nedovedlo prohlédnout magii Jamese Evanse nebo spíše Harryho Pottera. Trochu jí děsilo, jak byl ten mladík mocný. Nejenže pocítila magii z něho samotného, ale i z magické hole, která v sobě měla magii tak mocnou, že Brumbál byl jen malé dítě.

Posadila se ke svému stolu a rozevřela pergamen. Magie v její pracovně na pergamen napsala prvé a celé jméno každého, kdo do pracovny vstoupil.

„Harry James Merlin Potter," stálo na pergamenu na posledním řádku a madam Maxime se rozesmála. Kdysi snila o velkém Merlinovi, který vykonal pro kouzelníky mnohé, a přála si, aby žila v jeho době nebo ho mohla potkat. Nyní ho potkala. Merlin Ambrosius zvolil svého dědice magické moci, vědomostí a jména někoho v téhle době. Její smích byl šťastný i nešťastný, neboť to znamenalo jediné. Mocný mág se rodí a obdrží velké dary jedině, když světu hrozí velké nebezpečí a ona už vůbec nepochybovala, že o NĚM nelhal.

Harry vyšel z pracovny ředitelky Krásnohůlek a rozhlédl se kolem po chodbě. Zrovna tam procházelo velké množství studentů. Uvědomil si, že je již po vyučování i tady a všichni míří za zábavou na své koleje nebo ven, kde bylo stále krásně.

„Jamesi?" ozvalo se zvolání a on se otočil po dívčím hlase.

„Překvapení," odpověděl a pravou nohou ustoupil o krok dozadu, protože v dalším okamžiku měl Sáru zavěšenou kolem krku.

„Jamesi, neviděla jsem tě celou věčnost a tvé dopisy nejsou to pravé," prohlašovala hned.

„Kdo to je?" ozývalo se šeptem. „Nějaký James, ale tady nestuduje." „Není to ten kluk, co tu na plese s tou holkou tančil?" „Myslíš, že je to on?" „Určitě. Od Xaviera jsem slyšel, že James Evans přišel navštívit madam Maxime," šeptali si nějací kluci a zpráva se roznesla do všech koutů školy během několika minut.

„Krásnohůlky nejsou zas tak rozdílné od Bradavic, co se týče šíření se novinek," ušklíbnul se Harry. „Nepůjdeme ven? Je tam pěkně a rád bych si užil Sluníčka, než se vrátím do studeného Skotska," optal se a Sára přikývnula. Držela se ho za ruku jako klíště a vyzvídala z něj, proč se tu vůbec ukázal.

„To víš, madam Maxime na mě tak zapůsobila, že jsem ji musel znovu vidět," ušklíbnul se hravě a posadil se do trávy, kde si při svém příchodu hrál s mladými jednorožci a pegasy.

„Oh, tak naše paní ředitelka se ti zalíbila? A já hloupě doufala, že ses přišel podívat na mě," řekla Sára a hrála uraženou. Harry se rozesmál.

„Jistě, že jsem přišel za tebou, ale spojil jsem příjemné s důležitým," odpověděl a nechal ze země vyrůst několik květin, které utrhnul a dal jí je do vlasů.

„Díky," hlesla a leknutím vyskočila, když před ní přistál mladý pegas.

„Výborně, vidíš, že ses to naučil," zasmál se Harry a mladého pegase pochvalně pohladil. Pegas pohodil hlavou, rozběhnul se a zase vzlétnul. Kroužil nad Harrym, který hned pochopil a změnil se v sokola. V dalším okamžiku dováděl s mladým pegasem a oba se předváděli, kdo jak dokáže ve vzduchu manévrovat a dělat různé kousky.

Na jejich dovádění se přišlo podívat několik studentů, které přilákal i Sářin smích. Nikdo ze spolužáků ji neviděl se moc smát, jen občas se usmála, ale tohle byla jiná Sára, než jakou znali.

„Co je to za sokola?" optala se jí spolužačka.

„Kamarád," odpověděla Sára a sokol letěl jejich směrem, a když byl metr nad zemí, změnil se na člověka.

„Měla bys říci dědovi, aby tě také naučil zvěromagii, je to větší zábava, než se válet ve trávě a smát se jak šílená," rýpnul si Harry a v další chvíli letěl dobrých deset metrů pryč od Sáry.

„Já – nejsem – šílená," zavrčela nebezpečně a Harry rychle složil pečeť, kterou povolal vzduch na svou pomoc a půl metra nad zemí připlul zpátky k Sáře.

„Nikdy jsem neřekl, že jste šílená, má paní," poklonil se jí a než se Sára nadála, vítr jí zvednul pravou ručku, kterou Harry v zápětí políbil.

„Máš pravdu, to ty jsi šílený," rozesmála se Sára.

„Kolik ti je, že se dokážeš měnit ve zvíře?" optala se Sářina spolužačka.

„Oh, promiň," omlouvala se Sára. „Tohle je moje spolužačka, Marieta. Marieto, tohle je můj dlouholetý kamarád a taneční partner, James Evans," představila je Sára. Harry se snesl na zem a pravou ruku políbil i Marietě.

„Velice mě těší," usmál se a Marieta se začala celá červenat.

„No tak, Jimi, už toho nech, vždyť se celá červená," smála se Sára.

„Omlouvám se, nechtěl jsem tě přivést do rozpaků," odpověděl Harry s nevinným výrazem ve tváři.

„Jimi, zůstaneš tu dneska na večeři?" optala se Sára znenadání.

„Nevím, chtěl jsem se ještě zastavit za tvým dědou," pokrčil Harry rameny.

„Děda je tady ve Francii u rodičů, takže nemusíš do Španělska a bude lepší, když se najíš tady," rozhodnula Sára a Harry rezignovaně přikývnul.

Do večera všichni tři byli venku a připojilo se k nim ještě několik dalších studentů prvního a druhého ročníku. Harry jim vyprávěl o Bradavicích a všech vtípcích, které s přáteli na škole nastražili na studenty i profesory. Sára s ostatními mu zase na oplátku vyprávěli o tom, co se na hodinách učí oni a žasli nad tím, co všechno Harry umí. Někteří z nich neměli rádi Xaviera, který se nad ně povyšoval, a těšilo je, když mohli vidět někoho, kdo ho byl schopen srovnat do latě. Zrovna takovou ukázku srovnání Xaviera do latě jim ukázal v jídelním sále, když na Harryho Xavier zákeřně zaútočil. Nejenže Harry jeho kletbu stačil odrazit, ale přidal k ní ještě dalších šest svých. Neboť nebyl studentem školy, nikdo ho nepotrestal a překvapilo ho, když od velké části studentů sklidil potlesk a spatřil i pár profesorů, kteří uznale pokývali nad práci, kterou na Xavierovi odvedl.

Zbytek večeře probíhal v poklidném duchu a Harry byl obklopen studenty, které zajímalo, jaké kletby použil. Kdyby profesoři věděli, co jejich prozrazením Harry způsobí na měsíc ve škole, zakázali by mu jejich prozrazení.

„Kdy se zase ukážeš?" optala se Sára, když se Harry chystal k odchodu.

„Nevím, až bude čas. Nemůžu z Bradavic jen tak mizet, ve skutečnosti porušuji školní řád. Nebojím se, že by mě vyloučili, na to jsem pro ně moc cenný spojenec, hlavně pro Brumbála," ušklíbnul se Harry a Sára mu na rozloučenou dala pusu, pak se za ní jen zaprášilo, jak mu zmizela z dohledu.

„Pane Evansi, už odcházíte?" ozval se jeden z profesorů, který ho kdysi zaslechnul a navrhl madame Maxime, aby mu bylo nabídnuto studium u nich na Academii.

„Ano, musím ještě navštívit Demetria Ambrosiuse," usmál se Harry.

„Jistě, nebudu vás zdržovat, ale každým rokem pořádáme Vánoční ples, než studenti odjedou domů na prázdniny. Našel byste si čas a zahájil jej se slečnou Deneuve nějakým číslem?" optal se onen profesor a on se musel zamyslet.

„Věřím, že by to mohlo být možné. Pokud budu moci přijít, dám vědět dopisem přes Sáru," odpověděl Harry, rozloučil se a před zraky profesora se přemístil pryč.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Pozvání**

Harry se objevil v obydlené čtvrti, kde bydleli i rodiče Sáry. Podle jejích informací měl být Demetrio tady, a pokud nebude, zastaví se u něj ve Španělsku. K domu se dostal rychle, když už to tam znal a prošel brankou pro mudly neviditelného domu.

„Kohopak to k nám mořský vítr přivál?" ozval se ženský hlas. Harry se otočil a spatřil přicházející Lauru, jak nese několik nákupních tašek. Harry jí ihned přispěchal na pomoc a všechny tři tašky od ní převzal a za přátelských pozdravů je pomohl odnést do domu.

„Mohla bych se přemístit domů nebo ty tašky odlehčit, ale ráda se projdu i s nějakou zátěží. Je to svým způsobem uklidňující," vysvětlila mu.

„To já jdu vždy trénovat jeden ze čtyř živlů nebo si zalétat, abych se uklidnil. Pomáhá mi i meditace, ale dávám přednost létání," řekl a položil tašky v kuchyni na stůl, kam se přihnala paní domácí. Samozřejmě přivítala Harryho, kterého si oblíbila, ale následně je z kuchyně vyhnala, že má plné ruce práce.

„Podívejte se, koho to vedu," prohlásila Laura radostně, když s Harrym vstoupili do dveří salónku, kde seděli Max a Demetrio.

„Dobrý večer," usmál se na ně Harry.

„Harry Jamesi Merline Pottere, nemáš být náhodou ve škole?" optal se ho přísně Demetrio.

„Ale no tak, přišel na návštěvu, tak se do něj hned nepouštěj," uklidňoval Demetria Max, který Harryho přátelsky přivítal.

„No jo, rád tě vidím, to víš, že jo?" pousmál se Demetrio.

„Kdybych se ve škole dozvěděl vše, co potřebuju vědět, nemusel bych ji opouštět," hájil se Harry, protože stále viděl výčitky v Demetriově pohledu.

„Copak tě trápí?" optal se Demetrio vážně. Věděl moc dobře, že v Merlinových knihách je mnoho informací a vědění a pokud Harry nenašel hledanou informaci ani v Bradavické knihovně, bude to něco těžšího.

„Jak mám zničit přízrak? Mé zbraně nebyly účinné," optal se Harry, vytáhnul z kapsy zmenšenou katanu a wakizaši, které zvětšil a ukázal na jejich zničené ostří. Demetrio si zbraně prohlížel a seslal na ně i několik kouzel, po nichž se zachmuřil ještě více.

„Kde ses setkal s přízrakem a komu patřil?" otázal se narovinu.

„Lord Voldemort se snažil proniknout ke Kameni mudrců, který je v Bradavicích ukrytý. Bojoval jsem s ním tak, aby neviděl, kdo jsem, kdyby to byl člověk, už by byl mrtev, ale uniknul, když zaslechnul přicházet Brumbála," prozradil Harry a Demetrio si povzdechnul.

„Nevím, jak se dá přízrak zničit. Nevím ani jak vznikne, na tohle je odborník někdo jiný. Pokusím se s dotyčným spojit a získat nějaké informace. Možná bych ti mohl domluvit schůzku, ale nepočítej s úspěchem. Je mi líto tvých zbraní, ale jejich poškození je způsobeno krví jednorožce a ještě něčeho, co nedokážu identifikovat," prohlásil Demetrio a Harry přikývnul.

„O krvi jednorožce vím, proto jsem byl dnes za madame Maxime, ať zvýší ochranu u svých stád jednorožců. Nevím, kde se z nich Voldemort živí, v Bradavicích jsem našel jednoho z nich mrtvého," řekl a přešel k oknu, ze kterého se podíval na obzor, kde zapadalo Slunce. Svým chováním všem dospělým lidem připomínal dospělého člověka. Mohli cítit tu tíhu, která byla Harrymu složena na ramena. Demetrio chlapce chápal. Každý Merlinův potomek očekával, jestli bude vybrán k velkému úkolu, kterým bylo pověřeno mnoho z nich, ale nikdo z předešlých potomků nebyl tak silný a mocný, jako Harry. Demetrio věděl, že hrozba ze strany zla je vždy tak velká, jak je velká moc a síla Merlinova dědice. Nicméně měl jisté pochyby, že pokud se po Harryho boku brzy neobjeví někdo, kdo mu s touhle tíhou pomůže, neunese ji moc dlouho. I přes to, co všechno zažil, byl ten chlapec příliš mladý.

„Jamesi, dáš si něco k jídlu?" optala se Laura.

„Ne, děkuji, večeřel jsem v Krásnohůlkách. Mám vás všechny pozdravovat od Sáry," odpověděl a chtěl si sbalit své zbraně, ale Demetrio mu řekl, že je bude potřebovat k dalšímu zkoumání.

Harry se do Bradavic vrátil sobotního odpoledne. Byl překvapen, protože kam pohlédl, bylo bílo a neviděl ani na Bradavice, protože docela hustě sněžilo. Otřepal se zimou, zakouzlil na sebe zahřívací kouzlo a rychlým krokem se vydal směrem k hradu, aby se z toho hrozného počasí dostal co nejdříve.

Mohl se do jejich tajné místnosti přemístit, ale chtěl se projít. Po chvilce, kterou venku strávil broděním se k hradu, toho litoval, tak se přemístil přímo před velkou vstupní bránu do Vstupní síně. Měl štěstí, že tam nikdo zrovna nebyl, takže jej neviděl, proto ze sebe oklepal všechen sníh a pokračoval do jejich společenské místnosti.

„Zdravím, viděli jste to nadělení tam venku?" optal se svých přátel. Ron s Dracem seděli u krbu a na něčem se zrovna domlouvali s Fredem a Georgem.

„Hej, Harry, konečně ti to můžeme říci. Fred s Georgem se k nám chtějí přidat, prý mají něco, co by mělo patřit pravému nástupci Pobertů," prozrazoval mu hned Ron, nicméně nemluvil příliš potichu, takže se několik lidí otočilo jejich směrem.

„Rone, někdy si říkám, jestli by nebylo lepší ti tu pusu zalepit," prohlásil Harry skrze zatnuté zuby.

„Jestli něco kujete za pikle, tak se postarám, abyste z toho měli problémy. Nenechám vás Nebelvír připravit o body, které jsem poctivě získala," prohlásila Hermiona a Harry se otočil na podpatku čelem k ní.

„Chceš mě tímhle obvinit z podvádění v hodinách? Víš, je to velice vážné obvinění, které uráží mojí čest a jméno rodiny Potterů. Kdyby to zákony nezakazovali, mohl bych tě vyzvat na kouzelnický soubor," prohlásil silným hlasem tak, aby tohle všichni slyšeli.

„Jaké rodiny? Vždyť si sirotek a žádný další Potter nežije," prohlásila a Harry ztuhnul. Nikdo, doopravdy nikdo mu nemusel připomínat, že již nemá žádné rodiče, protože mu je nějaký parchant toužící po moci zavraždil. Teplota v celé společenské místnosti poklesla k bodu mrazu a všichni sledovali, jak na tohle Harry zareaguje.

„Nic nevíššš," řekl chladným a syčivým hlasem. „To, že sssi něco přečteššš v knihách, neznamená, že máššš právo o ossstatních mluvit tímhle způsssobem. Ješšště jednou uraz mé rodinné jméno a najmu sssi právníka, který tě zničí, je ti to jasssné?" prohlásil a všichni v místnosti měli co dělat, aby se neklepali strachy. Harrymu se v očích nebezpečně blýskalo a chladný syčivý hlas tomu vůbec nepomáhal. Před měsíci si dělali srandu, jak se Lucius Malfoy leknul, když na něj Harry zasyčel, nyní všichni věděli, že se leknul zcela oprávněně.

„A-a-ano," vykoktala ze sebe Hermiona a dala se na útěk.

„Jsi v pohodě?" optal se Draco, který se vzpamatoval jako první.

„Musím se jít uklidnit, budu nahoře meditovat," oznámil jim a zmizel v jejich ložnici.

Toho víkendu se na starém hradě konalo další setkání Řádu Světla. Sir Gellert Grindelwald byl plný života a za ten čas strávený v jejich sídle prováděl hned několik výzkumů a pátral v kronikách kouzelnických rodů po tom, kdo by mohl být dnešním převtělením Artuše, který měl představovat bojovníka světla.

Sir Gellert si v ruce protáčel svou novou hůlku, jeho stará hůlka nyní patřila Brumbálovi a on ji stejně raději nechtěl zpět. Moc, kterou mu ta hůlka propůjčovala, ho pokoušela až moc.

„Sire Demetrio, proč jste nás dneska svolal?" optal se Sir Nicolas.

„Na svátek všech mrtvých přízrak Lorda Voldemorta pronikl do Bradavic a pokusil se dostat ke Kameni mudrců. Harry James Merlin Potter se mu postavil a pokusil se s ním bojovat. Podle toho, co mi vylíčil, ho dokázal zasáhnout třikrát, jednou dokonce pro člověka smrtelně, ale přízrak neutrpěl žádnou újmu a Harryho zbraně byly při těchto událostech zničeny za kombinace krve jednorožce a něčeho, co jsem nedokázal identifikovat," prohlásil Sir Demetrio a podíval se na Sira Nicolase, který se zamračil.

„Jakými zbraněmi proti tomu přízraku mladý Merlin bojoval?" zajímal se Sir Gellert.

„Japonské zbraně – wakizaši a katana. Ostří na obou zbraních zcela zničeno. Dokázal jsem navázat kontakt s jeho Mistry v Japonsku. Dnes ráno mi od jednoho z nich přišla zpráva, že tohle poškození není možné nijak opravit kvůli krvi jednorožce," odpověděl Sir Demetrio. „Harry v Zapovězeném lese našel i jednoho jednorožce mrtvého," dodal ještě a mnoho z ostatních si povzdechnulo.

„Bradavice má na starosti Brumbál a Správní rada. Je toho málo, čím můžeme pomoci," řekl Sir Artur a ostatní přikyvovali.

„Určitě to nebyl poslední pokus Voldemortova přízraku. Slíbil jsem mu, že se pokusím sehnat informace, jak s takovým přízrakem bojovat," upozornil Sir Demetrio a podíval se na Sira Gellerta.

„Musel by se naučit kouzla, která jsem vytvořil, aby mohl přízrak chytit a někam zavřít. V Nurmengardu jich je zavřených kolem dvaceti. Všechno to jsou černokněžníci, kteří si vytvořili viteál. Všechny jsem tam zavřel během války, kterou jsem prý vedl já. Jako kdybych mohl za to, co moje dvojče napáchalo a když se ho zbavím, přijde Brumbál, zavře mě do mého vězení a ukradne mi bezovou hůlku," prohlašoval Sir Gellert.

„Nemusíš se obhajovat, všichni tady známe pravdu," odpověděl Sir Křiklan.

„Takže z Voldemorta je přízrak. Jak se jím vůbec někdo stane?" zajímal se Sir Zabini.

„Voldemort musel stvořit viteál, je to předmět zařazený do nejčernější magie, která existuje. Předem připravený předmět po provedení rituálu pojme polovinu kouzelníkovy duše, a tudíž duše kouzelníka nemůže odejít do záhrobí, nebe, nebo jak to chcete nazvat. Problém je, že přízrak nezemře ani v případě, že je zničen onen viteál. Přízrak nejdříve musí získat tělo, ve kterém se duše usadí, pak je možné kouzelníka nadobro zabít," vysvětlil Sir Gellert.

„Proč tedy Voldemortův přízrak vysává jednorožcům krev?" optal se Sir Demetrio.

„Krev jednorožce by se dala přirovnat k tekuté magii. Jak jistě všichni víte, magie je obsažena v naší krvi, u každého v jiném množství, což záleží na mnoha faktorech. V krvi jednorožců je koncentrace magie obrovská. Mohu jen hádat, že pozření krve jednorožce se Voldemortův přízrak stal schopný používat magii v nějaké omezené míře. A protože přízrak není člověk a je to pouze duše a osobnost kouzelníka, pochybuji, že by ho nějak ovlivnila kletba, která zničí každého člověka, který v téhle krvi smočí rty," odpovídal Sir Gellert. Nikdy nebyl tak pošetilý nebo hloupý, aby si viteál stvořil. Rozdělit svou duši a obelhat smrt je proti zákonům koloběhu života a magie.

„Kolik si může člověk viteálů stvořit?" zajímal se dál Sir Demetrio.

„Nejspíše jen jeden. Ti, kteří se pokusili o stvoření dalšího viteálu přišli o magii a jejich těla se změnila v prach i s původním viteálem," odpověděl Sir Gellert.

„Tom Rojvol Raddle se mě kdysi dávno na viteály ptal, prý pro studijní potřeby. Jeho přesvědčovací metody podmíněné Nitrozpytem a osobním kouzle přiměly každého, aby mu sdělil, co chtěl vědět," omlouval se Sir Křiklan. Musel jim říci, že toho lituje, že nemohl tušit, co se z Toma stane, když to byl tak nadaný a talentovaný student. „Jen teoreticky se mě optal, jestli číslo sedm není nejmocnější magické číslo. Domnívám se, že první viteál stvořil již na škole, když otevřel Tajemnou komnatu a zabil jednu dívku. Její duch je stále v Bradavicích a říká se ji Ufňukaná Uršula," řekl všem přítomným a nejistě se na ně díval, jestli ho odsoudí nebo ne.

„Nikdo nedokázal stvořit dva viteály a ten hlupák svou duši chtěl rozdělit na sedm částí? Pokud by to bylo možné, byla by z něj pouhá troska bez magie a osobnosti. Byl by jen o něco víc, než člověk, který dostal mozkomorův polibek," protestoval Sir Gellert.

„Sire Gellerte, jste schopen Harryho Pottera naučit nějaká kouzla nebo bariéry, aby mohl s tím přízrakem bojovat?" optal se Sir Demetrio.

„Nejsem chodící knihovna a ne všechny kouzla si pamatuji. Vymyslel jsem jich více, jsou velice náročná nejen na inkantace, ale i na magii. Pokud se nepletu, veškeré mé věci byly po mém uvěznění zničeny, zabaveny nebo rozprodány," odpověděl Sir Gellert.

„V tom případě musíme sehnat zpátky všechen majetek, který Siru Gellertovi kdy patřil, pokud možno, hlavně knihy a deníky," ozval se Sir Greengrass.

„Jak vaše děti pokračují s navazováním kontaktu s mladým Merlinem?" optal se Sir Nicolas a sledoval, jak se po sobě všichni neurčitě podívali.

„Mí dva synové, George a Fred mi oznámili, že můj syn Ron prozradil Harryho krytí jakožto James Evanse a donutili celou Nebelvírskou kolej si tohle nechat pro sebe. Také mi napsali, že mají v plánu se s Harrym spojit jakožto s pravým nástupcem Pobertů," prohlásil Sir Artur a Sir Gellert se rozesmál na celé kolo.

„Tři Weasleyovi, jeden Malfoy a jeden Potter ala Merlin, jestli tohle Brumbál ustojí," prohlásil nahlas a dál se smál.

„Má dcera mladého Merlina pozorně sleduje. Napsala mi, že by mě to mohlo zajímat a pravidelně mi dává vědět o tom, co se na škole děje," prohlásil Sir Greengrass.

„Soví pošta není bezpečná, mnohým z nás je jasné, že Brumbál korespondenci kontroluje," namítal Sir Zabini.

„Tak uspořádejme novoroční večírek, kde naše děti seznámíme. Možná bude lepší, když se poznají i s těmi, které do Bradavic teprve nastoupí," navrhnul Sir Lovegood.

„Kde to ale chcete uspořádat? Moody Potterovi nikdy nedovolí jít na večírek v domě „temné" rodiny," zajímal se Sir Nott.

„Já bych jej mohl uspořádat," nabídnul se Sir Křiklan. Každý věděl, že večírky jsou jeho šachovnicí.

„Možná by bylo lepší, kdybych to uspořádal já," ozval se Sir Ogden. „Jako člen Starostolce bych neměl mít problém obhájit jakéhokoliv hosta, teda až na Sira Gellerta," dodal.

„Dobrá, Sir Ogden zítra rozešle pozvánky na připravovaný novoroční večírek. Napišme seznam lidí, které musíme pozvat," rozhodnul Sir Nicolas a po tomhle jejich schůzi ukončil. Demetrio se ještě bavil s Gellertem, jestli bude schopen sepsat aspoň něco o tom, jak bojovat s přízrakem. Sdělil mu také své obavy ohledně Harryho.

Během neděle trávil Harry celý svůj volný čas s přáteli. Vymýšleli různé vtípky, hráli různé hry nebo se jen tak bavili. Jaké překvapení pro ně bylo, když v neděli během večeře do Velké síně vlétnulo hned několik sov, které přinesly oficiálně vypadající dopisy. Dopis obdrželi všichni Weasleyovi, Draco a Harry, pokud se jednalo o Nebelvírský stůl. Jedna sova skončila u Mrzimorského stolu a tři dopisy u stolu Zmijozelského.

„Co to je?" zajímal se Ron, který nic takového nikdy neviděl.

„Pozvánka na Novoroční večírek podepsaná členem Starostolce a vlivným člověkem na Ministerstvu kouzel, Sirem Tiberiusem Ogdenem," prohlásil Draco a všichni, kteří dopisy obdržely, se právě dívali úplně na stejnou pozvánku, jen na nich bylo jejich jméno.

„To abych si na ten den nic neplánoval, co?" optal se Harry.

„Na co ty sovy čekají?" optal se Ron nechápavě.

„Nejspíše na potvrzení pozvání?" odpověděl Draco ironicky.

„Tak se podíváme, co po nás Sir Ogden bude chtít, jen doufám, že to není žádná past," ušklíbnul se Harry a na kousek pergamenu, který vytáhnul z kapsy, potvrdil svou účast a uvázal jej sově k noze. Ještě než odlétla, dal jí trochu šunky, načež děkovně houkla a odlétla.

„Máš ještě nějaký pergamen? Zrovna u sebe nic nemám," stěžoval si Draco a Harry vytáhnul další dva kusy pergamenu, každý z nich podal svým přátelům. Na konci stolu si mohl všimnout velice důležitě se tvářícího Percyho a bylo mu jasné, že na večírku bude taky.

Mířili do své věže, když jim do cesty vstoupili tři Zmijozelští studenti. Ron okamžitě vytahoval hůlku, ale Draco jej zastavil.

„Viděli jsme, že jste také dostali pozvánky na ten večírek. Nevíte, co to bude zač?" optal se Blaise Zabini.

„Divím se, že někdo jako je Weasley také dostal pozvánku. Zdá se, že tam bude mnoho čistokrevných rodin," nadhodil Theodore Nott.

„Nevím, co to bude za večírek, Zabini. A také nevím, o čem to mluvíš, Notte, Weasleyovi jsou po generace čistokrevnými, jen mají tendenci pomáhat mudlům jak jen to jde," prohlásil Draco.

„Pokud je to sešlost čistokrevných, co tam pak dělá Potter?" rýpnul si Nott. Chtěl vědět, kolik toho tahle dvojice vydrží. Nemínil si z nich udělat nepřátele, ale nějaký ten test proběhnout musel. Jeho děda mu psal, že by bylo dobré navázat přátelské vztahy s Potterem, který na svou stranu viditelně dokázal stáhnout dědice rodu Malfoyů. Zmínil se také o tom, že kromě toho, že je Potter posledním z rodu Potterů a tudíž dědicem obrovského majetku, Potterovým kmotrem je Sirius Black, který svého kmotřence určil jako univerzálního dědice, takže nemálo větší majetek Blacků by měl připadnout také Potterovi, stejně jako dvě křesla ve Starostolci v síni Lordů. Podle slov Tituse Notta, byl mladý Potter velice silnou figurkou do budoucna, kterého sám Theodor může získat pro vlastní věc, nebo se s ním spojit. Poukázal také na chyby Theodorova otce, když se přidal ke Smrtijedům a Voldemortovi, který vysál značné množství zlata z jeho budoucího dědictví. Pokud starý Titus Nott chtěl svého vnuka ovlivnit, musel na něj se Zmijozelskou taktikou, jinak by to bylo příliš podezřelé.

„Notte, znáš pravidla čistokrevných. Za čistokrevného se pokládá kdokoliv, kdo je prokazatelně dědicem jednoho ze čtyř Zakladatelů, Merlina nebo Morgany," prohlásil Draco a Nott se trochu zamračil.

„Pottere, můžeš nějak dokázat, že jsi dědicem jednoho z těchto šesti kouzelníků a čarodějek?" optala se Greengrassová.

„Nestačí, že má Hadí jazyk? Pokud vím, pouze rod Zmijozelů se pyšnil touhle schopností, nicméně všichni také byli černokněžníci," prohlásil Ron, který přispěchal na obranu svého kamaráda.

„Potter mohl tuto schopnost získat toho večera, když získal i tuhle jizvu," namítal Zabini.

„Tohle bude myslím stačit," řekl Harry a podal jim svou pozvánku, kde bylo jeho celé jméno. Tři Zmijozelové se na pozvánku nechápavě dívali, než si Dafné zakryla ústa, aby nevykřikla.

„U Morgany, ty jsi Merlinův dědic," vzdychnul Theodore Nott.

„Mimo jiné," poznamenal Harry a pozvánku si vzal zpátky.

„Copak se to tu děje?" ozval se úlisný hlas Pansy Parkinsonové.

„Nic, co by tě mělo zajímat," odseknul Zabini.

„Pokud bychom neměli šanci si promluvit ve škole, uvidíme se na tom večírku," pousmál se Nott a se všemi Nebelvíry si potřásl pravačkou. Nebylo to jen zdvořilé gesto, byl to taky způsob, jak Parkinsonovou vytočit do nepříčetnosti.

„Takže teďka se přátelíte se zrádci?" vykřikla a ukazovala prstem na tři Zmijozely.

„Rádce nebo zrádce, bomba hnojůvka plachtí hladce!" ozval se Protivův popěvek a hodil na Pansy a její dvě gorily několik bomb hnojůvek. Ostatní měli dost rozumu, aby se velice rychle vzdálili.

Během vyučovacího týdne stále sněžilo a studenti, kteří si chtěli jít ven užít trochu sněhu, se hned vraceli, protože závěje ve výšce i jednoho a půl metru byly nezdolatelné. Nicméně našel se student, kterému to nevadilo.

Harry každé ráno chodil ven trénovat a pomocí ohně vždy odstranil sníh od hlavní brány k bráně na cestě k Prasinkám. Na zpáteční cestě vždy pomocí větru svolal dostatek sněhových vloček, aby si na ně mohl stoupnout a nechat se odnést zpátky k hradu, nebo je měl stále pod nohama, když se procházel po povrchu sněhové pokrývky.

Pátečního rána mimo hrad zamířil i obávaný profesor Lektvarů v doprovodu ředitele školy. Oba chtěli zjistit, co je příčinou toho, že je cesta dokonale prohrnutá.

„Řediteli, vidíte támhle?" ukázal Snape na postavu, která běžela bez toho, aby se propadla do sněhu.

„Ach, mohlo mě napadnout, že to bude Harryho práce. Nejspíše nemá kde trénovat své, jak že tomu říkal, ach ano, ninjutsu živlů nebo elementů? Nevím jistě, ale občas jsem ho ráno venku zahlédnul u jezera, jak trénuje ovládání vody," říkal Brumbál a zajímalo ho, jak je možné, že se Harry pohybuje tak rychle bez toho, aby se propadnul.

Nevěděli, co Harry trénoval, ale docela s překvapením sledovali, jak vyskočil do výšky dobrých pěti metrů a pak se saltem natáhnul nohu a rychlostí dopadl na zem. Všechen sníh v dosahu pěti metrů od Harryho dopadu byl odvát v úhledném kruhu. To nicméně neviděli, protože jim Harry zmizel za onou kupou sněhu. Chtěli ho jít zkontrolovat, ale spatřili rudou záři, jak se blíží jejich směrem. Oba včas ustoupili o několik kroků stranou a udělali dobře, protože sloupec ohně se prohnal místy, kde ještě před chvíli stáli.

Snape na to nechápavě hleděl, ale pak mu zrak padl na mladém Potterovi, kterému dlaně plály plameny. Všimnul si také toho, že se vznášel dobrých dvacet centimetrů nad zemí.

„Co to tu provádíte, pane Pottere?" vyjel na něj hned Snape.

„Pane profesore, pane řediteli," pozdravil je Harry a plameny v jeho dlaních pohasly a snesl se zpátky na zem.

„Netvařte se tak nevinně, málem jste nás i s ředitelem spálil těmi svými plameny," prohlašoval Snape a Harry si prohlédnul stopu ve sněhu, nebo spíše pás, kde žádný sníh nebyl.

„Ach, zdá se, že jsem zase zesílil v kontrole a hromadění elementu ohně," pousmál se a sledoval, jak pruh ve sněhu mizí asi dva metry na druhé straně cesty k hradu. „Hmm, dosah se zvětšil o dvanáct metrů za celý týden, to není špatné. V ovládání vody a vzduchu jsem se také zlepšil, jen se zemí zaostávám," povzdechnul si a profesora Snapea totálně ignoroval. Brumbál musel svého profesora chytit za rameno, aby se na mladého Harryho nevrhnul.

„Odebírám Nebelvíru dvacet bodů za ohrožení života vašeho profesora, pane Pottere," prohlásil Snape a odpochodoval zpátky do školy.

„Jen dvacet? Hagrid mi každý den dá padesát bodů, za to, že odklízím cestu k bráně, ke skleníkům a k jeho boudě," prohlásil Harry s úsměvem a Brumbál nevěřil vlastním uším. Věděl, že jeho správce má pravomoc udělovat body, ale že jich Harrymu udělil tolik za pomoc, to netušil a věřil, že to profesorku McGonagallovou náležitě potěší.

„Harry, jestli budeš chtít, můžu ti opatřit prostory ve škole, kde bys mohl trénovat," nabízel hned Brumbál.

„Děkuji, pane řediteli, ale živly se nejlépe trénují v přírodě, kde vás obklopují ve své přirozené podobě," odpověděl s úsměvem.

„Chápu, nicméně pokud budeš dál pomáhat Hagridovi, už ti nebude moci dávat tolik bodů za pomoc. Podkopalo by to bodový systém, který je určený hlavně pro dodatkové ohodnocení studentů za práci v hodinách," upozorňoval Harryho.

„Mě je to jedno, pane řediteli, já to nedělal pro body, ale pro sebe," odpověděl a soustředil se na oheň v pravé ruce, která mu v dalším okamžiku vzplanula plameny. Do levé ruky soustředil vzduch, tohle se naučil už dávno, jen kontrola takhle posíleného ohně byla velice náročná a on se v ní pomalu lepšil.

V každé ruce zformoval jiný živel do malých vírů, následně ruce natáhnul před sebe a veškerou silou, kterou nahromadil, vrhnul před sebe směrem k jezeru. Brumbál to sledoval s překvapením v očích. On dokázal ovládat ohnivá kouzla nejrůznějších druhů, ale tohle se mohlo vyrovnat těm silnějším ohnivým kouzlům. Když pomyslel na to, že to celé Harry provádí bez hůlky, začal k onomu mladíkovi pociťovat respekt.

Harry se zapotácel a oheň zmizel. Kdyby se ho pokusil udržet, mohl by se mu vymknout z kontroly a zranil by jak sebe, tak i Brumbála.

„Chlapče, jsi v pořádku?" ujišťoval se Brumbál.

„Ne úplně, ale budu po snídani, až doplním spotřebovanou energii," odpověděl trochu zadýchaně a tak se oba dva vydali zpátky do hradu. Brumbál ani Harry nestudovali výsledek Harryho posledního pokusu, kdyby jo, oba by to trochu vyděsilo. Harry totiž ve sněhu propálil cestu až k jezeru, kde roztavil i několik metrů ledu. Celá tahle věc měla několik svědků, ale ti žili na dně jezera.

Jezerní národ si byl vědom mladíka, který ovládal čtyři elementy, a z dálky jej sledovali, aby mu mohli pomoci, kdyby se dostal do problémů. Každý, kdo ovládal elementy, mohl požádat spřízněné magické tvory o pomoc a ti mu museli vyhovět, jak nejlépe dokázali.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Zimní zábava**

Škola nyní již pětici Pobertů minula a přivítal je víkend s otevřenou náručí. Harry každé ráno po celý týden prohrnoval sníh na cestách. Aby trénoval i element země, kousek od Černého jezera vytvářel kluziště. Když je tam Harry v sobotu ráno zavedl, všichni na to nechápavě hleděli.

„Co to je?" zajímal se Draco.

„Kluziště," usmál se na něj Harry.

„Na co je to kluziště?" zajímal se Ron.

„Na bruslení," odpověděl, sundal si hábit, pod kterým měl svou kombinézu. Vytáhnul si brusle, které si hned obul a vyskočil na led.

Čtyři chlapci pozorovali, jak Harry na těch podivných botách doslova létá po ledové ploše.

„Co to tady je?" ozval se jim za zády hlas Severuse Snapea.

„Tohle mudlové normálně dělají?" optal se Ron vyvedený z míry, Fred s Goergem nevypadali nijak překvapeně.

„Ach, takže pan Potter nakonec vytvořil kluziště. Slyšel jsem něco o tom, že v Rusku byl na několika hodinách krasobruslení," prohlašoval Snape a překvapeně zamrkal, když Harry skočil dvojitého axla.

„Jak dokáže stát na něčem tak tenkém?" ptal se Draco svého kmotra.

„S trochou cviku to dokáže každý," odpověděl Snape a tasil hůlku. Několikrát s ní mávnul a měl na sobě sportovní soupravu v čistě černých barvách. Další mávnutí a na nohou měl místo bot brusle. Než Draco nebo Ron stačili cokoliv říci, Snape vkročil na led a chvíli se nejistě pohyboval, než získal cit pro rovnováhu. Udělal několik menších koleček na volné půlce kluziště a šklebil se od ucha k uchu.

„Zdá se, že jsem nic nezapomněl. Draco, nechceš to také zkusit?" optal se Snape svého kmotřence. Ten po chvilce váhání přikývnul a Snape mu upravil oblečení a vyčaroval brusle. Ron na to závistivě hleděl a Snape si toho všimnul, tak vyčaroval věci i jemu a jeho bratrům.

Když Harry viděl, jak se Snape na ledě pohybuje s jistotou, věděl, že se bruslit naučil již jako dítě. Docela se přemáhal, aby se nesmál, jak sebou Ron, Draco, Fred a George každou chvíli třískly na led. Nakonec se jim rozhodl jet pomoci a ukázat jim přesně, jak na to.

Téměř všichni profesoři seděli na svých místech u profesorského stolu a Velká síň byla plná studentů. Albus je všechny pozorně sledoval a zjistil, že nyní již pětice Pobertů chybí, stejně jako Severus, který nikdy nepřišel pozdě na snídani a jen málo věcí ho zastavilo v tom, aby na ní nemohl přijít. Zdálo se, že nebyl jediný, kdo si všimnul nepřítomnosti oněch osob.

„Doufám, že těch pět nic nevyvedlo," zašeptala McGonagallová a podívala se na počítadlo, aby se ujistila, že její kolej nepřišla o žádné body.

„Jsem si jistý, že se nic nestalo," usmál se Albus.

„Těch pět určitě něco zase plánuje," prohlásila Minerva trochu nervózně. Bylo pravdou, že vtípky Pobertů vždy vytrhli každého z toho stereotypu, kam měli tendenci zapadat.

„Lidi, u jezera je velké kluziště a Snape s Potterem učí bruslit Malfoye a zbytek jejich party!" vběhnul do Velké síně Mrzimorský třeťák.

Brumbál překvapeně otevřel ústa a polovina profesorského sboru s ním. Druhá polovina profesorů svá ústa sbírali z podlahy, kam se zaduněním dopadla. Mnoho studentů se zvedlo od svých kolejních stolů a rozběhli se k jezeru, aby se přesvědčili na vlastní oči. Někteří chytřejší studenti, kteří předpokládali, že venku bude zima, zamířili nejdříve na své koleje, kde se teple oblékli.

Hermiona si z kufru vytáhnula i své brusle. Nevěděla, že tu bude nějaká možnost si zabruslit, ale nikdo nikdy neví, jak říkává její mamka. Když se protlačila zástupem studentů, všimnula si, že na ledové ploše je již i několik starších studentů, kteří si své boty na brusle přeměnili. Její spolužáci se na ní překvapeně podívali, když se přezula do bruslí a jakmile se ocitla na ledě, pohybovala se po něm s naprostou lehkostí.

„Všichni studenti, kteří chtějí být venku, okamžitě se půjdou řádně obléknout. Nehodlám mít plnou ošetřovnu nachlazených lidí!" rozkazovala madam Pomfreyová a rozehnala tím dav čumilů.

„Harry, už mi to začíná jít," prohlašoval Draco, který získal sebejistotu, ale v další chvíli mu nohy vzlétly do vzduchu a on si narazil kostrč.

„Sakra, už na to kašlu, zadek mě bude bolet ještě týden," stěžoval si v zápětí, čímž vyvolal vlnu smíchu u různých studentů.

„Tak použijte polštářové kouzlo na své kalhoty," ozval se Havraspárský student sedmého ročníku.

„Výborná nápad, pane Moore," ohodnotil to Snape a seslal na všechny začátečníky polštářové kouzlo, přesněji na jejich kalhoty.

„Kde ses tak naučil bruslit?" zajímala se Hermiona, která přibruslila k Harrymu. Harry na ní hned poznal, že musí bruslit již pár let, pohybovala se na ledě daleko snadněji než on, ačkoliv mu Nikolai tvrdil, že je přirozeným talentem. Pravdou bylo, že mu hodně pomáhalo to, co se naučil v tancích.

„V Rusku," odpověděl prostě a skočil dvojitého axla, což většina studentů ohodnotilo překvapeným vydechnutím. Když měl Harry publikum a byl na tanečním parketu, vydal ze sebe naprosto všechno. Nyní zjistil, že na ledě tomu není jinak. Sám sebe hnal k dokonalosti ve všem, co dělal. Dokonce i Snape uznal, že to, co předvádí, si zaslouží uznání.

„Jak dlouho ses učil bruslit?" ptala se dál Hermiona, která se nejspíše o něm rozhodla zjistit naprosto všechno.

„Nevím, v Rusku jsme se s dědou dlouho nezdrželi. Nicméně pod vedením Nikolaie jsem byl asi týden, pak jsem se učil sám jen tak ve volných chvílích, když byla příležitost," odpověděl a Hermiona se zamračila.

„Není možné, aby ses naučil všechny tyhle základní věci krasobruslení, některé dokonce nejsou vůbec základy," protestovala.

„Když jsem poprvé stoupnul na brusle, již jsem za sebou měl dvě soutěže v tanci a znám jich tolik, že je nedokážu spočítat. Nikolai mi řekl, že všichni tanečníci dokážou to, co já, jen musí trénovat, aby se dostali na vyšší úroveň," vysvětlil docela chladně.

„To prostě není fér. Já se učím bruslit od svých sedmi let a za ty roky jsem se nedostala na tvou úroveň, jen protože ty umíš tančit a já ne?" rozčilovala se tiše.

„Život není fér. Já ho přijal takoví, jaký je. Neprosil jsem se o to, abych zažil to, co jsem zažil a věř mi, mnozí dospělí kouzelníci a čarodějky nezažili ani zlomek toho, co já. Ale přijal jsem to, protože bez toho všeho bych neměl svého dědu, neměl bych přátele všude po světě a neznal a neuměl bych to, co umím. Každý se zdokonalujeme v tom, co nám jde a co nás baví, tak si něco také najdi a nesnaž se být nejlepší ve všem, protože vždy tu bude někdo lepší, kdo bude před tebou a nakonec to budeš jen ty, kdo bude zklamán," řekl Hermioně a odbruslil k okraji kluziště, kde se přezul a vyrazil směrem k hradu.

Po obědě se Poberti rozhodli jít zase ven na školní pozemky. Tentokrát nezamířili na kluziště, ale na volné prostranství. Harry ani Draco neměli ponětí, co se chystá a než se nadáli, Fred, George a Ron po nich začali házet jednu sněhovou kouli po druhé. Harry díky svým reflexům stihnul uskočit, ale Draco neměl takové štěstí.

„Za tohle zaplatíte," prohlásil Draco, a aby se schoval před neustávající palbou, vytasil hůlku a jednoduchým kouzlem, které jej otec již dávno naučil, kolem sebe vystavěl nízké hradby ze sněhu.

„Doufám, že tu pro mě máš místo," ozval se Harry, který se schoval za hradby hned vedle Draca.

„Vytáhni hůlku a já ti ukážu kouzla, která se při takových bitvách používají," ušklíbnul se Draco a naučil Harryho dvě kouzla. Jedno na formování okolního sněhu do hradeb a druhé na vrhání sněhových koulí. Když Harry pochopil podstatu kouzel, dal se do pořádného zesilování jejich opevnění a Draco udržoval trojici Pobertů v dostatečné vzdálenosti.

Mnoho studentů, kteří venku dováděli, to překvapeně pozorovalo a po chvilce již byli rozdělení do skupinek a stavěli si vlastní opevnění.

„Zdá se, že jsme v nevýhodě," prohlásil Draco a ukázal Harrymu, jak se mnoho studentů přidalo a boje jsou nyní mezi všemi. Fred s Georgem mezitím postavěli také menší pevnůstku a Ron vytvářel dostatečnou zásobu střeliva.

„Tak si trochu pomůžeme, nejsem dědicem Merlina pro nic za nic," ušklíbnul se Harry a místo hůlky již držel magickou hůl, kterou zabodnul do sněhu. Než se Draco nadál, v okruhu pěti metrů se začaly zvedat hradby ze sněhu. Vnější hradby měly dva metry na šířku a zvedly se až do výšky tří a půl metrů nad zem. Uprostřed toho stála sedm metrů vysoká věž, která měla sloužit něco jako menší rozhledna.

Draco se rozesmál na celé kolo, takovou pevnost nepostavil ani jeho otec. V čistokrevných rodinách tímto způsobem dospělí učili své děti strategii útoku a obrany. Aby to bylo úplné, Draco na vrcholek věže vyčaroval tyč s vlajkou o dvou erbech. Erb rodu Malfoyů - zelený had obtočený kolem zlatého meče s rubínem na jeho vrcholku. Druhý erb patřil rodu Potterů - letící zlatý fénix, který v pařátech držel magickou hůl.

„Ten znak s fénixem mi něco říká, mám pocit, že jsem jej někde zahlédnul," řekl Harry.

„To je znak rodu Potterů. Ten had s mečem je znak mého rodu," vysvětlil Draco a Harry se usmál.

„Jo, viděl jsem ho na jedné knize u dědy v knihovně, ale řekl, že si jí budu moci přečíst až ve svých patnácti letech," odpověděl Harry a pokračoval dál se svým kouzlem. Na vrcholku hradeb udělal dost místa, takže se tam objevila nefalšovaná děla celá z ledu a vedle nich velké sněhové koule.

„Tak tohle bude doopravdy sranda," prohlásil Draco a sledoval všechny studenty, jak na jejich pevnost hledí.

„To si ze mě děláte srandu," ozval se Percy a ukázal svým bratrům pevnost, kterou vystavěli Draco s Harrym.

„Sakra, Moody ho musel naučit pořádné triky," řekli Fred s Georgem zároveň.

„Dokážu postavit to samé, ale nemám na to dostatek magie. Nicméně je tu způsob, jak bych si jí od vás mohl půjčit," prohlásil Percy a vysvětloval svým bratrům, jak mu mohou poskytnout dostatek magie, aby vystavěl něco velkého.

„Pustíme se do toho," usmál se Ron a vytáhnul vlastní hůlku. Dvojčata na sebe kývnula a také namířili hůlky na Percyho, který se připravil. V další chvíli pocítil velký příval magické síly, proto vypustil vlastní kouzlo a kolem nich se začaly zvedat stěny o tloušťce jednoho a půl metru a výšce čtyř metrů. Z hradby směrem do vnitř vyrostlo schodiště a plocha, po které mohli krytí za hradbami chodit a přitom bránit svou pevnost. Stejně jako u Harryho a Draca, i u nich byla uprostřed všeho sedmimetrová věž s vlajkou na jejím vrcholku. Na vlajce byla světle hnědá fretka s dýkou v ústech.

„Brumbále, na pozemcích školy jsou dvě velké pevnosti ze sněhu a chystá se mezi nimi k boji. Všude kolem je několik menších pevnůstek," přiběhla profesorka Sinistrová do Velké síně, kde stále sedělo několik profesorů i s ředitelem školy. „To ale není všechno, pevnost, která má vlajku se zlatým fénixem a zeleným hadem obtočeným kolem meče, má na svých hradbách děla z ledu a velké zásoby sněhových koulí do těchto děl," prohlašovala a nyní si konečně získala pozornost všech svých kolegů.

„Ten zelený had, není náhodou obtočený kolem zlatého meče?" optal se Severus, a když Aurora přikývnula, pousmál se.

„To je znak rodu Malfoyů. A znám jediný rod, který měl ve znaku zlatého fénixe, který nesl magickou hůl, rod Potterů," prohlásil Severus.

„Auroro, ta další pevnost, má také nějakou vlajku?" optal se Albus.

„Lasička s dýkou v ústech," odpověděla.

„Weasleyovi," řekla Minerva.

„To by mohla být zajímavá podívaná. Hlavně bych rád viděl ty pevnosti, o kterých tu tak básníte, kolegyně," prohlásil Filius a zvedl se od stolu. Hned zamířil do svých komnat, aby se teple obléknul a posléze zamířil ven na pozemky školy.

„Myslím, že půjdu také," řekla Minerva.

„Půjdu se postarat, aby se mí Zmijozelové nedostali do problémů," prohlásil Severus.

„Měla bych dohlédnout na své Mrzimorské," řekla Pomona.

„A já půjdu určit pravidla onoho boje, aby se něco nestalo všem studentům," rozhodl Albus.

„Dobré odpoledne všem. Prosím, aby se všichni účastníci téhle velké bitvy shromáždili okolo mě, abych mohl vysvětlit jistá pravidla!" zavolal všechny Brumbál pomocí zesíleného hlasu. Sám byl překvapen, když spatřil čtyři bratry Weasleyovi, jak vychází z jedné pevnosti a pak Draca s Harrym z další pevnosti, která předčila všechny ostatní pevnosti. Ostatní skupinky studentů byly minimálně po pěti lidech a to snad ze všech možných ročníků i kolejí. Někteří studenti se na dvojici prvňáčků dívali docela nepřátelsky, nikdo totiž nechápal, jak mohli vyčarovat něco tak velkého.

„Výborně, když jsme tu všichni, rád bych vám oznámil, že já a ředitele kolejí budeme hlídat průběh celého tohoto boje. Boj proběhne za hodinu od chvíle, kdy vás propustím. Samotný boj bude trvat také hodinu a vaším úkolem bude získat co nejvíce nepřátelských vlajek," oznámil jim ředitel Brumbál a všichni studenti přikyvovali. „Nyní k tomu, jaká můžete používat kouzla. Proti svým protivníkům můžete použít pouze očarované sněhové koule. Během boje nesmíte opravovat svou pevnost a ani použít žádný známý i neznámý štít pro její ochranu. Pokud máte v pevnosti děla, jak tady pánové Potter a Malfoy, nesmíte je použít proti lidem ani zvířatům, pouze proti pevnostem ostatních týmů," vysvětloval Brumbál. „Dále pokud při útoku na jinou pevnost budete zasaženi, na půl minuty se nebudete moci hnout. Pokud budete zasaženi při obraně vlastní pevnosti, nebudete se moci hnout po dobu dvaceti sekund. Samozřejmě více zásahů se sčítá, ale maximální doba nehybnosti je pět minut," vysvětlil Brumbál, vytáhnul hůlku a na všechny seslal kouzlo, které zajistí férový boj.

„Věřím, že si to budete chtít všichni užít, takže nikdo nebude podvádět a usilovat o zdraví svých spolužáků," dodal ještě. „Čas běží, za hodinu začne boj!"

„Pane profesore, mohu tedy použít jakékoliv kouzlo na svého spolubojovníka, pokud není určeno k tomu, aby ho ochránilo před zásahem sněhovou koulí?" ptal se Harry a Brumbál jednoduše přikývnul.

„Proč ses na to ptal?" zajímal se Draco a Harry mu cestou zpátky vysvětlil svůj plán.

Theodore Nott, Dafné Greengrassová a Blaise Zabini byli ve skupince pouze tři. Chtěli se k nim přidat ještě nějací spolužáci z prvního nebo druhého ročníku, ale oni tři si vystačili. Nepotřebovali takovou pevnost, jakou vystavěli dva jiné týmy, oni měli jiný plán. Oni byli Zmijozelové a jejich plánem bylo být na straně vyhrávajících.

„Chcete to tedy uskutečnit?" ptala se Dafné.

„Jo, ty a Blaise se připravíte pro útok na ty dvě pevnůstky a získání vlajek. Já se vrhnu na vydolování tunelu do té jejich pevnosti, abychom se s nimi mohli později spojit," rozhodnul Theodore.

„Už chápu, proč se Draco drží blízko Pottera. Mít za spojence dědice Merlina je zatraceně výhodná věc," poznamenal Blaise.

„Psal jsem dědovi, jestli má jeho pobízení do přátelství s Potterem něco společného s tím, že je to Merlinův dědic a odpověděl mi, že více méně je to tenhle důvod, ale až budu prý starší, řekne mi více," prozradil jim Theodore a bez dalších řečí se pustil do kopání tunelu do pevnosti k Potterovi.

„HODINA JE PRYČ! NECHŤ BITVA ZAPOČNE!" ozval se Brumbálův kouzlem zesílený hlas. To byl pokyn pro všechny, ale hlavně pro Draca s Harrym, kteří jen pokývali hlavou a spustili první salvu ze svých děl. Nevěděli proč, ale většina skupinek si postavila své pevnosti kolem dokola té jejich a tím jim dali naprosto dokonalou příležitost útočit na všechny zároveň. Salvu z děl doprovázel i zvukový efekt praskání a tříštění se ledu.

Ozvalo se několik naštvaných výkřiků, několik pevnůstek právě utrpělo docela značné škody, což způsobilo, že se jim bořila celá obrana.

Toho využil tým o třech Zmijozelských studentech. Theodore byl téměř u konce se svým tunelem, když se Blaise a Dafné vrátili do své pevnosti, sebrali i svou vlajku a vrhli se do tunelu, který za sebou zasypali sněhem.

„Draco, jdeme na věc. Ta děla jsou očarovaná tak, že se samy nabíjejí a munice je tu také dost," prohlásil Harry.

„Tak mě přeměň a pustíme se do nich," zasmál se Draco a během chvíle tam stál sněžný vlk. Harry se hned změnil do své podoby černého pantera a oba zároveň přeskočili hradby své pevnosti, která byla zvenčí téměř nedobytná.

Mnoho studentů bylo polekáno, když se k jejich pevnostem řítil vlk nebo panter a ze strachu utíkali pryč.

„NIČEHO SE NEBOJTE, TO JSOU JEN PÁNOVÉ POTTER A MALFOY VE ZVÍŘECÍCH PODOBÁCH!" ozval se Brumbálův hlas, ale než si to obránci uvědomili, vlk utíkal zpátky ke své základně se dvěma vlajkami a panter se třemi.

„Tak to bylo něco, to musíme zopakovat, jinak mám dvě vlajky," prohlašoval Draco, hned jak ho Harry přeměnil zpátky do jeho lidské podoby.

„Mám tři," usmál se Harry.

„My máme dvě a tu svou," ozvalo se za jejich zády a oba málem vyletěli z kůže, jak se leknuli.

„Oh, vyděsili jsme statečné Nebelvíry," smála se Dafné.

„Co tu děláte?" optal se Draco.

„Řekněme, že jsme Zmijozelové a ti jsou vždy na vítězné straně," prohlásil Theodore a podal jejich vlajku Harrymu. Ten se ušklíbnul a přikývnul. V další chvíli vedle znaku rodiny Potterů a Malfoyů byly znaky i rodů Blaise Zabiniho, Dafné Greengrassové a Theodora Notta.

„Vy jste zvěromágové?" optal se Blaise.

„Ne, Harry nás přeměnil pomocí kouzla," oznámil jim Draco.

„Tebe jsem přeměnil pomocí kouzla. Už dva roky jsem na Ministerstvu kouzel registrovaný zvěromág," ušklíbnul se Harry, ale hned se otočil, protože jedno z děl se rozpadlo a následovalo ho hned to vedlejší.

„Zdá se, že jsme obklíčení," poznamenal Theodore, když nahlédl přes hradby.

„Nyní je čtrnáct týmů včetně nás. Vlastníme osm vlajek ze čtrnácti, to nám zajišťuje vítězství," řekl Harry.

„Ale můžeme o něj přijít, musíme se ubránit celých čtyřicet dva minut," ukázal Blaise na velké číslice, které profesoři vyčarovali, aby se mohli bojující podívat, kolik jim zbývá času.

„Všechny týmy bez vlajek opustili své pevnosti a spojili se proti nám," upřesnila Dafné.

„Draco, chtěl ses ještě jednou proběhnout v podobě vlka, tak ti dám možnost," řekl Harry a ukázal na vysokou věž ze sněhu, na které byly čtyři vlajky.

„To nemá šanci zvládnout," protestoval Blaise.

„To zvládnu, ale musíte je nějak zaměstnat," rozhodl Draco.

„Zasypeme je naší palbou. Obrátíme děla jejich směrem," navrhoval Theodore a Harry se usmál.

„Budiž," prohlásil Harry, zhmotnil si v ruce magickou hůl a všichni mohli pozorovat, jak se na jejich hradbách přesouvají díry i všechny děla tak, aby mířila na pevnost, kterou vybudoval Percy za pomoci magie svých bratrů.

„Co máme dělat my?" optala se Dafné.

„Chopte se koulí a zredukujme počty útočníků," navrhnul Blaise a vyběhnul na hradby vedle děl a začal po studentech vrhat jednu kouli za druhou. Theodore a Dafné se k němu přidali a společně pobíhali z jedné části hradeb na druhou a starali se o to, aby se k nim nedostal nikdo moc blízko.

Harry přeměnil Draca znovu na sněžného vlka a pokynul mu, ať se připraví. Během přesouvání děl byla palba ustálena, ale nyní mezi nimi stál Harry a v ruce měl stále magickou hůl. Na tváři měl šílený úšklebek a jejich protivníci si uvědomili, že teď to bude něco velkého.

„PAL!" zavelel a všechna děla vystřelila hned tři salvy koulí po sobě. V tu samou chvíli přes hradby přelétl bílý vlk, který velice rychle překonal vzdálenost mezi pevnostmi. Díky trojité salvě se všichni ryšavci ukryli za svými hradbami, které se docela silně začaly bortit.

Všichni čtyři bratři byli skryti a poslouchali, jak do jejich hradeb naráží desítka dělových koulí ze sněhu každých pár sekund.

„Asi nebyl dobrý nápad bojovat proti Harrymu a Dracovi," poznamenal Ron.

„Teď už to nevzdáme, máme čtyři vlajky, Harry s Dracem jich mají osm, takže jsme druzí," prohlašoval Percy a ukázal na jejich věž.

„Máme problém," řekl Fred.

„To opravdu máme," pokračoval George.

„Nemáme ani jednu vlajku," řekli zároveň a jejich bratři zakleli.

„Kdo?" optal se Ron.

„Malfoy v podobě vlka!" vykřiknul Percy a vrhnul po běžícím vlkovi hned několik koulí, ale minul, protože Draco seskočil z jejich hradeb a nejkratší cestou mířil zpátky do své pevnosti. Ani jeden z Weasleyů nemohl vystrčit hlavu, protože jejich pevnost byla stále ostřelována.

„Kolik máme času?" optal se Percy.

„Třicet pět minut," odpověděl Ron.

„Vezměte všechny koule a zničíme jim ta děla," rozkázal Percy a sám se vrhnul bočním vchodem, který si skrze hradbu kouzlem udělal. Jeho tři bratři pokrčili rameny a vrhli se hned za ním.

Draco běžel jak jen mohl, už byl nad hradbami, když ho zasáhnula něčí koule a on zmrzl v pohybu. Byl už za hradbami, takže padal na jejich území, ale nevěděl, jestli by si něco nepolámal, kdyby ho Harry nezachránil pomocí kouzla pro levitaci. Nicméně i Harry za to zaplatil, aby ochránil svého přítele, získal zásah a během chvilky jich utržil tolik, že nebude moci nic udělat ještě dobrých pět minut. Když se vzpamatoval Draco, přiběhnul jako vlk k Harrymu a odtáhnul jej z dosahu útočníků, kterých přibylo, nyní na ně útočili úplně všichni, až na dvě skupinky, které válčili mezi sebou, aby uhlídali vlastní vlajky.

„Nepříjemný pocit," prohlásil Harry, když se mohl zase hýbat a okamžitě změnil Draca zpátky do lidské podoby.

„Konečně," vykřikl Draco a vrhnul se k hradbám, kde kouzlem začal uklízet a z hradeb shazovat jedno zničené dělo vedle druhého. Během pěti minut jim nezbylo jediné funkční dělo a oni mohli dělové koule ze sněhu na útočníky maximálně tak házet.

„Jak dlouho ještě?" optala se Dafné, která vypadala, že už nemůže.

„Dvacet pět minut," hlásil Theodore a také vypadal, že za chvíli odpadne. Každý z nich už házel koule ručně, bez použití kouzel.

„Harry, musíme spustit naši past," prohlašoval Draco.

„Jakou past?" zajímal se Blaise.

„Všimnuli jste si, že otvory v hradbách jsou stupňovité? Tak zatlačte na ty výčnělky a zničte vnější ochranu hradeb," rozkázal Harry a sám se vydal pomoci.

„Co se stane teď?" optal se Theodore.

„Teď budeme čekat. Hradba vydrží tak pět až deset minut, než se vnější vrstva rozpadne. Uvidíme, jak si poradí s vnitřní výplní hradeb. Jakmile past sklapne, zúží se na pouhý metr své šířky," upozorňoval je všechny Harry.

„Myslím, že je jasné, kdo to vyhrál," prohlásil Severus, když si všimnul, že se jeho tři Zmijozelové spojili s Dracem a Potterem.

„Podle čeho tak soudíš, Severusi?" optal se Albus.

„Zabini, Greengrassová a Nott se spojili s Dracem a Potterem," ukázal na hlavní vlajku, kde bylo nyní pět rodinných znaků. „Pět lidí je schopno takovouto pevnost ubránit bez větší námahy," dodal.

„Možná, ale nejsem si tím jist. Skupinky bez vlajek se také spojují," ukázal Filius na čtyři skupinky, které se vydali směrem k ostatním.

„Ach, Draco je zase na scéně," pousmál se Albus a sledoval, jak Harry palbou kryl svého přítele, který se velice rychle dostal do pevnosti s vlajkou lasičky, celkem ukořistil čtyři vlajky a zpátky do své pevnosti se dostal celkem bez problému, až na jeden zásah, kvůli kterému byl zasáhnut i Harry.

„Kdyby byli jen ti dva, všichni by společnými silami dokázali tu pevnost dobýt," prohlásila Minerva, nicméně se mýlila a o deset minut později se to dozvěděla i ona.

Všichni profesoři se podivili, proč si obránci ničí vlastní hradby, ale pochopili to ve chvíli, kdy vnější část hradeb, tlustá asi dvacet centimetrů odpadla a všem se naskytnul pohled na jednotnou ledovou plochu.

„Zajímavé, po sněhu se dá lézt, ale po ledu ani ledem si nikdo z nich cestu neudělá," řekl Severus a v duchu se radoval. Tohle byla dokonalá obrana. Sledovali, jak několik studentů proti ledu frustrovaně vrhlo své koule a k jejich překvapení led začal praskat.

„Není možné, aby led jen tak prasknul. Musí to být velice tenká stěna," divila se Pomona.

„Tohle bude pro útočníky nepříjemné," zachmuřil se Albus, protože v další chvíli led popraskal po celém obvodu a na útočníky se vyvalilo velké množství ledové vody. Jakmile voda přišla do styku se sněhem, změnila se v led, takže v okruhu pěti metrů okolo hradeb byla velká ledová plocha.

„Ano, nyní nebude problém si útočníky udržet od hradeb. Obávám se, že mladý Harry byl Alastorem vyučen ve více věcech, než nám přiznal. Ostatně jeho výsledky z Faraonského institutu a ovládání všech čtyřech živlů to potvrzují," řekl Albus.

„Nicméně dvě vlajky se jim získat nepodařilo," usmívala se Pomona, protože skupinka jejich studentů si držela jednu vlajku. Druhou vlajku si držela skupinka Nebelvírských a Havraspárských studentů, kteří se spojili dohromady. Jakoby to přivolala, z obléhané pevnosti vzlétnul sokol, který do svých pařátů sebral obě zbývající vlajky a bez problémů se vrátil zpátky do pevnosti.

„Tohle bylo zase co?" divil se Filius.

„Mladý Harry je registrovaným zvěromágem, ale na Ministerstvu kouzel má zapsáno, že se mění v jelena. Nicméně černý panter a sokol jsou také jeho přeměny, které registrované nemá, ostatně v zákoně nic o nutnosti zaregistrovat všechny své podoby není. Zákon počítá s tím, že kouzelníci a čarodějky jsou schopni pouze jediné přeměny," vysvětloval Albus a podíval se na hodiny. Zbývalo posledních několik minut, ale on se to rozhodnul ukončit.

„BOJ KONČÍ. TÝM HARRYHO POTTERA A DRACA MALFOYE VYHRÁVÁ ZÍSKÁNÍM VŠECH VLAJEK! NYNÍ SE PROSÍM VRAŤTE NA SVÉ KOLEJE, KDE SE PŘEVLEČETE DO SUCHÉHO OBLEČENÍ. DOMÁCÍ SKŘÍTCI VÁM TAM BUDOU SERVÍROVAT TEPLÝ ČAJ A ČOKOLÁDU!" prohlásil Brumbál zesíleným hlasem a pět studentů začalo oslavovat své vítězství. To bylo také prvním krokem k přátelství mezi třemi Zmijozelskými a Harrym.


	13. Chapter 13

**Začátek prázdnin**

Během týdne před Vánočními svátky byl Harry zaměstnán korespondencí s dědou a Sárou. Musel upřesnit svůj příchod a plány kvůli plesu v Krásnohůlkách, kde již slíbil svou účast. Draco s Ronem během týdne ukázali dvojčatům, jak trénují a zesilují svou magii. Oba dva se k nim okamžitě přidali, také dali dohromady svůj arzenál naplánovaných vtípků. Fred s Georgem museli uznat, že Ron, který většinu z nich vymýšlel, není vůbec špatný Poberta a litovali toho, že si to neuvědomili daleko dřív.

„Měli bychom něco podniknout," prohlásil Ron a všichni s ním souhlasili.

„Ale co chcete uskutečnit?" optal se Draco a Ron jen tak náhodně zabodnul ukazováček do seznamu vtípků na velkém pergamenu.

„Ledová skluzavka z hlavního schodiště," zasmál se Draco.

„Dobrý plán, ale bude nám muset pomoci Harry," namítal Fred.

„Jo, nechali jsme schodiště zmizet, ale to kouzlo nám trvalo zvládnout celé prázdniny," přidal se George.

„Harry to zvládne během chviličky," ujišťoval je Ron.

„Zatím se mu nemůžeme rovnat," prohlásil George.

„Ale jednoho dne se mu vyrovnáme," dodal Fred.

„To beru," usmál se Draco.

V pátek velice brzy ráno se všichni Pobertové sebrali a vydali se uskutečnit svůj vtípek, než odjedou na svátky domů, teda než Harry a Draco odjedou na svátky pryč. Pan a paní Weasleyovi se svou dcerou Ginny měli odcestovat do Rumunska za jedním ze svých synů, který tam pracoval v rezervaci pro draky.

Harry na očarování schodiště použil element vody a vzduchu, takže to bylo hotovo velice rychle. Ostatní Poberti mezitím do vzduchu nad schodiště vyčarovali ledový nápis, který tam jen tak levitoval.

_V plném počtu nyní jsme,_

_Poberti se jmenujeme._

_Panter, Arachnid, Princ, Romulus a Remus._

Když tohle při cestě na snídani našli studenti i profesoři, rozběhla se diskuse, kdo bude asi kým. Většina hned tipnula správně, že Harry Potter bude oním Panterem, přeci jen to byla jeho přeměna jako zvěromága.

„Takže celá škola o nás nyní ví, že jsme se spojili," pousmál se Draco.

„Vy dva hlavně přes prázdniny trénujte, ať se srovnáte s Dracem a Ronem. Budete mít daleko více volného času," řekl Harry směrem k dvojčatům a zamířil za Brumbálem. Ples byl až večer, ale veškeré přípravy probíhaly již nyní a on by se tam měl ukázat a aspoň si se Sárou secvičit několik sestav a trochu se do toho zase dostat.

„Potřebuješ něco, chlapče?" optal se usměvavý Brumbál.

„Již v pondělí jsem vám oznámil, že dnešní den je mé přítomnosti potřeba někde jinde. Mohu tedy opustit školu o den dříve?" optal se Brumbála a ten se podíval na profesorku McGonagallovou.

„Vaše známky jsou nejlepší v ročníku, pane Pottere, takže já osobně nevidím problém," oznámila jim svůj postoj.

„Jen tak ze zajímavosti, kam tak nutně potřebuješ, chlapče?" optal se Brumbál.

„Do Francie. Byl jsem požádán, abych zahájil Vánoční ples v Krásnohůlkách a jistě pochopíte, že na to potřebuji jistou přípravu a dlouho jsem netančil, tak si to potřebuji oživit," odpověděl Harry a s poděkováním se rozloučil. Rozloučil se i se svými přáteli a v nepoužívané učebně se přemístil domů za dědou.

„Tak jsi konečně tady," pousmál se Alastor.

„Dobře víš, že se dlouho nezdržím, v Krásnohůlkách mě očekávají do hodinky. Za tu dobu stihnu sepsat hlášení," namítal Harry.

„Hlášení můžeš nechat na zítřek nebo ho sepiš až ke konci měsíce, jak je to zvykem. Pokud máš na těch padacích dveřích vlastní kouzla, může jít kámen někdo zkontrolovat a to by se v hlášení mělo také objevit," upozorňoval ho děda.

„Tak jo," odvětil, sedl si do pohodlného křesla a ze stolu si vzal sušenku. Tak jako na konci každého předešlého měsíce, i nyní dědovi vyprávěl, co se ve škole dělo. Hlavně se pochlubil s tím, jak postoupil v ovládání živlů, teda až na zemi, kterou bude moci trénovat až na jaře.

Seděli tam dobrou hodinu, když Harry vyskočil na nohy.

„Měl bych se jít připravit," prohlásil a zmizel ve svém pokoji. Alastor se usmíval, stačilo mu sledovat svého vnuka, kolik má v sobě energie a cítil, jak i on zapomíná na své staré tělo a cítí se daleko mladší.

Harry se ve svém pokoji převlékl do nějakého slušného oblečení, nebylo to přímo taneční nebo něco společenského, prostě kvalitní a slušné oblečení. Taneční úbor si zabalil do tašky a tu následně zmenšil, aby se mu vešla do kapsy. Před zrcadlem se upravil, prodloužil si trochu vlasy a nechal si zmizet jizvu ve tvaru blesku. Nyní z něj byl zase James Evans, taneční partner Sáry Deneuve a Bystrozor ve výcviku.

„Vidím, že jsi připraven," ozval se jeho děda, která nakouknul k němu do pokoje.

„Jo, měl bych mít všechno. Přijdeš večer na ples nebo zůstáváš doma?" optal se Harry.

„Ještě jsem se nerozhodnul," oznámil mu děda a Harry přikývnul. „Vrátíš se dneska nebo v Krásnohůlkách přespíš?" optal se pro změnu zase Alastor.

„Nevím, ale dám ti včas vědět," odpověděl Harry, nyní už zase James.

„Dobrá, hlavně žádné problémy a užij si to tam," rozloučil se Alastor a sledoval, jak se jeho vnuk rozplynul. Naprosto chápal, proč se nejraději astrálně přemisťoval. Bylo to pro něj nejpohodlnější a nejsnazší způsob, jak se dostat z místa na místo. Každá čarodějka nebo kouzelník měl na letax a přenášedla jinou reakci. Někteří těmito způsoby cestovat nemohli vůbec.

James se přemístil na hlavní chodbu Akademie v Krásnohůlkách. Nejspíše byla zrovna přestávka, protože davy studentů spěchaly z hodiny na hodinu. Každý měl na sobě stejnokroj a James mezi nimi rozhodně vynikal. Neboť tam James již několikrát byl, zamířil do velkého jídelního sálu, kde počítal s tím, že se bude konat onen ples, stejně jako minule.

„Občerstvení najdete na svých kolejích, tady je nyní zavřeno kvůli přípravám na ples," oznámila mu nějaká žena, nejspíše profesorka. Nicméně ho pokládala za studenta, protože se po něm vůbec nepodívala.

„Dobrý den, jmenuji se James Evans," představil se James a ona profesorka se hned otočila.

„Ach, omlouvám se. Již jsme vás očekávali, pane Evansi," usmála se na něj. „Své věci si můžete odložit v zadní místnosti, která bude sloužit jako vaše šatna. Jsme velice rádi, že jste mohl dneska dorazit a se slečnou Deneuve tento ples zahájit," oznámila mu a ukázala na dveře, kde se převlékal i minule.

James si v šatně nechal svůj taneční i společenský oblek a vrátil se do síně.

„Mohu nějak pomoci?" optal se profesorky, která v síni připravovala všechno úplně sama.

„No nevím, moc kouzel asi ještě neznáte, že?" optala se a James se rozesmál.

„Kouzlit se učím už od svých sedmi let. Umím toho víc, než by se na první pohled zdálo," odpověděl a v ruce se mu objevila hůlka, kterou si sám vyrobil. Do levé ruky si zase nechal přemístit hůlku, kterou koupil u Ollivandera. Chvíli se na ně díval, jako by se nemohl rozhodnout a pak tu koupenou zase nechal zmizet.

„Tahle bude vyhovovat," pousmál se.

„Dobrá, je třeba vyčarovat velké množství židlí. Ke každému stolku minimálně čtyři, takže já budu rozmisťovat stoly a vy doplníte židle, jako jsou tady ty," řekla a James si prohlédnul již vyčarované židle a jednoduše mávnul hůlkou. Vyčaroval podobnou židli, ale ne úplně přesnou, tak jí nechal zmizet a vyzkoušel to znovu. Hlavní bylo zapamatovat si přesnou podobu oné židle. Když se mu to nepovedlo ani napodruhé, namířil hůlku na originální židli a vytvořil její kopii. Profesorka, nejspíše spokojená s jeho prací, se dala do vyčarovávání stolů a jejich rozmisťování po síni.

Když se své práci věnovala a Jamese si nevšímala, nechal si do ruky zhmotnit magickou hůl a klepnul s ní o podlahu. U každého stolečku se náhodně objevily čtyři až pět židlí. Profesorka se překvapeně ohlédla a šokovaně se zarazila uprostřed kouzla. James Evans stál uprostřed síně s magickou holí, která na vrcholku zářila. Než se nadála, v síni se začaly objevovat i stoly a to přesně tak, jak si to ona představovala.

„Sakra, vyčerpalo mě to více, než jsem očekával," řekl James a nechal svou magickou hůl zmizet. Posadil se na nejbližší židli a z kapsy vytáhnul lahvičku s posilňujícím lektvarem, který do sebe okamžitě obrátil. Nechápal to, před týdnem dokázal vytvořit ze sněhu a ledu celou pevnost a nyní ho vyčerpalo vyčarování několika desítek stolů a židlí.

„Musíte být mocný čaroděj, pane Evansi," prohlásila ona profesorka.

„Jen pár vrozených schopností, madam," odpověděl James.

„Diano, cítila jsem...," ozval se hlas madame Maxime, než se zarazila. „Ach, pane Evansi, mělo mě napadnout, že jste to vy," pousmála se.

„Rád vás vidím, madame Maxime. Musím potvrdit své vlastní tvrzení, každé naše setkání a vy jste čím dál krásnější," zalichotil jí James a madame Maxime se zasmála.

„Vy malý lichotníku," řekla a James jí políbil hřbet ruky. „Pokud chcete, můžeme si u mě v kanceláři dát šálek čaje, než skončí vyučování. Pak vám se slečnou Deneuve poskytnu taneční místnost, abyste se mohli roztančit," nabízela ředitelka Krásnohůlek.

„Kdo jsem, abych odmítnul vaše pozvání?" položil James řečnickou otázku a následoval madame Maxime do ředitelny.

Profesorka, která měla výzdobu síně na starosti, se nestačila divit. Znala Olympu jako přísnou a svéráznou ženu a nyní se dokonce zasmála lichotce jedenáctiletého kluka. Vůbec to nechápala, pamatovala si toho kluka z konce minulého školního roku, kdy také zahajoval ples. Věděla, že to byl skvělý tanečník. Říkalo se také, že je to Bystrozor ve výcviku a je imunní proti vílímu kouzlu slečny Delacourové.

Sára byla od pátečního rána celá nedočkavá. Kdyby mohla, otočila by velkými hodinami, aby již bylo odpoledne a zase mohla vidět Jamese, ba co víc, aby s ním mohla zase tančit. Ona měla tanec vždy ráda, ale od chvíle, co Jamese potkala, tanec milovala a nakonec si uvědomila, že jej také.

„Slečno Deneuve, je mi jasné, že se nemůžete dočkat vašeho tanečního partnera, ale byl bych rád, kdybyste aspoň ještě půl hodiny dávala pozor!"

„Omlouvám se, pane profesore," omlouvala se Sára a několik jejích spolužáků se tiše zasmálo.

Sára byla jak na trní, ačkoliv se snažila dál nevyrušovat, občas po ní profesor střelil pohledem, aby se uklidnila. Když zazvonilo na konec hodiny, celá šťastná vyskočila ze židle, všechny věci hodila do aktovky a tryskem zmizela směrem do svého pokoje, kde si odložila věci a převlékla se do pohodlnějšího oblečení, ve kterém bude moci bez problému tančit.

„Zajímalo by mě, na co se tak těšíš, když sis mě ani nevšimnula," ozval se James, který celou dobu seděl v křesle u okna a Sáru s úšklebem na tváři pozoroval.

„J-jak dlouho jsi tu byl?" optala se ho a on viděl, že uvažuje nad tím, jak ho proklít.

„Řekl bych, že jsem dorazil někdy po snídani. Chvíli jsem pomáhal nějaké profesorce v síni s přípravami a pak jsem šel na chvíli pokecat s Olympou do ředitelny," odpověděl James vyhýbavě.

„S Olympou? Ty myslíš madame Maxime? Od kdy jí tykáš?" zajímala se Sára a James si oddechnul, že odvedl řeč jinam.

„Já si s ní netykám, jen jsem tě chtěl trochu popíchnout," ušklíbnul se a Sára přišla až k němu.

„Měl jsi nastoupit do Krásnohůlek, byli bychom tady spolu a nikdy bychom se nenudili," řekla a sedla si mu do klína.

„Možná měl a možná neměl. Možná jsem měl vyrůstat u Dursleyů bez dědova zásahu do svých jedenácti let, nikdy tě nepoznat, nikdy se nenaučit tančit, bruslit, ovládat čtyři elementy a všechno co umím. Ale i přes to všechno jsem teď tady a hodlám si užít každý okamžik," prohlásil Harry.

„Odkdy jsi tam moudrý?" zajímala se Sára po chvilce ticha.

„Já a moudrý? Tak to nevím o čem mluvíš," prohlásil a na tváři měl naprosto vážný výraz.

„Šašku," rozcuchala mu vlasy a poté jej pevně objala. V jeho přítomnosti se cítila v bezpečí, ne že by se ve škole necítila bezpečně nebo tak něco, ale když byl poblíž, připadala si úplná. James si byl jejích citů vědom, ale on to necítil stejně. Měl Sáru rád a položil by za ní život, ale spíše jí bral jako mladší sestru a časem možná i něco víc, ale on neviděl žádný důvod nad tímto uvažovat. Děda mu vyprávěl o jeho otci, jak se hned na první pohled zamiloval do jeho matky již v prvním ročníku, ale on doufal v několik dalších let klidu, než mu začnou dívky jeho věku nadbíhat, přeci jenom se dozvěděl, že je jeden z nejatraktivnějších kluků v Bradavicích a jen se čeká, až dospěje do toho správného věku.

„Měli bychom si něco nacvičit. Věř mi, dlouho jsem netančil a nechci ti udělat na plese ostudu," rozhodl James a přemístil je do taneční místnosti.

Blížil se čas zahájení Vánočního plesu a všichni hosté i studenti byli v síni. Stejně jako každý rok, i letos měla madame Maxime zahajovací řeč. Když domluvila, opustila pódium a zazněl signál pro Jamese, že mohou začít s vystoupením.

Ozvalo se několik výkřiků, protože v celé síni zhasla všechna světla, ale během chvíle se hned každý díval na parket, kde se objevil jeden plamínek a po chvilce i druhý. Oba plamínky se pomalu zvětšovaly a během toho tančily kolem sebe.

Nikdo nevěděl, co to je, ale madame Maxime předpokládala, že je to nějaký speciální trik mladého Merlina. Dala pokyn muzikantům, aby začali pomalu hrát do rytmu oněch plamínků, které se již změnily ve dva velké plameny. Oba plameny se spojily do spirály a ještě se zvětšily. Než se kdokoliv nadál, spirála ze dvou plamenů se rozlétla do stran a celá síň byla znovu osvětlená. V místech, kde před malou chvílí byla spirála z plamenů, stál James celý v černém oblečení, které vydávalo zlaté odlesky. Vedle něj stála Sára v rudozlatých šatech. Hosté zatleskali jejich nástupu a kapela začala hrát přesně to, co bylo domluveno. V tu chvíli byl ples řádně zahájen.

„Páni, to bylo úžasné, jak všechno zhaslo, pak ten oheň a najednou jste tam stáli, jako by se nic nedělo," vydechla Marieta, když si se Sárou sednuli ke stolu, kde sedělo i plno jejích spolužáků.

„Chystáš se jít tančit? Vím, že jsi v tom také dost dobrá," ptala se Sára.

„Nikdo z nich mě nepozval," řekla a kývla hlavou směrem k chlapecké části jejich ročníku.

„V tom případě," ozval se James a vstal od stolu. „Mohu prosit o tanec, slečno?" poklonil se před Marietou, která na něj překvapeně hleděla. Sára na ní kývnula, ať neváhá a jde, tak nakonec přijala Jamesovu ruku a doprovodila jej na parket.

„Nebojíš se, že ti ho přebere?" ozval se dívčí hlas a Sára si všimnula, že Jamese sledují dívky od vedlejšího stolu a mezi nimi i polovíla Fleur Delacourová, která také Sáře položila onu otázku.

„Myslím, že to tě trápit nemusí, Fleur," odpověděla Sára trochu chladněji, než ostatní očekávali.

„Myslíš, že si ho udržíš jen díky své vrozené schopnosti telekineze? Příští rok se konečně budu moci přeměnit do plné magické podoby, pak mi nikdo neodolá, ani on ne," vychloubala se polovíla.

„Sni dál," odbyla ji Sára a o chvilku později se vystřídala s Marietou, když zase James vyzval k tanci ji.

„Pane Evansi, omlouváme se, ale všechny pokoje pro hosty jsou plné," omlouval se mu jeden z profesorů.

„Nic se neděje, já se nějak zařídím," pousmál se James a doběhnul skupinku děvčat, která mířila do ložnice.

„Tak co, kde budeš spát," zajímala se Sára.

„Všechny pokoje pro hosty jsou obsazené, ale ty máš u postele velice pohodlné křeslo," prohlásil a změnil se do své podoby pantera. Sára na něj chvíli překvapeně hleděla, ale pak se zasmála a podrbala ho za ušima. Ostatně panter je jen přerostlá kočka.

James se ráno vzbudil docela brzo. Sára ještě spala, tak si sednul k jejímu stolu a na kousek pergamenu napsal vzkaz. Nechtěl jí budit, proto se z pokoje přemístil rovnou domů, kde na něj již čekal děda.

„Co tak brzo?" optal se překvapeně Alastor.

„Nejsi rád, že jsem doma tak brzo, jak jen to bylo možné?" ušklíbnul se James a upravil se, takže z něj byl zase Harry.

„Nevadí mi to. Jaký byl ples?" optal se děda a během snídaně mu Harry podal hlášení o celkovém průběhu včerejší akce.

„Na tu polovílu by sis měl dávat v budoucnu pozor," upozorňoval ho děda.

„Jistě, jako by vůbec měla šanci," rozesmál se Harry. Chtěl upít ze svého čaje, když do kuchyně přilétla sova a hodila na stůl dopis.

„Ach, náš milý Faraon konečně odepsal," pousmál se Alastor a otevřel dopis, do kterého se hned začetl.

„Výborně," řekl po chvíli. „Zítra se můžeme přemístit rovnou k němu do kanceláře. Také tu píše, že po celou dobu pobytu v Egyptě můžeš strávit ve škole se svými starými přáteli," oznámil mu děda.

„Super, dneska skočím na Příčnou a do mudlovského Londýna, jo? Potřebuju nakoupit Vánoční dárky."

„Mám jít s tebou, nebo to zvládneš sám?"

„Jak chceš," řekl Harry a šel se převléct do svého pokoje.

Venku byla docela zima, tak na sebe použil zahřívací kouzlo, takže na sebe nemusel navlékat tolik vrstev oblečení. Nejdříve prošel mudlovský Londýn, ale nenašel nic zajímavého, co by mohl svým přátelům koupit. Proto zamířil na Příčnou ulici, kde už takhle brzy ráno byl nehorázný shon. Každý na poslední chvíli sháněl něco, čím by obdaroval své blízké.

Harry vcházel do obchodu s žertovnými věcmi, když do něj někdo vrazil a kdyby neuměl to, co se za ty roky s dědou naučil, ležel by na zemi.

„Dívej se, kam šlapeš," zavrčel na něj nějaký neoholený muž, který si k sobě tisknul roztrhaný kabát.

„HEJ, TY, VRAŤ SE A ZAPLAŤ," ozval se z obchodu křik a prodavač běžel ke dveřím. Muž v roztrhaném kabátě se rozběhnul do davu, ale udělal sotva dva kroky, než skončil tváří na zemi.

„Ve jménu Ministerstva kouzel jste zatčen za krádež!" prohlásil Harry, který si okamžitě zakryl jizvu. Dav lidí se kolem nich zastavil a sledoval, co se to děje.

„Tak to sis dovolil moc, bastarde," vykřikl onen muž, vytasil hůlku a pokusil se na Jamese vyslat nějakou kletbu, ale narazil do něj rudý paprsek omračujícího kouzla.

„Kdo jsi, chlapče?" zajímal se prodavač.

„James Evans, Bystrozor ve výcviku," odpověděl James a ukázal mu svůj Bystrozorský odznak. „Omlouvám se, ale všechno co má u sebe bude použito jako důkaz. Po dokončení vyšetřování vám bude majetek navrácen nebo vynahrazen peněžní částkou," odpověděl James, popadl omráčeného zloděje a přemístil se s ním na Ministerstvo kouzel, přesněji na Odbor Bystrozorů.

„Kdo jsi a jak ses sem přemístil?" vyjelo hned několik Bystrozorů a mířili na něj hůlkami.

„James Evans, Bystrozor ve výcviku," představil se znovu a ukázal jim svůj odznak. Všichni se hned uklidnili.

„Co potřebuješ, kadete?" optal se ho nějaký muž tmavé pleti, kterého neznal.

„Byl jsem na Příčné, když tady ten chlápek utíkal z jednoho obchodu. Všechny výrobky od Taškáře, které má u sebe, jsou kradené," odpověděl James, vyčaroval lahvičku a v další chvíli v ní byla vzpomínka na celou tu událost.

„Dobrá, vezmu si to na starosti. Kdo je tvým nadřízeným?" optal se ještě Bystrozor.

„Alastor Moody," ušklíbnul se James, jak sebou většina Bystrozorů škubnula při dědově jméně. Mnoho z nich bylo jeho dědou vycvičeno a všichni se shodli, že výcvik u Moodyho je peklo. Ale byla pravda, že ti, kteří u něj výcvik dokončili, byli elitou mezi Bystrozory. Než se někdo mohl ještě na něco optat, James se přemístil zpátky na Příčnou.

„Okamžitě mi sežeňte složku toho Jamese Evanse," prohlásil Kingsley Pastorek.

„Hned to bude, šéfe," řekl jiný Bystrozor a rozběhnul se do archívu, aby našel složku onoho kadeta.

„A tady toho odtáhněte do zadržovací cely. Chci mít u sebe všechno, co ten zloděj má," dodal a zamířil do své kanceláře.

James vešel do obchodu, kam měl prvně namířeno a všichni uvnitř přestali mluvit.

„Děje se něco?" optal se jich, ale nedostalo se mu žádné odpovědi, všichni si místo toho začali o něčem šeptat. Měl velice dobrou představu, o čem si šeptají, ale ignoroval je. Koupil hned několik nejrůznějších sad výrobků od Taškáře. Hodlal své druhy Poberty obdarovat tím nejlepším, co bylo na trhu. Také se rozhodl, že něco doveze děvčatům do Egypta.

U Taškáře strávil asi čtvrt hodiny, než zamířil zpátky na Příčnou, aby se podíval, co je v ostatních obchodech. Ve famfrpálových potřebách koupil Ronovi nejnovější plakát Kanonýrů. Dracovi v Krucáncích a Kaňourech koupil knihu se zajímavými lektvary, což by mu mohlo trochu pomoci s jeho projektem. Když si vzpomněl na školní projekty, uvědomil si, že potřebují celý projekt i na něco sepsat. Zamířil tedy do obchodu s pergameny a psacími potřebami, kde koupil tři sady ozdobených pergamenů speciálně pro školní projekty. Také k tomu koupil rudou, zlatou a smaragdovou tuž s ozdobným pavím brkem.

Chystal se přemístit pryč, když do něj někdo narazil a on ucítil, jak mu někdo šel po váčku s penězi. Ozval se křik a kapsář odlétl ke zdi obchodu, po které se svezl k zemi.

„Jménem Ministerstva kouzel jste zatčen za pokus o krádež," prohlásil James a mířil k obtloustlému muži.

„Everte startin!" vykřikl onen muž, ale kletba zmizela společně se zablesknutím a objevením se magické hole v Jamesově ruce.

„Útok na Bystrozora je půl roku v Azkabanu," oznámil muži James a klepnutím hole o zem ho odzbrojil. Muž se pokusil utéci, ale v další chvíli se válel po zemi spoutaný protipřemisťovacími provazy. Než mohl někdo další něco říci, popadl kapsáře a přemístil se s ním na Odbor Bystrozorů.

„Kadete Evansi," pozdravili ho hned ostatní Bystrozoři.

„Tady ten se mě pokusil okrást a kladl odpor při zatýkání," oznámil jim a dal jim i lahvičku se vzpomínkou na celý incident.

„Pane Evansi, mohl bych s vámi mluvit? Jde jen o rychlé prohlédnutí si hlášení a podepsaní jej," vyšel z kanceláře Pastorek. „A odveďte Mundunguse do zadržovací cely," dodal, když viděl, že James přivedl dalšího zlodějíčka.

„Jistě, mohu sepsat hlášení i tady k tomuhle individuu," odpověděl James a následoval Pastorka do kanceláře.

„Prošli jsme si vaši složku, pane Evansi a zajímalo by nás, jak je možné, že v ní skoro nic není, až na to, že váš učí Alastor Moody. Všechny ostatní informace jsou prý přísně tajné," zajímal se Pastorek.

„Jsem si jistý, že Rufus Brousek je vám schopný říci tolik, kolik bude bezpečné," pousmál se James a rychle si přečetl již sepsané hlášení, které podepsal, jakožto svědek. Pak rychle ještě sepsal hlášení s Mundungusem, který byl notoricky známý zlodějíček a překupník. Podepsal celé hlášení a předal ho Pastorkovi, když se rozezněl poplach.

„Všichni dostupní Bystrozoři okamžitě do přemisťovací místnosti. Desítka upírů a dvě desítky kouzelníků útočí na mudly v Oxfordu!" ozývalo se hlášení.

„A to jsem doufal v poklidný den," povzdechnul si James, chytil Pastorka za ruku a přemístil se s ním do Oxfordu. Jeho děda se postaral, aby v Anglii znal každé větší město a nejvyšší budovy v něm, aby se vždy dokázal přemístit a rozhlédnout se po okolí.

„Támhle, útočí na školu," řekl James a Pastorek se hned přemístil do centra dění, kde začal posílat jedno kouzlo za druhým do všech směrů. Nezůstal v tom sám, v další chvíli tam byl i zbytek všech dostupných Bystrozorů.

James se změnil v sokola, takže létal nad celým děním a sledoval, jestli se někdo nesnaží utéci. Všimnul si třech upírů, kteří se plížili Bystrozorům do zad. Vydal varovný výkřik, což upoutalo pozornost i oněch upírů, na které se řítil jako střela. Viděl, jak se jeden z upírů ušklíbnul a připravil se k výskoku, ale James se změnil v pantera a překvapenému upírovi prokousnul hrdlo.

Další dva upíři se vzpamatovali a vrhli se na něj, ale James se změnil v dvanácteráka a jednoho z nich nabral na své parohy a odhodil jej pryč. Třetí upír byl překvapen z další přeměny, ale to ho nezastavilo před tím, aby plnou silou nenarazil zboku do jelena a neodhodil jej. Ve vzduchu se jelen změnil na sokola, který udělal dva kruhy kolem upíra a pak se James změnil do své lidské podoby.

„To docela bolelo," prohlásil Harry skrze zaťaté zuby a dupnul nohou. Než se upír vzpamatoval, velké zelené kořeny jej držely tak, že se nemohl hnout a nepomohla mu ani jeho nadlidská síla.

„Incendio! Bombarda!" ozval se neznámý hlas za jeho zády. Nestačil se otočit, prostě se instinktivně přemístil o pár metrů stranou, složil pečeť pro oheň a veškerý oheň v okolí se kolem něj seskupil v ochranném prstenci. Útočili na něj již dva černokněžníci, nebo co to bylo za zmetky, ale všechna jejich kouzla neúčinně skončila v ohnivém prstenci. Nutno říci, že oheň začal rozpouštět sníh všude kolem nich. Díky tomu dostal nápad, složil pečeť pro vodu a z roztátého sněhu vytvořil vodního draka, který oba dva kouzelníky pohltil. Nechal je ve vodě tak dlouho, dokud oba neztratili vědomí, přesněji řečeno než se nezačali dusit. Nechtěl je zabít, proto je pustil a oni omdleli z nedostatku kyslíku.

„Všichni zranění se hned budou hlásit u Svatého Munga k ošetření," rozkázal Brousek, který se boje taky účastnil. „Všechny ty zmetky nahažte do zadržovacích cel a poskytněte jim základní pomoc, aby nám z nich nikdo neumřel," rozdával rozkazy všude kolem.

„Pane, tihle dva upíři jsou mrtví," hlásil někdo a James se otočil po tom hlase. Spatřil dva upíry, se kterými bojoval on. Netušil, že je zabil, ačkoliv věděl o tom, že jednomu z nich prokousnul hrdlo.

„Kdo bojoval s těmito upíry?" zajímal se Brousek a rozhlížel se kolem.

„To ten malý spratek," křičel spoutaný upír a ukazoval na Jamese.

„Kadete Evansi, co tu děláte?" ptal se nějaký Bystrozor.

„Evans? James Evans?" ujistil se Brousek.

„Jo, to jsem já," odpověděl James a Brousek si prohlédnul všech pět nepřátel, s kterými James bojoval.

„Skvělá práce, Jamesi. Vidím tři upíry a dva kouzelníky, s nikým dalším jsi nebojoval?" optal se Brousek.

„Ne, nikdo další se mi nedostal pod ruce. Ti tři upíři se vám chtěli dostat do zad, tak jsem na ně zaútočil, jinak bych se do boje nepletl, pane," vysvětloval James a Brousek přikývnul.

„Pastorku, sepíšete s ním hlášení a přidáte do jeho složky zápis z dnešního dne, aby Ministerstvo mohlo jeho služby řádně zaplatit," prohlásil Brousek.

„Šéfe, nemůžeme odstranit ty kořeny," ozval se nějaký Bystrozor.

„Svažte si toho upíra, jakmile ho pustím, bude plně pohyblivý," řekl James a upíra zasáhlo hned několik omračovacích kouzel. James složil jedinou pečeť, dupnul a kořeny se zatáhnuly zpátky do země.

„Živlová magie země," vydechl překvapeně Pastorek.

„Ovládám první stupeň všech čtyři živlů," prohlásil James a nechal všechnu vodu a led v okolí změnit na čistý sníh.

„Dobrá, jdeme na Ministerstvo," rozhodnul Pastorek a James je s úšklebkem přemístil do Pastorkovy kanceláře.

„Máte zvláštní druh přemisťování, kadete," poznamenal Pastorek.

„Dědičná schopnost po Merlinovi," pokrčil James rameny a dal se do sepisování dalšího hlášení. Když byl po hodině hotov, Brousek si ho ještě zavolal do své kanceláře, kde se ho optal na různé věci, jako byl jeho výcvik, všechny jeho schopnosti a podobně. Zajímala jeho schopnost se měnit z jedné zvěromágské podoby do další. A jestli by dokázal sehnat učitele, který by jeho Bystrozory naučil zvěromagii, která by byla velice užitečná jako maskování nebo pro boj s magickými tvory.

„Jsem doma," zavolal Harry, jakmile prošel dveřmi.

„Jsem v kuchyni," ozval se hlas jeho dědy. „Kde jsi byl tak dlouho? Je jedna odpoledne," zajímal se hned Alastor.

„To mi povídej. Na Příčné jsem chytil dva zloděje, takže jsem musel na Ministerstvu sepsat dvě hlášení, jako svědek a zatýkající Bystrozor. Když jsem se už chystal domů, tak se rozezněl poplach, že všichni musí do Oxfordu, kde útočili dvě desítky kouzelníků a desítka upírů na studenty. Chtěl jsem to jen pozorovat, ale nakonec jsem dva upíry zabil, jednoho zadržel a chytil k tomu ještě dva ty černokněžníky, nebo co byli zač," vysvětloval Harry.

„Nějaké zranění?" zajímal se Alastor.

„Myslím, že má podoba dvanácteráka má pár zlomených žeber, já je mám tak maximálně naražené," hlásil Harry a prohmatal si hruď. Alastor na něj seslal i diagnostické kouzlo, ale nic zlomeného neměl.

„Dobrá, do dvanácteráka se neměň, dokud nebudeš ty naprosto zdravý. Jinak jsi bez zranění?" ujistil se Alastor a Harry přikývnul.

„Brousek se mě ještě ptal, jestli jsem nerozvinul další své schopnosti a sepsal jsem s ním i hlášení za tento měsíc. Zbytek tohoto měsíce mám pak prý dopsat do dalšího hlášení za Leden," oznámil mu Harry.

„Jo, sepisování hlášení je smrt všech Bystrozorů, jen tebe to baví," rozesmál se Alastor.

„Po dnešku mám všech hlášení dost na další měsíc a půl," odpověděl Harry a tím svého dědu rozesmál.

„Jdi si pro regenerační lektvar, pomůže ti to s těmi naraženými žebry. Jestli se chceš umýt, můžeš, ale oběd je připraven, takže ať ti to nevystydne," řekl mu ještě děda a Harry jej poslechnul.


	14. Chapter 14

**Svátky?**

„Tak co, jsi připraven a máš všechno?" ujišťoval se Alastor a jeho vnuk s přikývnutím poklepal na kapsu, kde měl zmenšený kufr úplně se vším, co na svátky potřeboval. Vánoční dárky očaroval kouzlem, aby se přesně po půlnoci objevili v domech jeho přátel. Bylo to docela složité kouzlo, které používalo magii domácích skřítků.

„Dobrá, tak nás přemísti do Faraonovy kanceláře," řekl Alastor a chytil se Jamese, který je přemístil, takže byli hned o několik časových pásem a stovek kilometrů jinde.

Naila, Inus a Amiro polehávaly v bazéně v jejich koupelně. Všechny tři se těšily na Jamese, jednou za měsíc jim od něj přišel dopis, ale rády by ho konečně viděly na vlastní oči. Znaly ho jen jako osmiletého kluka a věřily, že nyní ve svých jedenácti vypadá zase o něco lépe.

James ve své podobě černého pantera byl schovaný v rohu a sledoval všechny tři dívky. Teda mladou ženu a dvě dívky, neboť Naila měla již sedmnáct, Amiro patnáct a Inus dvanáct.

„Co myslíte, jak bude James po těch letech vypadat?" optala se Inus. Všude kolem nich bylo tolik páry, že téměř neviděly ani na sebe.

„Nevím, ale určitě o něco vyrostl, a pokud nepolevil ve výcviku, bude pěkně mocný," odpověděla Naila.

„No, nevím, jak moc jsem mocný, ale snažím se," ozval se James.

„To je dobře, i po tom, co někteří studenti byli zatknuti, zůstalo jich zde dost, kteří se dostali k moci a šikanují ostatní," pokračovala Naila a obě mladší dívky se začaly chichotat.

„Říkal jsem, že se musíte postavit na vlastní nohy. Podle mě jsi dost stará, abys udržela většinu školy pod kontrolou," namítal James.

„Jo, to James říkal," odpověděla Naila a obě dívky se začaly smát nahlas.

„Čemu se smějete?" ptala se jich hned.

„Nejspíše tobě. Celou dobu tu sedím vedle tebe a vůbec sis mě nevšimnula," ušklíbnul se James a naklonil se tak, aby na něj Naila viděla.

„Co? Jamesi? U samotného Ramsese, jak ses sem dostal?" vykřikla Naila překvapením a hned ho k sobě přitiskla v objetí.

„Přemístil jsem se a rád bych se nadechnul," odpověděl v rychlosti a Naila jej hned pustila.

„Páni, nikdy bych nečekala, že tak vyrosteš. To se dopuješ nějakými lektvary, nebo co?" ptala se Naila. Bylo pravdou, že James byl na svůj věk dost vyspělý, pokud se jednalo o růst jeho těla. Byl nejméně o půl hlavy větší než Inus a to byl o rok mladší.

„Žádné lektvary na růst nepoužívám, spíše si moje tělo vynahrazuje roky, které jsem žil v přístěnku pod schody. To víš, kde je málo místa, tam do velikosti nevyrosteš," ušklíbnul se James a to k nim připlavaly i Inus s Amirou.

„Psal jsi, že tu budeš přes svátky, ale nenapsal jsi proč," zajímala se Amiro.

„Ale, pracuji na školním projektu a v Bradavicích není nikdo, kdo by byl schopen použít všechna kouzla prvního a poloviny druhého stupně Černé magie. Vytvářím totiž prsten se šesti štíty, ale asi budu muset jeden štít vyměnit. Potřebuju otestovat, jak těch šest štítů, které jsem použil, bude provázáno a kolik toho vydrží," vysvětloval James.

„Páni, uvědomuješ si, že pokud se ti to povede, každý tady na škole bude takový prsten chtít?" ozvala se Inus.

„Nehodlám ho moc rozšiřovat, pokud ho dokončím, ale vám třem po jednom určitě vyrobím. Už jsem jeden vyrobil, ale štíty byly špatně provázány a z prstenu toho moc nezbylo. Doufám, že tady z toho zbude aspoň něco," řekl James a ukázal jim malý stříbrný prstýnek se šesti výstupky.

„Neboj, pomůžeme ti s tím. Dokonce tu máme nového profesora pro Tvorbu magických předmětů a artefaktů, takže ti určitě pomůže, pokud ho požádáš," řekla Naila.

„To by bylo super. Nevěřily byste, jak je v Bradavicích omezená knihovna. Žádná pořádná knížka o Černé magii, kterou bych mohl použít, prostě nic jiného, než tuny zbytečných knih o předmětech, které se tam učí. Musím říci, že tady mi to vyhovovalo daleko více," přiznal se James.

„Jistě, ty tvoje Bradavice vůbec nejdou s dobou. Jen tak ze zvědavosti jsme si je prokleply a je tu mnoho lepších škol, kam jsi mohl jít. Dokonce v Japonsku mají školu, kde se vyučuje elementární magie a všechny druhy bojových umění. Hádám, že tam by to pro tebe bylo nejlepší, když ovládáš i ty živly," řekla Naila.

„Uvidím, možná tam přestoupím, ale teď mám v Bradavicích čtyři společníky, se kterými dokážeme doopravdy celou školu změnit v chaos," šklebil se James.

„Tak je nauč Japonsky a vezmi je sebou," navrhnula Amiro.

„Jo, možná to udělám. Přemýšlel jsem, že je naučím francouzštinu nebo arabštinu, ale proč je nenaučit všechno," ušklíbnul se James.

„Dobrá, pokud nás omluvíš, půjdeme se osušit a obléci," řekla Naila.

„Jistě, nenechte se rušit, stejně jsem vás už všechny tři viděl," zasmál se James a pomocí elementu vody se rychle dostal z jejich dosahu.

„Však počkej, my tě ještě dostaneme za to tvoje špehování nás," křikla Amiro a Naila se zasmála.

„Jen ho nech, čím dříve bude vědět co dělat, tím více zkušeností získá," prohlásila a James slyšel, jak všechny tři vylezly z bazénku.

O hodinku později se všichni čtyři sešli v tréninkové místnosti, kde různí studenti zkoušeli nová kouzla a dělali jiné šílenosti.

„Dobrá, co po nás přesně chceš?" optala se Inus a James jim podal pergamen.

„Tohle je seznam kleteb prvního a poloviny druhého stupně Černé magie. Na tomhle prstenu jsou štíty na všechna kouzla, u kterých je fajfka. Tam, kde není nic, je třeba speciální štít, který jsem na prsten ještě nepřidal. Jak můžete vidět, stále mi chybí několik kleteb, na které jsou dva speciální štíty, ale jejich rozmezí není tak velké, jako u ostatních šesti štítů. Hledal jsem ve všem dostupných knihách, ale nic, co by je nahradilo, jsem nenašel," vysvětloval James.

„Dobrá, vyzkoušíme teda všechny tyhle kletby, kolik toho ten tvůj prsten vydrží," rozhodla Naila, vytasila hůlku a bez dalšího meškání začala na Jamese posílat jednu kletbu za druhou. Dostala se až k šedesáté kletbě, když James uskočil do strany a s bolestným usyknutím prsten sundal a odhodil na zem. Po dopadu se prsten rozlomil na tři části.

„Šedesát kouzel a prsten se přetíží, to není vůbec dobré. Můj první pokus se přetížil po necelých dvaceti kletbách," postěžoval si James a vytáhnul krabičku se vším potřebným pro vytvoření dalšího prstenu.

„Stále nechápu, proč nepoužiješ runy pro svázání těch štítů a lepší rozvod magie, který bude hlavně stabilnější?" zajímala se Inus.

„Pozor na ní, tvorba magických předmětů a artefaktů je její silná stránka," upozorňovala ho Amiro.

„Inus tě zavede za profesorem TMPA a my s Amirou zajdeme za profesorem Černé magie, abychom se optali na ty štíty," rozhodla Nail pergamenem kleteb odešla z místnosti.

„Tak pojď, profesora Anubiho budeš mít rád," prohlásila Inus a vedla ho chodbami, které byly plné studentů všech věkových skupin.

„Dále," ozvalo se zpoza dveří a James s Inus vstoupili do kabinetu. James se překvapeně rozhlédnul, protože všude po stěnách spatřil nejrůznější vyobrazení Ankhu, Velké pyramidy v Gíze, ale tady ji mohl vidět i se závěrným kamenem z ryzího zlata.

„Dobrý den, pane profesore. Tohle je James Evans a rádi bychom vás požádali o pomoc," řekla Inus a James si prohlédnul šedovlasého starce. Zaujalo ho několik jizev na jeho tváři, ale věděl, jak je nepříjemné, když někdo hledí na jizvy, proto hned svůj zrak zaměřil na něco jiného.

„Ach, slyšel jsem do vás od našeho drahého Faraona, pane Evansi. Vaše zničení největšího otrokářského cechu vás tu celkem proslavilo," pousmál se stařec a ukázal na dvě zdobené dřevěné židle. „Copak vás sem přivádí?"

„Potřeboval bych poradit s vytvořením prstenu, který by na sobě měl mít šest provázaných štítů. Je to projekt do Obrany proti černé magii a Kouzelných formulí, proto nemohu použít runy ani nic jiného," vysvětlil v rychlosti James a na stůl položil roztříštěný prsten. „Tohle jsme před chvílí testovali a vydržel jen šedesát kouzel, než se přetížil a rozpadl," dodal James.

„Velice zajímavé, tohle jste dokázal vytvořit sám?" optal se profesor a James přikývnul. „Když vezmu v potaz, že nemáte žádné zkušenosti a neznáte základy, tak máte pro můj předmět docela nadání. Problém je v tom, že všech šest štítů nesmí být přímo na prstenu, ale na něčem, co je k prstenu připojeno a tím je provážete. Není to zrovna nejlepší způsob, pomocí run byste štíty provázal velice pevně a nehrozilo by přetížení. Pokud místo tady těch stříbrných šupinek použijete magicky aktivní drahokamy, nebudete s tím mít problémy," poučoval ho profesor.

„Takže aby se prsten nepřetížil, nesmí být štíty přímo na něm, ale prsten samotný má pouze funkci provázání a vedení magie mezi štíty," konstatoval James a profesor přikývnul. James si teda vytáhnul pergamen a všechno si poznamenal.

„Vím z mnoha knih, že číslo sedm je nejsilnější magické číslo, hned vedle trojky a třináctky, ale co když chci z oněch šesti štítů, které na prstenu budu mít, budu chtít vytvořit kombinovaný sedmý štít? Bude to fungovat, nebo mám použít rovnou sedm štítů?" optal se James na něco, nad čím už nějakou dobu přemýšlel.

„Zajímavá myšlenka, ano, mohlo by to fungovat, pokud zvolíte šest vhodných štítů. Pokud by to nefungovalo, přidejte sedmý štít a uvidíme, co se stane. Jak dlouho tu zůstáváte? Rád bych to sledoval," řekl profesor Anubi.

„Na Nový rok musím být zpátky v Anglii na Novoroční večírek, kde jsem potvrdil svou účast, ale do té doby můžu zůstat tady, pokud to bude nutné," odpověděl James.

„To slyším velice rád. Pokud byste začínal od začátku, bylo by to nemožné stihnout, ale když už jste tomu věnoval tolik času, bude to jednoduché. Doporučuji propočítat zatížení každého štítu na magii a vyrovnat jejich rozložení, aby celkové zatížení bylo co nejvíce vyrovnané," doporučil mu profesor a James přikyvoval.

„Mnohokrát děkuji za pomoc. Vidím to tak, že budu muset skočit ke Gringottům, abych od nich odkoupil dostatek magicky aktivních drahokamů," řekl James a profesor Anubi s úsměvem přikývnul.

„Kdykoliv se zastavte, pane Evansi, po celou dobu vašeho pobytu budu mít dostatek času se vám věnovat. Je příjemné vědět, že se nespoléháte pouze na kouzla, ale využíváte všeho, čeho můžete," prohlásil profesor a James s Inus se rozloučili a odešli z jeho kabinetu.

„Doopravdy jsem vás rád poznal, Merline. Budoucí roky budou obdobím temna, ale čím temnější noc, tím je jasnější svítání. Je s vámi svázaná velká moc a na vašich bedrech toho leží víc, než si myslíte. Ach, ano, za pár let znovu povstane království magie a s ním se vrátí Sluneční kult velkého mága Ra. Až bude usazen závěrný kámen zpátky na Velkou pyramidu, Slunce nám poskytne svou moc a magii na rozdrcení toho kacířského Vatikánu. Ani jejich projekt Iscariot nás pak nezastaví," rozesmál se profesor Anubi a dal se do psaní dopisu svým druhům.

James se odpoledne vrátil do školy z banky s krabičkou plnou drobných drahokamů pro jeho účely. Utratil za to veškerý obsah jeho Bystrozorského konta a část ještě doplácel ze svého přiděleného trezoru. Zatím neměl přístup do rodinných trezorů, ale to mu nevadilo. Všechno mu platil děda Alastor, takže si mohl dovolit utrácet více, než by mohl, kdyby si všechno musel platit sám.

„Tak co, pustíme se do toho?" optala se Inus, která byla celým tím projektem zaujatá, protože sama začala přemýšlet nad něčím podobným.

„Jamesi, máme pro tebe těch šest štítů. Profesor Černé magie řekl, že když skombinuješ tyhle dva štíty, tak můžeš tenhle vynechat," prohlásila Naila a James si to prohlédnul. Chvíli se díval na všech sedm štítů, které mu zbývaly, a po pěti minutách škrtnul další ze štítů.

„Pokud tyhle dva nahradí tenhle, tak tyhle čtyři musí nahradit zase tenhle," řekl James a Amiro se usmála.

„Profesor nám řekl to samé, ale prohlásil, že ti to nemáme říkat, abys na to přišel sám," prozradila mu a James se usmál.

„Super, mám šest štítů o celkem podobné spotřebně magie, ale stejně to propočítám," prohlásil a každý štít začal převádět do Numerologických tabulek, které mu přesně řekly, kolik je na to potřeba magie, když je magická zátěž na štít největší a kdy je nejméně stabilní a naopak. Každý, kdo studoval Numerologii, se v základech učil rozkládat kouzla do čísel, ze kterých vyčetl vše potřebné. Numerologie byla stavebním kamenem pro Tvorbu kouzel, a kdo nezvládnul tohle, neměl šanci vytvořit nějaké kouzlo, maximálně tak pomocí pokusu a omylu a velkého štěstí.

„Tady u toho štítu Alpis máš chybu," upozornila ho Naila a ukázala na pětku a opravila jí na šestku.

„Díky, umím jen základy, takže budu rád, když mi to zkontroluješ," usmál se na ní a během hodiny dokončil rozbor všech šesti štítů.

„Jak ty štíty chceš uspořádat?" optala se Amiro.

„Nejnáročnější na magii musí být proti tomu, který je nejméně náročný a mezi nimi musí být dva štíty, slabší z těch dvou musí být v blízkosti nejnáročnějšího a silnější zase hned vedle toho nejméně náročného. Takto by se to mělo vyvážit," vysvětlil a sepsal dvě možné kombinace seřazení štítů do kruhu. Ve skutečnosti mohl vytvořit čtyři kombinace, ale kromě prohození stran by byly naprosto stejné, aspoň si to myslel, než se podíval zase do grafů a vítězoslavně se usmál. Sepsal třetí kombinaci a vedle ní vytvořil jen základní numerologický graf a výsledek ho potěšil.

„Je to správně?" optal se James Naily, která si pergamen převzala a nějakou chvíli to kontrolovala.

„Jo, všechno by mělo být správně. Víš, že pokud se ti to povede, těch šest štítů bude silnějších, než kdyby byly samostatné?" optala se ho.

„S tím počítám a je to mým cílem. Pokud se to povede, mohlo by to vydržet i další část kouzel z druhého stupně černé magie, ostatně tyhle dva štíty pohltí nejméně sedm nepříjemných kleteb čtvrtého stupně," odpověděl James.

„Zítra ho teda vytvoříš a otestujeme ho, dneska si dáme pauzu, protože je čas na večeři a před večerkou si něco zahrajeme," rozhodla Naila a James zvedl ruce v gestu, že se vzdává.

„Ty jsi tady nejstarší a nejsem tak blbý, abych se proti tobě stavěl," poznamenal se smíchem a všechny své poznámky si schoval do kapes hábitu.

Po večeři všichni čtyři s dalšími studenty hráli různé hry a dobře se bavili až do večerky, kdy se James odebral do pokoje pro hosty, který měl i kdysi, když na Faraonský institut chodil. Říkal si, že kdyby nenastoupil do Bradavic, mohl by zůstat v Egyptě a učit se vlastním tempem, nikoliv podle celého ročníku. Vždy se našel někdo, kdo by slabý v nějakém předmětu a zdržoval ostatní. On to nemohl zatím posoudit, protože měl nad všemi svými spolužáky náskok několika let, ale dobře viděl, čeho jsou Draco s Ronem schopni, když každý den procvičují. Kdyby ti dva chtěli, z praktického hlediska by zvládli už i druhý ročník. Počítal s tím, že do konce školního roku zvládnou úroveň kouzel třetího ročníku.

Druhý den hned po snídani zamířili do učebny profesora Anubiho. Pod jeho dozorem James vytvořil nový prsten s pomocí stříbrného kroužku, do kterého zasadil šest žlutých topazů. Skřeti mu prodali šest sad po dvanácti kouscích s tím, že by jeden z jeho prstenů rádi pak získali. James nechápal, proč by chtěli prsten, který hodlal vytvořit, ale neřešil to.

Během jeho snažení se tam přišel podívat i ředitel Mustafa s profesorem Obrany proti černé magii a profesorem Numerologie. Oba dva se o celý projekt okamžitě zajímali, protože taková pomůcka v základním vybavení každého Bystrozora by byla nenahraditelná. Dokonce už i z čistě studijního pohledu to bylo něco jedinečného, protože všichni vytvářeli různé amulety a ochranné prvky za pomocí starodávných run, které byly v tomhle případě nejjednodušším řešením.

„Tohle jste vypočítal sám, pane Evansi? Pamatuji si vás z mých hodin před pár lety a na Numerologii jste měl ten správný cit," prohlásil profesor.

„Až na jednu chybu, kterou jsem mu opravila u štítu Alpis, měl všechno správně a vypočítal to naprosto sám," odpověděla místo Jamese Naila. James mezitím očaroval poslední z šesti topazů a v tu chvíli všech šest zlatavě zazářilo.

„Zdá se, že je to hotovo, stačí to už jen otestovat," prohlásil James.

„Počkejte, víte jaké to bude mít nároky na magii, jen abyste všech šest štítů aktivoval? Nemluvím o jejich dalším udržení při aktivitě," pravil profesor Numerologie.

„To nebude třeba řešit, jakmile budou jednou aktivovány, ty drahokamy si magii udrží a z každého kouzla si vezmou magii na své posilnění. Všechny magicky aktivní drahokamy takto fungují, pokud jsou použity pro ochranné potřeby. Jakmile všech šest drahokamů bude naplněných magií z kouzel, budou čerpat z kouzel jen tolik, kolik bude třeba na dorovnání maximálního množství magie v drahokamech. Pokud by pan Potter použil dvě nebo tři runy, dokázal by se napojit na drahokamy a čerpat magickou sílu z nich a nikoliv ze svého magického jádra.

Je to stejné jako u magických holí, které se kdysi používaly. I naše hůlky v sobě neustále mají nějaké množství naší magie a někdy i magie z protivníka, kterého jsme pomocí dané hůlky porazili. Je pravda, že aktivování všech štítů bude náročné na magii, ale pak už to nebude naprosto žádný problém," vysvětloval profesor Anubi. On o tomto věděl mnoho, jen dva až tři kouzelníci na světě se mu mohli rovnat v znalosti magických předmětů, artefaktů a jejich tvorby.

„Kolik si to vezme magie na aktivování?" zajímal se profesor Obrany proti černé magii.

„Tolik, kolik by vás stálo vyvolání všech šesti štítů v jednu chvíli. Vím, že je nemožné vytvořit šest štítů najednou, ale prostě si to vezme takovéto množství magie," odpověděl profesor Anubi a James si prsten nasadil.

„Aktivuje se to stejně jako moje prvotní verze?" optal se James a profesor jen přikývnul.

„Dobrá, pokud by vám to nevadilo, Nailo, sešli na mě z každého sloupce hned tu první kletbu," řekl směrem ke své kamarádce, která přikývnula a během chvilky na Jamese seslala šest různých kleteb. Profesoři ustoupili rychle ke stěnám místnosti, neboť s každou kletbou, která na Jamese mířila, se zviditelnil jeden štít. Než se nadáli, kolem Jamese v kruhu bylo šest viditelných štítů, které získaly podobu velkých Gotických štítů.

„Vidím, že se vám to povedlo, pane Evansi. Dovolte, abych ten váš štít otestoval osobně," prohlásil profesor Černé magie, který se tam objevil. Pokynul Naile, aby odškrtávala kletby a sám je začal sesílat.

James žasnul nad tím, jakou rychlostí jeho bývalý profesor Černé magie dokáže sesílat jedno kouzlo za druhým. Jen tam tak stál a doufal, že pokud nějaká kletba projde přes štíty na jeho prstenu, bude mít dost času uskočit stranou.

Trvalo to půl hodiny, než profesor přešel k pokročilým kouzlům a nezůstal pouze u těch, co byly na pergamenu. O půl hodiny později sklonil hůlku a potěšeně se usmíval.

„Můžete si poznamenat, pane Evansi, že ten váš prsten dokáže vytvořit štíty a ochránit vás proti všem kletbám prvního i druhého stupně černé magie. Jen tak ze zajímavosti bych chtěl vyzkoušet smrtící kletbu, ale hrozí, že by to ten váš prsten zničilo. Samozřejmě byste ho dal na figurínu, abych vás nedopatřením nezabil," šklebil se profesor.

„Zkuste mučící kletbu," navrhoval profesor Obrany proti černé magii.

„To jistě pan Evans přežije," zašklebil se profesor Černé magie nebezpečně a ve zlomku sekundy na Jamese seslal mučící kletbu. Stalo se něco, co nikdo nečekal. Všech šest štítů se v rychlosti posunulo před Jamese a vytvořilo jeden velký štít. Tři štíty na vrcholku, dva další štíty se obrátili vzhůru nohama, aby vyplnily dvě mezery mezi třemi prvními štíty a poslední štít byl umístěn úplně dole ve středu osy velkého štítu. Kletba Cruciatus se odrazila od štítu a zasáhnula profesora Černé magie, který okamžitě upustil hůlku, aby kletbu přerušil. I tak dostal menší šok vlastní kletbou. Když profesor Obrany proti černé magii zkusil vyslat na Jamese další jednodušší kletbu, štít se rozpojil a znovu fungoval jako šest samostatných štítů.

„Velice zajímavé, nic nedokázalo zatím odrazit mučící kletbu. Jsou štíty, které ji dokážou pohltit nebo vychýlit mimo cíl, ale tohle jsem zažil poprvé," komentoval to profesor Černé magie.

„Myslíte si, že by to dokázalo vychýlit smrtící kletbu?" optal se James.

„Na každou kletbu existuje i protikletba. To, že ji ještě nikdo nevynalezl, neznamená, že to není možné. Mám teorii, že pokud je kletba smrti založená na nenávisti a zlu, musí být protikletba založena na lásce a dobru. Ostatně Harry Potter je toho důkazem. Jeho matka na něj musela seslat ochranné kouzlo z čisté lásky. Nikdy se nedozvíme pravdu, protože jí toho večera Voldemort zabil, ale pokud by se nám podařilo sestavit štít na základě pozitivních emocí, kdo ví," prohlásil profesor Obrany proti černé magii.

„Patronovo kouzlo je založeno na pozitivních emocích," řekl James.

„Ano, to je pravda, ale Patronovo kouzlo bylo vytvořeno jako obrana proti kouzlům démona pod jménem Mozkomor," řekl profesor Anubi a všichni na něj překvapeně hleděli, teda až na profesory. „To jste nevěděli? Mozkomoři jsou jedni z posledních démonů, kteří na Zemi mohou žít. V mořích žijí ještě dva druhy démonů, tyhle tři druhy jsou pozůstatky invaze démonů, kteří před mnoha tisíci lety zničili celou civilizaci Atlantisu," poučoval je profesor Anubi a James se zamračil. Podle některých pověstí měla být civilizace Atlanťanů tvořená pouze lidmi s magií a neexistoval nikdo, kdo by magii v té době neovládal.

„No nic, pane Evansi, zdá se, že jsme vám pomohli dokončit váš školní projekt a žádám pouze jeden z těchto prstenů, abych mohl vyzkoušet, kolik kouzel z dalších stupňů Černé magie vydrží," ozval se profesor Černé magie a James si sundal prsten, který měl na sobě.

„Můžete si vzít tenhle, musím udělat ještě jeden pro Gringottovic za slevu, kterou mi na ty drahokamy dali. Můžete mi pak poskytnout seznam všech kleteb, které to přežije?" optal se James a profesor přikývnul. Jakmile měl prsten v ruce, zmizel z místnosti a další dva dny ho nikdo neviděl.

James celé dva dny pracoval na zbylých prstenech pro své tři kamarádky, čtyři Poberty, sebe a nakonec i pro Sáru. Nakonec vytvořil deset prstenů, které ještě nebyly aktivovány, protože mu profesor Anubi řekl, aby s tím počkal. Když James skončil, zbylo mu šest zrníček diamantu. Vytvořil pouze jediný prsten s diamanty a ten hodlal dát dědovi. Přemýšlel, že drahokamy různě skombinuje, ale nakonec to nechal tak, protože každý drahokam měl jinou maximální hranici magie, kterou mohl v sobě uskladnit.

„Pane Evansi, stříbro je velice dobrý propojovací materiál, ale trochu jsem to prostudoval, a pokud byste obětoval pár zbývajících diamantů a změnil je na diamantový prach, mohl byste díky němu spojit všech šest drahokamů a tím magii v nich propojit velice stabilním kanálem pro magii. Pak by se již nestalo, že by se stříbro pod magií rozpadlo. Trochu by to pozměnilo vzhled celého prstenu, ale věřím, že vám to nebude vadit," ozval se profesor Anubi. James trávil hodně času v jeho učebně, kde měl také k dispozici mnoho pomůcek a přístrojů pro tvorbu podobných předmětů a artefaktů.

„Dobrá, vyzkouším to na jednom z prstenů, ale na ostatní to aplikuji, až to bude vyzkoušené," prohlásil a vzal prsten, který hodlal dát skřetům.

„Nevím jak jste to dokázal, Evansi, ale ta kombinace štítů, jak se změní v jeden velký štít je velice odolná. Ten štít dokázal odolávat smrtící kletbě dobré půl minuty, než kletba smrti zmizela a tři ze šesti drahokamů se rozpadly," ozval se profesor Černé magie, který vletěl do učebny i s pergamenem a seznamem kleteb, které dokáže jeho prsten odrazit.

„Co se stalo?" optal se zvědavě profesor Anubi.

„Kletba smrti ve zlomku vteřiny vysaje z kouzelníka veškerou magii a tím ho zabije. Nicméně prsten také vysává magii z kletby, kterou se snaží vyblokovat. Takže během toho, co se kletba smrti snažila vysát magii z těch drahokamů, drahokamy vysávaly magii z kletby smrti. Nikdy jsem nic takového neviděl, ale pokud by existovalo něco, co dokáže pohlcovat magii ještě rychleji, než tyhle drahokamy a bylo by jich sedm, možná osm, dokázalo by to kletbu smrti zastavit," prohlašoval profesor a James s profesorem Anubim na to překvapeně hleděli.

„Takže je to schopné zastavit jednu kletbu smrti bez toho, aby kouzelník umřel?" ujišťoval se James.

„Ano, ale pak tři nejsilnější štíty prasknou i s jejich drahokamy," přitakal profesor a položil na stůl zničený prsten i pergamen se seznamem kleteb, které ten štít přežije.

„Děkuji, původně jsem chtěl jen něco, co mě ochrání před prvním a částečně druhým stupněm Černé magie a nakonec kombinace šesti štítů dokáže pokrýt tolik kleteb," žasnul James.

„Ani to nepočítejte, pane Evansi, je tam něco přes čtyři sta kouzel. Doufám, že časem uslyším o dalších vašich úspěších, ačkoliv vyučuji a praktikuji zejména Černou magii, mám rád, když jsem před ní také chráněný," prohlásil profesor Černé magie a opustil učebnu.

„Pojď, pomůžu ti se změnou jednoho diamantu na diamantový prach," řekl profesor Anubi a společně s Jamesem začali upravovat jeden z prstenů, aby ho otestovali a popřípadě upravili i všechny zbývající prsteny.

„Jamesi, nechceš se jít proběhnout?" navrhovala Naila.

„Žádný problém, ale nejdříve si nasaď ten můj prsten a vy dvě taky," prohlásil James a všichni čtyři během chvilky měli stejné prsteny, až na to, že každý z nich si vzal jinou barvu. James měl smaragdy, Inus safíry, Amiro měla zase ametyst a Naila si vzala rubíny. „Dobře víte, co to všechno vydrží. Profesor Anubi doufá, že nyní by to mělo vydržet zase o něco více a hlavně by to mělo být stabilnější, díky propojení z diamantového prachu. Musím se přiznat, že mě to docela bavilo vytvářet, teď budu jen sepisovat celou písemnou část k tomu," ušklíbnul se James.

„Super, teď nás nikdo na škole neporazí, když se nemusíme starat o vlastí obranu," šklebila se Inus a seslal jen tak ze srandy na Amiro kletbu, která byla pohlcena štítovým prstenem, jak to Inus nazvala.

„Dokáže tě to ubránit proti pěti stovkám kleteb, ale to neznamená, že bys měla polevit na obraně," prohlásil James a seslal na ní kouzlo z bílé magie, které štíty bez problémů prošlo a Inus skončila na zemi svázaná magii pohlcujícími provazy. Amiro se rozesmála a pomohla Inus z provazů, ale to už byl James s Nailou na útěku ze školy ve svých podobách zvěromágů lvice a pantera.

I když měl James část školního projektu hotovou, nevrhnul se ještě na sepisování celé dokumentace, nicméně si občas napsal nějaké poznámky, jak ho napadaly stále nové věci, jak to celé sepsat. S menší pomocí od Neily a profesora Numerologie se mu povedlo vytvořit grafy pro prsten jako takový. James byl překvapený, protože graf celého prstenu značil, že štít složený z šesti jiných štítů je dostatečně mocný na to, aby při dalších úpravách doopravdy dokázal zastavit i kletbu smrti. Profesor černé magie si myslel, že bude stačit přidat další dva štíty s drahokamy, ale bohužel to nebyla ta pravá cesta. Další dva štíty by rozhodily rovnováhu šesti štítů. Nakonec s profesorem Anubim přidali i sedmí štít, nebo spíše ochranu prstenu, aby byl nezničitelný, pokud ho teda nikdo nezasáhne nějakým velice silným kouzlem a ochranu nepřekoná.

Jinak si téměř celý čas s Nailou, Amiro a Inus užíval zábavy a volna. Ne že by v Bradavicích neměl volno a neužíval si, ale tohle bylo jiné. Tady na Faraonském institutu byla jistá míra svobody, která jim dovolovala použít naprosto všechno, co znali. Všem třem dívkám ukázal, jak dokáže ovládat základy všech čtyř živlů. Ony i několik dalších studentů i profesorů bylo překvapeno jeho mocí a zajímali se, jestli živly dokáže ovládat každý. Po pravdě jim odpověděl, že začátky jsou těžké a znamená to hodiny meditací každý den, než člověk nalezne vlastní magické jádro, aby z něj mohl vzít magii rovnou bez použití hůlky a posléze magii pomocí pečetí přesměrovat do živlů, které v daný okamžik chce použít. Upozornil je, že zkoušet se naučit ovládat nějaký živel bez odborného dozoru znamená téměř jistou smrt a zdálo se, že si jeho varování všichni vzali k srdci.

Čas utíkal velice rychle, až se stalo, že se ve velké síni, kde všichni obědvali, objevil Alastor s mírným úsměvem na tváři, když spatřil, jak je jeho vnuk šťastný mezi starými přáteli.

„Dobré odpoledne všem," ozval se a James se otočil.

„Dědo, obědval si? Jídla je tu dost," usmál se James. Popravdě se mu nechtělo vůbec odcházet, ale musí se přichystat na Novoroční večírek a jeho děda určitě získal soupis všech hostů. Předpokládal, že se to neobejde bez upozorňování na kouzelníky a čarodějky s pochybnou minulostí ohledně Voldemorta nebo historie jejich rodů.

„Nikam nespěcháme, tak se můžu najíst s vámi," odpověděl Alastor a usadil se ke stolu.

„Dlouho jsme se neviděli, pane Moody. James nám ukázal pár triků, které se při svých cestách naučil, nicméně se stále nenaskytnula příležitost si s ním zatančit," usmála se Naila na Alastora.

„Určitě se nějaká příležitost najde, o tom vůbec nepochybuji. Jinak vidím, že z dívky jsi vyrostla v mladou a silnou ženu," sklonil jí pochvalu. Alastor nevěděl, jak moc se ty tři dívky Jamesovi líbí, ale z toho, že je před lety špehoval ve sprchách, usuzoval, že jej určitě zaujaly.

„To doufáme," usmála se Amiro. „Pořádá se v Bradavicích nějaký ples, kterého bychom se mohli zúčastnit?" optala se a James si je překvapeně prohlížel, jestli to myslí vážně nebo ne.

„Nejspíše příští rok před Vánočními svátky, ale nevím to jistě, všechno to záleží na Brumbálovi," odpověděl Alastor.

„Dáte nám vědět? Rády bychom Bradavice viděly na vlastní oči," podívala se prosebně na Alastora i Inus. Alastor se rozesmál a s šibalským úsměvem přikývnul.

„Jamesi, plánuješ něco na letní prázdniny?" zajímala se Naila.

„Ještě nevím, ale určitě budu muset do Japonska, rád bych zkusil postoupit na další stupeň v elementární magii," odpověděl James.

„To jsem předpokládal, nicméně už psalo několik známých i vlivnějších lidí, jestli na své narozeniny budeš něco pořádat. Několik z nich bude i na tom Novoročním večírku, kam zítra jdeme," řekl Alastor.

„Takže jsi taky dostal pozvání?" ujišťoval se James.

„Jo, sice mě tam mnozí neuvidí rádi, ale jsem tam hlavně jako tvůj doprovod," odvětil Alastor a prázdný talíř před ním zmizel. „No nic, je čas, abychom vyrazili," rozhodl Alastor po tom, co dojedl i James.

„Dávej na sebe pozor, a kdybys chtěl s čímkoliv pomoci, stačí zaskočit," mrknula na něj Naila a James se mírně začervenal, ale hned se ovládnul. Zase na pár dní mohl být James Evans, Bystrozor ve výcviku, který má pár přátel, kteří ho vidí takového, jaký je, nikoliv pro nějaké jméno. Rozhodně si to ve Faraonském institutu zase užil.

„Stále budu psát," odpověděl, chytil svého dědu a oba je přemístil pryč.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nový rok**

Harry strávil Silvestrovský den doděláváním esejí do školy, které na prázdniny dostal. Díky pevnému režimu, který dodržoval, měl do tří hodin odpoledne všechno hotové. Děda mu dal také seznam hostů, který se mu podařilo sehnat a on si jej prostudoval. Jak předpokládal, děda se postaral o to, aby jej upozornil na některé rodiny. Naštěstí etiketu znal a pamatoval si jí z předešlých let.

„Harry, co si bereš na sebe?" optal se Alastor a vstoupil do jeho pokoje.

„To nejlepší, co mám. Bude tam minimálně jedenáct Sirů, nehledě na to, že také mnoho hlav Vznešených rodů. Pokud jsem to pochopil dobře, jsem budoucí hlava Starého a Vznešeného rodu Potterů, navíc k tomu jsem dědic Merlina, takže bych měl být mezi nejvýše postavenými lidmi," odpověděl Harry.

„Máš pravdu. Tvůj rod má titul jak Starý tak Vznešený díky tomu, že se rodokmen Potterů datuje až do dob Zakladatelů a za posledních sto let byla v rodě jen čistá krev. Ve svých čtrnácti získáš titul Sir, a v sedmnácti Lord. Je tu mnoho pravidel, jak by se čistokrevní měli chovat a podobně, ale dodržují to jen konzervativní rody," vysvětloval Alastor.

„Myslíš, že tam bude i Sára? Každý z hostů si může přivést doprovod a na seznamu je i Demetrio," optal se Harry.

„Nech se překvapit," mrknul na něj děda a odešel z jeho pokoje. Harry nad tím přemýšlel, ale doufal, že by se tam Sára mohla ukázat. Znamenalo to další spojení mezi Harry Potterem a Jamese Evansem, ale věřil, že to nějak ustojí.

V osm hodin měl večírek začít, proto se očekávalo, že hosté dorazí před osmou i po osmé. Záleželo na každém, jak se důležitý cítil. Problém byl v tom, že Alastor nabídnul Harrymu dva druhy cestování, buď letaxem nebo přenášedlem. Ani jeden z nich totiž neznal místo, kde se večírek bude konat, přeci jen sídlo Sira Ogdena nebylo otevřené veřejnosti.

„Víš, že oba způsoby jsou nepřípustné, pokud si nechci způsobit ostudu a poničit tenhle oblek," protestoval Harry.

„Jiný způsob dopravy neexistuje," namítal Alastor.

„Sešlu na tebe stopovací kouzlo, a jakmile budeš na místě, přemístím se za tebou," přišel Harry s řešením.

„Ochrany toho sídla mohou stopovací kouzlo zrušit nebo zablokovat," namítal zase Alastor.

„Dokud to nezkusíme, tak nevíme, takže zatím ahoj," prohlásil Harry a seslal na svého dědu stopovací kouzlo. Sledovací kouzlo bylo normálně rozšířeným způsobem, jak někoho sledovat, ale Harry se spoléhal na jedno z Merlinových kouzel, které bylo daleko nenápadnější a přesnější.

„Dobrá, ale pokud se neukážeš do pěti minut, vracím se pro tebe," rozhodl Alastor a pomocí přenášedla se přemístil pryč.

Harry měl zavřené oči a sledoval trasu, kterou jeho děda pomocí přenášedla cestoval, dokud se nezastavil na jednom místě. Pomalu se začal hýbat a předpokládal, že míří do sídla, proto na nic nečekal a astrálně se přemístil hned vedle svého dědy.

Alastor přistál na zemi a rozhlédnul se kolem. Stál na příjezdové cestě k velkému a staře vypadajícímu sídlu. Spatřil, jak před ním šlo hned několik dalších hostů, proto se dal do chůze, aby nezavazel těm, kteří se pomocí přenášedel přemisťovali na stejné místo, jako on.

„Vítejte, pane Moody," ozval se Sir Ogden, který vítal hosty pod schody ke dveřím do sídla.

„Sire Ogdene," pozdravil ho Alastor a rozhlédnul se, jestli někde neuvidí svého vnuka. Ozval se výkřik překvapení, protože Harry se přemístil přímo vedle svého dědy, v jehož blízkosti stálo několik dalších hostů.

„Omlouvám se, přenášedla a letaxová síť mě nemají v lásce," omlouval se hned Harry a Sir Ogden překvapeně zamrkal a okamžitě zkontroloval všechna ochranná kouzla a bariéry. Nic nebylo porušené ani narušené, proto se překvapeně podíval na mladíka, který se na jeho pozemky přemístil.

„Těší mě, že vás poznávám, Sire Ogdene. Jmenuji se Harry James Merlin Potter," usmál se Harry a uctivě se hostícímu muži poklonil.

„Vítejte, pane Pottere. Jsem potěšen, že jste dorazil," vítal ho Sir Ogden.

„Prosím, pokračujte dovnitř, domácí skřítci vás zavedou do sálu," řekl a vítal další a další hosty.

Harry vstoupil dveřmi do sídla a překvapeně se rozhlédnul. Nebylo tam nic přehnaně drahého nebo přezdobeného, přesně tak akorát. Hned k nim přispěchal domácí skřítek v miniaturním společenském obleku s erbem rodu Ogdenů a s poklonami je vedl do velkého sálu, kde již bylo mnoho lidí.

„Harry, pane Moody," přispěchal k nim Draco.

„Draco, líbil se ti můj dárek?" zajímal se Harry a Draco zvedl ruku s prstenem.

„Otec ten prsten hned otestoval a říkal, že něco tak užitečného by stálo stovky galeonů, nehledě na ty safíry," řekl Draco a usmál se.

„Pane Pottere, Moody," přišel je pozdravit pan Malfoy.

„Pane Malfoyi, rád vás znovu vidím. Jak jste spokojen s Dracovými výsledky ve škole?" ušklíbnul se Harry.

„Já i můj manžel jsme nanejvýše spokojeni s tím, jaké má Draco výsledky. Mohu jen hádat, že je to vaším přičiněním, pane Pottere," ozvala se paní Malfoyová.

„To rád slyším, madam Malfoyová," usmál se Harry a políbil jí hřbet ruky, kterou mu podala.

„Mladý gentleman. Je potěšení vidět, že i dnešní mladé generace znají vybrané způsoby naší společnosti," složila mu Narcisa poklonu.

„Souhlasím s vámi, madam," odvětil Harry. Byl sice Nebelvír, ale dokázal se chovat naprosto jako Zmijozel, pokud to situace vyžadovala.

„Harry, rád tě zase vidím. Alastore," ozval se stařecký hlas a všichni se otočili směrem k nově příchozímu.

„Mistře Demetrio," přivítal se s ním potěšeně Harry.

„Mám tu pro tebe menší překvapení, Harry. Věřím, že tě potěším," řekl Demetrio a ustoupil stranou. Za ním stála usmívající se Sára v nádherných šatech.

„Sáro," usmál se Harry a políbil jí ručku.

„Jamesi, jestli příště zmizíš bez rozloučení a necháš pouhý vzkaz, budeš si přát, abys mě nepotkal," varovala ho Sára a všichni v jejich okolí překvapeně pozvedli obočí.

„V tom případě se omlouvám, že jsem vás nevzbudil a nerozloučil se před svým odchodem, má paní," poklonil se Harry v omluvě a Demetrio s Alastorem se rozesmáli.

„Dovol, abych ti představil pana a paní Malfoyovi s jejich synem Dracem. Pane, madam, Draco, tohle je Sára Deneuve, moje taneční partnerka a dávná kamarádka," představil je Harry.

„A já jsem Sir Demetrio Ambrosius," představil se Demetrio.

„Těší nás, já jsem Lucius, moje žena Narcisa a náš syn Draco," představil je zase Lucius Malfoy.

„Vidím, že je tu menší sešlost okolo mladého Harryho," ozval se mužský hlas.

„Sire Arture, vidím, že jste přivedl i celou svou rodinu," pozdravil ho Demetrio.

„Ale jistě, Sire Demetrio. Já i moje rodina se z dosahu společenských akcí držela dlouho a je pomalu čas, abychom se vrátili tam, kde je naše právoplatné místo. Jinak vedle mě stojí moje manželka Molly a jediná dcera Ginny. Pak všech šest synů – Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred s Georgem a nejmladší syn Ron," představil je všechny Artur a Lucius s Narcisou na to překvapeně hleděli. Ani jeden z nich netušil, že ten prostý Weasley má nějaký titul.

„Prosím o pozornost!" ozval se hlas Sira Ogdena z menšího pódia a hosté se uklidnili. „Děkuji. Všechny vás ještě jednou vítám na mém sídle při oslavě příchodu Nového roku. Dnes zde máme mnoho významných hostů a je mi velkým potěšením vám všem představit snad nejstaršího žijícího člověka, Sira Nicolase Flamela a jeho ženu Lady Perenellu Flamelovou," prohlásil a celým sálem se roznesl potlesk. „Také bych rád poděkoval panu Harrymu James Merlin Potterovi za to, že přijal mé pozvání a rád bych ho požádal, aby se svou partnerkou zahájil tenhle večírek tancem," řekl Sir Ogden a Harry si se Sárou vyměnil pohled. Všichni se překvapeně rozhlíželi kolem sebe, kde se mladý Harry Potter nachází.

„Docela jste nás překvapil, Sire Ogdene, ale bude nám potěšením zahájit tenhle večírek," prohlásil Harry a sebe i Sáru přemístil do středu tanečního parketu. Měl na sobě oblek, ve kterém se moc dobře tančit nedalo, proto s úšklebkem lusknul prsty a v tu chvíli na sobě měl jednoduché kalhoty, lesklé taneční boty a do poloviny hrudi rozepnutou košili, všechno v černé barvě. Jak on miloval tenhle trik s lusknutím prstů, hlavně když byl jeho děda poblíž a ve stejnou chvíli klepl svou holí o zem.

Rozezněla se hudba a Harry se Sárou zahájili svůj tanec tradičním Valčíkem, nicméně po minutě se hudba změnila a oni přešli na Waltz. Tentokrát se změnila po půl minutě a Harry se Sárou přešli snad na jejich nejoblíbenější tanec, Tango. Když hudba dohrála a oni se všem poklonili, ozval se nadšený potlesk všech hostů.

„Páni, chopte se svých dam, protože pokračujeme," rozezněl se hlas Sira Ogdena a na taneční parket se nahrnulo hned několik dalších tanečních párů. Harry se Sárou si zatančili další tři kola, než se vrátili ke svým rodinám.

„Páni, musím říci, že tančíš velice dobře," řekl Draco.

„Dobře?" optal se Fred.

„Nikoliv, bylo to naprosto epické," opravil ho George a všichni se rozesmáli.

„Děkujeme," usmála se na ně Sára.

„Mohu prosit o tanec?" optal se Draco Sáry a ta se podívala na Harryho, který se usmál a podal Dracovi její ruku.

„Díky," hlesl Draco k Harrymu a odvedl Sáru na taneční parket.

„Otec říkal, že tyhle tři stoly jsou určeny pro všechny mladé, zbytek je pro dospělé, ale že to není povinností takhle sedět," ozval se Ron.

„Ráda tě poznávám, Harry Pottere, já jsem Luna Lovergoodová," představila se o něco menší dívka se zasněným pohledem a slámově žlutými vlasy.

„Velice mě těší. Předpokládám, že Sir Xenofilius je vašim otcem, slečno," usmál se Harry a políbil Luně ručku.

„Ano, tatínek moc tituly nemusí, ale říká, že nikdy neuškodí nějaký mít," odpověděla Luna.

„Pottere, už víš něco bližšího o důvodu tohoto večírku?" ozvalo se za ním. Všichni se otočili a spatřili trojici Zmijozelských studentů.

„Dafné, Theodore a Blaisi, jak se máte?" usmál se Harry a překvapil tím některé ostatní lidi.

„Výborně, Draco se nám pochlubil s tím prstenem, který jsi vyrobil," odpověděl Theodor.

„Mohl jsem si to myslet, Draco vždy rád ukazoval to, čím disponuje. Možná ho někdy naučím, že každá věc, o které nikdo jiný neví, mu může v budoucnu zachránit zadek," zasmál se Harry a několik dalších lidí s ním.

„Takže Draco má taky takový prsten?" optal se Ron a prohlížel si svůj se šesti topazy. Když Harry dal skřetům jeden prsten, vynahradili mu to další sadou topazy o šesti kusech, takže mohl vytvořit prsten, který mu chyběl.

„Draco má šest malých safírů," řekl Blaise a prohlédnul si Ronův prsten.

„My máme zase ametysty a rubíny," ušklíbnuli se Fred s Georgem.

„Já a Sára máme smaragdy a děda má diamanty," oznámil jim Harry a rozhlížel se po sále, protože dříve neměl dostatek času na to. Na jedné straně spatřil velký obraz se třinácti postavami u velkého kulatého stolu. Omluvil se a zamířil k obrazu, aby si ho prohlédnul z větší blízkosti. Byl překvapen, když pochopil, na co se dívá. Třináct rytířů Kulatého stolu s králem Artušem. Před ním na stole ležel Excalibur a Harry získal jasnou představu, jak meč aspoň vypadal.

„Vidím, že tě zaujal obraz, který se v mé rodině dědí již od dob krále Artuše a jeho rádce, Merlina Moudrého," ozval se vedle něj Sir Ogden.

„V tom případě jste jeden z rytířů Kulatého stolu a víte, kdo je dnešním Artušem, kterého mám učit a radit mu v boji se silami zla, které čekají na pravou chvíli, kdy zaútočit," odpověděl Harry.

„Je mi líto, mladý Merline, ale identita Artuše je nám všem zatím skryta. Již mnoho z rytířů se snažilo najít pokrevní i jiné dědice krále Artuše, ale během honů na čarodějnice se většina starých rodokmenů ztratila," odpovídal mu Sir Ogden.

„Nicolas Flamel by to ale měl vědět, ne? Vždyť se narodil nějakých tři sta let po založení Bradavic," prohlásil Harry, protože nechtěl věřit, že by se veškeré písemnosti ohledně rodu krále Artuše a jeho dědiců ztratily nebo byly zničeny.

„Dokonce ani on nemá zdání, kdo je nynějším Artušem. Je možné, že se Artuš ještě ani nenarodil a jakmile se narodí, budeš to vědět. Rozhlédni se kolem dokola a řekni mi, co vidíš," řekl Sir Ogden a Harry se tedy rozhlédnul. Všude bylo množství stolů, velký taneční parket a třináct větších skupinek hostů. Nejdříve nechápal, co má vidět, ale pak se otočil na obraz za svými zády a znovu pohlédl před sebe.

„Jedenáct Sirů ve třinácti skupinkách, pokud k jedné z nich přiřadím i vás. Jedenáct rytířů Kulatého stolu dnešní doby. Chybí jen dědic krále Artuše a dvanáctý rytíř," odpověděl Harry a Sir Ogden se usmál.

„Ano, ale dvanáctý rytíř nechybí, pouze není schopen se účastnit společenských akcí. Možná se s ním jednou setkáš a on ti bude moci říci svůj příběh, který je spojený s Albusem Brumbálem a Druhou Světovou válkou," odpověděl a Harry přikývnul.

„Nikdy ke Kulatému stolu nezasednu, ani Merlin u něj neseděl. Máte nějaké knihy po Merlinovi? Potřeboval bych rozšířit svou sbírku devíti knih," pousmál se Harry a Sir Ogden se na něj překvapeně podíval.

„Ty už jsi dokázal získat devět jeho knih?" podivil se postarší muž a Harry jen přikývnul.

„Promiň, znovu ti nemohu pomoci, protože o žádné knize nevím, ale mohl bych se podívat v Ministerských archívech, jestli nenajdu nějakou zmínku," odpověděl.

„Jsou to rodové knihy, které jsou nezničitelné. Jedině Merlin dokázal své knihy ochránit tímto způsobem, všechny ostatní rodové knihy se musí obnovovat, a pokud jsem to pochopil, téměř žádný rod ji dneska už nemá," oznámil mu Harry a Sir Ogden přikývnul.

„Přivlastňovat si mladého Merlina jen pro sebe, Sire Ogdene?" pousmál se velice starý muž.

„Sire Nicolasi," prohlásili oba dva zároveň a Harry se k tomu ještě uctivě poklonil.

„Není se třeba klanět, mladý Merline. To já bych se měl klanět přímému dědici Merlina Moudrého, jeho jména, schopnostem i vědomostem. I mě v žilách koluje trocha jeho krve a jedna či dvě schopnosti, ale vy, pane Pottere, jste prvním čarodějem po tisíci letech, který nosí jeho jméno," prohlásil Sir Nicolas.

„Zdá se, že toho o mě víte hodně, Sire," poznamenal Harry.

„Je to naše poslání. Ostatně Sir Demetrio je jedním z nás," poznamenal Nicolas Flamel.

„Myslíte rytíře Kulatého stolu," ujišťoval se Harry.

„Ano, ale již je tomu dlouho, co si říkáme Řád Světla, ale chtěl jsem se optat na něco jiného. Jak dobře je střežen můj kámen?" pousmál se a Harry přimhouřil oči. To, že měl misi s ochranou Kamene mudrců, vědělo jen málo lidí a hned si uvědomil, že jedním z nich byl i Demetrio, kterému řekl i o Voldemortově přízraku.

„Sire, pokud to řeknu upřímně, ochrany vašeho artefaktu jsou naprosto patetické a zvládne je obejít i skupinka vybraných studentů prvního ročníku. Nevím, jak moc si toho kamene ceníte, ale v bezpečí rozhodně nebyl, jen přitáhnul nebezpečí do školy plné studentů, kteří nejsou schopni se ubránit Voldemortovi ani jinému černokněžníkovi. Nicméně jsem v poslední místnosti s kamenem vytvořil vlastní past a tu neobejde ani Brumbál," řekl narovinu Harry a Nicolas se ho optal, jaké ochrany teda kámen střežily a i Sir Ogden vypadal popuzen něčím tak jednoduchým a potvrdil, že nejlepší studenti prvního ročníku by neměli velké problémy.

„Dobrá, řeknu Albusovi, aby do místnosti s kamenem nechodil. Děkuji za ochranu kamene, přeci je to věc, která mě a mou ženu drží při životě," poděkoval mu Sir Nicolas a vydal se zpátky do hloučku hostů.

„Nyní víte, kdo jsou rytíři Kulatého stolu, pane Pottere a věřte, že v hledání po Artušovi nejste sám. Až přijde čas, postavíme se vám po boku i v boji proti jakémukoliv zlu," mrknul na něj Sir Ogden a kývnul směrem ke stolům, kde seděly snad všechny děti, které se na večírek dostaly.

„Tohle je další generace našeho řádu, pokud toho budou hodny. Prozradím vám, že i váš otec byl jedním z rytířů, ale protože vy sám jste Merlin, pravidla zakazují, abyste ke stolu usednul jako rytíř. Nicméně budeme sledovat mladého Draca Malfoye. Ale je také možné, že ke stolu usedne více jak jeden rytíř se jménem Weasley," vysvětlil mu a Harry přikyvoval, že chápe. Pokud ten hlouček má být budoucí generací rytířů Kulatého stolu, postará se o trénink všech z nich.

„Mohu hádat, že o mě víte všechno, i to, pod jakým krycím jménem pracuji a cestuji," poznamenal Harry a Sir Ogden přikývnul, proto Harry pokračoval. „Ve škole se nic učit nemusím, proto svůj volný čas věnuji vlastnímu tréninku, stejně jako vedu Rona s Dracem. Famfrpál nezabírá tolik času, takže všechny podrobím řádnému rozvinutí magických, tělesných, duševních i mentálních sil," ušklíbnul se Harry nebezpečně a Sir Ogden téměř litoval všechny ty mladé, ale jen téměř.

„Oznámím to ostatním, aby své potomky upozornili, že nad nimi přebíráte kontrolu, pokud se týká Bradavic," pousmál se Sir Ogden. „Pokud mne omluvíte, jdu se věnovat dalším hostům," dodal a odešel k první skupince hostů, které spatřil. Harry se otočil a ještě jednou si prohlédnul obraz.

_Pokud se rodokmeny rodů ztratily nebo byly zničeny, jak je možné, že rod Potterů má titul Starého rodu? Muselo se něco zachovat a já to najdu. Pochybuji, že něco bude v Bradavické knihovně, ale zkusit to můžu, kdykoliv také můžu propátrat Brumbálovu soukromou knihovnu, tam budou určitě zajímavé knihy._ Pomyslel si Harry a vrátil se ke svým přátelům.

„Harry, nevím, jestli si jí pamatuješ ze školy, ale rád bych ti představil Hannah Abbottovou z Mrzimoru," ozval se Draco.

„Velice mě těší," odvětil Harry a s úsměvem ji políbil ručku. On byl budoucí hlava rodu Potterů, a pokud nechtěl, aby si o něm lidé za zády povídali nepěkné věci, musel se chovat podle jistých pravidel, aspoň na veřejnosti a takovýchto večírcích.

„Viděli jsme, že ses bavil se Sirem Ogdenem i Sirem Flamelem, co ti chtěli?" optal se zvědavý Ron.

„Řekněme, že vy čtyři nejste jediní, kteří nyní budou podstupovat můj trénink," podíval se na Draca, Rona, Freda a George.

„Co tím myslíš?" zajímala se Dafné.

„Myslím tím to, že většina z vás, kteří chodí do Bradavic, podstoupí trénink, jako tady tihle čtyři. Když zatím není známo, kdo je reinkarnací Artuše, pomůžu aspoň vycvičit další generaci možných rytířů Kulatého stolu. Nejsem Merlin pro nic za nic," oznámil jim a každému z přítomných se podíval do očí, aby jim dal jasně najevo, že s nimi počítá.

„A ti, co do Bradavic nastoupí až příští rok?" optal se Ron a podíval se na svou sestru.

„Ti začnou s výcvikem příští rok. Do té doby je doma mohou jejich otcové začít učit základy Nitrobrany. Všem vám doporučuji si o tom v nejbližší době něco přečíst. Budu trénovat vaši magii, tělo, duši i mysl, tak se na to připravte," varoval je Harry, ale pak se uklonil Sáře a společně se vydali na taneční parket.

„To nemyslel vážně, že ne?" optal se Blaise.

„Myslím, že legraci si z nás nedělal. Jakmile se ale do toho dostanete, vyučování pro vás bude naprosto pohodovou záležitostí. Od chvíle, co jsme s ním začali trénovat, není kouzlo, které bychom nezvládnuli na první pokus, pokud se jedná o vyučování," odpověděl mu Draco.

„Proto jste vy tři nejlepší v ročníku?" ujišťoval se Theodor.

„Jo, Harry nám vždy dá tu nejlepší možnou knihu k vypracování esejí, nebo nám pomůže pochopit spojitosti mezi různými věcmi. Hádám, že kdyby mě učil doma, nemusel bych chodit ani do Bradavic a naučil bych se toho daleko více," přidal se Ron.

„Kdo si myslíte, kdo jsou noví Poberti?" ušklíbnul se Fred.

„My naši bitvu prohráli," pokračoval George.

„A tak jsme se s nimi spojili," dokončil Fred a Zmijozelští se ušklíbnuli.

„On je zvěromág, že?" optal se Theodor a kývnul hlavou k Harrymu, který zářil štěstím. Byla to úchvatná podívaná, když tančil společně se Sárou, bylo to, jako kdyby ti dva tvořili dokonalý pár.

„Ne, Harry je animág, dokáže se měnit ve více zvířat. Ze všech Merlinových potomků, on je tím nejmocnějším, nebo spíše bude," ušklíbnul se Draco.

„Myslíš, že nás bude učit i zvěromagii? Vždy jsem snila o tom, že bych se do nějakého zvířete dokázala změnit," přidala se Dafné.

„Nevím, ale můžeme se ho pak optat. Nyní se pojďme bavit," pousmál se Draco a předstoupil před Ginny a poklonil se. „Smím prosit, slečno?" optal se a Ginny se překvapením začervenala. Pouze přikývnula a přijala nabízenou ruku.

„V klidu Rone," položil George Ronovi ruku na rameno.

„Draco je naprostý gentleman, nemusíš se bát," pokračoval Fred.

„Nebo o svém kamarádovi pochybuješ?" otázal se George.

„To ne, jen je ještě malá," protestoval Ron.

„Oh, měl by ses probudit," smál se Fred.

„Naše malá Ginny již není tak malá," přidal se George.

„Naopak, svou vychytralostí nás již dávno předčila," ušklíbnul se bolestivě Fred.

„Nikdy si nechtěj znepřátelit někoho, kdo pomáhá s praním prádla," přidal se George a s Fredem si vyměnili nepříjemné pohledy.

„Co vám udělala?" optala se Hannah se zájmem.

„Vyprala nám spodní prádlo," řekl George tiše.

„Ve zmenšovacím elixíru, který se aktivoval teplem," dodal Fred a všichni chlapci si hned domysleli, co se stalo a jejich obličeje se změnily v bolestné grimasy, zato všechny dívky se rozesmály.

Bylo pár minut do půlnoci, když na to všechny hosty Sir Ogden upozornil. Všichni se začali pomalu přesouvat před jeho sídlo, kde měl mít připravený ohňostroj a taky, že byl. Domácí skřítci ho měli na starosti a s ničím rozhodně nešetřili.

Někdo vyčaroval velké hodiny do vzduchu, které byly pouze z magie, takže byly tvořené pouze ručičkami a číslicemi. Bylo vidět, že každý na Nový rok netrpělivě čeká, když začali odpočítávat posledních deset vteřin.

Harry se k nim přidal a cítil se znovu plný energie. Aby taky ne, když ze všech přítomných čarodějů a čarodějek unikala magie do okolí.

„Tři!"

„Dva!"

„Jedna!" Skřítci odpálili ohňostroj.

„Teď!" PRÁSK. Přesně s půlnocí bouchnula první raketa a pak to jen pokračovalo. Všichni sledovali tu nádhernou podívanou, kdy po obloze létaly ohňostrojové jiskry v podobě fénixů, draků, pegasů a dalších magických tvorů. Každá sada raket, dělobuchů a jiných druhů ohňostroje vytvořila jinou scenérii, jiného tvora.

Harry viděl, jak si všichni přejí šťastný Nový rok, proto také všem kolem sebe popřál a oni mu přání s úsměvem vrátili. Sára se mu nicméně zavěsila kolem krku a políbila jej na rty, což Harryho trochu překvapilo, ale než stačil zareagovat, zády se o něj opřela a pozorovala noční oblohu ozářenou ohňostrojem.

Další zábava po půlhodinovém ohňostroji pokračovala v sídle, ale většina rodičů zavolala domácí skřítky, aby odvedli jejich děti domů. I někteří hosté odešli a zbyla jich tam jen polovina, když Alastor přikývnul a Harry k němu přišel.

„Odcházíme, sice se nemůžu rovnat se Sirem Nicolasem, ale nejsem zrovna nejmladší," zasmál se Alastor.

„Nic se neděje, stejně tu v mém věku už nikdo není," pokrčil Harry rameny a natáhnul před sebe ruku, aby se mohl jeho děda chytit. Když se tak stalo, oba dva se před zraky všech zbývajících hostů rozplynuli.

„Musím se ho optat, jak se dokáže přemisťovat skrze všechny ochrany, které tu mám," postěžoval si Sir Ogden.

„Z toho si nic nedělej Tiberiusi, mladý Merlin má schopnost Astrálního přemisťování, toho nezastaví ani Bradavické ochrany," rozesmál se Demetrio.

„Ach, tak to se nebudu vzrušovat," odvětil Sir Ogden a upil ze skleničky Ohnivé whisky.

Návrat do školy proběhnul v poklidném duchu. Hlavně když se Harry přemístil na nástupiště 9 a 3/4, chopil se všech Pobertů a přemístil je do školy, pak se vrátil na nástupiště a zopakoval to i s dalšími spolužáky, které poznal na Novoročním večírku. Ještě jim oznámil, že jim pošle oznámení o konání jejich první schůzky, aby je mohl začít trénovat. Pak se odebral do Bradavické knihovny, kde začal s pátráním po stopách potomků Artuše Pendragona.


	16. Chapter 16

**Falešný kámen**

Profesoři byli překvapeni brzkým návratem některých studentů, které nečekali dříve, jak večer s příjezdem Bradavického expresu. Nicméně to nenarušilo žádný z jejich plánů, teda až na Brumbálův. Ten doufal, že nové dary pro tři kolejní družstva ze strany školy dokáže udržet v tajnosti před Nebelvírskými déle, ale nepovedlo se mu to. Draco s Ronem totiž vešli do Velké síně, kde bylo mnoho fotografů, dospělých kouzelníků a všechny tři famfrpálové týmy zbylých kolejí.

„Co se to tu děje?" optal se Ron, který vypadal velice překvapeně.

„Nemusíte se strachovat, pane Weasley, s vámi to nemá nic společného," usmál se na něj pro změnu Brumbál a mrknul na něj. Draco se zamračil, protože poznal lidi.

„Protože má Nebelvírský tým profesionální košťata, ředitel se rozhodnul získat pro ostatní tři koleje také nová košťata. Všem třem firmám slíbil, že od nich nakoupí i speciální košťata pro hodiny Létání, takže jim výměnou za sníženou cenu udělá reklamu Bradavickým jménem. Havraspár má nová košťata řady Nimbus 2000. Mrzimor získal košťata řady Měsíční zář a Zmijozel má nejnovější Stříbrné šípy," oznámil jim Snape, který se hned vydal ke svému kolejnímu týmu, aby se s nimi mohl vyfotit.

„Nejnovější Stříbrné šípy? To je značka košťat, na které můj otec udržoval sedm let školní pohár pro Zmijozel. Tahle košťata se prodávají pouze studentům Zmijozelské koleje," řekl Draco tiše a kývnul na Rona, že to jdou oznámit ostatním.

Harry hned po návratu do školy zamířil do knihovny, aby se podíval, jestli něco rychle nenajde o Artušovi a jeho možných potomcích, ale už po půl hodině zjistil, že je to marné, protože ve školní knihovně nebylo naprosto nic, co by se týkalo historie starých rodů. Zhrozil se, protože ve školní knihovně nebyla ani žádná legenda týkající se Merlina a jeho doby. Také zjistil, že jediná zmínka o Zakladatelích Bradavic je jen v knize s historií Bradavic, která byla vytištěna někdy před necelými padesáti lety. Protože nechtěl zbytečně ztrácet čas, opustil knihovnu a zamířil do společenské místnosti jejich koleje, kde potkal Rona s Dracem.

Byl docela překvapen, že se Brumbál pustil do něčeho takového. Rozhodně si bude muset ověřit, odkud pak šly peníze, kterými to celé Brumbál hodlal zaplatit. Když si vzpomněl na Brumbála, uvědomil si také, že před necelými padesáti lety nastoupil na místo ředitele v Bradavicích, což by odpovídalo datu vydání přepsané verze knihy historie Bradavic. Uvědomil si také další věc, která spíše ovlivnila Rona, než kohokoliv jiného.

„Rone, uvědomuješ si, že pokud Brumbál chce nahradit stará košťata novými, může ti znemožnit ročníkovou práci? Být tebou, raději se ujistím, jak to ještě s tím bude," varoval Harry svého přítele, který mírně pobledl.

„Nad tím jsem nepomyslel," ozval se a hned zmizel ve dveřích ze společenské místnosti.

„Tohle nebylo od Brumbála příliš Nebelvírské," prohlásil Draco.

„Pochybuji, že je pravda v tom, že Brumbál studoval v Nebelvírské koleji. Spíše bych typoval Havraspár se Zmijozelem," odpověděl Harry. „Nicméně mám problém, v Bradavické knihovně není nic, co by se týkalo starých rodů, jejich rodokmenů. Dokonce ani jediná zmínka o Merlinovi," prohlásil Harry a posadil se do křesla u krbu.

„Pokud to není normálně přístupné, nebude to v Oddělení s omezeným přístupem?" optal se Draco.

„Možná, večer se tam podívám, pokud teda nechceš jít taky," pousmál se Harry a Draco přikývnul.

„Jo, díky za ty pergameny na tu školní práci. Otec byl hodně překvapen, když jsem od tebe dostal hned několik dárků," poděkoval Draco a ke dvojici si přisedla dvojčata.

„Tak co," začal Fred.

„Máte něco naplánováno?" usmál se George.

„Mohli bychom nějak odlákat Filche na druhou stranu hradu, pak získáme více času na hledání," navrhoval hned Draco.

„Ach, doufali jsme, že něco takového řeknete," prohlásili Fred s Georgem zároveň a na tváři měli potěšený úsměv.

Nastala ta pravá hodina, Fred s Georgem spustili svůj plán a Harry s Dracem se přemístili do Oddělení s omezeným vstupem. Oba dva se pohybovali velice tiše a za mdlého světla z jejich hůlek zkoumali jeden název knihy vedle druhého. Nad některými z nich se Harry překvapeně pozastavil. V zakázané sekci se nacházeli knihy všech druhů magie, nebo aspoň těch veřejně přístupných ve starých rodinách. Nejhorší druhy magie tam nenašel, ale jen se utvrdil v tom, že to bude mít u sebe nejspíše ředitel školy.

„Hej, našel jsem kroniku všech čistokrevných rodů navštěvujících Bradavice. Poslední zápis je někdy před padesáti lety," šeptal Draco a ukazoval Harrymu obsáhlou knihu.

„Tu bereme sebou, rozhodně se nám bude hodit v pátrání. Našel jsem pár zajímavých knih týkající se bojové magie," usmál se Harry a dál prohlíželi další a další tituly knih.

Byli tam sotva hodinu, když Harry pocítil poplašná kouzla, která umístil na padací dveře vedoucí ke Kameni mudrců.

„Musíme jít, někdo se snaží dostat ke Kameni mudrců," zašeptal Dracovi a oba je přemístil do jejich tajné místnosti. Odložili tam všechny knihy a Harry se chystal přemístit, když jej Draco zastavil.

„Jdu s tebou," řekl odhodlaně a Harry tedy přikývnul. Přivolal si svou magickou hůl a oba dva přemístil do místnosti s velkou šachovnicí. Oba dva se ukrývali ve stínech, když Voldemort vtrhnul do místnosti a nějakým mocným kouzlem zničil bílého krále, takže se velká vrata za královými zády otevřela.

„Kdo to je?" optal se trochu vyděšený Draco.

„Přízrak Lorda Voldemorta," odpověděl Harry a přemístil je do poslední místnosti. Nemohl v ní kouzlit, ale dokázal se v ní astrálně přemisťovat. V ochranných runách byla i taková, která mu tam povolovala přístup. Nemuseli čekat dlouho a Lord Voldemort se objevil u vstupu do poslední místnosti s Kamenem. Nebyl tak hloupý, jak Harry předpokládal, protože se zarazil těsně před bariérou.

„_Zassse jsssi tady, Tome?"_ optal se Harry pomocí hadího jazyku.

„_Vím, kdo jsssi, Harry Pottere. Minule jsssi mě překvapil, ale to ssse již znovu nessstane,"_ zasyčel nazpátek Voldemort. Harry pokynul Dracovi, aby zůstal na místě a sám vystoupil ze stínu.

„Doness mi ten kámen a já oživím tvé rodiče," nabízel mu hned Voldemort.

„Jistě a já jsem samotný Brumbál," vysmál se Harry Voldemortovi do tváře, pokud nějakou přízrak mohl mít.

„Nepokouššej mě, Harry Pottere. Nabízím ti spojenectví ss nejmocnějšším kouzelníkem této doby," přesvědčoval Voldemort Harryho a pokusil se ho ovlivnit pomocí magie mysli.

„Na mě tvé metody přesvědčování neplatí, Tome. Nejsem možná Brumbál, ale moje Nitrobrana je rozhodně mocnější, než ta jeho. Co ti brání v tom, aby sis pro Flamelův kámen přišel až sem, co?" ušklíbnul se Harry a rukou ukázal na rudý Kámen mudrců.

„Sskončíšš jako tvoji rodiče, Pottere. Pojď ke mně a já ti ukážu, čeho jssem sschopen," vyhrožoval Voldemort.

„Nejsem jeden z tvých Smrtijedů, abys mi mohl poroučet, ty prachsprostý vrahu. Myslíš si, jak nejsi mocný, ale na světě je plno mocnějších a lepších čarodějů, než jsi ty sám. Kdyby Brumbál mohl, rozšlápnul by tě jako hada," prohlásil Harry.

„Brumbál? Brumbál vždy utekl ze sstrachu, jak sse bál ssíly, které vládnu," prohlašoval Voldemort.

„Odejdi, Tome, nedokážu tě porazit, ne když jsi v tomhle stavu mezi životem a smrtí. Jsi bezmocný, tak odejdi dříve, než dorazí Brumbál," přistoupil Harry na Voldemortovu hru s vyhrožováním. Dokonale tím Voldemorta vytočil, takže se přestal kontrolovat a vlétl do místnosti s kamenem. Okamžitě v průchodu spadla kovová mříž a Voldemort cítil, jak z něj začíná mizet magie.

„_Příššště, Harry Pottere, příššště tě zabiju a sss tebou každého, kdo ssse mi possstaví do cesssty,"_ zasyčel Lord Voldemort svou poslední výhružku toho dne a zmizel dřív, než by z něj bariéra vysála zbytek magie. Ve stejnou chvíli se mříže vrátili na své místo a průchod byl zase volný.

„On se tě bojí," hlesl Draco.

„Nemůže mi ublížit, problém je, že nemůžu ublížit ani já jemu," řekl Harry. „Zatím," dodal spíše jen sám pro sebe a zamířil k východu. Vyšel zpoza bariéry blokující magii, jen aby vytvořil kopii Kamene mudrců a vrátil se zpátky do místnosti.

„Co se chystáš udělat?" optal se Draco.

„Rozhodně tu ten kámen nenechám jen tak. Voldemort není jen tak nějaký soupeř, nyní zná téměř všechny ochrany, nebudu riskovat ukradení kamene," odpověděl Harry a rychle kameny zaměnil, aby nespustil poslední z pastí.

„Jdeme, nepochybuji, že tu má Brumbál také nějaké své bariéry nebo jiná kouzla," řekl Harry, chytl Draca za ruku a oba se z místnosti vypařili.

Bylo brzy k ránu, když se Harry probudil, nebo byl spíše probuzen. Draco seděl na posteli celý od potu a bledý jak samotná smrt. Ron spal, jen něco zamumlal o pavoucích, převrátil se na druhou stranu a nejevil další známky toho, že by se měl probudit.

„Draco, jsi v pořádku?" optal se Harry a přišel k jeho posteli.

„Zdálo se mi o NĚM. Slyšel jsem JEHO chladný smích, všude byl kouř, byl jsem na nějakém hřbitově. Spatřil jsem dvě rudě planoucí oči, pak jsem se probudil," odpověděl šeptem Draco a zachumlal se do peřiny ještě více.

„Dám ti malou dávku Bezesného spánku," nabízel Harry a Draco jen přikývnul. O minutu později již Draco spokojeně oddechoval a bylo vidět, jak se mu vrací zdravější barva do tváří.

Harry již nemohl spát, tak se teple obléknul a vydal se ven na školní pozemky trénovat své živly ještě za měsíčního svitu.

Harry čekal v prázdné učebně, kterou s ostatními Poberty často využívali pro svůj trénink. Ron s Fredem a Georgem šli vyzvednout Hannah Abbotovou z Havraspáru a Draco zase Blaise Zabiniho, Theodora Notta a Dafné Greengrassovou ze Zmijozelu. Už když začínal učit Draca s Ronem, začal si sepisovat nějaké poznámky, aby věděl, jak postupovat pokud by měl učit někoho dalšího. Během volna, které těžko hledal, na pergamen sepsal postup, jak rozvinout magii a přitom si zlepšit míření. Nehledě na to, že ke každému stupni přidal další zajímavá kouzla, jak obranná, tak útočná.

„Tak jsme tady," prohlásil Ron a posadil se do pohodlného křesla, které Harry vyčaroval. Ostatní se také usadili, jen dvě dívky zůstaly stát a opatrně si Harryho prohlížely.

„Vidím, že budu mít o jednoho studenta víc, než jsem plánoval," poznamenal jejich směrem.

„Omlouvám se, ale Susan je moje nejlepší kamarádka již od dětství. Doufám, že to nevadí," ujišťovala se hned Hannah.

„Rád tě poznávám, jsem Harry Potter," ušklíbnul se Harry a v další chvíli stál před Susan.

„Susan Bonesová," hlesla Susan a mírně se začervenala.

„Pottere, to jsi nemohl najít nějakou lepší místnost? Tady je to pěkně z ruky," stěžoval si Blaise.

„Proto je minimální šance, že sem zavítají Prefekti, Primusové nebo profesoři. Nejdříve se posaďte a já vám vysvětlím, co vás budu učit. Předem vás upozorňuji, že to nebude lehké a rovnou můžete zapomenout na dlouhé vyspávání po ránech. A protože se venku nedá v tomto počasí běhat, každé ráno se tu sejdeme a minimálně půl hodiny posilujeme, pak rychlá sprcha, snídaně a normální výuka.

Po vyučování se všichni sejdeme v knihovně, kde během hodinky sepíšeme všechny eseje a teoretické úkoly do vyučování z aktuálního dne. Poté se přesuneme do téhle učebny a budeme se věnovat rozvinutí vašeho magického jádra. Na konci tohoto roku od vás očekávám, že budete schopní hodinu v kuse kouzlit kouzla třetího stupně," prohlásil a všichni nováčci na něj nevěřícně hleděli.

„Pottere, ty ses zbláznil," prohlašoval Nott.

„Theo, taky jsem si myslel, že je to nemožné, ale my čtyři tak do měsíce třetí úroveň dokončíme a pustíme se do čtvrté," ujišťoval svého kamaráda Draco.

„Je to možné zvládnout?" ujišťovala se Hannah, která si nebyla příliš jistá.

„Do konce tohoto měsíce musíte zvládnout první úroveň, další dva měsíce máte na druhou a zbylé tři měsíce na třetí," prohlásil Harry.

„Jdu do toho," ozvala se Dafné a Susan zároveň.

„Já taky," přidala se Hannah a všichni se podívali na Theodora a Blaise.

„Ok, počítejte s námi," rozhodnul Theo.

„Výborně, protože před sebou máme víkend, chci, abyste všichni byli za deset minut v knihovně i se všemi svými nedokončenými úkoly. V první řadě je škola, postarám se, aby vás devět bylo mezi prvními deseti studenty v ročníku a to jak v předmětech, tak i v celkovém hodnocení," prohlásil a sám se přemístil pryč.

„V Bradavicích se nedá přemisťovat, jak to udělal?" ptali se hned všichni.

„Ani Zakladatelé nebyli mocnější než Merlin," ušklíbnul se Fred.

„Takže to dál rozvádět nemá cenu," dokončil George a vydali se pro své vlastní úkoly. Ostatní po chvíli následovali jejich příkladu a o čtvrt hodiny později se sešli v knihovně u jednoho velkého stolu.

„Z čeho všeho máte úkoly?" optal se Harry. On sám měl již všechno hotové, Draco, Ron, Fred a George se pustili do svých úkolů.

„Esej do Lektvarů, Přeměňování a Kouzelných formulí," oznámila Hannah a ostatní přikývnuli, že jsou na tom stejně.

„Susan a Hannah se psutí do Kouzelných formulí, Blaise a Theodor začnou s Přeměňováním a Dafné s Lektvary, pak se vystřídáte. Eseje jsou z látky, kterou jsme probírali tento týden, takže na každou esej máte půl hodiny. Pokud něco nebudete vědět, optejte se, a buď vás odkážu na nějakou knihu, nebo vám poradím," oznámil jim a všichni se bez otálení pustili do práce. Harry se usmál, když viděl, jak se všichni snaží. Koutkem oka zahlédnul, jak je nejeden student nebo studentka sledují, dokonce i madam Pinceová sledovala, jak skupinka pod Harryho vedením poctivě studuje, ačkoliv je páteční odpoledne.

Po dvou hodinách si všichni oddechnuli, protože měli všechny eseje hotové a Harrym zkontrolované. Každému esej vrátil s nějakou výtkou, ale nebylo to nic hrozného, spíše je upozornil na to, aby nejdříve popřemýšleli nad strukturou eseje a až pak se pustili do jejího psaní.

„Co budeme dělat teď?" optala se Susan.

„Pokud nemáte už žádný úkol a rozumíte všemu z toho, co jste se ve škole učili, zaneste si věci na kolej a uvidíme se u večeře. Po večeři se sejdeme v naší místnosti, kde přejdeme k praktické části dnešního týdne. Do speciálních lekcí se pustíme zítra," oznámil jim Harry a všichni přikývnuli.

Večer všechny donutil si zopakovat všechna kouzla, která se zatím v prvním ročníku naučili. Když jim něco nešlo, procvičoval to s nimi tak dlouho, dokud jim to nešlo, a když odcházeli na své koleje, protože se blížila večerka, cítili se příjemně unaveni. Nikdo z nováčků nevěděl přesně, co je další den čeká, ale byli spokojení.

„Tak co na Pottera říkáš?" optala se Hannah Susan. Obě seděly u krbu ve společenské místnosti Mrzimoru.

„Rozhodně rozumí tomu, co nás učí a s čím nám pomáhal. Slyšela jsi, jak nám vysvětloval Lektvary a Přeměňování? Nic proti McGonagallové nemám, ale on to vysvětlil tak, že jsem to hned pochopila," odvětila Susan.

„Máš pravdu, myslíš, že to je tím, že je reinkarnací Merlina, nebo tím, že jeho děda je Alastor Moody?"

„Řekla bych, že obojí. Určitě od sebe hodně očekává. Slyšela jsem, že při první hodině Přeměňování u představování prohlásil, že jakmile vystuduje, stane se Bystrozorem," nadhodila Susan.

„To jsem taky slyšela, ale není to trochu arogantní prohlásit, že se stane Bystrozorem, když tvá teta sama říkala, že testy a výcvik Bystrozorů je velice náročný," namítala Hannah.

„Nedivila bych se, kdyby ho jeho děda už dávno netrénoval na Bystrozora. Sama jsi dneska viděla, jak drží hůlku, jak se pohybuje, nehledě na to, že má hůlku v pouzdře a rychlostí světla ji dokáže tasit a zase schovat. Sledovala jsem ho u večeře a než se napije nebo si něco dá k jídlu, téměř nepostřehnutelně k tomu přičichne," prohlašovala Susan.

„Měla bys být ve Zmijozelu, jen ty si dokážeš všimnout věcí, které ostatní nepostřehnou," ušklíbnula se Hannah.

„Vy dvě, sice je zítra víkend, ale hybaj do postelí, povídat si můžete i tam," vyrušil je z diskuse Prefekt. Obě přikývnuly a s přáním dobré noci se vydaly do své ložnice.

„Potter je blázen, ale jedno se mu musí nechat," začal Blaise.

„Nevšimnula jsem si, že by sis stěžoval, když ti pomáhal s esejemi," rýpnula si Dafné.

„Kdybys mě to nechala dokončit, řekl bych, že ví o čem mluví a rozhodně by mohl nahradit McGonagallovou, Snapea i Kratiknota, pokud jde o učivo prvního ročníku," dopověděl Blaise.

„Není se čemu divit, jeho děda je Pošuk Moody, jeho předek je samotný Merlin a zakladatelem rodu Potterů je jeden ze tří bratří Peverellů. Ne, Potterovi v žilách koluje velice mocná krev a za pár let to nebude Brumbál, kdo bude nejmocnějším kouzelníkem dnešní doby. Děda mi přes prázdniny naznačil několik dalších věcí, ale zatím o nich pomlčím," prozradil jim Theo a Dafné přikývnula, že to chápe.

V sobotu ráno se všichni sešli v jejich místnosti a Harry nováčkům začal ukazovat posilovací, protahovací i uvolňovací cviky. Poučil je, že čím silnější je tělo, tím mocnější kouzla mohou používat a navíc v souboji vydrží déle než jakýkoliv jiný čaroděj nebo čarodějka, kteří se tělesným cvičením vůbec nevěnují. Narovinu jim řekl, že od dnešního dne budou tahle cvičit každý den a od jara k tomu přibude ještě běhání.

Protože byla sobota a všichni spali a nemuseli na snídani tak brzy, Harry se s nimi pustil do prvního stupně magie. Chtěl po nich hodinu neustálého kouzlení a byl potěšen, když to vydrželi čtyřicet minut, než vyčerpáním odpadli.

„Pokud každý den budete večer tady trénovat, do dvou týdnů to vydržíte hodinu a budete moci začít s druhým stupněm. Jsem potěšen, že jste na tom takhle dobře, navíc, když školní osnovy jsou uzpůsobeny tak, aby se vaše magické jádro rozvíjelo dostatečně pomalu a nikdo si toho nevšimnul. Podle toho, co jsem viděl, všichni hodně kouzlíte i ve volném čase nebo každého z vás doma již před nástupem do Bradavic učili základním kouzlům," prohlásil Harry a každý z jeho studentů přiznal, že je rodiče učili již od desíti let, aby měli náskok před ostatními studenty.

Neděle proběhla v podobném duchu jako sobota, až na to, že celé jejich cvičení sledoval pár dívčích očí. Když byla skupinka studentů v plném zápřahu, s nosem vysoko nahoru dívka zamířila do kanceláře ředitelky její koleje, aby skupinku studentů nahlásila za porušování školního řádu.

Zaklepala na dřevěné dveře a po vyzvání vešla do kabinetu profesorky McGonagallové.

„Copak si přejete, slečno Grangerová?" optala se Minerva mile. Měla pro tu dívku mírnou slabost, připomínala jí Lily Evansovou později Potterovou, ta se taky snažila být nejlepší a ona viděla v mladé slečně Grangerové velký potenciál.

„Přišla jsem nahlásit několik studentů Nebelvírské, Mrzimorské i Zmijozelské koleje, kteří porušují školní řád. Harry Potter učí Draca Malfoye, Ronalda, Freda a George Weasleyovi, Susan Bonesovou, Hannah Abbotovou, Dafné Greengrassovou, Theodora Notta a Blaise Zabiniho jak rychle rozvinout své magické jádro. Také je učí kouzlům, které nejsou v osnovách prvního ročníku a nedivila bych se, kdyby mezi nimi byla i kouzla černé magie, kterou ovládá," vychrlila ze sebe Hermiona a profesorka si jí přísně přeměřila.

„Jste si vědoma, že to jsou vážná obvinění, slečno Grangerová? Madam Pinceová mi oznámila, že tato skupinka studentů v pátek odpoledne pilně studovala pod vedením pana Pottera, který pana Malfoye a Weasleyho tímhle způsobem učí již od prvního dne a musím poznamenat, že všichni tři jsou na prvních třech příčkách snad ve všech předmětech," řekla profesorka McGonagallová.

„Pokud mi nevěříte, pojďte se mnou a já vám ukážu učebnu, kde je Potter učí," prohlásila Hermiona a profesorka teda přikývnula.

„Dobrá, půjdu to zkontrolovat, ale pokud to bude zcela něco neškodného, odpykáte si školní trest, je vám to doufám jasné," prohlásila profesorka a následovala Hermionu do nepoužívaných částí hradu. Hermiona opatrně pootevřela dveře a jasně přes onu škvíru viděla, jak v místnosti létá jeden barevný parsek za druhým. Profesorka na nic nečekala a vstoupila do nepoužívané učebny, aby naprosto překvapila deset studentů.

„Dobré dopoledne, paní profesorko," usmál se Harry, jako by se nic nedělo a pokynul ostatním, ať pokračují dál.

„Co se to tu děje, pane Pottere?" optala se profesorka McGonagallová.

„Vím, že znáte celé mé jméno a je vám znám rozsah mých znalostí. Rodiče nebo prarodiče všech spolužáků, které zde vidíte, mě požádali, abych jejich dětem pomohl v oblastech magie, které jim nejdou. Proto trénuji jejich těla, mysl i magické jádro, aby se z nich mohli stát silní čarodějové a čarodějky," odpověděl Harry.

„Kouzlení mimo vyučovací hodiny a bez dohledu nějakého profesora je zakázáno. Porušujete školní řád," vyjela na ně Hermiona.

„Chápu, pak každý student této školy porušuje školní řád, když si mají za domácí úkol procvičit kouzla, která jim v hodinách nejdou," argumentoval Harry a profesorka McGonagallová se zarazila.

„Pane Pottere, nevím jestli je vám to známo, ale školní osnovy jsou přizpůsobeny tak, aby každý student své magické jádro rozvíjel v rámci možností bez ohrožení na jejich zdraví," upozorňovala profesorka Harryho.

„Za posledních padesát let byly školní osnovy upraveny tak, aby student sedmého ročníku nebyl magicky zdatný více jak průměrný. Síla kouzelníků a čarodějek upadá každým rokem, před padesáti lety bylo učivo prvního ročníku rovno učivu prvního a druhého ročníku v dnešní době. Dneska se na OVCE požaduje to, co kdysi minimálně stačilo ke zkouškám NKÚ. A věřte mi, není to kvůli ohrožení na zdraví z rychle se rozvíjejícího magického jádra," prohlásil Harry a profesorka McGonagallová přimhouřila oči.

„Nevím, kde jste k takovým informacím přišel, ale pokud nebudete mít písemný souhlas rodičů těchto studentů, jakékoliv další pokračování tohoto neoficiálního studijního spolku bude považováno za porušení školního řádu," prohlásila profesorka a společně s Hermionou odešla z místnosti.

„Grangerová skončila. Bude si přát, aby se nikdy nedozvěděla, že je čarodějka a na konci roku bude rodiče prosit, aby jí přeřadili na jinou školu," zavrčel nebezpečně Draco.

„Princ má pravdu," začal Fred.

„Také si to myslím, Remusi," ušklíbnul se George.

„Co navrhuješ, Romulusi?" optal se Ron.

„Začneme maličkostmi, Arachnide," odpověděl George.

„A těch maličkostí bude hromada," šklebil se Fred.

„Jsi v tom s námi, Pantere?" otočila se čtveřice kluků na Harryho, který něco sepisoval na pergamen.

„Počkat, takže Poberti jste vy?" ujišťovala se Hannah a všech pět jich přikývnulo.

„Dvojčata jsem čekala, ale vás tři ne," řekla Susan.

„Nikdy bych neřekl, že to má Draco v sobě," smál se Theodor.

„Napište mi na pergamen adresy vašich rodičů nebo prarodičů, ještě dneska získám jejich podpisy. Nehodlám se zdržovat kvůli té pyšné a závistivé krávě Grangerové," prohlásil Harry a všichni se hned dali do psaní adres. Harry si dal do kapsy deset stejných pergamenů, každý pro jednoho z nich zvlášť, aby si McGonagallová nebo Brumbál nemohli něco vymýšlet. Když Harry získal adresy jejich domů, kouzlem se převlékl do něčeho slušného, rychle se upravil a bez meškání se přemístil pryč.

„Doufám, že nás to taky naučí, taky bych se ráda dokázala převléci tak rychle," povzdychnula si Dafné.

„Představ si, kolik bych mohla vyzkoušet kombinací oblečení, když bych tohle kouzlo uměla," přidala se Hannah. Kluci nad tím jen protočili očima a pustili se do plánování pomsty Grangerové.


	17. Chapter 17

**Návštěva z Egypta**

„Harry, co tu děláš? Něco se stalo?" optal se Alastor, když se jeho vnuk přemístil na chodbu jejich domu.

„Ani ne, nicméně ti tu nechám Kámen mudrců. Voldemort zná již všechny ochrany a tak jsem ho nahradil falešným kamenem. Také potřebuju tohle, Grangerové se nelíbí, že jsem s Dracem a Ronem lepší než ona a teďka jsem začal učit i sedm dalších studentů, tak nás prásknula McGonagallové, která si hned vymyslela něco o nelegálnosti a porušování školního řádu," vysvětlil stručně Harry a Alastor podepsal pergamen a převzal si od vnuka Flamelův kámen.

„Ještě dneska ho schovám u Gringottů," oznámil mu děda.

„To bych nedělal, schovej ho tady v domě, to bude jistější. Do Bradavic byl ten kámen přemístěn od Gringottů a to z trezoru, do kterého se někdo vloupal," namítal Harry a jeho děda nakonec přikývnul.

Harryho další zastávka byla na sídle Malfoyů. Přemístil se před velkou bránu a klepadlem ve tvaru hadí hlavy dvakrát klepnul. V dalším okamžiku se před ním objevil domácí skřítek v otrhané látce, kterou nedokázal k ničemu přirovnat.

„Budete si přát, mladý pane?" optal se skřítek slušně.

„Ano, mohl bys prosím oznámit panu Malfoyovi, že bych si s ním rád v rychlosti promluvil, jsem Harry Potter," usmál se na skřítka Harry.

„Pan Harry Potter, velká čest pro Dobbyho potkat tak skvělého kouzelníka, jako je Harry Potter. Dobby hned váš vzkaz vyřídí, Harry Pottere," řekl skřítek a zase byl pryč. Harry nečekal ani půl minuty, když se brána otevřela a on se rozešel po cestě k domu, kde ve dveřích čekala nějaká žena, Harry odhadoval, že to byla Dracova matka a ani se nemílil.

„Co si přejete, pane Pottere? Můj muž je zrovna na jednání u Ministra kouzel," oznámila mu stroze.

„Nebudu vás zdržovat dlouho, madam. Jistě víte, že vašeho syna a pár dalších přátel učím věcem, které se v Bradavicích jen tak nenaučí. Dnes nám to McGonagallová zatrhnula kvůli údajnému porušování školního řádu, proto potřebuji váš podpis, že souhlasíte s tím, abych vašeho syna učil tomu, co uznám za vhodné. Pokud chcete, mohu vám poslat souhrn toho, co jsem Draca naučil a chystám naučit," prohlásil Harry a Narcisa se mírně pousmála.

„Draco o vás píše pouze v dobrém a podrobně referuje o tom, co se od vás naučil, pane Pottere. Jsem ráda, že se mu dostane slušného vzdělání od vás, když už se musí v Bradavicích potýkat s nekompetentními profesory, které nebudu jmenovat," prohlásila a okamžitě pergamen podepsala.

„Děkuji madam, pokud mě omluvíte, musím obejít další rodiny svých spolužáků," poklonil se Harry a s úsměvem na tváři se přemístil pryč.

Harry se objevil na jihu Anglie u velkého sídla, které bylo rozhodně hezčí, než sídlo Malfoyů. Když přicházel k bráně, sama se otevřela a v polovině cesty k sídlu se k němu připojil muž ve středních letech a černém obleku.

„Máte se Sirem domluvenou schůzku, pane?" optal se muž a Harry pochopil, že tady neslouží domácí skřítci, ale majordomus a normální služebnictvo.

„Nemám, ale rád bych se Sirem Nottem na minutku mluvit, jde o jeho vnuka, Theodora," oznámil Harry a muž přikývnul.

„Koho mám ohlásit?" otázal se ještě majordomus.

„Harryho Jamese Merlina Pottera," odpověděl Harry a majordomus nehnul ani brvou, jen přikývnul a zanechal Harryho čekat na chodbě. Po chvíli se vrátil a zavedl ho do útulného salónku, kde již Sir Nott Titus čekal.

„Pane Pottere, nečekal jsem, že se uvidíme tak brzy," přivítal ho Sir Nott.

„Sire," poklonil se Harry a Titus se rozesmál.

„Merline, neklaň se, není to zapotřebí. Dáš si něco k pití nebo jídlu?" nabízel mu hned Sir Nott a Harry s poděkováním přijal čaj a sušenky.

„Copak tě přivádí do mého sídla, mladý Merline?" pousmál se Sir Nott a Harry se dal do vysvětlování situace, ve které se on i jeho přátele ocitnuli. Sir Nott pergamen podepsal a na další pergamen napsal vzkaz pro Brumbála. Harry nevěděl, co v něm bylo, ale Sir Nott jej ujistil, že mu již další problémy nikdo dělat nebude, zvláště když se za něj postaví Správní rada.

Harry poděkoval a slíbil, že Theodorovi vyřídí jeho pozdravy, pak vyšel před sídlo a přemístil se na další adresu.

Sídlo Greengrassů nebylo nijak velké, byl to spíše prostorný rodinný dům. Harry cítil, že je to dům normální a milující rodiny, nic chladného jako bylo sídlo Malfoyů.

„Harry, co tady děláš?" přiběhla k němu Astorie, která si zrovna venku hrála s velkým psem.

„Rád tě zase vidím, Astorie," usmál se Harry. „Máš doma mamku nebo taťku?" optal se Harry a dívenka hned přikývnula, popadla Harryho za ruku a táhnula jej do domu. Pes až moc podobný vlku kolem nich poskakoval a dováděl, čemuž se Harry musel zasmát.

„Mami, tati, Harry přišel na návštěvu!" zakřičela Astorie na celý dům.

„Kolikrát jsem ti říkala, abys nekřičela na celý dům, Astorie!" kárala matka svou dceru.

„Dobré dopoledne, madam Greengrassová," pozdravil Harry a hned byl vřele uvítán. Během chviličky seděl v obývacím pokoji naproti oběma rodičům Dafné. Astorie seděla vedle něj a nemohla z něj spustit oči.

„Copak tě k nám přivádí, Harry? Je Dafné v pořádku?" optal se Sir Greengrass.

„Dafné se má dobře a je to velice dobrá čarodějka, ale abych jí mohl dál učit a neporušoval školní řád, je nutné tohle podepsat," odpověděl a vysvětlil situaci. Sir Greengrass pergamen podepsal a stejně jako Sir Nott, i on podal Harrymu pergamen, který měl předat Brumbálovi.

„Harry, budeš mě příští rok také učit? Slib mi, že ano," doprošovala se Astorie a Harry se rozesmál, protože jejímu psímu pohledu se nedalo odolat.

„To víš, že budu. Stejně jako Ginny Weasleyovou a Lunu Lovergoodovou, které budou ve tvém ročníku," usmál se Harry.

„Děkuji, jsi nejlepší," radovala se a začala skotačit s jejich psem.

„Myslím, že jsi našel nejmladší obdivovatelku, mladý Merline," pousmál se Sir Greengrass.

„Kéž bych tak našel Artuše," povzdechnul si Harry. „Pokud mě omluvíte, Sire," poklonil se a v dalším okamžiku byl pryč.

„I my hledáme, mladý Merline, i my ho hledáme. Doufám, že ho najdeme dříve, než bude pozdě," povzdechnul si i Sir Greengrass, ale všechny nepříjemné myšlenky byly hned zahnány smíchem jeho nejmladší dcery.

Když se Harry přemístil k domu Sira Zabiniho, přivítal ho domácí skřítek s tím, že pán není zrovna doma a paní také ne. Dostal od skřítka adresu do kanceláře Sira Zabiniho, kterou měl na Příčné ulici.

Harry se objevil na Příčné a během chvilky našel budovu, kterou hledal. Když prošel dveřmi, zacinkal zvoneček a mladá recepční vzhlédnula od nějakých dokumentů.

„Dobrý den, budete si přát?" optala se ho recepční.

„Jsem Harry Potter a potřeboval bych minutku času Sira Zabiniho. Jde o jeho syna," odpověděl Harry a dívka hned vyskočila od stolu a zmizela ve dveřích kanceláře svého zaměstnavatele.

„Pan Zabini vás hned přijme," řekla a nechala otevřené dveře. Harry poděkoval a vstoupil do luxusně zařízené kanceláře.

„Co potřebujete, pane Pottere?" optal se Sir Zabini neutrálně.

„Podepsat tenhle formulář, abych mohl nadále vyučovat vašeho syna a neporušoval jsem tím školní řád, jak mi zástupkyně ředitele oznámila," odpověděl Harry a Sir Zabini si pergamen přečetl a následně podepsal.

„Bude to všechno, pane Pottere?"

„Ano, děkuji mnohokrát, přeji příjemný den," odpověděl a odešel z pracovny. Tenhle muž a Blaise si nebyli vůbec podobní, ale do rodinných vztahů se on plést nehodlal, pokud by nešlo o něco závažného.

Menší dům Abbotů byl umístěn na severu Skotska, což bylo poznat i podle zimy, která tam panovala. Harry na sebe seslal zahřívací kouzlo, aby nezmrznul a pokračoval až k domku, kde zaklepal na dveře. Chvíli čekal, než se dveře ve spěchu otevřely a on spatřil starší vydání Hannah.

„Budeš si přát, mladíku?" usmála se na něj mile.

„Jsem Harry Potter a mám tu formulář, který je nutné podepsat, abych mohl Hannah ve škole učit," vysvětlil už poněkolikáté Harry a žena se usmála.

„Ráda tě poznávám, jsem Anna, starší sestra od Hannah. Pojď dál, zavolám matku," usmála se a Harry s přikývnutím vešel do domu.

„Zlato, kdo to byl?" optala se paní Abbotová a vešla na chodbu.

„Dobrý den," pozdravil Harry.

„Ach, pane Pottere, velice nečekaná návštěva, jen pojďte dál, hned vám připravím čaj," usmívala se paní Abbotová a hned Harryho zatáhnula do obývacího pokoje.

„Děkuji, ale dnes už jsem měl čaje tolik, že by mi to stačilo na týden. Také bych se rád do školy vrátil co nejdříve, abych neměl problémy," usmál se Harry a položil na stůl pergamen na podepsání. Paní Abbotová si jej přečetla a s úsměvem jej podepsala. Nechápala, proč kolem toho McGonagallová dělá takové problémy, ale ona byla ráda, že se mladý Potter stará.

„Počkáš chviličku? Mám pro Hannah dopis a menší balíček, doufám, že to nebude problém," usmála se na něj a Harry přikývnul.

„Já jsem studovala na Krásnohůlkách a nikdo tam kolem studijních kroužků takové problémy nedělal, naopak nás v tom ještě podporovali," řekla Anna a Harry jen pokrčil rameny. Když si balíček pro Hannah bezpečně uložil do kapsy hábitu, rozloučil se a na chodbě se přemístil k dalšímu domu, tentokrát to bylo k Weasleyům.

Paní Weasleyová připravovala oběd pro sebe, svou dceru a svého muže, když se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře.

„Ginny, jdi prosím tě otevřít," zavolala na svou dceru.

„Už běžím, mami," odpověděla také zavoláním Ginny a seběhla schody a proběhla i obývacím pokojem, aby se zastavila před dveřmi a otevřela je.

„Ahoj Ginny, máš rodiče doma?" usmál se na ní Harry Potter a ona zrudla jako ředkvička.

„Ano, pojď dál," pípla a rozběhnula se do kuchyně za mamkou. Harry se jen usmál a vešel do domu. Zavřel za sebou dveře a prošel chodbou až do jídelny, kde mu naproti šla paní Weasleyová.

„Harry, drahoušku, copak tu děláš? Neměl bys být ve škole? Jak se mají moji synové?" vychrlila na něj a mateřsky jej objala.

„Dobrý den, paní Weasleyová," pozdravil slušně. „Jsem tady v úřední záležitosti. Jedna naše spolužačka nedokáže překousnout, že jsme s Ronem a Dracem nejlepší v ročníku a protože jsem nyní začal učit i další spolužáky, cítí se ohrožená a tak nás nahlásila jako ilegální studijní kroužek. Stačí tohle podepsat a ještě dnes se o ten problém postarám," usmál se Harry a položil na stůl tři pergameny, každý pro jednoho ze tří jejich synů, které učil.

„Ale jistě, to je to nejmenší, jak se ti můžu odvděčit za to, jak pomáháš Ronovi," usmála se na něj paní Weasleyová a všechny tři pergameny podepsala.

„Spěcháš někam, nebo zůstaneš na oběd?" optala se ho hned, jak si všechny tři pergameny uschoval.

„Ještě musím k madam Bonesové a na oběd bych rád byl v Bradavicích. Ztratil jsem dost času, který jsem mohl strávit učením a pomocí ostatním," odpověděl s úsměvem a paní Weasleyová do alobalu zabalila polovinu buchty, kterou ráno upekla.

„Vezmi to prosím mým synům a ostatním, snad vám bude chutnat," řekla s úsměvem.

„Věřím, že bude, Ron si vaši kuchyni nemůže vynachválit," odpověděl Harry.

„Jsi tak hodný chlapec, ale teď už utíkej, ať to všechno teda stihneš," pohladila ho po vlasech a než se nadála, Harry se přemístil pryč.

Doma madam Bonesovou nenašel a bylo mu řečeno, že je na Ministerstvu kouzel, proto se tam okamžitě přemístil. Vykašlal se na vstupní halu i kontrolu, přemístil se na oddělení Bystrozorů, kde všichni stáli na nohou a mířili na něj hůlkami.

„Dobrý den vám všem," ušklíbnul se Harry.

„Evansi, co potřebuješ?" vyšel mu hned naproti Pastorek.

„Hledám madam Bonesovou, doma jsem ji nezastihnul a řekli mi, že je tady na Ministerstvu," odpověděl Harry a Pastorek přikývnul.

„Pojď, zavedu tě k ní do kanceláře a cestou mi vysvětlíš, jak je možné, že se dokážeš přemisťovat i přes všechny bariéry a ochranná kouzla, která tu máme," prohlásil Pastorek a vedl ho chodbami do kanceláře madam Bonesové. Harry mu cestou vysvětlil, že má dědičnou schopnost astrálního přemisťování, ale že bude lepší, když to nebude vědět tolik lidí, ačkoliv to za chvíli bude vědět každý.

„Betty, ohlas prosím pana Evanse, potřebuje mluvit s madam Bonesovou," usmál se Pastorek na sekretářku.

„Ohlaste Harryho Pottera, Evans je příjmení mé matky, které občas používám. Samozřejmě tahle informace neopustí tuhle místnost," usmál se Harry a Pastorek se po chvilce vzpamatoval. Vždy mu něco nesedělo, ale nyní mu to celé dávalo smysl. Nedokázal pochopit, jak jim to všem mohlo uniknout, že James Evans a Harry Potter jsou jedna a tatáž osoba. Hlavně když jsou viděni ve společnosti Alastora „Pošuka" Moodyho.

„Madam Bonesová vás hned přijme, pane Pottere. Prý si máte připravit vysvětlení, jak je možné, že jste opustil Bradavice bez povolení," pousmála se sekretářka a on s přikývnutím vešel do kanceláře. Pastorek se omluvil a okamžitě vyrazil za Brouskem, aby s ním zařídil jedinou věc, kterou mohl Harrymu/Jamesovi pomoci.

„Pane Pottere, copak vás ke mně přivádí v dobu, kdy máte být ve škole?" optala se madam Bonesová.

„Tenhle formulář, abych mohl učit Susan. Hannah Abbotová ji v pátek přivedla do našeho malého studijního kroužku, ale protože není oficiální, je to prý porušování školního řádu a Merlin ví čeho ještě," vysvětlil Harry a madam Bonesová si pergamen pečlivě přečetla.

„Chápu, kdo všechno je v tom vašem studijním kroužku?" optala se a Harry vyjmenoval dalších devět jmen včetně sebe. Madam Bonesová věděla, že jsou to skoro všechny děti, které byly na Novoročním večírku.

„Podepíšu to, ale až budete mít oficiální povolení k opouštění Bradavických pozemků," prohlásila a v tu chvíli do kanceláře vstoupil Pastorek.

„To povolení mám tady. Pan Potter je speciální případ a oddělení Bystrozorů mu udělilo povolení opustit pozemky školy kdykoliv to bude potřeba. Rufus vám posílá i tuhle složku, po jejím přečtení pochopíte, proč tomu tak je," prohlásil a podal Harrymu povolení s kopií a jednu kopii dal i madam Bonesové.

„Tohle povolení platí již od prvního září, abychom pokryli všechny případy, když jsi byl hlásit pokračování mise svému dědovi," oznámil mu Pastorek a Harry přikývnul, že chápe.

„Pane Pottere, je pravda, co se tu píše?" optala se ho překvapená madam Bonesová.

„Nevím, co se tam píše, takže nemohu odpovědět," usmál se Harry.

„Celým jménem jste Harry James Merlin Potter, vaše jméno jako Bystrozora ve výcviku je James Evans a krycí jméno Panter. Již jste splnil dvě mise v Egyptě a nyní plníte tajnou misi v Bradavicích," vyčetla rychle ze složky.

„To by souhlasilo se skutečností," přikývnul Harry a madam Bonesová dalších pět minut listovala jeho složkou.

„Nedivila bych se, kdyby vás chtěli rekrutovat na Odbor záhad, ale doufám, že skončíte mezi mými Bystrozory," usmála se madam Bonesová a podepsala pergamen, který před ní Harry položil.

„Doufám, že se o mou neteř postaráš," pousmála se a pokývala, že můžou jít.

„Děkuji a nashledanou," rozloučil se Harry a protože po něm nikdo nic nechtěl a byl čas na oběd, přemístil se do Vstupní síně Bradavického hradu.

„Pane Pottere, kde jste byl a jak jste se zde objevil?" optala se ho profesorka McGonagallová.

„Byl jsem sehnat podpisy rodičů všech studentů v mém studijním kroužku a pak také na Ministerstvu kouzel. S vámi další jednání nemám, jdu rovnou za ředitelem," odpověděl chladně a vešel do Velké síně, kde Brumbál zrovna obědval.

„Pane Pottere, deset bodů za vaše drzé chování a týdenní školní trest za nepovolené opuštění školních pozemků," prohlásila profesorka McGonagallová na celou síň.

„Omlouvám se, ale já mám povolení k opuštění školních pozemků kdykoliv se mi zachce," prohlásil a položil před Brumbála deset pergamenů s podpisy zákonných zástupců studentů a dva dopisy od Sira Notta a Sira Greengrasse. Také mu tam položil povolení k opouštění školních pozemků bez ohledu na to, jestli o tom nějaký profesor ví nebo ne.

„Doufám, že nyní mohu pokračovat ve vedení svého studijního kroužku. Jak vidíte, mám tu podpisy rodičů či prarodičů nebo zákonných zástupců všech studentů, které jsem učil. Tady je povolení k opouštění školních pozemků, které platí již od prvního září a platí do chvíle, dokud budu studentem Bradavic. Tady máte také dopisy od Sira Notta a Sira Greengrasse. Nevím co v nich je, ale Správní rada Bradavic stojí za mnou a jakékoliv trestání další činnosti mého studijního kroužku bude náležitě posouzeno," prohlásil Harry a všichni profesoři na to překvapeně hleděli.

„Chápu, ještě dnes váš kroužek zavedeme do seznamu oficiálních studijních kroužků a bude vám přidělena místnost, kde budete moci studovat," řekl Brumbál. „Také ruším tvůj školní trest, protože jak se zdá, opouštěl jsi školu s povolením," dodal a předal Minervě všechny pergameny kromě dvou dopisů, které si nechal.

„Děkuji, přeji dobrou chuť a krásný zbytek dne," ušklíbnul se Harry a odešel k Mrzimorskému stolu, kde Hannah předal balíček s dopisem. U Zmijozelského stolu vyřídil pozdravy Theodorovi od jeho dědy a u Nebelvírského stolu podal Ronovi, Georgeovi a Fredovi zabalenou buchtu.

Byl konec oběda, když do Velké síně vešla mladá žena tmavé pleti. Harry jí hned poznal, a proto vyskočil od stolu a vyšel jí naproti.

„Nailo, co tu děláš?" optal se Harry a nevnímal překvapené pohledy, když promluvil Arabsky.

„Jamesi, dlouho jsme se neviděli, co?" usmála se Naila a objala ho. „Profesoři mě sem poslali, abych požádala o praxi. Ráda bych získala Mistrovský titul v Přeměňování," dodala a Harry se otočil k profesorskému stolu.

„Chápu, přeci jen tu máme McGonagallovou a Brumbála, oba dva ten titul získali ještě na škole," konstatoval Harry

„Kdo to je, Pottere?" optal se chladně profesor Snape a zabodnul do Naili svůj pohled. Ta mu pohled oplácela a byl to Snape, kdo jako první uhnul a Naila se pousmála.

„Moje spolužačka z Faraonského institutu, je tu za profesorkou McGonagallovou a ředitelem Brumbálem," oznámil Harry a odvedl Nailu k profesorskému stolu, kde se Naila představila a podala svou žádost přímo Brumbálovi, který se na to překvapeně díval.

„Překvapila jste mě, slečno. Je to dlouho, co sem někdo přišel a žádal o titul Mistra z Přeměňování. Věřím, že se nějak dohodneme. Určitě máte hlad a Nebelvírský stůl vás určitě poctí svou pohostinností," prohlásil Brumbál a podal všechny listiny své zástupkyni.

„Děkuji, Mistře Brumbále," poděkovala Nail Harrym se vydala k Nebelvírskému stolu, kde ji Harry všem svým přátelům představil. Po Naile koukalo mnoho starších studentů, hlavně kluci. Nikdo z nich do této chvíle neviděl Egyptskou krásku a tak na ní mohli oči nechat.

„Zvedla jsi tu ze židlí docela početné mužské osazenstvo," šklebil se Harry.

„Snad nežárlíš, Jamesi, ale nemusíš se bát, nikoho do sprchy nezatáhnu, ale pokud budeš chtít, můžeš se zastavit, jako za starých časů v Egyptě," mrknula na něj a všichni na Harryho překvapeně hleděli.

„Tady náš Harry že s tebou chodil do sprch?" zajímala se dvojčata.

„Jistě, mě a další dvě kamarádky špehoval pokaždé, když měl příležitost," přitakala Naila a Harry dělal, že nic neslyšel.

„Špehovat dívky ve sprchách je neslušné a úchylné," ozvala se Hermiona naštvaně.

„Hleď si svého, Grangerová. Nikdo tě nenaučil, že poslouchat cizí rozhovory je neslušné?" odbyl jí Draco s úšklebkem na tváři.

„Neslušné a úchylné? Nám to nikdy nevadilo, my jsme rády, když máme nějakou tu společnost," zasmála se Naila.

„Slečno, pokud mě doprovodíte, v mé kanceláři probereme vaši žádost a poté vás zavedu do vašich soukromých komnat, které zde na hradě budete po dobu učení obývat," ozvala se za nimi profesorka McGonagallová. „A upozorňuji vás, že dívky i chlapci mají své vlastní koupelny a umývárny a je zakázáno vstoupit do těchto prostor opačného pohlaví," upozorňovala hned profesorka a zabodla se pohledem do Harryho, jako by on za něco mohl.

Po obědě Harry nechal všechny své „učně" studovat na další týden školy a sám se s Ronem a Dracem pustil do sepisování ročníkové práce. Harry měl plno papírů poznámek a z těch si udělal základní osnovu, podle které se řídil a sepisoval všechny fakta. Večer byl unavený, proto se šel projít po hradě. Musel si utřídit myšlenky, co všechno by měl do své práce zahrnout. Věděl, že zasáhnul i do Numerologie, ale snad to neuškodí, když do práce dá i jeden nebo dva grafy.

Potuloval se po opuštěných chodbách, až vešel do opuštěné místnosti, která byla téměř prázdná. Uprostřed ní stálo velké zrcadlo a to Harryho překvapilo. Přistoupil k němu a spatřil v něm sebe, za sebou své rodiče a starého muže s magickou holí, kterou velice dobře znal. Postupně se v zrcadle objevovali i další členové jejich rodiny a různí magičtí tvorové.

„Mami, tati, Mistře Merline," vydechl, vůbec si neuvědomil, že celou dobu zadržoval dech. Všichni tři jmenovaná přikývnuli a jeho otec James zpoza zad vytáhnul nějakou knihu a podával mu ji. Harry nechápal, jak mu může zrcadlo dát nějakou knihu, ale jakmile natáhnul ruku, překvapením nadskočil, protože v ní měl onu knihu, která v zrcadle nyní již chyběla.

„Lid Erisedský od Mistra Merlina Moudrého," přečetl Harry překvapeně název knihy a hned ji otevřel. Z první stránky na zem spadla nějaká obálka, která byla nadepsána jeho jménem. Tázavě se podíval do zrcadla na své rodiče, kteří pouze s úsměvem přikývnuli, aby se dal do čtení a on dopis teda otevřel.

_Náš synu,_

_Tohle je jediný způsob, jak jsme ti mohli napsat z místa, kde se nacházíme. Netruchli pro nás, cti naši památku a věř, že jsme tě milovali a stále milujeme nadevše. Věděli jsme, že dříve nebo později podlehneme a Lord Voldemort bude našim posledním protivníkem._

_Kdysi byla vyřčena věštba, která tě označila jako toho, kdo má mít sílu zničit Lorda Voldemorta, proto jsme se schovávali, ale jeden z mých nejlepších přátel nás zradil. Nemůžeme ti říci, kdo to bylo, ale nic není takové, jaké se zdá. Musíš na to přijít sám, samozřejmě děda Alastor ti může pomáhat. Tímto mu také poděkuj našim jménem, že tě zachránil ze spárů Petúnie a jejího muže._

_Také se vyvaruj slepé víře v Brumbála, má tendenci spřádat vlastní plány a každého nakrmit pouze polopravdami. Pokud má s Voldemortem něco společného, tak je to schopnost využívat lidi jako šachové figurky._

_Také pamatuj, že budeme vždy s tebou ve tvém srdci a doufám, že se uvidíme až za mnoho let. Pokud se u nás ukážeš dříve, nepřej si nás._

_S nekonečnou láskou,_

_Tví rodiče James a Lily Potterovi._

Když Harry znovu pohlédl do zrcadla, měl na tváři dva kanálky po slzách naprostého štěstí. Věděl, že ho rodiče měli rádi, ale když si to přečetl přímo od nich, bylo to mnohem osobnější a silnější. Na kolej se vrátil až pozdě v noci, když už všichni jeho spolubydlící spali. Dokonce ani nikoho nepotkal ve společenské místnosti. Po celou dobu si nevšimnul, že ho sledoval pár modrých očí zpoza půlměsíčkových brýlí.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Msta a trest**

Po dobu celého týdne byl Harry jako úplně někdo jiný. Přes den plnil všechny své povinnosti, pomáhal přátelům, učil všechny ve svém studijním spolku, ale po večerech vždy mizel. Všem to bylo podezřelé, proto Fred s Georgem vytáhli svůj nejcennější poklad, aby ho našli.

„Tady je," ukázali na střed opuštěné učebny.

„Co tam dělá sám?" podivil se Draco.

„To nevím, ale zjistíme to," odpověděl Ron a pokynul dvojčatům, aby ukazovali cestu.

Harry každý večer strávil tím, že celé své rodině tiše vyprávěl události celého svého života, bylo to pro něj osvobozující, skoro stejné, jako mít rodiče znovu živé. On věděl, že se s nimi setká, ale nikdy nebyl u jejich hrobu a aspoň tady se jim chtěl svěřit, když je vidí a oni ho mohou slyšet.

„Nevím, co budu dělat, idiot Brumbál nalákal do školy Voldemortův přízrak na Kámen mudrců. Pokud je věštba pravdivá a já se mám postarat o Voldemorta, co je pak Artušovým údělem? Pokud jsem jako dědic Merlina stejně mocný jak je mocné zlo, mám ho vytrénovat, aby se stal vládcem, jako samotný Artuš nebo z něj mám udělat bojovníka, který mi bude stát po boku?" ptal se lidí v zrcadle, ale nikdo mu nemohl odpovědět. Byl to jeho úkol a oni v něj mohli jen věřit.

„Ani nevím, jestli se dědic Artuše Pendragona vůbec narodil. Všechny stopy byly zničeny nebo uschovány, v Bradavické knihovně není nic ani o Merlinovi, natož o Artušovi. Navíc mám pocit, že Bradavice jsou ztrátou času, v Japonsku bych se toho naučil daleko více a mohl bych trénovat živly s ostatními studenty nebo Mistry," povzdechnul si a v ten okamžik se dveře do místnosti rozlétly do stran. Na kupě mezi dveřmi leželi čtyři kluci.

„Nemyslíš to vážně, že chceš opustit Bradavice, že ne?" ujišťoval se Ron.

„Jak dlouho mě špehujete?" optal se Harry a bylo vidět, že je docela naštvaný.

„Asi tak posledních deset minut, chtěli jsme vědět, kam pořád mizíš a jestli nepotřebuješ pomoci," odpovídal hned Draco.

„Jo, našli jsme tě na plánku -"

„Jak sedíš v opuštěné učebně -"

„Tak jsme to chtěli prověřit," dokončila dvojčata zároveň.

Harry se od nich odvrátil a pohlédl do Zrcadla z Erisedu. Jeho rodiče se na něj usmáli a kývnuli hlavou k jeho přátelům, byl to jasný pokyn k tomu, že by s nimi měl trávit svůj volný čas, nikoliv s nimi.

„Ach, vidím, že stejně jako jiní, i vy jste objevili tajemství, které skrývá Zrcadlo z Erisedu," objevil se tam Brumbál naprosto odnikud.

„Pane řediteli," pokynul Harry, znovu se podíval do zrcadla, uklonil se všem a odstoupil z jeho dosahu.

„Co je to zrcadlo zač?" optal se Ron, nevnímaje, že je tam Brumbál a sám před něj předstoupil. „Hustý, jsem famfrpálový kapitán mužstva a Primus k tomu, vyhráli jsme školní i famfrpálový pohár. Myslíte, že to ukazuje budoucnost?" optal se všech okolo a Brumbál se mírně zasmál.

„Proč nenecháme Harryho, aby nám vysvětlil, co nám to zrcadlo ukazuje?" optal se jich a Draco si Brumbála opatrně měřil. Sám přistoupil k zrcadlu a překvapeně zamrkal. Nikdo jiný nemohl vidět to, co viděl on. Podíval se na Harryho a nejistě k němu přešel. Na řadu přišla dvojčata, která se hned rozesmála.

„Tak to bereme -"

„Náš vlastní obchod -"

„Všude žertovné věci -"

„Tohle je náš sen," dodali zároveň.

„Takže to ukazuje naše sny?" optal se Ron.

„Ne tak docela," odpověděl Harry. „Zrcadlo z Erisedu ti ukáže to, po čem v největších hlubinách svého srdce i duše toužíš. Já tam vidím své rodiče s Mistrem Merlinem a za nimi jsou všichni mí předci, celá má rodina včetně magických tvorů, kteří byli odjakživa spojenci rodu Potterů," vysvětlil a Brumbál se mírně zamračil, ale hned to ukryl za svou maskou starostlivého dědečka.

„Ano, Harry má naprostou pravdu, ale nesmíte zapomenout, že Zrcadlo z Erisedu vám neposkytne žádné vědomosti ani vzdělání. Musím vás upozornit, že Zrcadlo bude přemístěno a musím vás požádat, abyste jej již nehledali. Mnozí před ním proseděli celý svůj život a ztratili pojem o tom, co je jen přelud a co je realita," varoval je Brumbál a dal se k odchodu.

„Nesouhlasím s tím, že nás nic nenaučí," protestoval Harry a Brumbál se překvapeně otočil.

„Ne?" optal se ředitel. „Copak ses tedy dozvěděl?"

„Všichni si myslí, že rod Potterů je pouze rodem světla, ale s tím nesouhlasím. Rod Potterů je rodem spravedlivých, naši spojenci jsou od jednorožců, fénixů přes draky, jezerní lidi až po vlkodlaky i upíry. Ne, rod Potterů uznává každou magickou i nemagickou bytost za sobě rovnou. Naučil jsem se z pouhého pohledu na všechny mé předky, že pokud chci mít respekt u jiných, musím si ten respekt zasloužit a respektovat je jako sobě rovné. Naučil jsem se, že i když sejdu z cesty, mí přátelé a rodina mě podrží a pomůže mi znovu na nohy, protože to samé udělám i já pro ně," prohlásil a Brumbál přemýšlel, jak z toho vytěžit něco pro sebe.

„Velice zajímavé, pokud bys souhlasil, mohli bychom zavést podobné diskuse u mě v ředitelně, přeci jen máš na svých bedrech velkou zodpovědnost a já ti mohu poradit. Také bych ti mohl vyprávět o tvých rodičích i prarodičích z Jamesovy strany," nabízel hned Brumbál.

„Možná v budoucnu, až bude víc času, musím se věnovat studijnímu kroužku, famfrpálu i ročníkové práci, nemluvím o normálních hodinách a úkolech do nich," pousmál se Harry v odpověď a Brumbál s přikývnutím zmizel.

„Jak tohle dělá?" zajímal se Ron.

„Myslíš, že je také dědicem Merlina?" optal se Draco.

„Ne, spíše se zneviditelnil a teď se nám směje nebo má výjimku v Bradavických ochranách a dokáže se tu přemisťovat," odpověděl Harry.

„Stále jsi nám neodpověděl -"

„Jestli chceš odejít z Bradavic."

„Nevím, záleží na okolnostech," pokrčil rameny a zamířil pryč. Ron si ještě stoupnul před Zrcadlo, aby se podíval na svůj vysněný úspěch a pak se připojil k ostatním.

Trvalo trochu déle všechno naplánovat a najít potřebné kletby, ale Poberti s ostatními byli naprosto spokojení. Seznam mnoha věcí byl připraven a to pro jedinou osobu. Bylo na čase, aby Grangerová zaplatila za strkání svého nosu do věcí, do kterých jí nic nebylo.

Všechno to začalo pondělního rána, kdy se jí vlasy změnily na jedovatě zelenou a všechny věci na žvýkačkově růžovou. Profesorka McGonagallová zkusila všechno, co znala, ale nepodařilo se jí tyhle změny zvrátit, tak Hermiona musela celý den chodit v tomhle nádherném oblečení. Na druhý den měly její vlasy i oblečení normální barvu, ale ať pohlédnula do jakékoliv knihy, viděla nějaké vytržené strany. Půjčila si knihy ostatních, aby se ujistila, ale u nich také spatřila vytržené stránky, ačkoliv jí každý tvrdil, že žádné stránky nechybí. Aby toho nebylo málo, tkaničky na botách se neustále svazovaly dohromady a ona měla co dělat, aby si nerozbila obličej.

Podobně to pokračovalo celý týden, žádný vtípek nebyl zdraví nebezpečný, všechny byly vymyšleny tak, aby Grangerovou přinutili litovat toho, že se jim postavila. Nepomohl jí ani profesor Snape, který jí vyčítal i ty nejmenší chybičky a v hodinách si utahoval z vtípků, které na ní byly provedeny, jakoby to byla její chyba. Nakonec Hermiona ve čtvrtek večer skončila na ošetřovně.

„Pánové Potter, Weasley a Malfoy zde zůstanou po hodině," prohlásila profesorka McGonagallová ke konci dvouhodinovky Přeměňování. Když zazvonilo, všichni si zabalili své věci a tři zmínění studenti předstoupili před katedru jejich kolejní ředitelky.

„Přála jste s námi mluvit, paní profesorko?" optal se Harry.

„Zašlo to příliš daleko pánové, slečna Grangerová byla na pokraji nervového zhroucení a týden vašich vtípků se odrazil i na jejím hodnocení a výkonu v hodinách. Všichni tři máte školní trest s panem Filchem a zákaz hraní v následujícím famfrpálovém zápase," prohlásila přísně.

„Neměla strkat nos do našich věcí," zamrmlal Ron skrze zaťaté zuby.

„Rone, jsi idiot, protože ses právě přiznal," prohlásil Harry.

„Deset bodů z Nebelvíru za vaši mluvu, pane Pottere," prohlásila profesorka.

„Bude to všechno, paní profesorko? Máme Kouzelné formule a neradi bychom přišli pozdě," optal se Draco.

„Ano, můžete jít, v šest hodin se hlaste v kabinetu školníka Filche," dodala a oni opustili učebnu Přeměňování.

„Kdybys držel hubu, možná bych to uhrál na jejich nulové důkazy a neměli bychom trest ani zákaz hraní v příštím zápase," řekl Harry směrem k Ronovi, kterému zrudly uši.

„Jak jsem měl vědět, že má tak dobrý sluch?" obhajoval se Ron.

„Příště si nadávky prostě mysli a nevyslovuj je," radil mu Draco.

„Vám se to tak řekne, oba dva jste v Nitrobraně lepší, než my všichni dohromady," protestoval, ale hned zmlknul, protože vešli do učebny Kouzelných formulí.

„Omlouváme se, pane profesore, ale zdržela nás profesorka McGonagallová," omluvil je Harry.

„Ano, vím, Minerva mi dala vědět," prohlásil neutrálně a všichni tři se posadili na svá místa.

„Tak pojďte, vy darebáčci, porušujete školní řád? Tak si vás pěkně vychutnám, škoda, že vás nemohu věšet za nohy, natahovat vás na skřipci a dalších mých zlatíčkách, které mám neustále připravené, ale ředitel mi je zakázal používat," prohlašoval Filch a Harry s Dracem a Ronem vešli do kabinetu, kde čekali všichni z jejich studijního kroužku.

„Takže nás bez důkazů obvinili všechny, co?" optala se Dafné.

„Téměř bez důkazů, tady Ronald se prořekl s tím, že si to ta mrcha zasloužila a McGonagallová ho slyšela," odpověděl Draco.

„Proto po nás všech šla na jistotu," konstatoval Blaise, ale hned nadskočili leknutím, protože Filch prásknul něčím o desku stolu.

„Ticho, darebáci. Nyní půjdete semnou, budete leštit trofeje a nakonec i podlahu v Síni slávy," prohlásil Filch a každému dal mudlovské čisticí prostředky a hadru s kýblem a vodou.

„Máte zákaz používání kouzel, paní Norissová na vás dá pozor!" upozornil je a zanechal je v Síni slávy, kde se všichni pustili do leštění trofejí a nakonec i podlahy.

Filch pro ně přišel ve tři hodiny ráno s tím, že mohou jít na své koleje. Všichni byli dost unavení na to, aby jen přikývnuli a odvláčeli se do svých postelí, kde padli a usnuli v tom, co zrovna měli na sobě.

Blížil se konec měsíce a Harry již dopisoval dokumentaci ke své ročníkové práci a pomáhal s ní i Ronovi a Dracovi, kterým radil spíše ze slohové stránky, než obsahové. Schylovalo se k večeři, když do jejich studijní místnosti přiběhla Susan s Hannah.

„Slyšeli jste to?" optala se hned Hannah.

„Co jsme měli slyšet?" optal se Ron.

„Dafné, Blaise a Theo jsou na ošetřovně. Blaise s Theodorem jsou v bezvědomí," vysvětlila hned Susan.

„Co se stalo?" optal se starostlivě Draco, ostatně všechny tři znal již od svého dětství.

„Nevíme, ale Pansy prohodila něco ve smyslu, že zrádci dostali to, co si zasloužili," odpověděla Hannah. Harry si schoval všechny věci a vydal se na ošetřovnu. Všichni ostatní jej následovali a sledovali, jak Harrymu pomalu začínají vlát vlasy.

Když došli na ošetřovnu, madam Pomfreyová obskakovala všechny tři. Vedle postelí stál i profesor Snape, který do svých studentů lil lektvary.

„Co potřebujete? Nemám čas," optal se jich madam Pomfreyová.

„Kdo jim to udělal?" optal se Harry chladně a v tu chvíli se otočil i Snape, který si Harryho prohlédnul.

„Bude lepší, když se uklidníte, pane Pottere," prohlásil a nalil do Theodora další lektvar.

„Cra…bbe, Go…yle, Pan…sy," vykoktala ze sebe Dafné.

„Nemluvte, slečno Greengrassová, máte zraněné hrdlo," upozorňovala jí madam Pomfreyová. Harry k Dafné přistoupil a podíval se jí do očí. Nikdy nechtěl používat Nitrozpyt na své přátele, ale neměl na vybranou, musel si být jistý.

„Dafné, mysli prosím na celou tu událost a sniž své štíty," požádal jí Harry tiše a Dafné přikývnula. Když přikývnula podruhé, vstoupil do její mysli a prohlédnul si celou vzpomínku na to, jak tři jeho přátelé přišli ke svým zraněním.

„Děkuji a odpočívej, postarám se o ně," řekl, když vystoupil z její mysli a s vlajícím hábitem odešel z ošetřovny.

„Mám takový dojem, že za chvíli tu budete mít další pacienty," prohlásil Draco a sledoval odcházejícího Harryho.

„Draco, jdi ho zastavit, s těmi třemi si to vyřídím osobně," požádal ho profesor Snape.

„Promiň, ale kdybych šel s ním, tak bych se k němu přidal," namítal Draco a profesor nakonec přikývnul.

„V tom případě se vraťte na svou kolej, ať máte alibi. Jen doufám, že je Potter nezabije," prohlásil a dál se věnoval studentům na nemocničních lůžkách.

Harry šel na jistotu. Byla večeře a všichni tři byli ve Velké síni, takže zamířil do sklepení do Zmijozelské koleje. Zastavil se až u obrazu s velkým hadem. Nevěděl, jak se přesně dostat dovnitř, ale zkusil jedinou věc, kterou mohl.

„_Otevři ssse!"_ poručil v Hadím jazyce a obraz oživnul.

„_Jak sssi přeješšš, magický dědici Sssalazara Zmijozela,"_ odpověděl mu had a obraz se otevřel. Harry vstoupil do prázdné společenské místnosti Zmijozelské koleje. Strop byl osvětlen světle zelenou barvou, stejně jako celá místnost. V krbu plály rudé plameny a prohřívaly vzduch kolem. Část stropu byla průhledná a Harry mohl vidět, že Zmijozelská kolej je uložena pod Černým jezerem nebo jeho okrajem.

Harry se rozhlédnul, odkud by mohl nejlépe zaútočit a našel si temný kout, ze kterého měl výhled na celou společenskou místnost. Navíc se ukryl pod zneviditelňující kouzla, která byla občas prohlédnutelná, ale v kombinaci se stíny v tmavém byla neprohlédnutelná.

Nemusel čekat dlouho, do místnosti se pomalu začali hrnout studenti Zmijozelu a on jen pozoroval, jak se usazují ke stolkům do kožených křesel a pohovek. Konečně do místnosti vešla i Pansy s Goylem a Crabbem. Harry si nemohl přát víc, když všichni tři zamířili přímo k němu a posadili se na nejbližší pohovku.

„Musíme se postarat o vlastní alibi. Ne všichni ve Zmijozelu nás před Snapeem ochrání. Mimo tyto zdi můžeme být jednotní, ale zde uvnitř zdí se proti nám obrátí minimálně polovina lidí," prohlásila Pansy.

„Malfoy nám neublíží, je to nafoukaný idiot," odpověděl Vincent.

„Spíše se bojím Pottera," zamumlal Gregory.

„Potter nám nic neudělá, sem se nedostane," řekla sebejistě Pansy.

„_Tím bych sssi nebyl tak jissstý,"_ zasyčel Harry v Hadím jazyce. K jeho překvapení se všechny ozdoby hadů na křeslech a stolech pohnuly, jako by jej slyšely.

„_Kde jsssi dědici Sssalazara Zmijozela?"_ ozývalo se tiché syčení ze všech míst společenské místnosti Zmijozelu.

„_Číhám na sssvou kořissst. Pansssy Parkinsssonová, Vincent Crabbe a Gregory Goyle zaútočili na mé přátele ze Zmijozelu. Musssím je potressstat tak, aby sssi na mé přátele již nikdo nedovolil vztáhnout ruku,"_ odpověděl tiše a slyšel, jak se všichni hadi překřikují jeden přes druhého, jak mu navrhovali nejrůznější způsoby mučení a příhodné pomsty.

„Co se to děje? Jak je možné, že jsou ti hadi živí?" zmatkoval nějaký student.

„Uklidněte se, nejspíše jsou rozrušení kvůli útoku na tři naše Zmijozelské studenty," prohlásil Prefekt sedmého ročníku.

„Jsou to zrádci a zasloužili si to, co dostali," ozval se Gregory a všichni podívali na trojici prvňáčků.

„Nejssou to zrádci, zvolili ssi za sspojence mladého Merlina," zasyčel Harry chladně a tiše. Nebyl to přímo Hadí jazyk, byl to styl, v jakém mluvil Voldemort díky své degeneraci a vztahu k hadům.

„Cože? Kdo to řekl?" prohlásila Pansy a rozhlížela se kolem.

„Nedovolím, aby kdokoliv útočil na má háďata, když sse chovají jako praví Zmijozelové. Útok na jednoho z vlasstních je zrada, kterou neodpoušštím," ozval se Harry z jiného rohu Zmijozelské společenské koleje a znovu se přemístil.

„_Potressstejte ty tři zrádce vlassstní koleje, ukažte jim, že sss magickým dědicem Sssalazara Zmijozela ssse nezahrává,"_ prohlásil Harry na celou místnost a každý had v dosahu se vrhnul na ty tři, aby je mohli uštknout, uškrtit, udusit a všechno jiné, co jen hady napadlo.

„Takto dopadne každý, kdo sse mi zprotiví a posstaví do cessty. Nikdo ssi nebude dovolovat na chráněnce magického dědice Ssalazara Zmijozela," prohlásil z dalšího stínu a přemístil se pryč. Zmijozelskou společenskou místnost zanechal v naprostém zmatku, někteří se snažili třem studentům pomoci, ale marně. Nicméně všichni pochopili onu zprávu zcela jasně, jestli se někdo jen dotkne těch tří, kteří nyní leží na ošetřovně, pocítí hněv dědice samotného Salazara Zmijozela, zakladatele jejich koleje. Nikdo pro ně nebyl vyšší autoritou než Salazar Zmijozel a jeho dědicové, ať už pokrevní nebo magičtí. Samozřejmě se rozběhla diskuse, kdo je oním dědicem a mnoho z nich se shodnulo, že by to mohl být Potter, ostatně jako jediný přežil kletbu smrti samotného Pána Zla, posledního pokrevního dědice Salazara Zmijozela.

Harry se přemístil do tajné místnosti, kde měli s Dracem a Ronem pracovní stůl. On tam měl i kout s pohodlným polštářem, na který se usadil a dal se do meditace a uklidňování vlastní mysli. Když viděl své přátele v takovém stavu, byl plný vzteku a touze po pomstě, ale naštěstí mu pomohla Nitrobrana a on byl schopen chladně uvažovat i přes fakt, že byl zaplaven těmito emocemi.

Někdy byly tyto emoce dobré, pokud je dokázal usměrnit proti svým nepřátelům, nebo díky nim posílit svá kouzla. Nicméně pro kontrolu nad elementy bylo tohle velice nevhodné. Pokud by se nechal ovládnout vztekem během chvíle, kdy by ovládal oheň, mohl by se mu vymknout z kontroly a mohl by zranit jak sebe, tak všechny ve svém okolí.

Mistr Ichimaru jej naučil jak kontrolovat svůj vztek, stejně jako všechny své ostatní emoce. Bylo to důležité, pokud chtěl dále pokračovat ve výcviku. Nevěděl, jak dlouho tam seděl, ale byla již tma, když do místnosti vešel Draco.

„Měl by sis jít lehnout a pořádně se vyspat. Dafné, Blaise a Theo budou v pořádku, Pomfreyová se o ně postará."

„Já vím, že se o ně postará, ale spát nemusím, teď je důležité, abych dál meditoval," odpověděl Harry a na chvilku otevřel oči, aby viděl, jak Draco přikývnul a opustil místnost.

Místo sobotní snídaně ve Velké síni, se Harryho studijní kroužek sešel na ošetřovně, aby zjistil, jak na tom jsou jejich tři přátelé.

„Měli byste být na snídani," upozorňovala je madam Pomfreyová.

„Nemusíte se bát, najíme se později," uklidňovala jí Susan.

„Tak dobrá, ale můžete tu být jen chvilku, potřebují další odpočinek a nepustím je dříve, jak v pondělí ráno, přitom slečna Greengrassová nebude moci mluvit další týden," řekla a rozešla se do své kanceláře.

„Byli o tomto upozorněni jejich rodiče?" optal se Harry.

„Ředitel Brumbál to nepokládal za důležité," odpověděla a ukázala na tři zahalená lůžka. „Nevíte náhodou proč na slečnu Parkinsonovou a pány Goyla a Crabba zaútočili všichni hadi v jejich společenské místnosti?" optala se jen tak ze zvědavosti.

„Pokud vím, do ostatních kolejí nemá nikdo z jiné koleje přístup. Třeba se jim nelíbilo, že tihle tři zaútočili na členy vlastní koleje?" pousmál se Harry a otočil se ke třem kamarádům.

„Pokud chcete, seženu vaše rodiče, aby vás mohli navštívit," nabídl jim okamžitě a Dafné přikývnula, že by je ráda viděla. Blaise zakroutil hlavou, ale Theodor stejně jako Dafné přikývnul. Harry si s úsměvem změnil oblečení a přemístil se pryč.

Netrvalo to ani deset minut a byl zpátky se Sirem Greengrassem, paní Greengrassovou a malou Astorií. Během dalších pěti minut tam byl i Sir Nott, který si přečetl zdravotní karty všech třech napadených studentů.

„Kdo to udělal?" optal se prostě.

„Ti tři, kteří právě leží za tamtěmi závěsy," ušklíbnul se Harry a oba Sirové za ně šli nahlédnout. Madam Pomfreyová vyšla z kabinetu, aby se podívala, proč je tam tolik lidí a překvapeně zamrkala.

„Jak? Jak jste se sem dostali, když Brumbál zakázal kohokoliv zvenčí o tomto incidentu informovat?" divila se madam Pomfreyová. Harry se jen pousmál, přistoupil k ní a ukázal ji svůj odznak. Chvíli se na to dívala nechápavě, ale pak přikývnula a s úsměvem odešla zpátky do své kanceláře.

„Mohu jen hádat, že je to tvoje práce, mladý Merline?" optal se Sir Nott.

„Jak jsem řekl madam Pomfreyové, hadi ve Zmijozelské koleji ztrestali ty, kteří zaútočili na své vlastní spolužáky a hlavně Zmijozelské studenty," odpověděl Harry a všem třem pacientům položil na noční stolky nějaké knihy.

„To nám nedáš klid, ani když jsme na lůžku?" optal se Theodor.

„Právě proto že jste na lůžku, máte dostatek času si tyhle knihy přečíst. Pomůže vám to s látkou, na kterou budete chybět. Naila slíbila, že sem během vyučování občas zajde a pomůže vám s Přeměňováním, ve kterém má více zkušeností než já," usmál se na ně a nechal je s jejich rodinami.

Harry mířil na Nebelvírskou kolej a chtěl již vyslovit heslo, aby se dostal dovnitř, když se obraz odklopil a před ním stanula profesorka McGonagallová.

„Pane Pottere, vás jsem hledala. Chtěla jsem vám oznámit, že obhajoba vaší ročníkové práce je na začátku Května, dokumentaci musíte odevzdat o měsíc dříve i s předmětem vašeho projektu. Také jste hlavním podezřelým v útoku na tři Zmijozelské studenty, kteří jsou zodpovědní za útok na vaše přátele," prohlásila profesorka McGonagallová.

„Máte nějaký důkaz, když mi to hodláte přišít? Dovolím si vás upozornit, že bez toho, abyste měla nějaký důkaz, nemáte právo mě z ničeho obvinit a jsem považován za nevinného," pousmál se Harry.

„Při útoku byl použit Hadí jazyk a jste jediný na škole, kdo tuto schopnost ovládá," odpověděla velice rychle.

„Jistě, také jsem jediný, kdo na škole ovládá Japonštinu a Italštinu. Dělá mě to podezřelým z toho, když někdo jiný řekne něco v těchto jazycích?" optal se a profesorku tím zaskočil. „A mimochodem, poté, co jsem odešel z ošetřovny, jsem zamířil do místnosti vedle ložnice, abych mohl v klidu meditovat a ovládnout svůj vztek," dodal.

„Máte nějakého svědka, který vás tam v dobu útoku viděl?" vyslýchala jej dál.

„Bohužel nevím, kdy byla doba útoku na ony tři studenty, ale meditoval jsem někdy od doby, kdy byli všichni na večeři ve Velké síni. Pak mě před spaním přišel zkontrolovat Draco, nikoho jiného jsem za ten večer neviděl," odpověděl.

„Dobrá, ale pokud se zjistí, že jste to byl vy, pane Pottere, hrozí vám podmínečné vyloučení," oznámila mu profesorka McGonagallová.

„Je mi to jasné, pokud je to všechno."

„Dávejte si pozor, pane Pottere. Vaše chování je znepokojivé a všichni profesoři i Prefekti a Primus s Primuskou vás pozorně sledují," upozornila jej a on se konečně mohl jít věnovat svým věcem.

Odvetný útok na tři Zmijozelské byl záhadou, ale všichni věděli jedinou věc, nic si nezačínat s Potterem a jeho studijním kroužkem, protože pak je to doslova o zdravý rozum. Brumbál dostal také svou lekci, nebyla přímo od Harryho, ale od Správní rady. Byl před celou školou pokárán za fakt, že zatajoval zdravotní stav jejich rodinám, které měli být ihned informovány a ani ředitel školy neměl právo do tohoto zasahovat.

Během neděle Harry provedl Nailu po Bradavicích a ukázal jí nejrůznější tajné chodby, které objevili díky Pobertovu plánku. Přidal i několik zajímavostí z vlastního života na hradě, ale ona cítila, že tam vůbec nebyl šťastný. Ano, měl přátele svého věku, neustále prováděli nějaké vtípky, pomáhal jim s učením, ale nebyl šťastný. Znala Harryho ještě dříve, než se v Japonsku naučil Nitrobranu a proto v něm dokázala číst snáze, než kdokoliv jiný.

„Budu v Bradavicích ještě příští rok kvůli mému Mistrovskému titulu, pak se vracím do Egypta a možná bych zkusila učit na Faraonském institutu. Nechceš se vrátit se mnou?" optala se jej. Seděli ve Velké síni a popíjeli čaj, který jim domácí skřítci speciálně připravili na jejich požádání. Kdykoliv byla s Harrym, bavila se výhradně v Arabštině a viděla, že to Harryho vždy potěší.

„Možná, přemýšlel jsem nad tím Japonskem, ale rád bych vzal aspoň některé z mých přátel sebou," odpověděl popravdě.

„Pokud pojedeš do Japonska, pojedu s tebou. Nebylo by na škodu se zkusit naučit ovládat elementy," usmála se.

„To určitě nebylo," odpověděl a nechal vítr, aby si pohrával s jejími vlasy, čemuž se zasmála. Harry se usmál a vzpomínal na dobu v Egyptě. Byla to doba, kdy poprvé zabil a dostal se na pokraj smrti, ale byla to také doba, kdy byl šťastný. Uvědomil si, že byl šťastný kdekoliv jinde, jen v Bradavicích ne. Z počátku to bylo opojení něčím novým, ale nesnášel to, jak se všichni dívali na jeho jizvu, nesnášel ten titul „Chlapec-který-přežil".

„Pojď se proběhnout po hradě, u nás jsem neměla s kým se proběhnout," prohlásila znenadání a změnila se do své podoby nádherné lvice.

„To by mohla být zábava," zasmál se Harry při pomyšlení, kolik asi vyděsí studentů, duchů i profesorů. Na nic nečekal, změnil se do své podoby pantera a rozběhnul se ven z Velké síně, aby dohonil černou lvici.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Ročníkové práce**

Zbytek ledna proběhnul v rychlém sledu nedůležitých událostí. Únor byl zlomem mezi vrcholem zimy a příchodem jara, které v plné síle udeřilo v polovině března. Na začátku dubna, kdy Harry, Draco a Ron odevzdávali své ročníkové práce, nebyly po sněhu jediné známky a studenti začali trávit svůj čas zase venku na teplých slunečních paprscích.

Rána byla ještě chladnějšího rázu, ale to nezabránilo Harrymu, aby nevyhnal studijní kroužek ven na famfrpálové hřiště běhat. Neběhali jen tam, ale i kolem jezera, hradu a na okraji Zapovězeného lesa, kde je Hagrid vždy pozoroval ze své chalupy. K rannímu běhu se připojilo i několik dalších členů jejich famfrpálového týmu, aby se dostali do formy.

Další famfrpálový zápas měl být mezi Nebelvírem a Mrzimorem. Nebelvír hrál pouze jeden jediný zápas a byl aktuálně na poslední příčce, ale zápasy s Mrzimorem a Havraspárem to změní. Harry byl rád, že mají záložní tým v dobré kondici, přeci jen nebudou hrát tři z hlavního a dva ze záložního týmu.

Díky Naile studijní kroužek postupoval ve svém vzdělávání kupředu ještě rychleji. Znala a ovládala vše, co je Harry učil, proto si skupinku rozdělili a tak měli pro každého více času a prostoru. Navíc je Harry všechny začal učit Japonštině s odůvodněním, že pro ně bude výhodné znát a domlouvat se v jazyce, kterému nikdo jiný nerozumí. Draco dokonce našel lektvar, který dovoloval člověkovi snadnější a daleko rychlejší vstřebání jazyka, který člověk po nějakou dobu slyší. Draco požádal svého kmotra, aby mu pomohl s přípravou a tak celý kroužek znal základy Japonštiny během dvou týdnů, během kterých již dokázali vést jednoduchý rozhovor.

Po dvou týdnech intenzivního učení se nového jazyka, si všichni oddechnuli, ale věděli, že se bude učit stále dál. Novým pravidlem byla hodina mluvení v japonštině a to každý den během jejich studia.

„Budeš je učit zvěromagii?" optala se ho Naila, když čekali na zbytek jejich skupinky, která se vracela z famfrpálového zápasu mezi Nebelvírem a Mrzimorem, který vyhrál Nebelvír 250 ku 170 a to jen díky chycené Zlatonce. Oliver byl během zápasu zraněn, proto nemohl plně chytat a protože Ron nebyl na lavičce náhradníků, Mrzimor jim sázel jeden gól za druhým.

„Nejdříve začneme s meditacemi a hledáním jejich vnitřního zvířete. Tohle jim pomůže i do Nitrobrany, aspoň pochopí vlastní mysl a osobnost. Mohl bych jim připravit Snový lektvar, ale to až na začátku příštího roku. Meditace a Nitrobrana je nyní důležitější si myslím," odpověděl Harry a Naila přikývnula.

„Dobrá, příští rok je všechny naučím přeměnu a sklidím za to bonusové body pro svůj Mistrovský titul, co ty na to?" usmála se Naila a rozcuchala Harrymu vlasy.

„To je na tobě, já proti tomu nic nemám," ušklíbnul se Harry a otočil se ke dveřím, kterými prošli první členové studijního kroužku.

„Ahoj," pozdravily Susan s Hannah.

„Ahoj, jak jste se dnes měly?" optal se Harry jen tak.

„Ušlo to. Doufaly jsme ve výhru ve famfrpálu nebo aspoň o něco více bodů, ale zase jsme skončili poslední," řekla Hannah a Harry chápavě přikývnul. Mezitím přišli i všichni ostatní a usadili se na svá místa.

„Rád bych vám vysvětlil nový plán. Budeme stále postupovat ve vašem rozvíjení magického jádra, stejně tak i vašeho těla a znalostí. Pomalu se blíží konec školního roku a rád vás seznámil s další disciplínou, která je v evropských zemích velice podceňována. Touhle disciplínou je meditace," řekl Harry a všichni se na něj překvapeně dívali.

„K čemu je nám ta meditace dobrá?" optal se Blaise.

„S Nailou jsme se rozhodnuli, že příští rok vás začneme učit Zvěromagii, což ji pomůže při získání Mistrovského titulu z Přeměňování. Mohl bych vám dát Snový lektvar teď a začít vás učit od zítřka, ale rozhodnul jsem se počkat. Přeměna do zvířete vyžaduje hlavně vůli a velké soustředění. Toho právě nejste schopni, proto začneme s meditacemi, které jsou i základem dalšího odvětví magie, kterou vás budu učit. Tou další věcí je Nitrobrana a spadá pod magii mysli. Nitrobrana vám pomůže utřídit myšlenky, vzpomínky a pocity ve vaší mysli, čímž získáte snadnější přístup ke svým vědomostem, budete se moci snáze soustředit, učení vám půjde také lépe a v neposlední řadě poznáte, jestli na vás někdo použil Nitrozpyt, čímž se jednoduše řečeno dají číst myšlenky ostatní lidí. V Asii, Africe a u původních obyvatel Ameriky je také meditace spojena s pochopením sama sebe, nalezením vlastního magického jádra a je to také základ učení se ovládání čtyřech základních elementů nebo živlů, záleží jak to chcete nazvat," vysvětloval Harry a jeho posluchači jen kouleli oči.

„Co to obnáší? Kmotr Severus mě učil základům Nitrobrany, ale o meditaci nic nevím," ozval se Draco.

„Každý se pohodlně usaďte do tureckého sedu na polštáře, které jsem připravil. Můžete si sundat veškeré přebytečné oblečení, čím méně věcí ve vašem okolí vás na začátku bude rozptylovat, tím lépe," řekl jim a sám se i s Nailou usadil na připravený polštář.

„Pokud jste pohodlně usazeni, zavřete oči a uvolněte se. Nemyslete na nic konkrétního, nechte své myšlenky a pocity přijít a zase odejít. Chvíli zůstaňte tak a pak se nenásilně začnete soustředit na dýchání. Někteří si při téhle meditaci opakují takzvanou mantu. Při nádechu je to „ham" a při výdechu „sa"," vysvětloval Harry.

„Nyní vám chci jen ukázat správný postup meditace, díky tomuhle si vyčistíte mysl od všech přebytečných myšlenek i pocitů. Meditaci budete provádět dvakrát denně a to ráno před snídaní a večer před večeří nebo před spaním. Vždy maximálně dvacet minut, až budete starší, můžete meditovat delší dobu, někteří mniši dokážou meditovat i několik hodin, ale to není našim cílem. Nějaké otázky?" optal se Harry.

„Jo, jak poznám, že už uběhlo oněch dvacet minut?" zajímal se Ron.

„Pro tenhle účel slouží jednoduché kouzlo s časovým spuštěním, které vás záhy naučím. Jakmile dokončíte meditaci, musíte ještě chvíli být v klidu a hned neskákat nebo dělat jiné rychlé pohyby. Během meditace se uvolní jak vaše mysl, tak i vaše tělo a ačkoliv nám magie pomáhá s mnoha problémy těla, je nutné se naučit správné a zdravé návyky. Večerní meditace budeme provádět společně a během toho k vám budu promlouvat a podvědomě vás učit základní techniky Nitrobrany. Nyní znovu zavřete oči a vyzkoušíte si, jaké to je se ponořit do stavu meditace, nebudu to přehánět, takže začneme na patnácti minutách," prohlásil Harry a sledoval, jak všichni zavřeli oči a řídili se jeho pokyny. Nikdo se nezdál, že by se dokázal uvolnit, ale to nevadilo. Ani on nedokázal hned přijít na to, jak se uvolnit, vždy ho do toho stavu musel jeho mistr navést svou tichou řečí.

„Přestaňte se soustředit na to, co chcete, nechte všechno plynout stejně jako plyne voda v řece. Nechte své pocity a myšlenky odvanout stejně jako když vítr odvane zrníčka písku. Uklidněte svůj dech a tiše si s každým nádechem a výdechem pomyslete na slova manty. Nenuťte se, nechte vše plynou naprosto přirozeně," promlouval k nim tichým hlasem a viděl, jak se Naila, Draco a Susan uvolnili. Po chvilce je následovala Dafné a Hannah a nakonec se do stavu meditace ponořili i ostatní. Seslal na sebe kouzlo a chvíli také meditoval, než nastal čas, aby všechny znovu přivedl do reality.

„Nyní pomalu otevřete oči a postupně začněte hýbat s každým prstem na rukou i nohou, následně pokračujte k zápěstí, loktům, ramenům a nakonec si plně uvědomte všechny části svého těla," oznámil jim a viděl, jak jej všichni poslechnuli.

„Připadám si, jako bych měl hlavu daleko lehčí," poznamenal Ron a Harry se zasmál.

„Ano, to je jeden z účinků meditace. Vaše mysl si odpočinula od neustálého zpracovávání pocitů a myšlenek, proto máte nyní čistou hlavu a dokážete se lépe soustředit, čehož využijeme a budeme dál pokračovat v učení, víte co dělat, takže se pusťte do práce," odpověděl Harry a sledoval, jak se všichni postavili a proti vyčarovaným figurínám

začali sesílat patřičná kouzla. Nejenže těmito kouzly rozvíjel jejich magické jádro a učil je částečně látku dalších ročníků, postaral se i o tom, aby za každým kouzlem znali dokonalou teorii. K čemu kouzlo slouží, jaké jsou jeho slabiny a silné stránky, do jaké magie to dnešní kouzelníci řadí a v poslední době jim začal ukazovat i numerologické grafy kouzel i štítů a vysvětlil, co všechna čísla znamenají a proč je důležité to znát. Nejdříve mu nevěřili, ale Naila předvedla, jak ze dvou kouzel a numerologických tabulek dokáže udělat jediné kouzlo nebo zcela nové kouzlo. Třeba z kouzla pro vypuštění barevných jisker a kouzla lumos udělala jedno a nyní nemělo lumos bílou barvu, ale červenou, modrou nebo zelenou.

Harry by je tohle naučil i sám, ale trvalo by to mnohem déle, nicméně s Nailynou pomocí to šlo všechno snáze.

Jak čas plynul, přišel den obhajoby ročníkových prací, aspoň pro Harryho, Draca a Rona. Ron byl docela nervózní, ale Harry jej i Draca přinutil před obhajobou provézt základní meditaci, takže si oba vyčistili hlavy od všeho nepatřičného a uklidnili se dostatečně na to, aby neudělali nějakou zbytečnou chybu.

„Pane Weasley, porota je připravena, prosím následujte mě," řekla profesorka McGonagallová a Ron ji již naprosto klidný následoval do místnosti, kde probíhaly obhajoby ročníkových prací.

„Dobrý den," pozdravil všechny Ron trochu překvapeně, když spatřil všechny možné profesory, ale hned se zase uklidnil.

„Dobrý den, pane Weasley. Vaše ročníková práce se zabývala návrhem pro vylepšení školních košťat, je to tak?"

„Ano, pane. Moje práce je většinou o Kouzelných formulích, ale svou povahou je zařazena i do předmětu Létání," odpověděl Ron.

„Můžete nám říci vlastními slovy, co vás vedlo k této ročníkové práci?"

„Při první hodině létání se stala nehoda, kdy se jedno ze školních košťat splašilo a shodilo svého letce. Jako první věc mě napadlo, že kdyby koště dokázalo rozpoznat, že z něj někdo spadl a rozlétlo se k padajícímu, nemuselo by dojít k mnoha zraněním a to i při Famfrpálu. Rozhodně by to přidalo na bezpečnosti," odpovídal Ron.

„Zajímavé, čemu jste se tedy musel věnovat, abyste mohl tohoto cíle dosáhnout?"

„Musel jsem se naučit mnoho diagnostických a odhalovacích kouzel, abych nejdříve zjistil, jak je dané koště očarováno. Když jsem měl seznam všech kouzel použitých na koštěti, musel jsem navrhnout několik dalších kouzel, která by žádné jiné kouzlo z již použitých kouzel nevyrušilo nebo neomezilo. Pokud se tak stalo, musel jsem jedno z oněch kouzel nahradit jiným a zase ověřit, že to nebude dělat problémy s ostatními kouzly.

Protože očarování a vytvoření zcela nového koštěte je náročný a zdlouhavý proces, kromě diagnostických a odhalovacích kouzel je moje ročníková práce teoretického rázu. Doufal jsem, že by se z mé práce dalo čerpat a vylepšit školní košťata, ale protože ředitel Brumbál uzavřel smlouvu a od příštího roku budou mít Bradavice nová košťata třídy Zameták 6, která budou speciálně upravená pro školní potřeby, se tohle nejspíš nevyužije,"odpověděl zase Ron a předseda poroty přikývnul. Každý si pročítal a nahlížel do Ronovy dokumentace.

„Plánujete v budoucnu pracovat pro nějakou společnost pro vývoj košťat, pane Weasley?" optal se neznámý muž, který seděl u boční stěny.

„Ještě jsem nad tím nepřemýšlel, mým snem je hrát závodně famfrpál jako brankář, ale tohle téma mě velice bavilo, takže bych nad tím rozhodně uvažoval," řekl Ron.

„S profesorem Brumbálem jsme uzavřeli smlouvu na nová košťata, jak jste zmínil. S vaším svolením bychom rádi prostudovali vaši ročníkovou práci a třeba ještě upravili vybavení nových košťat, nemůžeme dovolit, aby vaše ročníková práce přišla vniveč. Pokud byste měl zájem, přes prázdniny byste se mohl přijít k nám podívat, jak se taková košťata vytváří a očarovávají," nabízel onen muž a Ron mu s úsměvem poděkoval.

„Pane Weasley, tady máme jedno koště, mohl byste nám předvést váš postup zjišťování kouzel na onom koštěti?" optal se ho předseda komise a ukázal na stůl. Ron se ke stolu hned vrhnul a začal na koště sesílat jedno diagnostické a odhalovací kouzlo za druhým, tak jak jej to profesor Kratiknot naučil. Po deseti minutách skončil a předal porotě pergamen, kde se všechna očarování koštěte postupně zapisovala, jak je zjišťoval.

„Výborně, s vaší prací jsme naprosto spokojeni. Vaše hodnocení se dozvíte společně se známkami ročníkových zkoušek. Nashledanou, pane Weasley," rozloučil se předseda.

„Děkuji a nashledanou," rozloučil se i Ron a vyšel z místnosti, kde čekali jeho dva kamarádi.

„Tak co, jak to šlo?" optal se Draco.

„Své zážitky si můžete sdělit později, jste na řadě, pane Malfoyi," ozvala se profesorka McGonagallová a Draco ji následoval do místnosti, stejně jako předtím Ron.

„Dobrý den pane Malfoyi. Vy jste si jako ročníkovou práci vybral obor Lektvarů, jestli čtu správně," usmál se předseda a Draco přikývnul.

„Můžete nám říci, v čem vaše práce spočívala a proč jste si ji vybral?"

„Můj kmotr, Lektvarový Mistr Severus Snape vytvořil několik nových lektvarů a upravil i několik již existujících lektvarů a již od mého dětství byl něco jako můj vzor a naučil mě mnoho z toho, co se sám kdysi musel naučit a vyzkoumat. A protože mám Lektvary rád, rozhodnul jsem se, že také zkusím vylepšit několik receptů nebo vytvořit zcela nový lektvar.

Při úpravě jakéhokoliv lektvaru bylo důležité zjistit, jak mezi sebou reagují různé ingredience, jejich stav, příprava a stupeň varu, při kterém je jejich účinek nejefektivnější. Pokud jsem chtěl vylepšit lektvar po stránce chuťové a neoslabit jeho účinky, musel jsem přijít na spojovací prvek mezi danou chutí a lektvarem, což k přípravě lektvaru přidá minimálně dva body. Například jednoduchý lektvar proti kocovině chutná jako několik dní staré ponožky a po úpravu jeho chuti bylo třeba objevit spojovací prvek, kterým se stal výtažek z tlilxochitl, jinak také nazývaný černý lusk, obyčejně znám jako tobolka vanilkovníku. Samo o sobě tento výtažek podporuje činnost srdce a tím pádem i krevní oběh, což znamená, že se tělo a hlavně mozek dokáže rychleji zregenerovat. Dále do lektvaru stačí přidat extrakt z jakéhokoliv druhu ovoce a několika druhů zeleniny," vysvětloval Draco a na chvíli se odmlčel.

„Jak teda budete postupovat při vytváření nového lektvaru?" optal se předseda komise.

„Prvně si musím stanovit požadovaný účinek lektvaru. Například protijedy jsou novými lektvary, neboť jsou v mnoha případech vytvářeny na míru daného jedu, který může být jednoduchý nebo kombinovaný. Pokud si zvolím účinek lektvaru, třeba posílení růstu vlasů, musím určit co vlasy potřebují ke svému růstu, abych onen proces dokázal lektvarem stimulovat. Nejde jen o stimulaci daného procesu, ale také o pojící prvky ingrediencí lektvaru, jejich náležitá příprava, určení množství každé složky a k tomu mohu dojít experimentováním nebo když mám mnoholeté zkušenosti, tak odhadem, ale ani to se neobejde bez několika pokusů a experimentů, než vznikne finální a požadovaný lektvar," odpověděl Draco a Severus souhlasně přikývnul.

„Vidím, že tomu doopravdy rozumíte. Vidím zde i seznam šesti lektvarů, které jste upravil jednu mastičku, kterou jste vytvořil pro rychlé vyléčení puchýřů. Mohl byste nám vytvořit ve zbytku vašeho času onen upravený lektvar proti kocovině a vysvětlit, co každá z jeho složek dělá?" optal se předseda a Draco s přikývnutím přistoupil ke stolu, kde byl již připraven kotlík a surové ingredience. Když si všechno připravil, dal se do rychlého vysvětlování a mezitím onen lektvar připravoval. Předseda komise řekl, že má rád pomeranče, tak Draco nakonec přidal šťávu z pomeranče, čímž normálně šedivý lektvar získal světle oranžovou barvu, ale nakonec se vrátil ke své šedé s mírným nádechem oranžové.

„Hotovo," řekl Draco a veškerý obsah kotlíku slil do několika lahviček, které měl na stole také připravené. Jeden z hostů lektvar zkontroloval a přikývnul, že by mělo být všechno v pořádku.

„Výborně, hodláte v budoucnu získat titul Lektvarového Mistra, pane Malfoyi?"

„Pokud budu mít tu možnost, tak určitě ano," odpověděl Draco a usmál se na svého kmotra.

„To rád slyším. To by bylo vše, pane Malfoyi, přeji mnoho úspěchu a nashledanou," rozloučil se předseda.

„Nashledanou a příjemný zbytek dne," odpověděl Draco a vyšel z místnosti, kde mimo Harryho a Rona čekali i jejich Zmijozelští přátelé. Draco se na všechny vítězoslavně usmál a přijal od všech gratulace. McGonagallová si hned zavolala Harryho, který jen přikývnul a stejně jako jeho přátele, i on prošel do místnosti, kde na něj čekala komise s mnoha hosty, dokonce někteří čerstvě dorazili a usazovali se kolem stěn na pohodlné židličky.

„Dobrý den," pozdravil všechny Harry, jakmile do místnosti vešel a postavil se vedle stolku, kde ležel jeden z jeho prstenů.

„Dobrý den, pane Pottere. Vaše ročníková práce byla zařazena do oborů Obrany proti černé magii a Kouzelných formulí, mám pravdu?" prohlásil muž ve středních letech. Byl to jeden ze členů zkušební komise zkoušek NKÚ a OVCE, jak si Harry uvědomil.

„Ano, snažil jsem se nezasahovat do jiných oborů, ale zasáhnul jsem i do Černé magie a Numerologie a celé by se to dalo zařadit do Tvorby magických předmětů a artefaktů," odpověděl Harry.

„Ano, to je pravda, ale protože jako student prvního ročníku v Bradavicích nemáte přístup do těchto předmětů, zůstaneme u Kouzelných formulí a Obrany proti černé magii. Řekněte nám, jaké byly vaše pohnutky k vytvoření ochranného prstenu," optal se onen muž.

„Ze začátku jsem chtěl vytvořit prsten, řetízek nebo cokoliv jiného, co by nositele ochránilo před prvním a částečně druhým stupněm černé magie," odpověděl.

„Takže to byla naprostá náhoda, že ten prsten dokáže zastavit jednu kletbu smrti?" optal se muž.

„Ano, nikdy bych nepředpokládal, že vytvořím tento artefakt, což prsten je, protože u něj objevily magické schopnosti, které jsem neočekával. Měl jsem na výběr z mnoha štítů, které jsem mohl použít a zkombinovat, ale postupným vyřazováním a nahrazováním asi desíti štítů jsem získal šest štítů, které vzájemnou kombinací dokázaly nahradit daleko silnější a obtížnější štíty. Tři štíty jsou z Obrany proti černé magii, dva štíty jsou z Černé magie a jeden z Kouzelných formulí. Je zajímavé, že zrovna štít Alpis, který se řadí do Kouzelných formulí, je štítem spojovacím při speciálním efektu vytvoření sedmého štítů ze šesti původních.

Díky Numerologickým tabulkám a rozborům všech šesti štítů jsem je byl schopen vyvážit. Každý štít je umístěn na jednom ze šesti drahokamů. Magicky aktivní drahokamy jsou výjimečné tím, že pohlcují magii ze svého okolí, v tomto případě čerpají magii z kleteb, které štíty pohltí a udržují si vlastní zásobu magie, takže tu není žádná zátěž na nositele prstenu," vysvětloval Harry.

„Pane Pottere, uvažoval jste nad přidáním specifických run, které by kouzelníkovi dovolili čerpat magii z oněch drahokamů?" zajímala se profesorka Starodávných run, Batsheeda Babblingová.

„Ano, můj osobní prsten na sobě již některé runy má, ale nikoliv na převod magie mezi kouzelníkem a prstenem, ale na dodatečné čerpání magie z okolí a zesílení absorpčních schopností drahokamů," odpověděl Harry.

„Pane Pottere, když ten váš prsten dokáže zastavit jednu kletbu smrti, což se ještě nikomu nepovedlo, dokážete vysvětlit, jak je to možné?" zajímal se profesor Snape, který byl taktéž znalý Černé magie.

„Nejdříve musím říci něco o kletbě smrti. Kletba smrti se chová podobně, jako magicky aktivní drahokamy, ale v daleko rychlejším čase. Kletba smrti při svém kontaktu s čímkoliv živým, vysaje veškerou magii i životní energii. Neživé předměty nemohou zemřít, neboť v sobě nemají životní energii, a pokud jsou tvořeny z magie, všechna magie je z předmětu vysáta a předmět se rozpadne. Všichni si myslí, že kletba smrti se nedá nijak zastavit, ale dá se vyblokovat jakýmkoliv předmětem, který se dostane do cesty paprsku kletby.

Kombinace šesti štítu na prstenu vytvoří v tomto případě sedmý štít, který se pohybuje někde mezi hmotným a magickým štítem. Dochází tu ke střetu kletby, která se snaží vysát magii ze štítu a štít, který díky šesti drahokamům vysává magii zase z kletby. Problém je, že když se vzájemné vysávání magie zruší, dva drahokamy na prstenu prasknou a již není k dalšímu užitku," vysvětloval jim dál Harry a všichni se dívali na další podrobnosti, které Harry uvedl v dokumentaci.

„Uvádíte tu, že ten váš prsten dokáže uchránit svého nositele před pěti sty kouzly Černé a Bojové magie. Každý artefakt má nějakou slabinu, jakou má tenhle prsten?" zajímala se profesorka McGonagallová.

„Slabinu? Ano, má jich hned několik. Většina soubojových kouzel štíty na prstenu ani neaktivuje, to stejné platí pro veškeré kouzla Bílé magie. Problém nastává ve chvíli, kdy se nositel prstenu pustí do používání Bílé magie, která oslabuje štíty na prstenu. Nepřišel jsem na to, proč tomu tak je. Ačkoliv já osobně neuznávám rozdělené magie na Bílou, Bojovou, Černou a podobně. Vždy záleží na úmyslu kouzelníka, nikoliv toho, jakou používá magii," odpověděl a profesorka přikývnula.

„Mohl byste nám předvést onen prsten v akci?" optal se předseda komise.

„Jistě," řekl Harry, tasil hůlku a vyčaroval si figurínu, které prsten nasadil. Odstoupil do patřičné vzdálenosti a během chviličky na figurínu seslal mnoho kouzel z Černé magie prvního až čtvrtého stupně. Nakonec si sundal vlastní prsten a seslal na figurínu deset kouzel bílé magie, přičemž oba štíty černé magie selhaly a následně selhaly i všechny ostatní štíty. Pokud Harry chtěl, aby prsten znovu fungoval, musel obnovit ony štíty.

„Máme ještě pár minut, jste schopen ten prsten znovu očarovat, aby fungoval, jak má?"

„Pokusím se. Prvně musím z každého drahokamu odstranit pozůstatky starých kouzel a následně je jeden po druhém zakouzlit tak, aby přijaly kouzlo pro daný štít," prohlásil a dal se do čarování. Celá porota s napětím sledovala a profesor Kratiknot se nestačil divit, jak Harry dokázal používat Kouzelné formule k uskladnění různých štítů do drahokamů.

„Váš čas vypršel. Nevadí, že jste nezvládnul obnovit funkci všech štítů, ale jde vidět, že tomu doopravdy rozumíte. Mohu se jen optat, odkud máte takové znalosti?" oznámil mu předseda komise.

„Nějakou dobu jsem byl studentem ve Faraonském institutu v Egyptě," odpověděl Harry popravdě a muž pouze přikývnul.

„Dobrá, děkujeme vám, pane Pottere. Doufám, že se tomuto budete věnovat i nadále a snad jednou vymyslíte něco, čím kletbu smrti doopravdy zastavíte a ne pouze jednou," usmál se muž a McGonagallová odvedla Harryho zpátky na chodbu.

„Vedl jste si výborně, pane Pottere. Musím uznat, že v Bradavicích je vás škoda, ale jsem ráda, že tu jste," řekla tiše a zavřela za ním dveře.

„Tak co, jak to šlo?" zajímali se Draco s Ronem.

„Nic těžkého, odpovědět na několik otázek, vysvětlit jak to celé funguje a nakonec menší demonstrace. Rozhodně od prvních a druhých ročníků nic velkého neočekávají, proto to bylo docela jednoduché u té obhajoby," usmál se na ně.

„Takže máme klid, už jen ročníkové zkoušky na konci června a dva měsíce volna," prohlásil Ron.

„Moc si nefandi, přes prázdniny budete všichni hezky procvičovat Nitrobranu a dál posilovat své tělo, abychom od září mohli začít kouzlit naplno," ušklíbnul se Harry. „Navíc musíte být v kondici, jestli se chcete stát Zvěromágy," dodal a Draco přikyvoval.

Následující týdny ubíhaly v rychlém tempu. Jak se všichni studenti učili na ročníkové zkoušky, nebo na zkoušky NKÚ či OVCE, napětí se ve škole stupňovalo, ale to neplatilo pro Harryho studijní kroužek. Díky tomu, že všichni prováděli meditace, dokázali udržet veškeré emoce v patřičné míře a tak jim Harry začátkem června začal vysvětlovat, jak funguje Nitrobrana, jak provádět cvičení a jak si ji úspěšně udržet po celou dobu jako pasivní ochranu mysli s tím, že při možné útoku na jejich mysl mohou přejít do aktivního bránění. Také jim vysvětlil, jak na několik momentů Nitrobranu posílit co největším množstvím magie a vyhodit útočníka ze své mysli. Každému předal pergamen s několika základními technikami meditace a budování si pasivní Nitrobrany. Každému také dal ruličku pergamenu, kde byla teorie přeměny člověka do zvířete a zpátky. Apeloval na ně, aby mimo školu a dozor nic nezkoušeli a pouze si podrobně nastudovali celou teorii.

Během té doby se někteří nejspíše odvážní, ale spíše naprosto blbí studenti pokusili ze zálohy zaútočit nebo ublížit někomu ze studijního kroužku. Madam Pomfreyová si všimnula, že vždy, když někdo z Harryho přátel skončil na ošetřovně, o pár hodin později na ošetřovně skončilo i několik dalších studentů a to třeba i o několik let starších, než byli prvňáčci. Tři týdny se je zkoušeli největší zatvrzelci dostat, ale nakonec si všichni uvědomili, že s Harrym Potterem si nikdo zahrávat nebude a kdo sáhne na jeho přátele, dopadne dvakrát hůř. Pokud šlo o Zmijozelské, nikdo se Harrymu nepletl do cesty, stejně tak jeho přátelům, teda až na trojici Pansy, Goyle a Crabbe, ale ti po každém provinění dostali svůj trest od Zmijozelských i všech hadů, které Harry ve Zmijozelské koleji svou přítomností probudil.

Během přípravy na ročníkové zkoušky a studiem v jejich kroužku, se Harry, Draco, Ron, Fred a George připravovali na poslední zápas famfrpálové sezóny. Hrály s Havraspárem o první místo, což znamenalo, že po mnoha letech získá famfrpálový pohár někdo jiný, než Zmijozel. Do onoho zápasu zbýval týden, proto se jim Wood rozhodnul dát více odpočinku, než šíleného tréninku, který poslední měsíc a půl probíhal.


	20. Chapter 20

**20. Konec školního roku**

„Dámy a pánové, vítejte na posledním famfrpálovém zápase této sezóny v Bradavicích. Dnešní zápas se odehraje mezi Nebelvírem a Havraspárem. Oba týmy mají stejný počet bodů a tak se rozhodne o tom, kdo letos vyhraje famfrpálový pohár," vítal Lee všechny na tribunách.

„Prosím uvítejte hráče Havraspáru, Roger Davies jako kapitán a střelec, další střelci Burrow a Stretton, odrážeči Samuels a Inglebee, brankář Page a nakonec chytačka Changová!" hlásil Lee a Havraspárští i někteří Zmijozelští přivítali své favority.

„Nyní hráči Nebelvíru, Oliver Wood jako kapitán a brankář, střelkyně Johnsonová, Spinnetová a Bellová, odrážeči Weasley a Weasley a nakonec chytač Potter!" vykřikl Lee a tribuny s Nebelvírskými studenty zaduněly pod skandováním Nebelvírských fanoušků.

„Madam Hoochová je již ve středu hřiště a všechny míče jsou vypuštěny, ozývá se pískot a hra začala. Camrálu se hned ujala Bellová, která přihrává Johnsonové, která nahrává zpátky Bellové a je to deset nula pro Nebelvír," hlásil Lee Nebelvírští potleskem odměnili své hráče.

Hra trvala již půl hodiny, během které Nebelvír zvýšil své vedení na 70 ku 20. Harry občas pomohl v útoku či obraně, když se soupeřům připletl do cesty, byla to jedna z taktik, jak využít chytače a on si to užíval. Kolem hřiště se proháněl takovou rychlostí, jakou si mohl dovolit, aby stíhal sledovat Changovou i dění ve hře. Changová se držela velice blízko, ačkoliv ji vždy uletěl, po chvilce byla zase u něj a stále ho pronásledovala, ať se ji pokusil jakkoliv setřást.

_Pokud mě chce sledovat, měla by si dávat pozor._ Pomyslel si Harry a nasadil masku soustředění, jakoby spatřil Zlatonku. Prolétl kolem Changové a okamžitě se vydal dolů k zemi. Changovou si držel za sebou tak, aby přes něj neviděla a nemohla zjistit, že blafuje. Během chvilky byl jen pár stop nad zemí, když svůj střemhlavý let vybral a vydal se vzhůru do vzduchu s mírným úsměvem, když za sebou uslyšel výkřik a lámání dřeva. Nimbusy byla dobrá košťata, ale na jeho speciální koště přímo pro chytače jiné značky a sériové modely neměly šanci.

„To muselo vážně bolet, Potter předvedl dokonalou Vronského fintu a Changová vypadá, že již nebude nadále schopna hrát a pokud vidím dobře, i její koště je poškozené. Ano, na její místo nastupuje Moon, nadějný chytač a stejně jako Potter je v prvním ročníku," hlásil Lee.

Moon si už od Harryho držel odstup, ale i on po další půl hodině padl do Harryho léčky. Oproti Changové z toho vyvázl daleko lépe, protože udělal jen pár kotoulů, ale hned zase naskočil na koště a vyrazil do vzduchu. Harry předpokládal, že s trochou tréninku by to mohl být velice kvalitní chytač.

Nebelvírské střelkyně ukázaly, že ony vládnou hřišti a dokázaly zvednout jejich skóre na 190 ku 90, když Harry zahlédnul Zlatonku v pravé brankové obruči na Havraspárské straně. Přidal se k Alici, která mířila do útoku a prorazil jí cestu obranou a sám prolétl brankovou obručí, když se vydal na hon za zlatonkou, což Page zaskočilo a Alice mohla skórovat. Jakmile camrál proletěl brankovou obručí, Harry chytil Zlatonku a ukončil tak zápas.

„Harry Potter chytil zlatonku, Nebelvír po dlouhých letech vyhrává famfrpálový pohár!" křičel Lee a celý Nebelvírský tým oblétl vítězné kolečko kolem celého hřiště. Když slétnuli dolů na hřiště, již je tam čekala profesorka McGonagallová s ředitelem Brumbálem a dalšími učiteli a hráči.

„Gratuluji k famfrpálovému poháru," prohlásil Brumbál, který pohár přebral od Severuse a předal jej Oliverovi.

„Děkuji," odpověděl Oliver a zvednul pohár nad hlavu, všechno kolem vybouchlo v radostném jásotu oslav.

„Profesorko McGonagallová, my, Nebelvírský famfrpálový tým vám slavnostně předáváme famfrpálový pohár," prohlásil Oliver a McGonagallová jej s úsměvem od ucha k uchu převzala.

„Děkuji, čekala jsem na něj dlouhých sedm let, nyní bude konečně zpátky na svém místě, kam patří," prohlásila a hned několik reportérů a jiných novinářů nechalo pořídit fotky vítězného týmu s pohárem i jejich kolejní ředitelkou.

Oslava byla velká, neboť slavily hned tři koleje a tak oslavu Brumbál uspořádal ve Velké síni. Ačkoliv se to profesorce McGonagallové nelíbilo, protáhnula se až do brzkých ranních hodin, než všechny poslala spát zpátky na své koleje.

Většina školy víkend prospala nebo odpočívala, ačkoliv se závěrečné zkoušky blížily nezastavitelným tempem. Harryho skupinka se opakováním toho, co již uměli, nezdržovala. Harry je chtěl naučit co nejvíce, než na dva měsíce jakožto Harry Potter zase zmizí. Již měl naplánovanou cestu do Francie na pár dní a pak do Japonska pokud možno na zbytek prázdnin.

Týden závěrečných zkoušek proběhl bez jakéhokoliv problému, nikdo z jeho skupinky si nestěžoval, že by něco nevěděl. Spíše se mezi sebou bavili, jak to bylo jednoduché a nechápou, jak se toho mohli bát.

Byl krásný den a Harry se rozhodnul trénovat své živly na břehu jezera. Naila ve své podobě lvice ležela opodál a vyhřívala se na Slunci. Nebyla zvyklá na zimu, která ve Skotsku tak dlouho panovala a ona se nemohla nabažit slunečního tepla.

Harry byl ponořen do svého tréninku, takže si nevšimnul Luciuse Malfoye, jak pospíchá směrem ke škole.

Draco se chystal i s ostatními přáteli jít ven za Harrym a dívat se na jeho trénink s živly, když spatřil, jak po schodech k nim jde jeho otec.

„Otče, co tu děláš?" optal se překvapený Draco.

„Buď ticho a pojď se mnou, kluku, tvé služby mi jsou k užitku," prohlásil Lucius velice chladným hlasem a až nyní si Draco všimnul, že jeho otec má karmínově rudé oči. Tasil hůlku a to byl pokyn pro ostatní, aby ji také tasili.

„Kdo jste a co jste udělal s mým otcem?" optal se Draco a namířil hůlkou na Luciuse.

„Myslíš si, že něco zmůžeš proti nejmocnějšímu čaroději světa? Chceš se stavět Lordu Voldemortovi?" zasyčel Lucius nebezpečně a mávnutím hůlky odhodil polovinu protivníků. Ron s Fredem a Georgem se vůbec neostýchali a vyslali na Luciuse mnoho svých kouzel a Draco se k nim přidal, ale neměli žádnou šanci. Během chviličky stál jen Draco s Ronem, kteří kolem sebe měli aktivované štíty z Harryho prstenu.

„Tohle mě nebaví a já spěchám, Avada Kedavra!" zasyčel a zelený paprsek kletby smrti narazil do speciálního štítu, který se zformoval před Ronem. Docela ho to zarazilo, ale jakmile kletba zmizela, Ron zakřičel bolestí a zhroutil se na zem, nikoliv mrtev, ale jeho prsty byly spáleny od magie vypuštěné z roztříštěných drahokamů. Lucius na nic nečekal, popadl Draca, který byl v šoku a odtáhnul jej do třetího patra, kde kletbou smrti zabil Chloupka. S Ďáblovým osidlem se nepáral, protože když s ním skončil, zbyly z něj jen ohořelé kořeny. Zamčené dveře jej nezastavily, hlavně když je zničil i s okolní stěnou a obdobně si poradil i s obřími šachy, které rozmetal všude po místnosti. Chtěl pokračovat dál, ale zasáhnula jej kletba a on narazil do stěny, kde leželo několik roztříštěných figurek. Když se zvedl a podíval proti sobě, spatřil Harryho Pottera v plné zbroji a magií vyzařující do prostoru.

Harry kolem sebe nechal rotovat ohnivý prstenec, který chtěl posílit vzduchem, ale pocítil, jak někdo zničil jeho ochrany na padacích dveřích pod Chloupkem.

„Nailo, vstávej, někdo se vydal do zakázaných chodeb a já to musím zkontrolovat," prohlásil v arabštině a rozběhnul se ke škole. Netušil, co se děje, proto se nehodlal přemisťovat. Naila jej následovala. Harry zjistil, že bylo dobře, že se nepřemístil, neboť by nikdy nenarazil na své přátele, kteří byli pěkně zřízeni. Profesoři se kolem nich jen hemžili a to stejné platilo i pro studenty.

„Co se stalo?" optal se okamžitě Susan, které nic moc nebylo a seděla zády opřená o zeď.

„Dracův otec nás napadl, ale nebyl to on, aspoň myslím. Měl rudé oči a prohlašoval něco o tom, že je Lord V- Ty-víš-kdo," odpověděla mu.

„Kde je Draco?" optal se, když viděl, jak je postupně o jeho přátele postaráno, ale blonďáka nikde neviděl.

„S ním," řekla Susan a rozbrečela se. Harry jí dal ruku na rameno, a když k němu vzhlédla, dal jí pusu na čelo.

„Všechno bude v pořádku, slibuji," zašeptal a Susan jen sledovala, jak se Harry postavil a podíval se na Nailu.

„Postarej se, aby se všichni dostali na ošetřovnu a dostalo se jim plné péče. Já si to jdu vyřídit s Voldemortem," prohlásil a bez jediného dalšího slova se jim přemístil před očima. Jeho první zastávka byla jejich tajná místnost, kde si vzal obyčejný meč, se kterým trénoval a magická hůl. V další chvíli byl v místnosti se šachovnicí, když spatřil Luciuse Malfoye, jak za sebou vláčí Draca. Na nic nečekal a zasáhnul jej kletbou s žlutým paprskem, která Luciuse odhodila od Draca.

„Draco, jsi v pořádku?" optal se hned Harry.

„ON posedl mého otce," odpověděl Draco, ale v další chvíli odlétl pryč a s bolestným výkřikem narazil do stěny.

„To je již potřetí, co mi bráníššš v získání toho Kamene, Pottere," zasyčel Lucius úplně cizím hlasem.

„Někdo musí a cítím se daleko lépe, když se o to postarám sám, než abych spoléhal na druhé," odpověděl Harry a aktivoval štíty na prstenu, neboť na něj Voldemort vyslal hned několik kleteb, které mu Harry začal vracet.

Harry si s Voldemortem vyměnil několik kouzel, když mu z ruky vylétl meč a odletěl směrem do míst, kde ležel Draco. Voldemort se usmál, ten štít, který kolem sebe Potter měl, ho iritoval, ale jeho každé třetí kouzlo jím dokázalo projít a on částečně odzbrojil svého protivníka. Nebál se magie, to nikoliv, ale dokud byl v Luciusově těle, ten meč mu mohl být nebezpečný.

„Vzdej ssse Pottere," ušklíbnul se Voldemort.

„To tak, ty prachsprostý vrahu," odseknul Harry a vyslal na Voldemorta několik kouzel, kterým Voldemort uhnul, ale i tak bolestně zavyl.

„Máššš talent, to musssím uznat, máššš i potenciál být velký, přidej ssse ke mě a já oživím tvé rodiče, to bysss sssnad chtěl, nebo ne?" usmíval se Voldemort, ale odpovědí mu byl jen další příval kleteb, což ho rozhněvalo a vypustil na Potter vše, čeho byl v Luciusově těle schopen.

„Někdo tam bojuje." „Pospěšme si." Ozývaly se hlasy a během chviličky do místnosti vběhnuli někteří profesoři i s Nailou. Severus, Minerva i Filius sledovali Luciuse, jak bojuje tou nejčernější magií a Harry mu to vrací výběrem takových kleteb, o kterých někteří plně vyučení kouzelníci ani nesnili.

„Tohle je tvůj konec, Pottere. Avada Kedavra!" zakřičel Voldemort a Harry se ušklíbnul, neboť kletba narazila do štítu, který jeho prsten stvořil.

„Jak se ti líbí můj výtvor, Tome? Zastaví to kletbu smrti, sice jen jednou, ale po čas tohoto efektu jsi naprosto bezbranný," usmíval se Harry a kývnul hlavou na souhlas. Voldemort nechápal, ale pak se rozkřičel bolestí, nikoliv protože něco zranilo Luciusovo tělo, ale protože zranění utrpěla jeho duše. Když se podíval do míst, kde cítil bolest, spatřil zlatavě zářící ostří meče.

„Opusť tělo mého otce, ty netvore!" vykřikl Draco, který zářil stejnou zlatavou barvou, jakou zářil i meč. Když Draco meč ze svého otce vytáhnul, nebyla vidět žádná stopa po zranění, ale na meči byl stále nabodnutý přízrak Lorda Voldemorta, který vřískal na celé kolo, než se osvobodil a za nadávek v tom nejtemnějším jazyce ze všech prolétl stopem a během několika hodin prchnul z Anglie. Jakmile Voldemort opustil Luciusovo tělo, kletba smrti se přerušila a následný výbuch Harryho i Luciuse odhodil.

Draco chytil svého otce, ačkoliv to bolelo, ale nenechal ho utrpět žádné další zranění. Harry před nárazem do zdi byl zachráněn Nailou, která ve své lví podobě překonala vzdálenost mezi nimi a po přeměně jej zachytila do své náruče. Trojice profesorů jen stála a nechápavě sledovala a snažila se pochopit, co se to právě stalo. Z transu je vytrhl až Nailin hlas.

„Tohle mi už nikdy nedělej, je ti to jasné?" prohlásila a Harry se na ní usmál.

„Jeden by řekl, že si se o mě bála i přes fakt, že víš, čeho jsem schopen," odpověděl slabě.

„Právě že vím, čeho jsi schopen. Pojď, odnesu tě na ošetřovnu," řekla a rozešla se k východu i s Harrym v náruči.

„Můžu nás tam přemístit, jak je na tom Draco a jeho otec?" optal se, když viděl, jak u nich klečí Snape s Kratiknotem.

„Nevím, ale nikam nás přemisťovat nebudeš, krásně tě odnesu, minule jsi mě zachránil ty, nyní tě na ošetřovnu dopravím já," prohlásila Naila a prošla zpátky do místnosti s mrtvým Chloupkem a pak zamířila rovnou na ošetřovnu. Všichni tři profesoři i s Dracem a Luciusem je následovali.

„Poppy, rychle sem," zavolala McGonagallová a ukázala na Draca a jeho otce. Naila mezitím Harryho položila do volné postele a zbavila ho přebytečného oblečení, které bylo stejně roztrhané.

„Hej, mě nic není, ale pokud mě chceš vidět nahého, mohla si říci a počkat, až bych šel do sprchy nebo něco," protestoval Harry, ale Naila jej umlčela ukazováčkem na jeho rtech a pustila se do vymývání všech ran i ranek, které Harry při souboji utržil. Nikdy by to nahlas nepřiznal, ale byl nehorázně vyčerpaný a všechno ho bolelo, hlavně pěkně hluboká řezná rána na stehně a tři prsty okolo prstenu, sice střet přežil, ale o pár sekund déle a jeho ruka by dopadla stejně jako ta Ronova. Ne že by si stěžoval, to ne, jen na tom prstenu bude muset zapracovat a zbavit se tohoto vedlejšího efektu. Než si to uvědomil, pohltila ho temnota a on neměl ponětí o světě.

Když se Harry probudil, bylo to o několik hodin později a první, čeho si všimnul, byli Bystrozorové, kteří hlídali u vchodu na ošetřovnu. Na ošetřovně nebyla pouze madame Pomfreyová, ale v bílých pláštích tam obcházeli studenty další dva lékouzelníci.

„Jen v klidu ležte, pane Pottere, možná vám to nepřipadalo, ale ztratil jste více krve, než by se vám zdálo a spotřeboval jste přes polovinu svých magických zásob," oznámila mu madam Pomfreyová, která se objevila vedle něj.

„Jak jsou na tom ostatní?" optal se hned Harry.

„Mnozí z nich utrpěli pouze lehká zranění, ale pan Ronald Weasley bude léčit své prsty ještě pár týdnů, než budou zase v původní podobě. Pan Draco Malfoy je magicky vyčerpaný a měl by se probudit za jeden nebo dva dny. Pokud jde o Luciuse Malfoye, u něj je to komplikovanější, protože byl posednutý přízrakem, což má následky na jeho tělo, mysl i magii," odpověděla mu madam Pomfreyová a kývnula na Bystrozory. Jeden z nich mávnul hůlkou a nic se nedělo, ale po chvíli na ošetřovnu vstoupil Rufus Brousek, Amélie Bonesová a jeho děda.

„Jen ležte, kadete, madam Pomfreyová by nám dala, kdybychom vás vytáhnuli z postele, když musíte odpočívat," usmál se na něj Brousek a Harry přikývnul. Madam Bonesová se na chvíli zastavila u Susan, ale hned stála u jeho postele.

„Ostatní nás již zasvětili do toho, co se stalo, profesor Snape nám ukázal vzpomínku na boj, který viděl mezi vámi a Luciusem Malfoye. Musím se přiznat, že něco podobného jsem od konce války neviděla," řekla madame Bonesová a on jen přikývnul.

„Vedl sis dobře, ale spoléhal jsi se na svůj prsten víc, než bylo zdravé. Ale i přes fakt, že jsi trénoval posledních pět let, jsi dosáhnul limitu svého těla, takže po tobě nemohu chtít, abys zvládal souboje stejně jako plně vytrénovaný Bystrozor. Brumbál chtěl všechno zase utajit, ale Susan poslala zprávu své tetě a jakmile to bude možné, budou tu i rodiče zbývajících studentů," vysvětloval jeho děda.

„Zajímalo by mě, kde byl Brumbál. Voldemort použil na pozemcích školy mnoho kouzel černé magie, dvakrát kletbu smrti a každý ředitel je napojený na ochranné bariéry a kouzla, takže o tom musel vědět," optal se Harry.

„Brumbál byl odlákán na Ministerstvo kouzel, ale jakmile tam dorazil, vydal se hned zpátky do Bradavic, ale dorazil až bylo půl hodiny po všem," odpověděla madam Bonesová.

„Chcete mi říci, že Brumbálovi trvalo půl hodiny, než se dostal zpátky do školy z Ministerstva kouzel? Pomocí krbu by tu byl během několika sekund, kdyby se přemístil, byl by tu během několika minut, podle toho, kam by se přemístil, kdyby použil svého fénixe, dostal by se dolů do komnat s Kamenem mudrců během několika okamžiků. Ne, nedivil bych se, kdyby Brumbál věděl, co se děje a schválně nespěchal a jako hrdina přišel na poslední chvíli a zachránil celou situaci. Měl jsem dojem, že tohle místo je jedno z nejbezpečnějších na světě, ale opak je pravdou, Brumbál nejspíš nemá ponětí o ochranách hradu," namítal Harry a všechny tři dospělé šokoval. Nikdo z nich nepomyslel na to, že by mohli pochybovat o tom, co Brumbál dělat nebo se vyptávat na jeho úmysly.

„Pane Pottere, očekávám hlášení na konci měsíce a postarejte se, aby se ten Kámen vrátil pravému majiteli. Brumbál prohlásil něco v tom smyslu, že je to příliš nebezpečný předmět a po dohodě s Nicolasem Flamelem jej zničil. Vím, že to byla jen atrapa, takže dobrá práce a na váš účet bude poslána suma za splnění desetiměsíční mise. Jinak jsme se s Rufusem dohodli, že budete spadat přímo pode mne. Rufus je sice vedoucí Oddělení Bystrozorů, ale já mám na starosti celý Odbor pro uplatňování kouzelnických zákonů. Alastor Moody bude nadále vašim trenérem," oznámila mu madam Bonesová a Harry přikývnul.

„V tom případě si poznamenejte, že téměř celé letní prázdniny budu v Japonsku trénovat elementární magii a snad se mi povede splnit zkoušky na druhý stupeň každého elementu," odpověděl Harry a Amélie přikývnula.

„Ačkoliv bude všechno ve vašem hlášení, kadete, je nutné, abychom udělali nějaký zápis již nyní v rámci vyšetřování," řekl Brousek a kývnul na Alastora, aby se o to postaral. Amélie se zastavila u Susan s Hannah a Brousek předal Bystrozorům další pokyny, než z ošetřovny odešel.

„Znáš postup, sepiš události dnešní konfrontace s Voldemortem. Obávám se ale, že tímto je tvé utajení jakožto Jamese Evanse prozrazeno a je jen otázkou času, než se v novinách ukáže, že již pět let podstupuješ výcvik na Bystrozora," řekl Alastor.

„Všichni z Nebelvíru to již vědí, takže bych se nedivil, kdyby se někdo nepochlubil ostatním kamarádům z jiných kolejí a nevěděla to již celá škola. Všichni si myslí, že neposlouchám pomluvy a jiné drby mezi studenty, ale každý na škole ví, že jsem Merlin," odpověděl Harry a pustil se do sepisování událostí. Přesně ve chvíli, kdy to dopsal a předal dědovi, na ošetřovnu vstoupila Naila a za ní Brumbál.

„Harry," prohlásila radostně a usadila se vedle jeho postele. Alastor na oba dva kývnul a vydal se k ostatním probuzeným studentům, aby zajistil i jejich verzi celé téhle věci.

„Jsem tak rád, že jsi v pořádku, chlapče. Docela jsi mě překvapil s bariérou, kterou jsi kolem kamene umístil, nikdy by mě to nenapadlo, ale díky Fawkesovi jsem se dostal pryč i s kamenem a následně jej zničil. Je příliš nebezpečné, aby něco takového existovalo," prohlásil Brumbál.

„Plnil jsem pouze svou misi, řediteli. Pokud jde o Kámen Mudrců a všechno, co se kolem něj dělo, je to čistě vaše vina. Doufám, že se o vás Školní rada postará, protože jste ohrozil školu plnou bezbranných studentů. Nebýt mých prstenů, Ron by byl mrtev a nyní kvůli vám zemře i Sir Nicolas s jeho ženou," odpověděl Harry chladně a Brumbálovi zmizl úsměv z tváře.

„Nikdy bych neohrozil žádného z mých studentů, proto kámen chránily překážky mistrů ve svém oboru," namítal Brumbál a Harry se rozesmál.

„Ron, Draco, Fred a George by přes ty zkoušky prošly a to i bez mé pomoci a toho, co jsem je letos naučil. Kdybyste ten kámen chtěl doopravdy ochránit, nikdy byste nepřesvědčil Sira Nicolase, aby vám jej vydal."

„Vidím, že tě Alastor učil velice důkladně nikomu nevěřit, ale zjistíš, chlapče drahá, že já nejsem tvůj nepřítel," usmál se na něj Brumbál a vydal se pryč.

„Ale nejste ani můj přítel a nikdy nebudete," řekl Harry, ale to už Brumbál neslyšel.

Draco se probudil ještě toho večera a chvíli mu trvalo, než si plně vzpomněl, co se stalo. Pro Harryho i Draca bylo záhadou, jak dokázal na meč nabodnout Voldemortův přízrak, ale ať se to snažili vysvětlit jakkoliv, nebyli si ničím jistí.

„Draco?" ozvalo se tiché zašeptání a oba dva přistoupili k Dracovu otci.

„Hned zajdu pro madam Pomfreyovou," řekl Harry a během chviličky se vráti ní.

„Pane Malfoyi, tady máte posilňující a magii doplňující lektvar, je nutné, abyste měl co nejvíce odpočinku, takže maximálně za půl hodinky si vezmete bezesný spánek," rozkázala madam Pomfreyová a nalila do Luciuse dva lektvary a třetí položila na stolek.

„Draco, jestli se Pán Zla někdy vrátí, zničí nás za tuhle zradu," řekl tiše Lucius.

„Proč jste se k němu vůbec přidal? Pokud bych se na něj díval z hlediska čistoty krve, má ji ještě méně než já a to jsem prý poloviční krve. Vždyť jeho otec byl mudla a jeho matka silnější moták," povzdechnul si Harry.

„Pán Zla je přímím dědicem Salazara Zmijozela," protestoval Lucius.

„Chyba, Voldemort je pokrevním dědicem Zmijozela, ale já jsem magickým dědicem Salazara Zmijozela, což znamená, že Voldemort může mluvit Hadím jazykem, ale nikdy nebude ovládat Hadí magii," odpověděl Harry.

„Takže mimo toho, že jsi reinkarnací samotného Merlina, máš magické dary Salazara Zmijozela?" ujišťoval se Lucius a Harry přikývnul.

„Otče, jak tě mohlo to monstrum posednout?" zajímal se Draco.

„Díky tomuhle," povzdechnul si pro změnu Lucius a vyhrnul si levý rukáv a ukázal jim své Znamení zla. „Když jsem Znamení přijal, nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že budeme krást, ničit a vraždit. Lord Voldemort byl mladý muž s ideály, jak ochránit náš svět před vlivem mudlů a jejich hrozby. Každý kouzelník narozený mudlům může jít a prozradit náš svět celé své rodině, ti to řeknou svým přátelům a tak dál. Mudlové mají způsoby, jak nás vyhladit všechny a to jednou pro vždy. Tomuhle jsme chtěli zabránit, ze strachu, že by se historie opakovala a nás chtěli zase upalovat pro něco, s čím jsme se narodili," vysvětloval Lucius. Draco mu podal sklenici s vodou, aby se mohl napít a vysvětlovat dál.

„Pán Zla pod svým Znamením shromáždil hodně stoupenců a spojenců, jenže v té době Brumbál porazil Grindelwalda a obsadil nejvýznamnější místa politická. Když se dostal k moci, prohlásil nás za zločince a dělal vše proto, aby nás připravil o majetek a lidi popuzoval proti nám. Po prvním souboji mezi Brumbálem a Pánem Zla se vše změnilo a Pán Zla využil našeho Znamení a ovládal nás jako své sluhy, nutil nás zabíjet a rabovat, nikdo z nás neměl na výběr. Pokud se Pán Zla vrátí, všechny děti Smrtijedů budou buď také označeny, nebo zabity i s jejich rodinami. Většina z nás má jen jednoho potomka a mnoho rodů nemá ani to jedno dítě a čistokrevné rody upadají."

„Takže dokud nebyl Brumbál u moci, byly jste jen politicky a finančně zaměřená skupina, která chtěla chránit naši společnost před vnějším světem a dokud máte Znamení Zla, Voldemort vás může ovládat stejně, jako kdyby na vás měl kletbu Imperius," shrnul to Harry a Lucius přikývnul.

„Proti Imperiu se dá bojovat, ale proti vůli Pána Zla nikoliv. Jeho Znamení je provázáno s naší magií a věřím, že by nás dokázal jednoduše zabít, kdyby chtěl," dodal Lucius.

„Já se před ním neskloním a jeho Znamení nepřijmu. Můžeš mě vydědit, ale pokud se vrátí, budu stát bok po boku s Harrym. Tento rok se spolu střetli již třikrát a pokaždé Pán Zla musel utéci z boje. Sám jsem ho jistě zranil, nevím jak jsem to dokázal, ale nemohl jsem dopustit, aby z tebe vysál všechnu magii i život a zabil tě," prohlásil Draco a Lucius se na svého syna chvíli díval. Harry netušil, jak Lucius zareaguje.

„Obávám se, že po dnešku naše přežití závisí pouze na Merlinovi, ale pokud Pán Zla bude chtít, zabije mě skrze Znamení," řekl Lucius, vzal si ze stolku bezesný spánek a během chvilky nevěděl o světě.

„Vítejte na závěrečné hostině letošního školního roku. Jako každý rok, i letos jedna z kolejí vyhrála školní pohár a je moji povinností, vám tuhle radostnou novinu sdělit. Na čtvrtém místě se umístil Mrzimor s 376 body. Těsně nad nimi na třetím místě je Havraspár s 382 body. Na druhém místě je Zmijozel s 437 body a na prvním místě Nebelvír s neuvěřitelnými 513 body. Gratuluji Nebelvíre," prohlásil Brumbál a tři koleje jásaly a Zmijozelští tleskali jen někteří. Když potlesk utichnul, Brumbál stále stál a napil se, aby mohl mluvit dál.

„Velice dobře, Nebelvíre, velice dobře. Na poslední chvíli bych rád udělil panu Harry Potterovi a panu Draco Malfoyovi Vyznamenání za zvláštní služby škole, když oba zabránili neznámému černokněžníkovi v získání Kamene Mudrců, který byl pod školou ukrytý," prohlásil Brumbál a vyzval oba dva, aby předstoupili a profesorka McGonagallová jim udělila pergamen o tom, za co jim bylo ono vyznamenání uděleno.

„Nyní všem přeji dobrou chuť," dodal Brumbál a sám si se pustil do svého jídla.

„To není možné, vy porušíte školní řád a dostanete za to vyznamenání?" supěla Hermiona a s nenávisti v očích vraždila Harryho i Draca. Toho rána se totiž dozvěděli předběžné výsledky ročníkových zkoušek a bylo to tak, jak Harry předpokládal. On byl první, Draco druhý a Hermiona až na třináctém místě, čemuž se celý Harryho kroužek zasmál.

„Harry, co plánuješ dělat přes prázdniny?" optal se Draco.

„Nejdříve navštívím Sira Nicolase, pak se zastavíme s dědou ve Francii nebo Španělsku na chvíli a nakonec v Japonsku zůstanu po zbytek prázdnin, proč se ptáš?" optal se Harry.

„Otce zajímá, jestli bys nechtěl poslední týden před začátkem školy strávit u nás na Malfoy manor. Bude tam i Theodor a Blaise. Otec řekl, že můžu pozvat i ostatní z našeho studijního kroužku. Naše sídlo je zabezpečené, takže Ministerstvo nikdy nepřijde na to, že budeme kouzlit mimo školu,"odpovídal hned Draco.

„Uvidím, jak rychle složím zkoušky na další stupeň živlů, hlavně každý den meditujte a od příštího roku pokročíme v našem učebním plánu, jak jsem slíbil," řekl a Draco přikývnul. Dál se o tom nebavili a dvojčata se všude kolem vyptávala, jaký vtípek z celého roku se jim líbil nejvíce.

Druhý den ráno již všichni seděli ve vlaku do Londýna, kde na ně čekali rodiče nebo jiní rodinní příslušníci. Harry se rozloučil se svými přáteli, pozdravil všechny jejich rodiče a nakonec se přemístil domů, kde na něj již čekal děda. Prvně se najedl, sepsal hlášení, které předal dědovi a odeslal Siru Nicolasovi dopis, ve kterém ho žádal o schůzku. Pak již nezbývalo nic jiného, než počkat na odpověď.


	21. Chapter 21

**21. Prázdniny 1/2**

Ron sledoval, jak všichni oslavují a gratulují Dracovi a Harrymu, prý za Speciální služby škole. Blbost, je to Harryho práce se postarat o Voldemorta a nechápal, proč by za to měl být neustále odměňován. Má slávu, bohatství, ve kterém by se mohl klidně utápět několik dalších století a má také moc, o které se jemu může maximálně zdát, nehledě na to, že jej trénuje Pošuk Moody, nejlepší Bystrozor, kterého kdy Anglie měla.

Ron věděl, že se Brumbál snaží zjistit o jejich skupince vše, co může a také věděl, že Harry všechny jeho pokusy blokoval díky Hadímu jazyku a tomu, že je reinkarnací Merlina. Když všichni slavili ve společenské místnosti, sepsal vzkaz pro Brumbála a přemýšlel, jak mu jej doručit. Netrvalo dlouho, než si v rohu místnosti všimnul Grangerové a ušklíbnul se. Ona udělá vše, aby Harryho skupinku v něčem předběhla a toho hodlal využít.

„Hej, Grangerová, mám pro tebe menší prácičku," řekl Ron tiše, aby ho nikdo neslyšel.

„Co chceš, Weasley?" vyjela na něj hned Hermiona.

„Potřebuju tohle odnést Brumbálovi, mám pro něj informace o celé Potterově skupince a jistě ho to bude zajímat," ušklíbnul se Ron a Hermiona přimhouřila oči.

„Proč bys mu něco říkal? Jsi jen Potterův poskok," opřela se do něj.

„Hele, vím, že nejsme přátelé, ale můžeme být spojenci. Před pár dny duch Ty-víš-koho posedl Luciuse Malfoye a málem jsem zemřel, moje ruka se bude hojit ještě dobrý měsíc, než ji budu moci plně užívat a další měsíc, než bude plně funkční. Jestli ostatní chtějí bojovat, ať si bojují, ale já chci žít a Brumbál mě dokáže ochránit. Já mu dodám informace a on mi poskytne ochranu a snad i nějaké to zlato a vědomosti," prohlásil Ron a sledoval, jak Hermiona naplno přemýšlí.

„Dobrá, zanesu to Brumbálovi, ale chci se taky zapojit, ráda bych se dostala k některým knihám z Oddělení s omezeným přístupem a také knihám, které má Potter ve své knihovně," prohlásila Hermiona.

„Ujednáno, zítra se snad sejdu s Brumbálem a všechno to dohodnu," usmál se Ron a podal si s Hermionou pravačku pro uzavření dohody.

Hermiona se vrátila o půl hodiny později s úsměvem na tváři a Ron věděl, že první část jeho plánu proběhnula úspěšně, nyní jen musí počkat, až přijede domů a pomocí Letaxu se vrátí zpátky do Bradavic, aby mohl s Brumbálem mluvit v soukromí.

Albus Brumbál se snažil získat co nejvíce informací o Harrym, ale Alastor Harryho vytrénoval dobře. Harry nedělal chyby, a když ji udělal, nikdy ji znovu nezopakoval. Když k němu do pracovny přišla slečna Grangerová včerejšího večera, byl překvapen, ale nedal to na sobě znát. Když si přečetl vzkaz, který mu předala jménem Ronalda Weasleyho, byl ještě překvapenější, ale záhy pochopil. Závist a strach, to vede mladého Ronalda ke zradě svých přátel, ale on mu samozřejmě neřekne, že je zrádce. Ne, on mu pomůže a Ronald zase pomůže jemu, starý a dobrý obchod, ve kterém budou obě dvě strany spokojeny.

Plameny v krbu zezelenaly a vystoupil z nich mladý Ronald, kterého přivítal úsměvem milého dědečka, kterému člověk může svěřit svá největší tajemství.

„Dobrý večer, pane Weasley," uvítal Rona.

„Dobrý večer, pane řediteli. Jsem rád, že jste si na mě udělal čas a můžete mi říkat prostě Rone," odpověděl Ron a posadil se do křesla, které Brumbál vyčaroval.

„Musím se přiznat, že jsem byl mile překvapen a zvědav, co mi můžeš nabídnout, Rone," usmál se Brumbál a nabídnul Ronovi svůj oblíbený pamlsek.

„Řeknu vám vše, co vím o Potterovi, Malfoyovi a ostatních. Budu vás pravidelně informovat i v dalších měsících, ale nikdo na to nesmí přijít. Potter ovládá Nitrozpyt a dokud nebudu umět Nitrobranu, abych mu vzdoroval, může na mě přijít. Vím, že jste dobrý v Nitrozpytu i Nitrobraně, takže byste mě to mohl naučit nebo doučit přes prázdniny. Také bych rád trochu zlata, abych nemusel chodit v těchto obnošených věcech a mohl si koupit vlastní hůlku, tady ta stará po bratrovi mi nesedí," prohlásil Ron a Brumbál se usmíval.

„Jak do celého plánu zapadá slečna Grangerová?" zajímal se Brumbál.

„Bude prostředníkem mezi námi, je snazší ji konfrontovat, než aby mě někdo vidět chodit do vaší pracovny. Její jediným požadavkem je přistup k některým knihám v Oddělení s omezeným přístupem a knihám, co má Potter v knihovně. Z jeho knihovny jsem schopen ji knihy poskytnout, ale ze školní knihovny bych je musel ukrást," odpověděl Ron.

„Výborně, řekněme, že za každý měsíc informací zaplatím patnáct galeonů, poskytnu vám dvěma přístup do Oddělení s omezeným přístupem a dám vám přívěsky, které během dvou měsíců vybudují dostatečně silné štíty proti Nitrozpytu. Během prázdnin chci, abys sepsal vše, co o Harrym víš a co plánuje, co si myslí, prostě všechno. Když to stihneš do poloviny prázdnin, dostaneš za první rok dvě sta galeonů, pak každý měsíc po patnácti," usmíval se Brumbál.

„Beru, hned jak se vrátím domů, pustím se do toho. Potter je možná silný, ale neuvědomuje si nebezpečí, které to pro nás ostatní představuje. Málem jsem umřel a rád bych žil dostatečně dlouho, abych si ten život užil," odpověděl Ron a Brumbál přikývnul.

„Naprosto souhlasím, zítra tobě i slečně Grangerové pošlu ony přívěsky s vysvětlením. Přeji hezké prázdniny, Rone," usmál se a Ron s přikývnutím vstoupil do smaragdových plamenů.

„Albusi, jestli na tohle mladý Merlin přijde, zničí tě i s mladým Weasleym a tou Grangerovou. Zahráváš si s něčím, s čím bys neměl," prohlásil jeden z předešlých ředitelů.

„Nesmysl, vím co dělám. Dal jsem mladému Potterovi příliš svobody, je na čase, abych zase převzal kontrolu nad jeho činy," prohlásil Brumbál.

„Chceš říci, nad jeho životem," ozval se ředitel Black, na což Brumbál neodpověděl a odebral se do svých komnat.

Harry čekal na odpověď dobré tři dny, a jakmile ji dostal, na jejich pozemek se přemístilo hned několik lidí. Harry s dědou uchopili své magické hole a připravili se na možný útok. Před jejich domem stálo hned několik lidí. Mezi nimi byl i Demetrio a Sir Nicolas.

„Zrovna jsem dostal vaši odpověď, Sire Nicolasi, ale nečekal jsem, že se zde objevíte dříve, než si ji stihnu přečíst," prohlásil Harry a vyšel z domu.

„Mladý Merline, znovu se potkáváme. Když jsem dostal tvůj vzkaz, že bys rád mluvil o mém kameni, nevěděl jsem, co si myslet. Albus mi oznámil, že se vám ho nepodařilo ochránit a při boji byl zničen," odpověděl Sir Nicolas.

„Cože? Brumbál nám oznámil, že jste se dohodnuli, že něco takového je nebezpečné a proto jste ho zničili společně," prohlásil Moody a Harry přikývnul.

„Brumbál byl vždy bastard a velký manipulátor. Co nemohl mít pro sebe, to nemohl mít nikdo," ozvala se zahalená postava mužským hlasem.

„Pojďme dovnitř, jistě vás potěší něco, co vám musím předat," řekl Harry a nechal svou hůl zmizet. Alastor mezitím všechny odvedl do obývacího pokoje, kde se k nim Harry během chviličky připojil.

„Předpokládám, že ostatním Rytířům kulatého stolu důvěřujete," poznamenal Harry a Sir Nicolas přikývnul. Ve stejném okamžiku Harry na stůl položil malý dřevěný box a otevřel jej.

„Když se Voldemortův přízrak pokusil Kámen ukrást podruhé, nahradil jsem ho falešným kamenem a pravý ukryl tady doma, kde jej děda střežil," vysvětlil a Sir Nicolas Kámen mudrců podrobil hned několika zkouškám.

„Je pravý," prohlásil Sir Nicolas a všichni Rytíři si oddechnuli. „Před několika měsíci jsem měl pocit, že se nedožiji konce tohoto roku, ale ten pocit je pryč. Pokud Albus lhal vám i mě, určitě si falešný kámen nechal a pokud neumřeme s mojí ženou, bude mít podezření," řekl Sir Nicolas.

„Můžu vytvořit dva golemy, kteří umřou místo vás, nikdo nepozná rozdíl. Veškerý majetek můžete odkázat tady mladému Merlinovi a přestěhovat se na Kamelot, aspoň tam nebudu bydlet sám," prohlásil maskovaný muž.

„Ano, to bude asi nejlepší. Všichni víme, co je Brumbál zač," prohlásil Sir Greengrass.

„Brumbál je dobrý člověk a zatraceně dobrý čaroděj," obhajoval ho Moody.

„Brumbál a dobrý člověk? Vždyť zabil vlastní sestru v souboji s mým dvojčetem a jeho bratrem. Všichni tvrdí, že to byla nehoda, ale to ho neomlouvá. Nebýt její smrti, přidal by se k mému dvojčeti v dobývání světa ve jménu Vyššího dobra, to bylo jejich heslo a Brumbál jej používá dodnes, vše co dělá, je pro Vyšší dobro," zuřil zahalený Rytíř a Harry s Moodym jen nechápavě hleděli.

„Gellerte, to by stačilo. Tady je něco, co ti pomůže se dostat na Kamelot, kdybys potřeboval pomoci. Obávám se, že se budeme moci setkat pouze tam. Stačí nám říci, že jsi našel nějakou stopu a my ji prověříme, hlavní je, aby ses věnoval studiu a sílil tak rychle, jak jen to půjde," prohlásil Sir Nicolas a podal Harrymu malý stříbrný prsten, který sloužil jako přenášedlo a klíč pro vstup do Kamelotu.

„Jak jde zranit přízrak? Dracovi se to nějakým způsobem podařilo, když Voldemort posedl jeho otce. Draco ho zezadu probodnul zlatě zářícím mečem a doslova nabodnutý přízrak vytáhnul z těla," optal se Harry.

„Zvláštní, můžeme vidět onu vzpomínku?" optal se Sir Ollivander a Harry přikývnul. Jeho děda donesl myslánku a on do ní vložil vzpomínku na celý souboj s Voldemortem. Šli se na to podívat naprosto všichni, kromě něj. On si svůj souboj prohlédne později a pečlivě si prostuduje Voldemortův styl boje, pořadí kleteb, všechny je identifikuje a najde na ně protikletby a štíty.

O pět minut později všichni „vyšli" z myslánky a usadili se na svá místa, nebo se spíše postavili na svá místa, tolik místa na sezení v obývacím pokoji stejně nebylo.

„Nejsme si jistí, ale nejspíše jsme našli Artuše. I přes fakt, že jsme mohli vzpomínkou procházet, nedokázal jsem určit ty zlaté runy, které se na onom meči objevily. Pozorně mladého Malfoye sleduj a uč jej všemu, co budeš moci, hlavně boj s mečem," řekl Sir Arthur.

„Draco mě pozval na Malfoy Manor na poslední týden prázdnin, mohl bych se v jejich knihovně podívat po něčem, co by je spojovalo s rodem Pendragonů," nadhodil Harry.

„Pochybuji, že něco najdeš, ale zkusit to můžeš. Kdyby to Malfoy starší věděl, již by nám všem vládnul," odpověděl Sir Nott a ostatní se ušklíbnuli.

„Jsem rád, že to můj Kámen přežil. Děkuji za jeho ochranu," poděkoval Sir Nicolas a všichni se rozloučili.

„Jsem rád, že to máme za sebou. Stále se mi nechce věřit, co o Albusovi prohlašují, ale to nemůžu vědět, neboť jsem vyšel Bystrozorskou dva roky po tom, co začala první válka a i přes to jsem měl urychlený výcvik," povzdechnul si Alastor.

Draco se vrátil domů se svou matkou. Otec byl v domácí péči a nikdo mu nechtěl nic říci. Večeře byla tichá, nikdo neřekl jediné slovo, Draco to hrozné ticho prolomil až když všichni tři před sebou měli jen poháry s vínem.

„Otče, rád bych se naučil ovládat meč. Harry se učí ovládat katanu a wakizaši. Taky říkal, že dá včas vědět, jestli bude mít čas poslední týden prázdnin," oznámil otci a Lucius se na Draca dlouze zadíval.

„Najmu nějakého tutora, který tě naučí ovládat meč. Díval jsem se na seznam toho, co tě mladý Potter naučil a jsem velice potěšen. Požádám také Severuse, aby tě doučil Nitrobranu a pokud ti to půjde, tak i Nitrozpyt. Já tě od zítřejšího dne začnu připravovat na převzetí rodiny a všech úkonů spojených s hlavou Vznešeného rodu Malfoyů," prohlásil Lucius a Draco se zarazil. Otec ho učil již od dětství, ale také ho učil, že tu bude dost dlouho, aby nikam Draco nemusel spěchat a i když převezme vedení jejich rodu, bude stát vedle něj, aby mu poradil a pomohl.

„Nechápu, děláš, jako bys tu již neměl dlouho být a já měl náš rod vést bez tvé pomoci," vyhrkl Draco a v tu chvíli pochopil pohled svého otce i matky. Lucius sklonil hlavu a povzdechnul si.

„Když mě Pán Zla posednul, používal mou magii, nikoliv svou. Nicméně vedle magické síly, kterou časem získám zpátky, čerpal ze mě i životní energie. Kdyby mě kontroloval o měsíc déle, byl bych na pokraji smrti. Draco, můj synu, v Bradavicích jsi mi zachránil život, nebo aspoň to, co z něj zbývá. Normálně bych žil dalších padesát let, ale obávám se, že mi zbývá maximálně deset let," prohlásil Lucius a Draco nechtěl věřit vlastním uším. Ne, tohle nedokázal přijmout, on svého otce nezatratí a udělá všechno, aby mu získal čas.

„Brumbál lhal, když říkal, že zničil Kámen mudrců, Harry ho před několika měsíci vyměnil za pouhou kopii a pravý Kámen vrátil Flamelovi, jsem si tím jistý," vymýšlel hned jak pomoci svému otci.

„Draco, na tom nyní nezáleží. Ať už je to jakkoliv, je důležité, aby ses naučil tolik, kolik můžeš. Já udělal chybu a ty ji musíš napravit. Pán Zla není mrtev a půjde po nás, neboť nás nyní určitě vidí jako zrádce. Nauč se od Merlina vše, co je ochoten tě naučit, buď mu stále po boku, sleduj jej, pomoz mu tam, kde můžeš a on ti pomůže zase tam, kde může on. Má teprve jedenáct, skoro dvanáct let, ale kdyby chtěl, dole pod Bradavicemi by mě zničil. Věděl, že jsem posednutý a držel se zpátky, aby mi nezpůsobil smrtelné zranění, ale kdyby chtěl, byl bych mrtev," prozradil mu otec a Draco s Narcisou na něj překvapeně hleděli. Draco byl většinu jejich souboje mimo a konec si také moc nepamatoval, bylo to všechno zmatené a jaksi vzdálené, doufal, že se to časem vyjasní a on řádně pochopí, co se stalo.

„Harry plánuje strávit v Bradavicích další rok, ale pak plánuje odejít do Japonska, Bradavice jsou pro něj ztrátou času a říkal, že je schopen se učit daleko rychleji a kvalitněji. Dokonce nás všechny ve skupince naučil Japonsky, umíme se domluvit a také trochu číst a psát. Navíc mu pomáhá Naila, se kterou nás po prázdninách začnou učit Zvěromagii. Všichni z nás dokážou už nyní složit zkoušky a jít do třetího ročníku, z něhož polovinu věcí také umíme," prohlašoval Draco.

„V Japonsku je škola magie?" podivila se Narcisa.

„Ano, Japonská univerzita magie, prý se nachází na ostrově v Japonském moři a studují tam kouzelníci a čarodějky z celého světa. Harry tam chce jít, protože se tam učí i živlová magie a plno dalších předmětů, které se v Bradavicích neučí," odpověděl Draco a Lucius se rozesmál.

„Tohle Brumbála srazí na kolena. Ztráta Harryho Pottera bude pro něj i Bradavice pěknou ranou. Pokud Potter přestoupí do Japonska, pak zařídím, abys šel s ním, pokud si to budeš přát. Vždy jsem tvrdil, že čím déle Brumbál školu vede, tím horší se studentům dostává vzdělání," prohlásil Lucius.

„Rozhodnu se, až bude jisté, že tam Harry přestoupí, ale věřím, že Brumbál se ho pokusí tento rok ovládnout nebo nějak zmanipulovat a Harry se rozhodne Bradavice opustit. Pokud mě omluvíte, musím se jít umýt a věnovat se večerní meditaci, abych byl za dva měsíce připravený na začátky Zvěromagie a později i živlové magie. Matko, otče," rozloučil se Draco a vydal se do svého pokoje, kde měl již vyskládaný kufr a připravené oblečení na spaní.

Harry s dědou strávil několik dní v Anglii, Harry hlavně čekal na výsledky ze školy a také si chtěl chvíli odpočinout. Přišel mu dopis od Naily, že je zpátky v Egyptě navštívit rodinu, ale že se k němu nejspíše pak připojí v Japonsku. Od Sáry také dostal dopis, že úspěšně dokončila první ročník a že budou s celou rodinou ve Španělsku, kde ho minimálně na týden očekávají. Hned odpověděl, že jakmile bude mít všechno zařízené v Anglii, staví se u nich ve Španělsku, ale že na začátku třetího týdne musí být již v Japonsku, kde ho očekávají jeho staří Mistři.

Harry na výsledky nemusel čekat dlouho, přišly totiž čtvrtý den po ukončení školního roku. Samozřejmě předběžné výsledky věděli už na závěrečné hostině, ale tohle bylo konečné vyhodnocení závěrečných ročníkových zkoušek a jejich speciální ročníkové práce.

_Pan Harry James Merlin Potter,_

_úspěšně složil závěrečné ročníkové zkoušky._

_Ročník: 1. ročník_

_Vyhovující klasifikační stupně:_

_Vynikající (V)_

_Nad očekávání (N)_

_Přijatelné (P)_

_Nevyhovující klasifikační stupně:_

_Mizerné (M)_

_Hrozné (H)_

_Troll (T)_

_Předměty - Hodnocení:_

_Přeměňování - V+_

_Kouzelné formule - V+_

_Obrana proti černé magii - V+_

_Bylinkářství - V+_

_Lektvary - V_

_Astronomie - V+_

_Dějiny čar a kouzel - V_

_Pozn. Pokud máte u známky +, znamená to, že jste se v daném předmětu umístil na první příčce._

_Deset nejlepších studentů v ročníku:_

_1. Harry James Merlin Potter_

_2. Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_3. Dafné Iris Greengrassová_

_4. Susan Amélie Bonesová_

_5. Theodore Nott_

_6. Blaise Zabini_

_7. Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_8. Lisa Turpinová_

_9. Terry Boot_

_10. Hannah Abbotová_

Harry byl potěšen tím, co viděl. Všichni, které učil, se dostali do první desítky studentů. Nebyl nejlepší z Dějin, které ho rozhodně nezajímaly, ne když je učil duch a každý v jeho třídě spal. Z Lektvarů nejlepší být nemohl, věděl, že Snape upřednostňuje svého kmotřence Draca a navíc Draco dělal z Lektvarů ročníkovou práci, což mu dalo určitě body navíc.

_Pan Harry James Merlin Potter,_

_úspěšně splnil ročníkovou práci z předmětů Obrana proti černé magii a Kouzelné formule._

_Vyhovující klasifikační stupně:_

_Vynikající (V)_

_Nad očekávání (N)_

_Přijatelné (P)_

_Nevyhovující klasifikační stupně:_

_Mizerné (M)_

_Hrozné (H)_

_Troll (T)_

_Hodnocení:_

_Písemná část - V_

_Praktická část - V_

_Obhajoba - V_

_Celkové hodnocení - V+_

_Pozn. Pokud máte u celkového hodnocení +, znamená to, že Vaše práce byla oceněna jako nejlepší ročníková práce školního roku._

Když to Harry dočetl, byl překvapen celkovým hodnocením, ale těšilo ho to o to více. Oba pergameny ukázal svému dědovi, který se usmál od ucha k uchu.

„Vidím, že bych od tebe více očekávat nemohl. Jsem na tebe pyšný, věřím, že tví rodiče by byli. Utíkej si sbalit věci, jdu na Ministerstvo oznámit náš odchod ze země a zítra ráno nás přemístíš do Španělska," prohlásil Alastor a Harry radostně zajásal. „Jo a rychle pošli dopis, ať nás zítra ráno očekávají," dodal Alasto výsledky Harryho zkoušek se přemístil pryč. Harry nechápal, proč si ty výsledky bral sebou, ale pak mu došlo, že se šel asi pochlubit svým přátelům.

Když se druhý den ráno přemístili s dědou do Španělska před vilu rodiny Deneuve, čekal tam na ně Maxmilián.

„Alastore, Jamesi," přivítal je Maxmilián.

„Kde jsou všichni?" zajímal se Harry.

„Na soukromém ostrově, teprve nedávno se nám ho podařilo koupit. Všichni tam již čekají, dostaneme se tam pomocí přenášedla," ukázal jim Max kus provazu. Harry tasil hůlku a seslal na dědu své vlastní sledovací kouzlo. Alastor si jen povzdychnul a kývnul na Maxe, aby přenášedlo aktivoval. Harry se přemístil o pár chvilek později, jakmile se poloha jeho dědy ustálila.

Než se stačil rozkoukat, cítil jak padá na záda po nárazu, který nečekal.

„Sáro, nemůžeš ho nechat aspoň nadechnout a rozkoukat se?" zlobila se Laura na svou dceru, která se šklebila od ucha k uchu.

„Jednou se přemístím a pak rychle znovu, protože tohle bude jednou moje smrt," postěžoval si Harry, když se zvedal a mnul si naražená záda.

„Vítejte na našem novém soukromém ostrově, není příliš velký, ale je ochráněn tak, že tu můžete volně čarovat a mudlové se nemohou přiblížit na víc jak dva kilometry v okruhu ostrova," vysvětlovala hned Laura a objala Harryho.

„Co tu všechno je?" zajímal se Alastor a svým okem se snažil prozkoumat celé okolí.

„Ani nevíme, ale věřím, že si užijeme, než celý ostrov prozkoumáme. Je tu několik menších bungalovů, zatím jsme opravili dva z pěti," odpověděl zase Max a vedl je do středu ostrova, kde do kruhu stálo pět menších bungalovů. Uprostřed bylo větší ohniště s lavičkami kolem dokola.

Ostrov nebyl nijak velký, dva kilometry na délku a něco kolem třech na šířku, přičemž severní strana ostrova byla hodně skalnatá a několik vrcholků se tyčilo nad všechno ostatní, co se na ostrově nacházelo.

Harry s dědou si zabrali jeden bungalov, přičemž Max s Laurou a Sárou měli druhý bungalov. Harry nadskočil leknutím, když se zvenku ozvala hlasitá hudba, kterou slyšel jen jednou a to v nočním tanečním klubu. Když s dědou vyšli ven, všimnuli si, jak Max levituje několik lehátek a slunečníků.

„Převlečte se do plavek, jdeme na pláž," zavolala na ně Sára, která již byla v dvoudílných plavkách. Harry pouze mávnul hůlkou a měl na sobě modré kraťasy v havajském stylu. Hudba byla slyšet po celém ostrově stejně hlasitě a vycházela odevšud a zároveň odnikud. Harry nevěděl, jak to Max nebo Laura udělali, ale ušklíbnul se při představě, jaké by se s tím dali dělat vtípky.

Ležel v klidu na lehátku a opaloval se, když ho něco zastínilo. Otevřel oči, které se mu překvapením rozšířily a tak akorát se stihnul přemístit o pár metrů stranou. Do míst, kde ještě před chvíli spal, totiž spadla obrovská koule vody. Zmateně se rozhlédnul kolem, ale když viděl, jak se všichni smějí a Sára se posměšně šklebí, hned mu bylo jasné, čí je to práce.

„Takže chcete válku, jo? Uvidíme, kdo se bude smát naposledy," ušklíbnul se pro změnu Harry, postavil se do již dávno nacvičeného postoje a z moře si k sobě přivolal dva vodní draky. Jednoho z nich vyslal na smějícího se dědu, Maxe a Lauru, kteří se v tu chvíli dosmáli a dali se na útěk. Alastor měl dost času na to, aby se naučil bránit živlové magii, proto zabodnul svou hůl do země a před ním vzrostla písečná stěna, která draka zastavila, ale sama se rozsypala. Harry se mezitím na hlavě vodního draka přesunul nad moře, kde zkusil něco zajímavějšího. Místo dalších dvou vodních draků, vytvořil delfína a žraloka. Žraloka vyslal na dospělé a delfína zase na Sáru, která se k němu nebezpečně rychle blížila na svém drakovi, kterého ovládala pomocí telekineze.

„Tohle tě naučí, že s pouhou telekinezí na živly nevystačíš," prohlásil Harry a složil pečeť pro živl větru a vody. Než se Sára nadála, její vodní drak se změnil na ledovou skluzavku a ona se s křikem zřítila do vody.

„Za tohle zaplatíš!" křikla po něm Sára a on pocítil, jak ho do vzduchu mrštila neviditelná síla a on začal padat do moře. Mohl by se přemístit, ale chtěl vyzkoušet, jak moc dokáže ovládat vítr. Dokázal sám sebe udržet nad zemí až ve výšce tří metrů jen díky tomu, že pod sebou zhustil vzduch magií tak, že na něm dokázal sedět a ještě s ním manipulovat. Složil pečeť pro vzduch, rozpažil ruce a roztočil se do kola, takže kolem sebe během chviličky vytvořil větrný vír. Když se dotočil, udržoval vír v otáčkách a díval se dolů do moře, jak Sára vytvořila dalšího draka a čeká, co udělá. Všimnul si, že se na něj všichni dívají s překvapenými výrazy ve tváři.

„Myslíš, že jsem na stejné úrovni, jako před rokem, když jsem minimálně každý druhý den trénoval ovládání všech živlů?" ušklíbnul se Harry.

„Taky jsem trénovala," ušklíbnula se Sára a během toho, co stála na drakovi, soustředila se na velkou masu písku, který zvedla ze dna moře pod Harrym a poslala ho přímo do větrného víru. Písek se stal součástí víru a v tu chvíli nad ním Harry ztratil kontrolu a písek jej pohltil. Z vody vylétli tři vodní draci a během chviličky větrný vír obtočili a následně zničili. Harry se postavil na jednoho z draků a otevřel oči. Byl celý zabalený v písku a měl ho doslova všude, kde to jen bylo možné.

„Tak za tohle zaplatíš," prohlásil a všichni mohli slyšet, že i jeho hlas byl prosycen magií. Dva přebyteční draci se změnili zpátky na pouhou vodu a všichni si všimnuli, že voda na pláži začala rapidně ustupovat.

„Myslím, že nás spláchne všechny i s ostrovem," ušklíbnul se Alastor a sledoval, jak se na obzoru tvoří obrovská vodní vlna, která se zvedala do obrovské výšky.

„Tak tohle není vůbec dobré," ozvala se Laura.

„Sáro, okamžitě se vrať na pláž," křikl Max a Alastor začal do písku psát nejrůznější znaky, díky kterým vytvořil kopulovitou bariéru. Sára k nim přiběhnula akorát včas, aby Alastor aktivoval bariéru a zabránil tak mase vody, aby je rozdrtila.

„Sakra, to je síla," vydechnul Alastor a klesnul na kolena. Netrvalo to dlouho a voda se stáhnula zpátky do moře a Alastor bariéru zrušil.

„K-kde je James?" zajímala se vystrašená Sára.

„Támhle," ukázala Laura na ležící postavu chlapce na pláži. Ležel hlavou v písku a vůbec se nehýbal, proto se k němu všichni rozeběhli. Laura jej otočila, přivolala si hůlku a seslala na něj několik kouzel, aby zjistil, co s ním je.

„Jenom spí, čekala bych, že bude magicky naprosto vyčerpaný, ale vyčerpané je jenom jeho tělo," oddychnula si Laura.

„Odnesu ho a uložím do postele," prohlásil Max a vzal si Harryho do náruče a vydal se směrem k bungalovům.

„Co se stalo? Když vyšel z toho víru, byl úplně jiný a i jeho hlas byl prosycený magií," ptala se Laura.

„Nevím," odpověděl popravdě Alastor. „Ale hádám, že jakmile se dostal do úzkých, když ho pohltil ten písek, ztratil kontrolu a jednal zcela instinktivně a v domnění, že se musí bránit za každou cenu. Není to ani dva týdny, co svedl velice náročný souboj s přízrakem černokněžníka, který posednul otce jeho spolužáka. Mám pocit, že je toho na něj moc a ta chvilka odpočinku mu vůbec nestačila," povzdychnul si Alastor.

„Je to moje vina, neměla jsem Jamese provokovat, ale měla jsem ho nechat odpočívat," rozvzlykala se Sára a Laura ji hned pevně objala.

„Není to tvoje vina a opovaž se mluvit nebo si myslet něco jiného. Nikdo z nás nevěděl, že se něco takového může stát a teď aspoň víš, že stejnou chybu v budoucnu neuděláš," kárala Laura vlastní dceru.

„Harry se z toho dostane, když se začínal učit ovládat živly, byl občas v daleko horším stavu a vyhrabal se z toho a to nemluvím o tom, jak ho v Egyptě unesli otrokáři," ozval se Alastor a obě se na něj podívaly s hrůzou v očích.

„Jak unesly? Tohle jste předtím nezmínili," optala se Laura a bylo vidět, jak se musí ovládat, aby nekřičela.

„Sakra, já a ta má prokletá přeřeknutí. Vždy jednou za rok vyzradím něco někomu, co bych neměl. V první válce mě tímhle proklel samotný Voldemort," zanadával si Alastor a vydal se pryč.

Harry se vzbudil až druhý den ráno a zmateně se rozhlédnul kolem. U jeho postele seděl děda a něčemu se usmíval.

„C-co se stalo?" optal se Harry.

„Co posledního si pamatuješ?" optal se zase Alastor.

„Já - obalil mě písek a nemohl jsem se z něj dostat, pak všechno zčernalo a já se probudil tady," odpověděl Harry.

„Jak jsem si myslel," povzdychnul si Alastor. „Včera, když tě pohltil písek, si nejspíše ztratil kontrolu a ovládnula tě samotná magie. Docela jsi nás vystrašil, když si na nás poslal dvacet metrů vysokou vlnu. Když se voda stáhnula zpátky do moře, našli jsme tě ležet vyčerpaného na pláži," vysvětloval mu Alastor a Harry se zhrozil.

„Stalo se někomu něco?" vyjel hned Harry, nesnesl by pomyšlení, kdyby někomu z rodiny ublížil. Vždyť Laura s Maxem pro něj byli něco jako strejda s tetou.

„Ne, nikomu se nic nestalo, jen si nás pořádně vystrašil. Jo a prořekl jsem se před Laurou a Sárou, že jsi byl v Egyptě unesený otrokáři, nikdy bych to neprozradil, ale ta Voldemortova zatracená kletba stále účinkuje," řekl Alastor a Harry chápavě přikývnul. Chtěl se zvednout z postele, ale až nyní si všimnul zátěže na své hrudi. Uvědomil si, že Sára vedle něj spala nejspíše celou noc, tak si hlavu položil zpátky na polštář a hýbal se co nejméně, aby jí nevzbudil.


	22. Chapter 22

**22. Prázdniny 2/2**

Po zbytek týdne vždy na ostrově něco opravili a pak jej prozkoumávali nebo se koupali v moři či opalovali na pláži. Druhý den po tom, co Harry ztratil kontrolu sám nad sebou, upustil od tréninku živlů a spíše několik hodin každou noc meditoval. Také byl přinucen říci vše, co se v Egyptě událo a tentokrát nic neskrýval a řekl jim naprosto vše.

Po zbytek týdne Harry také trávil hodinku samostatně s Laurou a pak Maxem, kteří zastoupili roli rodičů a Alastor za to byl rád. Ne, že by se Alastor podceňoval, ale i on věděl, že není zrovna vhodným příkladem pro dítě a jejich pomoc uvítal s otevřenou náručí. Max s Laurou Harrymu pomohli v mnoha ohledech. Harry jim také řekl, že Sáru vidí jako svou sestru, než cokoliv jiného. Tohle sdělení je potěšilo, ale také znepokojilo, neboť věděli, jaký to bude mít na Sáru dopad. Harry doufal, že až bude Sára trochu starší a začne si všímat jiných kluků, někoho si najde a o něm bude přemýšlet jako o svém bratru.

„Nemůžeš tu zůstat déle? Prázdniny teprve začaly," prosila Sára a dělala na Harryho psí oči.

„Promiň, ale nemůžu. Mám toho hodně v plánu, ale pokud bude čas, na jeden nebo dva dny se zase uvidíme na konci prázdnin," odpověděl Harry a Sára se zamračila, když si uvědomila, že na Harryho žádné její přesvědčovací prostředky fungovat nebudou.

„Tak dobrá, ale to neznamená, že se mi to líbí," prohlásila a Harry se ušklíbnul.

„Nemusí se ti to líbit, stačí, když chápeš, proč to tak musí být," odvětil Harry a dobalil si věci do svého kufru, který následně zmenšil a vložil si ho do kapsy.

„Někteří profesoři se zajímali, jestli další školní rok znovu zahájíme Vánoční ples."

„Nevidím v tom problém a rád znovu využiji pohostinnosti Krásnohůlek," odpověděl Harry s úsměvem.

„Už jsi připravený?" vyrušil je Alastor.

„Jop, jen jsme se loučili," pousmál se Harry a v rychlosti políbil Sáru na čelo. Rychle se rozloučil s Laurou a Maxmiliánem, než chytil svého dědu za ruku a přemístil je. Během roku zesílil, takže se do Japonska dokázal i s dědou přemístit pomocí dvou skoků.

„Vítejte, již jsme vás očekávali," přivítal je Mistr Ichimaru.

„Dlouho jsme se neviděli, Mistře," odpověděl Harry a slušně se uklonil.

„Pravda, cítím, že jsi zesílil. Již máme pro tebe připravený tréninkový a zkouškový plán, abys mohl postoupit na další úroveň elementální magie," prohlásil Mistr Ichimaru a nový učni hned přiběhli a odnesli Harrymu i Alastorovi věci do jejich pokojů.

„Mistře, bylo by možné navštívit Japonskou univerzitu magie? Po jediném roce v Bradavicích mám pocit, že jsem promrhal rok zbytečným opakováním toho, co již dávno umím," optal se Harry.

„Chápu, ještě dnes napíši svému příteli, který naši prestižní univerzitu magie vede, a optám se ho na prohlídku celého komplexu. Mohu vědět, kdy se chystáš přestoupit z Bradavic?"

„Druhý ročník budu ještě v Bradavicích, začal jsem své spolužáky učit Japonštinu a dalším věcem, které znám a mohu je bez výčitek naučit. Rád bych je naučil ještě více věcí a pak některé z nich vzal sebou. Do Bradavic jsem šel kvůli svým rodičům, kteří si to přáli, ale uznal jsem, že vzdělání tam je nedostatečné a mám daleko vyšší nároky," vysvětloval Harry své důvody a Mistr přikývnul, že chápe a zavedl je do jídelní haly, kde byli již všichni učni i Mistři usazeni a čekali jen na ně.

„Jak bude probíhat výcvik?" optal se Alastor.

„Pět dní tréninku, šestý den meditace a odpočinek a sedmý den bude vždy zkouška. Takhle to bude čtyři týdny a pátý týden budou zkoušky z kombinací elementů, popřípadě další trénink," odpověděl Mistr Ichimaru a Alastor s Harrym přikývnuli, že rozvrh chápou.

Druhý den se Harry vzbudil ještě před svítáním a dal si svou běžnou rozcvičku. Přidalo se k němu hned několik nových učňů, kteří pochopili, že ačkoliv jsou starší než on, on je v učení na vyšší úrovni.

„Jamesi, opláchni se, než začneme s tréninkem, rád bych si s tebou promluvil," ozval se Mistr Ichimaru a Harry přikývnul. Během chviličky seděl u nízkého stolku naproti Mistrovi.

„Přál jste si se mnou mluvit, Mistře?" optal se Harry.

„Ano, tvůj děda, Alastor, mi řekl, že jsi před týdnem ztratil kontrolu a poslal na své přátele velkou přílivovou vlnu několik metrů vysokou," řekl Ichimaru a Harry sklopil pohled k zemi.

„Pamatuji si, jak jsem dokázal vytvořit vzdušný vír, abych se udržel ve vzduchu nad mořem, ale Sára pomocí telekineze zahltila vír pískem a jakmile mě písek pohltil, ztratil jsem kontrolu, ani po meditacích a důkladné prohlídce celé vzpomínky díky Nitrobraně jsem nedokázal zjistit, co se dělo dál," odpověděl Harry.

„Chápu. Tento jev není běžný, ale také není neznámý. Občas se každý z nás ocitne ve smrtelné situaci, kterou nedokáže sám vyřešit a tak jeho magie převezme kontrolu. Někteří se tento jev naučí ovládat a jejich síly se v něm mnohokrát zvýší," vysvětloval Ichimaru. „Ale pamatuj, že všechno má svou cenu. Kdybys neměl tak silné tělo, jak máš, mohla by tě velikost oné magie zranit, dokonce i zabít," upozorňoval ho.

„Budu si dávat pozor, aby se to již neopakovalo, nerad bych zranil někoho, kdo je mi blízký jen kvůli tomu, že ztratím kontrolu nad vlastní mocí," odpověděl Harry.

„Výborně, nyní pojď a ukaž mi, jak jsi pokročil s elementem vody," řekl Ichimaru a oba dva se vydali k malému jezírku, kde se Harry učil své začátky. Ichimaru na Harryho kývnul, ať pokračuje a Harry prostě přešel po vodě do středu jezírka a pak se propadl do vody, v další chvíli se vznášel nad vodou nadnášený vodním vírem. Z vody vylétl vodní drak, následován delfínem a žralokem. Harry pak nasedl na svého draka, rozpustil vodní vír a vydal se ke břehu, kde zrušil všechny tři vodní podoby tvorů a vytvořil kolem sebe vodní kopuli, ve které doletěl až k Mistrovi a vodu z kopule vrátil do jezírka.

„Vidím, že se ti zvětšila kontrola nad vodou a dokážeš ovládat více věcí najednou v různých podobách. Pojď, dám ti svitky toho, co se musíš ještě naučit, abys mohl složit zkoušky na konci týdne," pobídnul jej Ichimaru.

Harry pilně trénoval od rána do pozdního večera, aby dokázal ovládnout všechny techniky, které mu Mistr na svitcích předal. Když dostal šestého dne volno, zasedl s Mistrem u hry Shogi a meditací.

„Měl bys jít spát, zítra tě čekají zkoušky," upozorňoval ho Mistr Ichimaru.

„Jistě, Mistře," odpověděl Harry a odebral se do svého pokoje, kde se uložil ke spánku.

Druhý den ráno si Harry dal klasickou rozcvičku a do začátku zkoušky meditoval na kameni uprostřed jezírka.

„Jamesi, tvou zkouškou bude boj s dalším učněm, který také dnes skládá zkoušky pro druhý stupeň elementu vody," ozval se jeden z dalších Mistrů, kteří měli na starosti jiné učně. Harry si svého soupeře důkladně prohlédnul a všimnul si, že stojí na plochém kameni těsně pod hladinou vody. Harry se pousmál a seskočil na vodu bez potřeby, aby musel stát na něčem jiném, což jeho protivníka zřejmě překvapilo.

„Hajime (Začněte)!" zvolal Mistr Ichimaru a Harryho soupeř složil jednoduché pečetě, přičemž jej obalila vodní kopule a na Harryho z vody vylétl vodní drak. Harry složil tři pečetě a do dráhy vodního draka se zvednula vodní stěna. Obě techniky se vyrušily, ale to nebylo všechno, protože Harry se roztočil a z vody ve vzduchu vytvořil menší vodní tornádo, které poslal na svého soupeře. Sám v tu chvíli stál na hlavě vlastního draka a za menším tornádem poslal svého žraloka.

Harryho soupeř překvapeně hleděl na to, co Harry předvádí a věděl, že jeho vodní kopule je proti vodnímu tornádu nedostatečná, proto i on použil vodní stěnu a obě techniky se znovu vyrušily. Chtěl pro změnu zase zaútočit, ale do jeho vodní kopule narazil Harryho vodní žralok, který prorazil skrz a odhodil jej na okraj jezírka. Rychle tedy do svého žaludku nasál velký obsah vody a pak ji naráz vypálil proti Harrymu, který již měl obalenou vodu kolem obou rukou.

Harry sledoval, jak se na něj řítí velká vodní střela a proto ze svých rukou vyslal obě menší střely, které chtěl použít jinak, ale dalo se to použít i na zničení větší střely. Nechtěl ztrácet čas ani energii, proto vyvolal další dva vodní draky, kterými začal útočit na svého soupeře a sám zmizel z jeho zorného pole. Než se jeho soupeř zmohl na pořádnou obranu proti oběma útočícím drakům, Harry se objevil za jeho zády a polapil ho ve vodní kouli.

„Vzdej se," prohlásil Harry pevným hlasem a po neúspěšném pokusu o vysvobození se z vodního vězení, se Harryho soupeř vzdal.

„Vítěz, James!" prohlásil Mistr Ichimaru a Harry se postavil před radu Mistrů.

„Nominuji Jamese na povýšení, je jasné, že ovládá druhý stupeň elementu vody a s trochou tréninku zvládne i třetí stupeň," prohlásil jeden z Mistrů.

„Naprosto souhlasím, James může být nižší třetí stupeň," ozval se další z Mistrů a ostatní přikývnuli, že naprosto souhlasí.

„Jamesi, tímto ti radostí oznamuji, že v elementu vody jsi povýšen na nižší třetí stupeň," prohlásil Mistr Ichimaru a Harry se jim uctivě poklonil.

„Děkuji mnohokrát," odpověděl.

„Nominuji Sosukeho na povýšení druhé úrovně elementu vody," řekl jeden z Mistrů a ostatní to odhlasovali. Následovalo jmenování Sosukeho, pak měli oba dva volno po zbytek dne.

Harryho další týden tréninku, kdy měl zdokonalovat své techniky elementu země, utekl velice rychle. Během volného dne odpočíval většinu dne, element země byl pro něj snad nejtěžším elementem na ovládání. Pokud by měl ohodnotit, jak na tom byl s elementy, jeho nejoblíbenějšími byly vzduch a oheň, pak voda a jako poslední země.

„Stejně jako před týdnem, i dnešní zkouška bude v podobě souboje," ozval se Mistr Ichimaru. Neboť to bylo tentokrát více studentů, Harry s ostatními sledoval několik zápasů, než přišla řada na něj. Během těch několika zápasů viděl několik různých strategií, stejných i unikátních technik.

„Další zápas Yugi a James," vyvolal rozhodčí oba soupeře. Oba se postavili do bojového postoje a kývnuli na rozhodčího, že jsou připraveni.

„Hajime!" zvolal rozhodčí a uskočil mimo dosah většiny jejich technik.

Harryho soupeř na nic nečekal a zvolil devastující tempo útoků. Harry před sebe vystavěl několik kamenných zdí a ukryl se tak před zrakem svého soupeře, nicméně to nebylo nadlouho a dvě kamenné zdi se rozpadly pod útokem několika kamenných kopí a balvanů. Harry nedokázal ovládat zemi zas tak dokonale, ale zase dokázal ovládat to, co bylo v zemi. Ušklíbnul se a rukama začal pohybovat směrem od země ke svému soupeři, který netušil, co Harry dělá a neboť nic neviděl, vytvořil několik dalších kopí a poslal je na Harryho. Kopí se dostala do poloviny cesty, když ze země vylétly zelené šlahouny a hnědé kořeny a kopí za letu zastavila a následně rozdrtila.

„Jak?" podivil se Yugi a sledoval, jak Harry kolem sebe vystavěl bariéru z nejsilnějších kořenů, které z okolí dokázal využít.

„Element země je mým nejslabším elementem a mám problémy jej řádně ovládat, ale pokud jde o trávu, květiny nebo stromy, mohu je ovládat stejně jednoduše, jako třeba element vody," odpověděl na vysvětlenou a z celého okolí k Yugimu vylétly prodloužené větve stromů. Yugi kolem sebe vytvořil kamenné zdi a pak dokonce i kamennou kopuly, do které se ukryl, ale zdi padly během okamžiku a kamennou kopuly Harry obalil a vyzdvihnul do vzduchu, aby Yugi nemohl uniknout.

Rozhodčí chtěl již Harryho vyhlásit vítězem, když se před Harrym probořila zem a z díry vylétlo kamenné kopí. Harry uhnul na poslední chvíli, ale i tam ho kopí škráblo přes celou délku levé ruky. V tu chvíli se mu zatmělo před očima, bylo to podobné, jako na pláži, když ztratil kontrolu, ale nyní mohl pozorovat, co se dělo.

Yugi se radoval, když Harryho zasáhnul, proto se ukázal před ním, aby ho dokončil dalším útokem, ale zarazil se. Harryho oči zářily vlastním smaragdovým světlem. Všichni mohli pocítit vlnu magie, která z Harryho vytryskla.

„Zase ztratil kontrolu?" ozval se Alastor a sledoval svého vnuka připraven okamžitě zasáhnout.

„Ne tak docela," odpověděl Ichimaru a pozorně Harryho pozoroval. Harry si totiž kleknul, aby se vyhnul letícímu kopí a pěstí udeřil do země. V místech, kde stál Yugi, se zvedla zem ve tvaru pěsti a Yugi byl vymrštěn na místo, kde stál na začátku zápasu. Harry následně hlínu před sebou dlaní uhladil do malého kolečka a následně do toho kolečka zabořil prsty. Všude kolem Yugiho se ze země začaly obrovskou rychlostí vysouvat ostré bodce, stejně jako kořeny stromů.

Harry se leknul, když viděl, jak blízko je jeho soupeř k tomu, aby ho Harry zranil, nebo dokonce zabil. Z jeho těla vytryskla druhá vlna magie a jeho pohled se zcela vyjasnil. Klesnul na všechny čtyři a ztěžka dýchal. Harry se cítil totálně vyčerpaný, věděl, že má stále dostatek magie, ale jeho tělo bylo vyčerpané.

„V-vzdávám se," ozval se Yugi a Harry vyčerpáním omdlel.

„Remíza, James není nadále schopen boje a Yugi se vzdal," prohlásil rozhodčí a Mistři se hned začali radit.

Po půl hodině diskuze se Mistři rozhodnuli, že všichni studenti, kteří ten den zápasili, budou pozdvihnuti o jeden stupeň, takže Harry nakonec získal druhý stupeň elementu země.

Trénink s ohněm byl pro Harryho druhou přirozeností a tak si během prvního dne vyzkoušel vše, co by měl znát pro druhý stupeň elementu ohně a zbylé čtyři dny se věnoval vytváření svých vlastních technik. Nebylo to nic složitého, prostě ohni dal vlastní tvar, velikost a v pátek dokonce i barvu podle toho, jak silný oheň byl. Modré plameny byly studené a nic nedělaly, ale měl v plánu je nějak používat i dál a přijít na jejich funkci. Rudé plameny byly normální pro každého uživatele elementu ohně. Nakonec se mu povedlo vyvolat zlaté plameny, které byly mnohokrát silnější než ty rudé, ale věřil, že to ještě není finální stupeň a snažil se pokročit dál, nicméně bez větších výsledků.

Harry byl tak ponořen do tréninku, že asi ani neuvědomil množství ubíhajících dní. Vyšlo to přesně na den volna, když ho ráno děda vzbudil a oznámil mu, ať se připraví na menší výlet.

„Kam máme namířeno?" optal se Harry svého dědy.

„Věřím, že ses chtěl podívat na Japonskou univerzitu magie," usmál se Alastor a připojily se k nim dvě dospělé postavy. Když se otočil, překvapením povyskočil.

„Dlouho jsme se neviděli, Jamesi," usmál se Mistr Kazuki Saoto.

„Mistře Kazuki, rád vás znovu vidím," prohlásil Harry a uklonil se.

„Pospěšme, nemáme moc času, prohlídka bude jistě zdlouhavá a já se chci podívat na nejuznávanější školu magie na světě," ozvala se Naila, které se s Harrym pozdravila přátelským objetím.

„Jak bylo doma?" optal se Harry Naily a chytil se lana, které mu Mistr Kazuki podával. Než si uvědomil, co je lano zač, pocítil škubnutí přenášedla. O chvíli později, když ho tahání opustilo, pro změnu pocítil, jak vzduchem letí pryč od skupinky dospělých, kteří přicestovali přenášedlem s ním. Na nic nečekal, prostě se přeměnil v sokola, udělal několik koleček ve vzduchu a snesl se vedle svého dědy.

„To bylo podlé, Mistře Kazuki. Víte, že cestování přenášedlem i letaxem je pro mě velice nebezpečné," prohlašoval Harry a všichni se rozesmáli, teda až na Nailu, která se usmívala a objala Harryho kolem ramen.

„Vítejte na Doragon no shima (Ostrov draků), kde se nachází Japonská univerzita magie. Mé jméno je Nakamura Sosuke a rád vás všechny poznávám," usmál se na ně přísně vypadající postarší muž.

„Nakamuro, rád tě znovu vidím, ty starý vlku," zasmál se Mistr Kazuki a přátelsky se s Nakamurou objali. „Dovol, abych ti představil Alastora Moodyho, ex-Bystrozora Anglického království. Nailu Arází, která vystudovala Faraonský institut a nyní je v polovině cesty pro získání Mistrovského titulu z Přeměňování a nakonec Jamese Evanse ala Harryho Jamese Merlina Pottera," představil je Mistr Kazuki jednoho po druhém.

„Konečně se poznáváme osobně, byl jsem mírně zklamán, když jste odmítnul mojí nabídku u nás studovat, pane Pottere," prohlásil Nakamura.

„Potěšení je na mé straně, Sosuke-sama. Odmítnul jsem s čekáváním, že mi Bradavice nabídnou kvalitní vzdělání a znalost historie a magie mé rodné země, ale to já byl velice zklamán stavem, v jakém se škola i vzdělávací systém nachází," odpověděl Harry.

„Oh, takže vás můžeme tento rok očekávat mezi našimi studenty?" pousmál se Nakamura.

„Obávám se, že tento rok ještě ne. S největší pravděpodobností až ten příští, neboť jsem i přes všechny zápory v Bradavicích našel několik výjimečných studentů, které bych rád dostatečně připravil a eventuálně je přivedl sebou sem na vaši univerzitu," odpověděl zase Harry a Nakamura se usmál ještě více.

„Výborně, pojďme, dáme si rychlou snídani a pak vás provedu po celém ostrově. Věřím, že to, co zde uvidíte, pane Pottere, vás určitě zaujme. Z Evropských zemí tu nemáme mnoho studentů, neboť Evropské země jsou velice uzavřené ve svých malých iluzích o světě kolem nich. Máme tu mnoho studentů z Japonska, Číny, Indie, Thajska, Austrálie a zemí Jižní a střední Ameriky. Spojené státy Americké mají vlastní školy, nejznámější je asi Škola magie v Salemu. Máme se Salemem dohodu o výměnném pobytu vždy až patnácti nejlepších studentů. Je to velice prestižní postavení a výměnní studenti reprezentují naši univerzitu s tím, že se naučí všemu v zahraničí a své poznatky přivezou domů. Tihle studenti pak navrhnout nějaké změny v našem školním systému a rada Mistrů rozhodne, jestli změny přijmeme nebo ne," vysvětloval jim Nakamura, jak to tam funguje. Diskuse pokračovala i dál během snídaně a říci, že byl Harry ohromen, bylo slabým pojmem. Pozorně poslouchal, jak se školní systém v průběhu několika desítek let měnit podle potřeb společnosti, ale hlavně podle toho, jak na tom byly všechny ostatní školy magie s tím, že si univerzita zachovala nejsilnější tradice z Japonské kultury a historie. Harry poslouchal, jak dokázali postupně do jejich školního systému zařadit to nejlepší ze všech škol magie, které na světě snad existují.

Po snídani je Nakamura vyvedl z jídelního sálu, což byla samostatná budova s velkou kuchyní, jídelní halou a mnoha malými obchůdky s jídlem a pitím, které se normálně na škole nepodávalo. V rámci jídelního komplexu bylo i první patro, které bylo vyhrazeno pro speciální studenty nebo hosty mezi studenty. Speciálními studenty se mysleli studenti s individuálním studijním plánem, různými génii ve svém oboru nebo předsedy studentské rady či různých sportovních nebo studijních kroužků. Byla to taková neoficiální poradní místnost všech vlivných studentů na škole.

Jídelní komplex byl propojen podzemní chodbou s hlavní budovou univerzity nebo také několika portálovými východy, které fungovaly obdobně jako přepážka na nádraží 93/4. Hlavní budova univerzity obsahovala kabinety všech profesorů a Mistrů, kteří na škole učily. Ve skutečnosti byly některé kabinety v jiných budovách, ale nebylo vůbec obtížné přesměrovat dveře pomocí portálových kouzel. Hlavní budova byla jakousi křižovatkou k těm nejdůležitějším částem celé univerzity. Učebny byly rozlehlé a moderně zařízené, Harry zapomněl, že se na univerzitě vyučuje i velké množství mudlovských předmětů, proto byl zpočátku překvapen. Nakamura jim vysvětlil, že s pomocí Chemie se jejich Lektvarovým Mistrům povedlo pozdvihnout Lektvary na daleko vyšší úroveň. Zmínil, že pozorně také sledují vývoj technologie ve světě a mnoho z technologických vymožeností se snaží upravit nebo plně napodobit s využitím magie.

Studenti měli pro své potřeby jednu velkou samostatnou budovu, kde bylo množství apartmánů pro různý počet lidí. Každý apartmán měl vlastní kuchyňku, koupelnu se záchodem, jednu nebo více ložnic a menší společenskou místnost. Velké společenské místnosti byly rozmístěny různě po budově a bylo v nich několik deskových i jiných her a prostě vše, co by si student ve svém volném čase mohli přát, aby se zabavil a odpočinul si od učení.

Ostrov byl velice rozlehlý a univerzitní komplex se všemi budovami nezabíral ani pětinu jeho velikosti. Komplex měl mnoho různých zahrad ovocných stromů i záhonků květin, různých fontánek a velkého množství laviček s menšími stolky. Ostrov zahrnoval i jednu dlouhou pláž, kde se nacházelo několik mol s klasickými loďkami i šlapadly. Několik hřišť na plážovou kopanou nebo volejbal či nohejbal. Jak Harry s Nailou a svým dědou zjistili, Japonská univerzita byla zaměřená svou výukou na teorii magických a nemagických předmětů, praktické využívání magie, sport a jiné umění. Nebyl nikdo, kdo by si tam nenašel něco, v čem by nevynikal, neboť vedení školy se snažilo svým studentům poskytnout co nejširší vzdělání.

Navštívili i dvě tréninkové hřiště pro famfrpál, fotbal, ragby a jiné sporty, které se daly hrát na zeleném hřišti. Vedle toho bylo několik dvorců s antukou i umělým trávníkem, běžecké tratě, stáje s koňmi a výběhem včetně několika koňských tratí různých disciplín. Nechyběl ani v mudlovské světě populární mini-golf a různé formy kuželek. Když pokračovali dál v prohlídce, dostali se k profesionálnímu multifunkčnímu stadiónu, který neměl střechu, ale různá kouzla zajišťovala to největší pohodlí pro diváky a ochranu před nepříznivými vlivy pro hráče. Co ale nejvíce zaujalo Alastora, byla tréninková oblast pro ovládání elementů, nejrůznějších zbraní, ale také magických duelů. Představoval si, jak by dokázal svého vnuka v takovém prostředí kvalitně vytrénovat do nejvyšší formy. O něčem takovém snil, když jednu dobu trénoval Bystrozory, ale Popletal jim nikdy neposkytnul dostatek zdrojů, aby mohl něco takového realizovat.

Harryho zase nejvíce zaujala bojová aréna. Bojová aréna byla něco úchvatného. Velký oválný prostor posetý všemi možnými druhy přírodního povrchů, které si dokázal představit. Od holé hlíny přes trávu, písek k vodě, ledu i sněhu. Bylo tam vše, co by kdokoliv mohl využít ve svůj prospěch.

„Vidím, že vás naše bojová aréna zaujala, pane Pottere," usmál se Nakamura.

„Zaujala?" optal se Harry nevěřícně. „Vždyť je to nejúžasnější místo, které bych si pro svůj duel mohl vybrat. Tolik možností, tolik elementálních podob útoků i obran. Tohle místo chci," rozplýval se Harry a Alastor musel uznat, že tohle je ideální místo pro souboj, ale jak pro něj, tak i pro jeho soupeře. Kazuki s Nakamurou se rozesmáli na celé kolo. Oba si jasně pamatovali na onen den, kdy Ichimaru spatřil bojovou arénu a reagoval naprosto stejně.

„Jde vidět, že jsi pravý student svého Mistra," smál se dál Kazuki.

„Bojová aréna má jedinečné prostředí stejně jako jedinečný štít. Do arény se dá dostat jedině dvěma portálovými vchody. Celá aréna je obklopena kopulovitou bariérou, která sahá do hloubky dvou metrů. Celá aréna je uzavřená a není šance, aby se z ní dostalo jediné kouzlo nebo elementální technika. Bariéra je posilována všemi profesory i Mistry jednou do roka, kteří do ní vpustí polovinu své magie. Bariéra také pohlcuje magii ze všech kouzel a útoků, které do ní narazí zevnitř i zvenčí," vysvětloval jim Nakamura a všichni obdivně přikývnuli.

Po prohlídce bojové arény se vydali zpátky do jídelního komplexu, kde si všichni dali vydatný oběd. Po obědě jim Nakamura ještě ukázal obrovské skleníky, kde pěstovali většinu zeleniny, tak i nejrůznější magické i nemagické rostliny, které se dále využívali do Lektvarů, Léčitelství nebo v kuchyni. Nakonec jim ukázal les a některé magické tvory.

Alastor, Harry i Naila byli ohromeni tím, co může Japonská univerzita magie nabídnout a to neviděli úplně všechno. Mnoho věcí bylo střeženým tajemstvím a mohli se o nich dozvědět jedině jako studenti, profesoři či Mistři.

Když odcházeli z Doragon no shima, Alastor kývnul na Harryho, aby se přemístil do míst, kam se přemístí on, takže na něj Harry musel umístit sledovací kouzlo. Podivné bylo, že společně s jeho dědou se přemístil i Kazuki, jen Naila tam s ním zůstala a objala ho kolem ramen.

„Tak co na to říkáš? Líbilo se mi na Faraonském institutu, že každý postupoval podle vlastního tempa, ale byli jsme tam strašně omezení ohledně předmětů. Tady se mi to zdá jako dokonalé místo pro studium," usmála se na něj.

„Ještě aby to tu nebylo ideální, když je tu to nejlepší ze všech škol světa. Hádám, že čerstvě vystudovaní kouzelníčci z Bradavic by neměli moc šancí ani proti studentům o pár let mladším zde z univerzity," zasmál se Harry.

„Už jsou na místě, můžeme se přemístit," usmál se Harry, objal Nailu kolem pasu, což dalo trochu práce, když musel zvedat ruku do výši ramen, a oba je přemístil.

„PŘEKVAPENÍ!" ozvalo se ze všech stran, Harry se leknul, vytasil hůlku a uskočil do strany plný očekávání, že na něj poletí nějaké kouzlo. Když se rozhlédnul kolem, zjistil, že jsou v nějaké luxusní restauraci. Jeho reakci se mnoho hostů zasmálo, jen jeho děda se na něj hrdě usmál.

„Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám," popřála mu jako první Naila a dala mu letmou pusu. Po ní mu popřáli i ostatní hosté, mezi nimiž byl jeho děda, několik Mistrů a studentů, se kterými trávil nějaký ten čas během tréninku i mimo něj. Veškeré dárky byly poskládány na stole a bylo jich doopravdy hodně.

„Od rána přilétala jedna sova za druhou s dárky od tvých přátel a spolužáků," oznámil mu Mistr Ichimaru a Harry přikývnul. Na stole bylo několik tradičních pokrmů japonské kuchyně a on vyzkoušel od všeho něco.

Oslava trvala několik hodin, Harry si i zatančil s Nailou a když s ní tančil někdo jiný, vraždil dotyčného pohledem. Všichni se k ní chtěli dostat kvůli její kráse a při pomalém tanci si šáhnout. Všimnul si, že se jí to také nelíbilo, proto plánoval řádnou pomstu pro všechny, kteří se opovážili něco takového udělat, což byli skoro všichni jeho spoluučni. Otevřel všechny dárky a na pergamen si napsal seznam lidí, kterým musí nazpátek poslat děkovnou kartičku, jak se u čistokrevných rodin slušelo. Nebylo to nic fanatického, spíše taková tradice a slušnost.

Druhý den ráno Harryho vzbudila Naila. Měla na sobě béžové kraťásky a delší noční košilku. Než se Harry stačil rozkoukat, dlouze jej políbila.

„Doufám, že děda spí nebo má na noc sundané to své magické oko," ušklíbnul se Harry.

„Nemusíš se bát, všichni stále spí. Přišla jsem ti řádně poblahopřát, včera bylo všude moc čumilů," pousmála se Naila.

„Pravda, každý by měl jen nepříjemné otázky. Jen mě štve, že mé tělo není dostatečně vyspělé, pak bych ti mohl nabídnout více," povzdechnul si Harry a Naila si jej k sobě přitiskla.

„Já vím, jak se cítíš, ale nemusíš nikam spěchat. Postupně tě povedu a můžeme experimentovat tak, jak se ti to líbí. Doufám, že letos v Bradavicích budeme mít možnost si dát zase společnou sprchu," usmála se na něj a znovu jej políbila.

„Jo, doufám, že najdeme způsob, jak se vyhnout všem těm bezpečnostním kouzlům," usmál se taky a plně se ponořil do jejího objetí. Věděl, že Sára je pro něj sestrou, kterou nikdy neměl, ale nevěděl, co pro něj je Naila. Oba si byli velice blízcí, ale netušil, kam je to zavede. V tuto chvíli byli takovými nevinnými milenci bez intimního kontaktu. Když byli spolu, oba dva cítili jistý klid a mír, nedokázali to vysvětlit, ale moc nad tím nepřemýšleli. Prostě to brali tak, že oba musí pár let počkat a pak uvidí, co dál.

Zkouška z elementu ohně v podobě zápasu pro Harryho proběhla bez větších problémů. Harry svého soupeře doslova převálcoval, ostatně to byl jeden z těch, kteří se na Nailu včerejšího odpoledne dost lepili a v očích měl perverzní pohled. První co Harry udělal, bylo zjištění všech možných využití modrého ohně. Rozhodčího i Mistry tím rozhodně překvapil, ale překvapen byl nejvíce Harry, když modrým ohněm dokázal pohltit jakoukoliv techniku, kterou na něj soupeř poslal a pohltit z ní soupeřovu magii. O ničem takovém nečetl, ale rozhodl se, že si to nechá pro sebe nebo se na to zeptá Mistra později.

Jako útok použil několik ohnivých koulí různých velikostí z klasického rudého ohně, aby si zajistil trochu času, než ve vzduchu nad sebou ze zlatého ohně stvořil velkého draka. Harry měl draky rád, byla to jedna z magicky nejsilnějších stvoření, která na Zemi nyní žila.

„Vzdej se," vyzval Harry svého soupeře, ale ten jen zakroutil hlavou a vyslal na Harryho svého rudého draka, který nicméně zmizel v modrých plamenech zlatého draka a Harry pocítil velký příval magické síly, kterou kolem sebe zformoval do aury ze zlatých plamenů.

„Vzdej se," vyzval ho Harry znovu, tentokrát byla cítit magie i v jeho hlase.

„Nevzdám se, porazím tě a ta Egyptská kráska bude moje," prohlásil onen mladík, ale udělal jednu velkou chybu a opovážil se si přivlastnit JEHO Nailu. Zlaté plameny kolem něj začaly pulzovat do dvoumetrové vzdálenosti. Harry nikdy nic takového nezkoušel, ale instinktivně uchopil jeden ze zlatých plamenů do pravé ruky a během vteřiny jej zformoval do oštěpu a největší silou jej hodil proti svému soupeři. Všichni to s naprostým překvapením sledovali a nikdo nebyl schopen jediného slova. Harryho soupeř byl zaražen ukázkou Harryho síly a vládou nad ohněm, že se nedokázal vůbec pohnout a s bolestným výkřikem pocítil, jak mu ohnivý oštěp prolétl hrudníkem pod pravým ramenem a přišpendlil jej ke stromu několik metrů za zápasovým ringem.

Harrymu to ale nestačilo, proto zformoval další oštěp a připravil se ho hodit, když mu do cesty postavil Mistr Ichimaru.

„Zápas si vyhrál, není dále třeba bojovat, Jamesi," oznámil mu.

„Na mé přátele nikdo sahat nebude, uvidím kohokoliv Nailu obtěžovat a tato ukázka bude v porovnání s tím, co mu udělám, vypadat, jako dětská hra," prohlásil a nechal zmizet svého zlatého draka i plameny kolem sebe.

„Chápu, jíž včera jsem mezi vámi dvěma cítil jakési pouto, nejsem si jistý jeho významem, ale všichni budou upozorněni, aby nic nezkoušeli," odvětil Mistr Ichimaru.

„Manipulace ohně tohoto stupně je požadována na čtvrtý stupeň elementu ohně. Pátý stupeň znamená Mistrovský titul, ale na ten je požadována manipulace nejvyššího stupně a to bílého/stříbrného ohně. Takže tě tímto povyšujeme do čtvrtého stupně elementu ohně," prohlásil Mistr, který byl rozhodčím.

„Děkuji, pokud mne omluvíte, musím se jít věnovat meditaci," uklonil se Harry a odebral se do svého pokoje.

„Jsi v pořádku?" optala se ho Naila starostlivě a obkročmo si sedla za něj, takže si jej zády přitiskla k hrudi.

„Od včerejška se na tebe úlisně díval, což mě celou dobu vytáčelo, ale ten jeho komentář byl moc. Nedovolím, aby na tebe kdokoliv šáhnul," odpověděl Harry.

„Děkuji, ale nemusíš se bát. Víš, že se o sebe umím postarat sama," odpověděla.

„Vím, ale stejně mi to nezabrání v tom, aby se tě nesnažil chránit před těma perverzákama," namítal a Naila jej políbila do vlasů.

„Nikdy bych si nemohla přát víc. Pojďme se proběhnout," pobídla jej a hned vedle něj stála černá lvice. Rozběhla se k východu, když se vedle ní objevil černý panter a obě zvířata se vydala k hranicím blízkého lesu.

Dalších pět dní probíhalo v podobném stylu. Každé ráno se Harry vzbudil s Nailou po svém boku, před snídaní vždy meditovali. Snídani strávili v tiché atmosféře, kde každičkou částečkou kůže nasávali přítomnost toho druhého. Většinu dne pak Harry strávil finálním tréninkem elementu větru. Naila část dne strávila učením se základů pro ovládání elementů, tak, jak se to kdysi učil James. Nicméně ona postupovala rychleji, než postupoval on sám. Bylo to tím, že jí na to již předem připravil a Naila si byla vědoma vlastní magie a měla pár let zkušeností z Nitrobranou a přístupu k vlastní magii.

Odpoledne Harry trávil každý okamžik s ní ve své podobě pantera nebo jen tak leželi někde v soukromí a bavili se o nadcházejícím roce v Bradavicích.

Když nastal den volna, Harry měl připravené vše pro svou pomstu a během snídaně to vše začalo. Všichni, kteří tančili s Nailou a snažili se toho využít k jejímu osahávání, zjistili, že již nemají ruce, místo lidských zubů jim narostly hadí zuby a jejich jazyk se také změnil na hadí. Také jejich kůže se změnila na slizké šupiny.

Ti, kteří se na Nailu zase dívali úlisně, zjistili, že zase všude vidí ty nejškaredší nahé ženy, jaké si jejich mysl dokázala vymyslet. Byla to nádherná iluze kombinovaná se středně obtížným lektvarem, ale nic, co by Harry nedokázal udělat. Pak už jen stačilo jedno malé neverbální kouzlo a všem se něco objevilo v jídle. Aby z toho ostatní nevyšli bez úhony, tak jim Harry všem změnil barvu vlasů na nejrůznější odstíny totálně nemožných barev.

Zbytek dne se Harry s Nailou potloukali po magické části Tokya. Oběd strávili v příjemné restauraci, než se odebrali do nemagického Tokya, přesněji do Tokyo Dome, kde měla vystoupení skupina X Japan.

Tokyo Dome byl totálně narvaný fanoušky, kapacita byla padesát pět tisíc lidí, ale Harry věřil, že se jich tam vešlo rozhodně více. Harry, který hledal nějaké hudební ikony kouzelnického světa měl smůlu, protože kromě několika naprosto staromódních zpěváků a zpěvaček neměl kouzelnický svět co nabídnout, pokud se týkalo hudby. Oproti tomu nekouzelnický svět měl velice pestrý výběh hudebních interpretů a X Japan byla jedna z nejpopulárnějších skupin.

Harry i Naila se dobře bavili, s ostatními fanoušky skákaly jako šílení, Harry zpíval se zpěvákem a snad polovina Tokyo Dome na tom byla stejně. Zpěvák Toshi měl na sobě paruku dlouhých červených vlasů, což vypadalo šíleně. To byl jejich styl a to se Harrymu líbilo.

Když koncert skončil, Harry se s Nailou odebrali do míst, kde je nikdo nemohl vidět, použili na sebe čistící a osvěžovací kouzla, než je Harry přemístil zpátky před restauraci, kde obědvali. Harry vzal Nailu do obchodu s oblečením, kde jí nechal, ať si vybere to, co se jí nejvíce líbilo a sám si koupil elegantní a tradiční japonský oblek. Naila si vzala nádherné zlaté šaty se safírovými motivy, ve kterých vypadala jako samotná vládkyně Egypta.

Věci, které měli oba dva doposud na sobě, Harry zabalil to tašky a jednoduchým kouzlem poslal k sobě do pokoje. Poté se vydali zpátky do nekouzelnického Tokya, kde zrovna probíhaly letní japonské slavnosti.

Alastor měl o svého vnuka starost, ne že by se o sebe nedokázal postarat sám, měl sebou dokonce i Nailu, ale přeci jen byl jeho děda a bylo jeho povinností se o něj starat. Přibližně věděl, co Harry na volný den naplánoval, proto se přemístil do míst, kde by se asi mohli nacházet a v davu lidí se je snažil zahlédnout. Bylo to hodinu, co je hledal, když je oba dva spatřil a ten pohled mu vyrazil dech. Kdyby byl Harry o pár let starší, dokázal si je Alastor představit spolu. Harry byl blízko k Sáře, ale tam si Alastor jasně uvědomoval, že jí Harry bere jako svou sestru. Ale Naila byla něco jiného, Naila znala i ta nejhorší Harryho tajemství, vždyť si jimi sama prošla a ona událost před tolika lety je změnila oba dva. Když viděl, jak jsou oba dva šťastní, pousmál se a přemístil se zpátky, aby informoval Ichimara o tom, co právě viděl.

Harry s Nailou se vrátili až pozdě v noci. Harry je přemístil do svého pokoje, kde se převléknul a chystal se jít spát, když se Naila vrátila převlečená ve své noční košilce s kraťásky a lehnula si vedle něj.

„Děda se bude vyptávat," namítal Harry slabě, ale i přes to Nailu pevně objal, čímž dal jasně najevo, že ji již nepustí.

„Ať se vyptává. Mnohokrát děkuji za dnešek a dobrou noc," políbila jej a oba se odebrali do blaženého spánku v náruči toho druhého.

„Ehm, ehm," probudilo je zakašlání a oba spatřili Alastora, jak stojí ve dveřích a s úšklebkem je oba sleduje.

„Harry, máš hodinu na to, aby ses připravil na zkoušky. Nechal bych vás dál spát, abych měl ještě více fotek, kterými bych vás vydíral, ale mnoho z tvých spoluučňů se chce pomstít za včerejšek a já jim nemohu odepřít to potěšení se s tebou utkat v duelu," ušklíbnul se Alastor a zavřel dveře do Harryho pokoje.

„Není místo, kde by ty fotky přede mnou schoval, takže ještě dneska se jich zbavím," ujišťoval Harry Nailu, která jej za to políbila.

Během snídaně všichni přítomní pohledem Harryho zabíjeli nebo si představovali velice dlouhé a velice bolestivé mučení za to, co jim včera provedl.

„Pokud jste všichni po jídle, odeberte se prosím na plac, kde se budou zkoušky pro element vzduchu odehrávat," vyzval je Mistr Ichimaru. Všichni se přesunuli ven a na tabuli se objevila jména všech účastníků zkoušek a jejich protivníků.

Harry se usmíval, protože jeho soupeřem byl Satoshi, který byl druhým takovým, který se na Nailu perverzně díval. Duel sliboval velice zajímavou podívanou, protože Harry si připravil hned několik unikátních technik, které se naučil.

„Satoshi proti Jamesovi. Připravte se," prohlásil Mistr Ichimaru, který byl tentokrát rozhodčím zápasů. Oba soupeři se poklonili Mistrovi a pak sobě navzájem.

„Hajime!"

Harry okamžitě provedl jednoduchou pečeť pro ovládání vzduchu a jeho soupeř byl odhozen do strany z místa, kde stál. Nicméně to tím neskončilo, protože Harry vytvořil po celém ringu několik neviditelných sloupů vzduchu, kterými pohyboval z místa na místo a hrál si se svým soupeřem jako s pouhým pingpongovým míčem. Než se Satoshi nadál, Harry se hluboce nadechnul a vyslal na něj velké množství vzdušných jehlic. Satoshi s bolestným výkřikem padl na zem a držel se v místech, kde mu začaly krvácet drobné ranky.

„Satoshi, jsi schopen nadále pokračovat?" optal se Mistr Ichimaru a Satoshi se plný odhodlání postavil zpátky na nohy. Během toho, co se stavěl, se zhluboka nadechnul a poslal na Harryho obrovskou masu vzduchu, ale neboť bolestí mrkal, nevšimnul si, že v daném místě Harry již dávno není. Harry se totiž vznášel několik metrů ve vzduchu v rotující kouli tvořené z čistého vzduchu a jeho magie.

„Vzduch je volnost," prohlásil Harry a začal v rychlosti boxovat a kopat do neviditelného soupeře, ale pokaždé když zastavil pohyb nohou či rukou, vylétl z dané končetiny vzdušný projektil. Během chviličky bylo projektilů takové množství, že se jim nedokázal nadále vyhýbat ani bránit vzdušnou kopulí, kterou kolem sebe Satoshi vytvořil. Stejně jako při zkoušce elementu ohně, i nyní vytvořil svého oblíbeného draka, nicméně nyní byl tvořený zcela ze vzduchu. Pouhému oku byl téměř neviditelný, jen díky magii byl drak viditelný v podobě malých vibrací. Harry Satoshiho nevyzval, aby se vzdal, prostě na něj zaútočil vším, co ho v tu chvíli napadlo. Takže mimo ničivou sílu vzdušného draka, vyvedly Satoshiho z rovnováhy i vzdušné pilíře, malé projektily i velká vzdušná vlna, kterou to Harry hodlal celé zakončit.

Satoshi kolem sebe vytvořil vzdušnou kopuli a vyslal vlastní vzdušnou vlnu, ale Harry poslal daleko silnější útoky, takže jeho obrana neměla téměř žádný účinek a s výkřikem odlétl do blízkého lesíka.

„Vítěz James, Satoshi není nadále schopen boje," prohlásil Mistr Ichimaru a Harry se děkovně uklonil a odešel z ringu s vítězným úšklebkem na tváři.

„Gratuluji," usmála se na něj Naila.

„Děkuji, ale nebylo to vůbec těžké, vítr a oheň jsou moje domény," usmál se Harry.

Později odpoledne byl Harry povýšen na čtvrtou úroveň elementu větru. Další den měl volný s tím, že se mohl připravovat na menší turnaj, který se pořádal v soubojích s kombinací elementů, které dokázal účastník zkombinovat dohromady.

První den turnaje nebyl vůbec těžký, Harry svého soupeře porazil jednoduchou kombinací vody a vzduchu. Když zápas skončil, museli jeho soupeře vysekávat z velkého bloku ledu.

Druhé kolo dalšího dne nebylo o moc obtížnější, tam zkombinoval zemi s vodou a téměř utopil svého soupeře v bažině. Jeho soupeř se jí pokusil vysušit ohněm, ale Harry mu v tom zabránil svými modrými plameny.

Třetí den byl o něco složitější, jeho soupeř používal zemi v kombinaci s vodou a to takovým způsobem, že Harry nevěděl co udělat dříve. Když po pěti minutách neustálého se bránění začal klesat do bažiny, vypustil kolem sebe auru zlatých plamenů. Netušil, jestli se mu to povede, ale v jedné ruce zformoval malý vodní vír a v druhé zase větrný vír. Nad jeho hlavou se ze zlatých plamenů zhmotnil zlatý drak, který se hluboce nadechnul. Harry obě ruce natáhnul před sebe a na svého soupeře vyslal vír tvořený vodou, vzduchem a ledovými krystalky. Když byl vír v polovině cesty, Harryho zlatý drak do víru vpustil kombinaci všech třech plamenů, které Harry dokázal ovládat.

„San-Jo Kögeki!" prohlásil Harry, když jeho útok narazil do jeho soupeře a cestou k němu zničil veškeré obrany, které jeho soupeř vystavěl.

Finále čtvrtého dne bylo o něco obtížnější, ale nic, co by Harry nedokázal zvládnout. Znovu předvedl San-Jo Kögeki, ale tentokrát ještě v kombinaci kořenů, které jeho soupeře udržely na místě, aby se jeho útoku nevyhnul. Harry nejenže vyhrál celý turnaj, ale byl povýšen na třetí úroveň v kombinaci elementů, mohl by být daleko výš, ale kvůli jeho nízké úrovni v ovládání elementu země, výš postoupit nemohl. Rozhodnul se, že příští rok před nástupem na Japonskou univerzitu magie získá Mistrovský titul v ovládání ohně a vzduchu, s vodou postoupí na čtvrtou úroveň a se zemí půjde tak daleko, jak jen to dokáže.

Další den po finále se Harry s dědou i Nailou vrátili do Anglie. Měl dobré dva dny navíc, než odjede na Malfoy Manor, kde byl i s ostatními spolužáky pozván.


End file.
